


Black Magic Woman

by DecayedPac



Series: Black Album Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Self-Insert, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 101,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedPac/pseuds/DecayedPac
Summary: Follow Nymphadora Tonks Black, as she is sent to another world. A more Bizarre world, where Vampires, Hamon, and Stands exist. (From the end of part 1-6)
Series: Black Album Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

In 2021 the world around me had hardly changed. Rose would be starting her third year at Hogwarts. My wife Hermione would be in her third year strong as Minister.

I would start my monthly rounds in the DoM. It was honestly simple and great. When we dropped Rose off at Kings Cross she ran off to be with her Ravenclaw friends and classmates. 

We said our greetings to the other parents dropping of their own kids, and caught up with a few old friends from our time at Hogwarts.

After that, we waved at the leaving Hogwarts express together wishing another successful year to our daughter. To have fun, do well, and make a lot more friends. 

Then when the train left the station, we flooed to the Ministry. Hermione was greeted by all her aides and team who were already telling her the plans and schedule for the day.

We got a kiss in before she was dragged off to do her Minister stuff. I walked through the lobby and greeted the other people that were making their way into work.

When I got into the restricted elevator, which was filled with major players I caught sight of my old student and friend Harry Potter. 

“Harry!” I greeted.

“Tonks! Did you just get in from dropping of Rose?”

“I did, how’s James?”

“He’s back home hunting for something invisible and fun no doubt.”

“How fun. How do you feel about him going to Hogwarts down the road? Any excitement?”

“I can’t wait! Hogwarts always was my home away from hell all those years. I want James to experience that. Well maybe not the regretting coming back for the Holls.”

“Well with all the people we know working at Hogwarts now, he’d be in very safe hands. He’d also stay out of all the trouble you got into.”

“Well he won’t have you to teach him, he’ll be missing out. Also let’s not forget you joined us on most of our adventures.”

“I think the adventures we went on are best left in the past. How’s Luna doing?” I switched topics.

“Wonderful, you know she’s pregnant again? I wasn’t supposed to tell you and Hermione till later but since you're asking now I thought I’d let you know.” 

“Remember-”

“Yes yes, I know don’t give him or her such a lofty name next time. I just wanted to represent them in some way.”

“Fine you already know the lecture, this is your floor Mr. Head of DMLE.” I gestured to the open elevator door.

“Have fun doing what you do...down there all sneaky like.” Harry laughed as he left.

“I always do!” I yelled out after him. I rode down the rest of the way. Once I stepped out Daphne was already down there to greet me. 

“We’ll start your rounds at the Death Room today.” Daphne wrote down on her clipboard.

“Wow not even a hello, it’s all business then?” I joked.

“Hello...after the Death Room we can move onto the Love room be sure to wear your ventilation mask.”

“Simply charming, would it be out of line to ask when the wedding will be?”

“We want to pick sometime when you and his friends will be free as well as mine. Right, I’ll meet you ahead.” Daphne then took off to one of the ahead rooms.

I suited up in the Uspeakables uniform making sure to wear the proper hood that would cover the top part of my face as not to give away who we were. It was regulation.

Since I started in the Death Room today I pulled out my wand so the veil and the Elder Wand could give each other their greeting. I felt my wand call out to it.

Then I braced for the call back, which came as a strong wave to everyone in the Ministry.

Only this time was different, when it let out it’s pulse of power it hit me like a wave of the ocean. Then much like being caught in a wave it pulled at me, hard. 

I knew something was wrong as I slowly got lifted into the air. I did what I could as fast as possible. 

I sent out a group of patroni, one to Daphne to see if she could help, others to my wife and friends telling them something was going wrong in case the worst happened.

Then I found the pull just too strong to resist I was pulled through the archway and into the Veil of Death. 

The last thing I heard was a crack from apparition and a terrible scream. My heart broke at the wail of my wife. As the last she saw of me was my helpless body being taken away into nothing.

The first thing I heard was screaming, at least hundreds of cries from men, women and children. I shot up into a seated position. I was on a bed, a small one at that.

I was in some sort of wooden room, and just outside the door from where I was seated there were cries and screams. Some of pain, most from fear. 

When I got up from the bed I had a sudden sense of vertigo. It was instantly noticeable that I was rocking. I was on a ship or even a boat with how things felt.

Trying to shake off the queasy feeling I pushed my way past my door into the chaos of a hall. There were bodies ripped apart limb from limb and bloodstains from the walls to ceilings.

At the far end of the hall there was a crouched person biting at the arm of one of the bodies. I didn’t think about it too hard before sending a diffindo at the feeding person’s head.

The head of the person came clean off and I rushed over to the person he was feasting on. It was a man in a black vintage suit. 

The suit was torn at the sleeve and blood was rushing from his arm at the bite point. His mouth was open, and I watched as fangs were growing in.

“Fuck! Vampires.” While I had met a few vampires none of them were mad with blood lust. 

Maybe a few were involved with the battle at Hogwarts but thankfully I didn’t personally have to deal with them. 

I quickly incarceroused the newly tuned man so he wouldn't come after me and headed further into the ship. The vampire I had beheaded hadn’t gotten up.

So I cautiously made a wide berth around his body and went downstairs. I watched as people rushed past the stairs all in one direction.

Some shared the same rotten look as the one vampire had. While others looked like panicked people. Every now and again a vampire would jump on a person and rip them apart.

While I wanted to help there was only so much I could do. With how chaotic it was I might hurt a person not involved. As guilty as I felt I needed to get out of this situation and gain my bearings.

I cast a disillusionment charm on myself and quickly made my way in the opposite direction as the people went. I found myself at another set of steps.

At the bottom of the steps was a woman in a billowed purple dress. In her arms was a small baby. I could hear it’s cries. Without thinking twice I rushed down the stairs.

When I was halfway down the ship violently rocked and I was in midair. I came to a crash at the bottom of the steps. I was next to the baby and woman.

The woman was bleeding from her head and from the looks of things died from head trauma on the stairs. I slowly got up to my knees and examined the room I was in now.

It was the engine room of the ship. Ahead of me was a woman in a pink dress holding onto a man who was bleeding from his neck. That’s when I noticed a floating blonde head above them.

I had no idea what to make of what I was looking at, but my attention caught with some movement. Another group of undead were rushing over to the pistons of the engine.

From what I could see a body was stuck in the piston blocking the mechanism. Very suddenly the piston and engine exploded. I could feel the heat from the distance I was kneeling.

I knew that I needed to get off this ship as soon as possible, with the ship being made of wood it would catch fast. 

In front of me, the floating head sprouted vein like tentacles from it’s neck hole and dragged the already bleeding man away from the woman in the pink dress.

Then I heard it’s voice speak, “Erina, look closely! With JoJo unable to use Ripple, I can easily take his body! And I, Dio, can escape easily into my bedroom that is that box. That box was created to protect me from the sun. It can also withstand quite the explosion. It’s basically my personal shelter.”

I looked at the black coffin next to the woman and guessed that he was referring to it as his bedroom. I held the baby close to my chest as I quickly made my way into the coffin. While the head and man fought for control.

As the woman watched on from next to me, I pulled her in by her arm as fast as I could and slammed the coffin shut.

“What-Who are you!?” The woman referred to as Erina, by the head asked in a panic.

“For now just call me Tonks, just stay here and shut up while I make sure this thing really can handle an explosion and fire!”

I made sure to make the red lined interior safer with a cushioning charm so we wouldn't get hurt from being knocked around inside the coffin. 

I then cast an unbreakable charm on the coffin to make doubly sure of what the head said. With that done I cast a quick lumos to see inside the thing.

From outside the coffin I could hear that head still talking, “Let...go...JoJo. Let go! Think about it! I’ll give you eternity too! I’ll heal those wounds! You can be with Erina forever...JoJo! JoJo!? He’s dead!”

With that it seemed our time was up. There was a loud noise of an explosion as we were both rocketed and shaken from inside the coffin.

Erina, the baby, and I screamed from inside the coffin as it was tossed about. I could hear burning and the coffin was rocked violently by waves.

The only sounds were the ocean and the ship we had come from being turned to ash. Erina cried harsh heavy tears. No one said a word while we floated.

When it felt like enough time had passed I conjured a glass filled with water and offered it to the haggard looking blonde woman.

She held the glass delicately and took dainty sips from it. “Thank you...you’ve saved me and the child...I cannot thank you enough.”

“Don’t thank me, there were many more lives I might have been able to save if I could just have thought faster.” I felt guilt rise up in me.

“Do not blame yourself, Dio is an evil man that killed everyone on board with his zombies. Blame Dio if you must blame anyone!”

“Dio?”

“Oh...I guess you wouldn't know him.”

“Was he that...floating head from the ship?”

“Yes, he wasn’t always...like that. Well I guess he might have always been evil.”

“I know a few of those types.”

“There isn’t anyone quite like Dio, the lives he’s ruined and taken. He...killed Jonathan.”

“Ah, is that what his name was. That JoJo guy?”

“Jonathan Joestar, we were just married five days ago…”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I am too.” She wiped a tear from her eye.

“...I’ll just check on the little one here.” I turned my attention to the baby in between us. I unwrapped the baby and checked her for any injuries.

Thankfully there were none but I did find out that she was a little girl. She had to be 2-3 months old. I made sure to conjure up some new clean clothes for her and dressed her.

My own memories of taking care of Rose scratching at the back of my mind. In all the chaos I had put me falling through the veil in the back of my head.

“Erina...where was that ship headed?” I asked.

“You didn’t know?” She looked confused.

“...I was...let’s just say a stowaway.” I made up a reason.

“Well...we were headed to America. The captain said we were barely into the Atlantic Ocean.”

“Seems odd you’d take a ship, was this like a cruise?” I asked.

“How else could we get there?”

“Oh, a plane might work.”

“A what?”

“You know an airplane…”

“I cannot say I do, is it any faster than a ship would be?”

“Really? Wait- I have to ask then...w-What year is it?”

“You don’t even know the year?”

“I guess I don’t?”

“It’s 1889! February 7th unless it’s become the 8th by now.”

“...1889...shit.”

“Why is that such a shock to you?”

“Because I didn’t expect it. Damn, this is…” Hermione’s parents weren't even born yet. Dumbledore would be around 8 years old.

“...why is your hair changing colors? How are you doing that?”

“Oh sorry...it does that.”

“That’s amazing...there are so many strange things in this world I didn’t know about.”

“Well you’ve fallen into the deep end with vampires. How did you say you knew that Dio character again?”

“He was, taken in by the Joestars only a short time I had met Jonathan. He was terrible then too...he had taken my first kiss from me…that brute.”

“Oh.” Was all I could think to say.

“He killed Jonathan’s father, then became a vampire and burned down the Joestar house. That’s just from what Jonathan has told me. Jonathan said he had killed Dio but I guess even that wasn’t enough.”

“If he’s the one that decapitated him, then I would be shocked if Dio was still undead as well...Jonathan must have been very strong to beat a vampire even if only temporarily.”

“It’s all thanks to Jonathan’s training in Ripple. I can’t say I understand it but it’s a martial art of some kind that is useful against the undead.”

“I can’t say I’ve heard of it, I’m sorry to scrape at any old wounds.”

“It’s fine. The fact that you’ve saved me means you deserve a bit of an explanation as to what happened to leave you in this situation.”

“Ah, well thank you for telling me anyway.” I shrugged.

“May I ask you who you are now? All I know is that you are Tonks.” I watched as her eyelids started to fight themselves to keep open.

“It’s Nymphadora Tonks Black.” I gave her my name.

“...Tonks Black...hm…” Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Next to her the little baby girl also yawned before closing her eyes.

I was left to my own thoughts. Who knows how long we’d be here floating in the water. I needed to make sure we had what we needed to survive. 

I had water covered, food would be a priority tomorrow. Our shelter needed to stay afloat and we needed to be protected from the sun during the daytime. 

I went over the necessary spells in my head. I made sure to cast a feather-light charm on the coffin. Then with my mind secure that we wouldn't sink I closed my eyes and let my body rest.

Time travel, zombies, and vampires...what the hell was I dropped into here. I guess it wasn’t any more bizarre than dropping into the wizarding world.

I just hoped that maybe one day I might get back to my own wife and child. Knowing magic most things could be possible. 

However the nagging feeling of being stuck in this time weighed down on me as I slept with my hand gripped tightly around my wand.

When I woke up, I realized that there was a noticeable breeze. I opened my eyes to see that Erina had opened the coffin and the sun was midway in the sky.

She was fussing with the baby, I grabbed around in the coffin looking for the death stick only to find it missing from my side. 

I shot up from my lying position and searched the bottom of the casket. Then I looked in the now opened lid. There was no trace of my wand.

“Erina! Have you seen a long stick, that looks like it’s detailed with four berries?” I asked the other woman floating in the coffin with me.

“No? Well I saw it when it projected that light last night. But I haven’t seen it this morning, why are you looking for it? Is it important?” She asked.

“Yes it’s important, I can’t seem to find it. I can make due without it though.” It’d be hard but I could make due with wandless magic for keeping us alive. I rubbed at my eyelids.

“What’s that!?” She cried pointing at me, “In your arm!”I looked down at my forearm and found it the same as ever. “No, your inner arm!”

I twisted my arm over and saw something that nearly made my heart stop. My skin was protruding in a long thin shape. From the top of my wrist to the crook of my elbow.

That had to be the wand. I ran my fingers over the object and felt my skin, pressing down harder I could feel the wood underneath.

“What the fuck…” There weren’t any visible entry marks, but there it was below my skin.

“I take it, that isn’t normal?” Erina asked.

“No...it is not...I can worry about that later. For now we need to look into feeding each of us.” I put the wand getting into my body out of my mind. 

I mindlessly summoned a fish from the water and caught it in my hand before descaling and cooking it with my magic. 

It seemed that even if my wand wasn’t exactly in my hand, I could do the same scale of magic as if it were. “Hm...no change, here some cooked fish.” I gave her a sizable piece.

Then I got to work on making food that a baby could eat. While it was a law of magic that I couldn't create food from nothing. 

Using preexisting food I could create something from the fish. While not exactly the most tasty thing it would fill her for some time. 

With food prep done I got to work on some cooling charms that would line the casket. I then cast the four-point spell and noticed we were drifting south east.

“How many days were we into the trip would you say?”

“Oh...uh four days, this would be the fifth?” Erina put a finger to her chin.

“Hm, maybe we will end up in North Africa.”

“How many days do you think it will take?”

“I couldn't say, but I’d like to be off and out this death basket as soon as possible.”

“What a funny way of putting it.” She laughed into her hand.

“Yeah, yeah…” With that we spent the next 24 hours surviving and drifting further south. We could both make out land in the distance. 

Once I was sure we could get back on land I placed my wand arm in the water and shot out air from the tip. The coffin shot forward across the water until it came close enough to a grouping of rocks.

I helped Erina out of the coffin and she carried the baby up onto land. I turned back to the coffin and with my foot kicked it back out to sea. I made sure to remove all the spells I cast on it as well.

Once we were safely on land I stuck close by Erina and the baby. Erina had to contact some people she knew. 

Once we figured out we were somewhere in the Canary Islands we needed to find a place to rest and start on a letter. 

While a tiny bit unethical I was able to conjure up and copy some appropriate money to stay at an inn and pay for lunch and dinner.

Once we were settled enough and well fed, Erina got started on her letter to one Robert Speedwagon. 

I paid for the letter to be mailed where Erina had addressed it then we waited for a reply. It came not too long later telling us to stay put, and that he would come to us with a way back home.

It was late February before we were taken on another boat back to London. Erina introduced me to all her friends who she and Jonathan knew. The group included the known Speedwagon and a man named Straizo.

The entire time we waited, to the time we had returned to Great Britain I realized that the elder wand had worked its way deeper into my body.

Every time I changed or took a bath it would appear to make its way closer and closer to my heart. It would reach my heart in March of 1900.

Straizo would later adopt and name the baby girl Erina and I had recused from the exploding ship Elizabeth. By the end of 1889 Erina had given birth.

It turned out she had gotten pregnant almost immediately after marrying Jonathan Joestar. She named her newborn son George Joestar II after Jonathan’s father.

The next few years went smoothly if a bit slow. I looked into the wizarding world as soon as I had gotten back. It turned out I had not just gone back in time but had once again gotten sent to another dimension. 

At least I didn’t need to be born again this time. I had also learned the whole sordid affair about Jonathan and Dio’s relationship in detail from both Speedwagon and Erina. 

I had gotten close with Erina and Speedwagon. Erina had on multiple occasions told me she thought of me as a bigger sister. I became a second mother to George Joestar and an aunt to Elizabeth. 

It didn’t take me long to discover something that had eluded me up to that point. While Erisa and Speedwagon eventually showed their age, I did not.

While at first I thought it was due to me being a witch and having an extended lifetime. It turned out that because of my Metamorphmagus abilities, I didn’t even age the same as a normal witch or wizard would.

It wasn’t just noticed by me, soon Erina commented on the fact I looked just the same as the day I met her. 

Speedwagon made a joke or two about it saying “If I never saw you walk into the sun, I’d have thought you were a vampire.”

While I had never gone into details of my past with either of them. I did inform them that I was a witch. That I wouldn't age like they would. I could tell in their eyes they both felt sorry for me, hell I felt a bit sorry for myself.

In 1908 George and Elizabeth had gotten married. While the two of them had been close I don’t think Erina or I saw it coming. They were adults however so our family ties got that tiny bit tighter.

In 1910 with some loans from Erina and hard work discovering oil out in America. Speedwagon had created his own company. It was called the Speedwagon Foundation.

Because of its location out in America Speedwagon had to move. He would still come to visit when he could. But he was clearly busy with his company and distance would make the visits more and more infrequent.

In 1914 George Joestar, had enlisted for the British Air Force as a pilot in the Great War. When Erina heard the news she was inconsolable.

She also brought up a memory of hers from when we first met. “...he’s a pilot. He flies an airplane...didn’t you say something about planes when we first met?”

I tried to deny it, and while she dropped it, I knew it was added to the list of things that never added up about me. I think she suspected some kind of foresight but I never confirmed with her.

Each time news came out about the war, she would turn to me in question. I would do my best to reassure her that I felt the war would be over in a few more years. Which became the word, soon as 1918 started to wrap up. 

At the age of 51, on September 27th in the year 1920. Erina had become a grandmother to one Joseph Joestar. Even as a baby he had very much looked like the Joestar he was.

Tragically a year later Erina’s son George had died. It wasn’t because of any attack from any other country or a mistake as we learned later, but a zombie of Dio’s who had survived and lived working his way into an officer of the RAF.

George had been secretly sending letters to his wife about his plans to expose the high ranking officer. However he was unable to send the evidence out.

We only learned this information because Elizebeth hunted down and killed the high ranking officer to avenge her husband. 

She then came to us telling us of what she had done. How she was now known and wanted for the murder of a high ranking military official.

With the help of Speedwagon’s resources Elizabeth had changed her name and faked her death. She moved far away from us cutting off all communications, in Erina and my care she left her son Joseph.

In that year Erina told me it felt like she had lost two children at once. I was also deeply affected but...with it happening to me a few times already...I quickly moved on.

Instead I put my energy into helping raise Joseph alongside Erina. Speedwagon also made more time for us, due to the circumstances.

It was Erina’s choice to keep Joseph in the dark about his father's death and his mother's disappearance. 

The story we went with was that they had both died due to an unfortunate car accident. While normally I would want to come clean about this type of thing, I wasn’t the kids grandmother. 

On November 27th 1930, I realized that I would be turning 90 years old. When we celebrated my birthday and took a picture with my new family, I looked the same as I ever did in every other photo of me.

As Joseph grew he showed signs of wit and charm that I didn’t know a child could poses as young as him. He lied almost effortlessly and always seemed to be cracking jokes.

He did have a bit of a temper in him, that when riled up caused him to throw massive temper tantrums when he was caught out for his bad behavior.

In 1933, when Joseph was thirteen he had taken a trip with Speedwagon back to America to see some of the sights. 

It was then that he got caught up in an attempted kidnapping of Speedwagon by hijacking of the plane. Thankfully everything worked out in the end.

Though that didn’t stop Erina from nearly collapsing when she heard that the plane had crashed. Speedwagon had informed us of what had happened.

After striking Speedwagon the attempted kidnappers demanded that Joseph sit closer to them. 

Joseph had tried to stay out of it, but the kidnappers wouldn't let up bashing Joseph with the back of one of their guns causing him to bleed over the shirt that Erina had bought for him.

From there Speedwagon informed us that Joseph had lost his cool and instead of following the kidnappers demands used Ripple on the pilot of the plane.

Apparently all on his own, Joseph had been gifted with the ability to use the martial art Jonathan had used in the past to defeat Dio.

I didn’t exactly get how he could do that, but if that’s how it happened there wasn’t much I could do to dispute it. 

Speedwagon then went onto explain that since the pilot was out of commission that plane had gone into a free fall. 

Joseph then instructed him to grab the pilot and hold onto the plane seat Joseph was already holding. Then Joseph shoved the seat out of the plane giving them a soft landing.

I was ready to call bullshit but, with how Ripple worked maybe there was something going on there to help cushion the fall.

After I finished reading the letter to Erina she waved herself down, before explaining she didn’t know where he got his personality from. Jonathan had been nothing but a gentleman.

With that decided Erina would have a conversation with Joseph about his grandfather, and his story. I was there for it, and while Joseph had a few questions he seemed to absorb it all including his Ripple ability. 

Which he had known about for some time but didn’t know what to call it. Just like that another person was added to the list of people that hated a dead man named Dio.

As time passed and Erina got older she seemed to want to be closer to the only friends she had left. 

So she asked me if it was alright, that we all move to America soon to be closer to Speedwagon. 

I could tell where she was coming from, and felt I could also due with a change of scenery. Hell for however long I was going to live, sightseeing might keep the palette fresh. 

So after getting all of our affairs in order, in the autumn of the year 1938 Erina, Joseph and I moved from London to New York. I didn’t realize it then, but this was where my bizarre journey would start.


	2. Chapter 2

Not too long into our new life in New York Joseph had already made a friend. The boy's name was Smokey Brown. 

Turns out that Joseph had saved Smokey from being attacked by some racist cops. Erina didn’t condone getting into any trouble but she respected that fact that Joseph stepped in to save someone.

I also approved, and no one came to arrest Joseph so it was a clean getaway anyway. If you were going to do anything illegal best not to get caught doing it.

Erina having moved to America wanted to start doing something more fulfilling in her life. So at the age of 69 she took up teaching grade schoolers English as a teacher.

In November we celebrated my 98th birthday, passed off as my 32nd. Unfortunately we were having trouble contacting Speedwagon. He had just fallen off the grid after going on a trip for his job.

I walked Erina out of our home for our dinner at a downtown restaurant where it seemed Joseph and Smokey were already waiting for us with a car.

“JoJo! What are you doing?” Erina asked her grandson.

“Granny Erina! Ms. Black!” Joseph turned back to look at us.

“Hey, you really need to drop it with the formalities and just get used to calling me Tonks already.” I scrunched my nose.

“Yes...Tonks.” He tried again.

“Good!” I nodded.

“What are you doing to that man JoJo?” Erina asked. That’s when I realized he was holding the driver by his coat.

“OH! Um, well. This is a taxi! Right, I was hailing us all a taxi. He’ll take us to the restaurant.” Joseph stumbled through an obvious lie. Which had me cringing.

“Oh how thoughtful JoJo! Come Tonks, Smokey. Shall we get going?” Erina swept past me to get in the car. I followed her in and Smokey got in next to me. Joseph took the front seat.

“Say Granny, we move out here to New York to be closer to Speedwagon. But he can’t even come here to come to M-Tonk’s birthday party? What’s the deal?” Joseph asked.

“I’m sure the oil business keeps him busy.” Erina waved it off.

“Also it’s just one birthday dinner. It’s not like I haven’t had...a bunch of others. He’ll come when he can.” I shrugged.

“Hmph...Granny?” Joseph asked his grandmother.

“Hm?” Erina responded.

“Are you and Speedwagon really just friends?”

“PFFFT!” I let out a puff of air through my lips.

“What are you trying to imply!?” Erina asked in a huff.

“Come on he’s single! And you’ve been a widow for so long. Just wondering. You know…” Joseph rested his face into his hand.

Erina quickly grabbed her umbrella before swinging it at Joseph in the front. “HOW RUDE!”

“And you ask where he gets it from…” I sighed to myself, causing Smokey next to me to laugh into his hand. 

Erina got her licks in to Joseph while he apologized on the drive over to the restaurant. For my birthday I had picked an Italian restaurant. 

We were seated and ready to order when a table over a man commented on Smokey being seated with us. 

If there was absolulty one thing that pissed me off about time travel, it was the blatant racism that just seemed to be accepted. It had only increased since our move to America.

When Smokey offered to leave the man threw his glass at the back of Smokey’s head. Joseph and I got up from our seats but Erina kept her arm on me so I sat back down.

“JoJo, take care of him without causing trouble to the other customers. We must have our own manners to think about.” Erina spoke to her grandson.

I got a front row seat to a show Joseph’s own magic show. Before the fight even started he had predicted where the man’s brass knuckles were. 

But really who brings brass knuckles to a restaurant unless you’re looking for a fight. Joseph then went on to predict the next words out of the man’s mouth.

When the man went to punch him Joseph dodged to the side, where the man got stabbed in the hand by a hat rack. 

From back at the table a man in a green suit apologized for the behavior of his man. Looks like we were dealing with gangsters. 

Which is why it was shocking when the man in green revealed he was working for Speedwagon. 

He then went on to inform us that it was being kept on the down low but Speedwagon was murdered in Mexico where he was working. The news shocked Erina and I.

With the news hitting her much worse than me. He then claimed that Straizo was the one to do it. 

Erina brought up a memory about the stone mask Dio had used, and how it connected to Mexico where Speedwagon was working. 

As a receipt Joseph punched the guy in the stomach for worrying Erina with news about Speedwagon. 

Thankfully we were able to finish my birthday meal and cake before I took Erina back to the house letting Joseph enjoy the nightlife.

When Joseph came home the next morning he informed us of his fight with Straizo last night. About how he had become a vampire using the stone mask and that he was now dead because of his own use of Ripple.

Joseph also told us about a cave that Straizo had found with a living man in a pillar. It didn’t exactly make sense to me. 

But Joseph said that he needed to go to Mexico to confirm some of the things Straizo was saying. 

Despite the clear worry Erina had she allowed him to go, but that she wouldn't trust him to go alone. She turned to me and asked me to accompany Joseph on his trip to Mexico.

I accepted and prepared my luggage for the trip. With the help of magic I was able to pack more than enough supplies that would be necessary.

Joseph and I went out to find a mode of transport for the trip to Mexico. We settled on a motorcycle with a sidecar. Then after saying our goodbyes we started our trip.

The drive took days, but with little trouble we had made it past the border and down into Mexico. 

With a few stops for gas and directions we were on the path to find where Straizo had dumped Speedwagon’s body. We were deep into the desert when Joseph stopped the bike.

“Tonks...something’s wrong.” He informed me. Knowing not to doubt the kid’s gut I prepared myself for battle. It had been quite some time.

A red cloak flew in on the wind towards us. Joseph was quick to get it away but only unveiled and attacker. Who sliced at Joseph’s arm before jumping back.

The man informed us that he was looking for information on Straizo, and ordered to take both of us in by his military. 

Due to his German accent Joseph was able to deduce that by his military, the man meant that he was in fact a Nazi. 

The man offered up his name claiming to be Donovan a member on the Nazi special forces. When they went to dive at each other I knocked the man clean out.

“What was that?” Joseph asked me, “You just...beat him from over there!” He pointed at me where I was seated next to the sidecar.

“You think I was going to let that fight go on? I ended it clean and quick, as you should have from the start.” I wagged my finger at him, “As for what that was, there’s more to me than not aging Joseph. I’ve got magic on my side.”

“Magic?” Joseph looked confused.

“You see, I am in fact a witch. Strange as it may sound, then again if vampires exist, it's not that strange to believe. What I did to that man well...that’s new.”

I made my way closer to the man before reaching into my bag and summoning a rope into my hand. Then I knelt down and tied the Nazi up.

“New?” Joseph asked while I was hard at work.

“Well I originally had a wand. But that changed when my wand decided to suck itself into my body. I can’t explain it I don’t know how that worked. But eventually the damn thing reached my heart, now I have…well let’s call it a guardian.” I explained looking at the thing standing next to me.

“Guardian…”

“It isn’t visible to you, but to me it’s right there.” I pointed out where the thing was floating, “I used to have to point my wand and cast a spell for it to be done. Now that thing does it for me and all I have to do is think about it.”

“Can you describe it?”

“Well, I don’t know if you’d get it. But it looks like a robot to me it’s all black, and covered in scales with a snake's head but a human’s body. While normally I’d go for a spell, that thing just punched that man out of the air.”

“That’s...useful, I guess? Where do I get one?” Joseph made a joke of the situation.

“Dunno, I’m fresh out of Elder Wands.” I shrugged.

“You said it’s just standing there?” Joseph asked.

“Well floating, is a better description but sure.” I lifted my right shoulder in a shrug.

“Maybe you can call it a...Stand! Sounds pretty cool right?” Joseph put on a smug shit eating grin.

“Call it whatever comes easiest to you.” I dismissed his comment, “It's about time we asked this Donovan character some questions.”

I made the...Stand wake him up with a reviving spell. Donovan seemed to come to pretty fast. “My first mistake was forgetting that there were two of you...no matter. As a soldier I won’t talk!”

“Oh are you sure about that?” Joseph asked putting his compass in the man’s eye and sticking it there with Ripple.

“AHH! I’ll talk! I’ll talk!” The man screamed.

“Some soldier.” I commented before taking a sip of water.

“...ugh. You’re looking for Speedwagon right? Well, we’re keeping him hostage until he can figure out what the deal is with the pillar man.”

“What, Uncle Speedwagon’s alive?” Joseph asked in shock. I held back my own shock, Erina would be pleased to know.

“Yeah, he’s being kept at our base. So let me go already!” Donovan screamed. We both pressed him for an exact location and he gave it up pretty easily.

Joseph started up his bike and I had my...Stand take care of the Nazi. Then I hopped in the sidecar where we both sped off to rescue Speedwagon. While we rode over I had my...Stand heal his cut.

When we got to the Nazi base, it looked like any old villa down in Mexico. “I have a plan, I’ll disguise myself as a woman and seduce the guards to get in. Then I’ll knock them both out and let you in!” Joseph said with his chin resting on the point between his finger and thumb.

“Yeah...no…I’ll take care of everything. Then you’ll follow me lead. I’ve been doing this stuff long before you kid.”

I made my hair short and blonde before giving myself a muscled build and the looks of a man. I made my eyes blue and with the help of my Stand turned my clothes into the same military uniforms of the ones working at the villa.

“...You...how...Magic is insane!” Joseph commented on my transformation. I picked up a rock from the ground and had my Stand turn it into a machine gun much like the ones the guards were holding.

I then walked straight into the villa, once I was past the guards I had my Stand knock them both out. Inside the villa a group of Nazi guards were about to force themselves on a pair of women. My Stand made quick work of both of them.

I reassured the group of girls before they all looked worriedly behind me. Standing there was Joseph in all his muscled glory in a dress and makeup.

“Oh you already took care of everyone…” He seemed disappointed.

“...just...take one of their uniforms and let’s get this over with as soon as possible.” I can’t believe I helped raise this kid…wait I guess this all made sense then.

We worked our way below getting past the guards in our way with little hassle. We both heard gunfire and rushed down into the laboratory. 

Where a group of Nazi’s were being ripped apart by an inflated monster. We both spotted Speedwagon with bandages around his head and wrapped up in a straight jacket. Caught up in the middle of the entire mess.

Both of us rushed over to him to get him out of there only for him to reject us because of our disguises. Joseph complained that he was as stubborn as ever before heading off.

“Speedwagon it’s us, we’re here to rescue your old ass.” I made my hair flash purple before it went back to it’s blonde.

“Tonks and ...is that JoJo?” Speedwagon looked on as Joseph took the hair from a Nazi.

“Yep!”

“Oh good...also what was that about ME being old?” I helped him out of his straight jacket.

“Oh, excuse me, you can call me old when you find a single wrinkle on my face, young man.” I swatted at his shoulder.

“That’s cheating!” Speedwagon accused me.

“All’s fair…” I commented before watching as Joseph deflected all the bullets fired from the impossibly jacked almost naked man using the stolen hair.

The Nazi who he stole the hair from informed us that the muscled blonde nearly naked man was named Santana and had helped create the stone mask. He also told us that Santana was weak to the sun.

Joseph...then went on to comment on the possibility of a female version of whatever Santana was. He then started...a game of tag with the giant killing machine.

If we survived I planned on hitting Joseph on the back of the head. He then tried to get Santana to sing along with his made up song causing Speedwagon to question his actions.

Joseph reasoned that Santana might not be bad, he was in fact just killing Nazi’s. When Joseph was ignored by Santana Joseph tried to trip him. Only for Santana to phase through his leg.

The blonde pillar man then picked up a machine gun from one of the Nazi corpses, “First time seeing this...never seen this...what is this tool?”

“He spoke!” Speedwagon looked frightened, “He’s learned English somehow!” Santana then took the gun apart piece by piece. Much to the shock of Speedwagon and the remaining Nazi.

Santana then started looking at the lights asking what they were as well. When Joseph used a helmet to try and get Santana’s attention the pillar man shot ribs out from his back. Joseph was only saved by using his Ripple at the last second.

“I’ve never met a human like this...he was blasted away not absorbed. Is this man human? Or are humans in this era like this?” Santana asked.

“Joseph is a rare breed…” I commented. With speeds I couldn't follow Santana shoved me out from behind Speedwagon which I was only able to block thanks to my Stand.

Santana then plunged his hand into the side of Speedwagon's head. “Two people who I have not absorbed...yes the two of you are special.”

“JoJo...Tonks...scaaaary!” Speedwagon spoke in broken English from fear. In anger Joseph charged Santana with a Ripple charged punch only to be absorbed into the body of the pillar man.

“As I thought, our bodies repel each other.” Santana spoke to Joseph. From behind I made my Stand punch the back of Santana’s head only to jostle the man a tiny bit.

Santana swiped behind him phasing through my Stand and looked at me with a confused expression, “You on the other hand, are entirely different. What are...you?”

“I’m, Nymphadora Tonks Black, and Joseph and I are gonna kick your ass!” With that I had my Stand charge him. Which threw strike after strike knocking the pillar man backwards.

Then from behind Joseph punched Santana’s back, “Damn, I guess ripple really doesn’t work.” Joseph commented.

“Ripple is working! The reason you aren’t being absorbed is because of Ripple!” Speedwagon yelled out. 

With that Santana sent his leg back kicking Joseph in the chest which launched him into the air. Joseph turned around mid flight and tried to strike down on Santana from up high only to have his face met with Santana’s foot.

Instantly I could see Joseph’s Ripple fizzle out. Santana started to absorb Joseph and I tried to yell at Joseph to get him to wake up and restart his Ripple.

I watched as, Stroheim the Nazi started running over to the self destruct sequence only to be stopped by Jospeh’s voice, “Stroheim wait, I risked it all on this so let’s see if it pays off! I’ll use Ripple while inside him!”

With that Joseph reactivated his Ripple and seemingly ripped Santana in two. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to kill the pillar man. Who despite being ripped in two was still able to move his top half.

I made my stand wrap Santana’s upper half with chains and tossed one side to Joseph, “Do you remember what Stroheim said? He’s weak to sun! Let’s bring him into the light!” I informed Joseph of my plan.

“Right!” With the help of my Stand Joseph started dragging the fighting upper half of Santana up the stairs we came down together. 

Stroheim realizing our plan rushed passed both of us and opened the door to the outside. While Santana continued to fight Joseph off, he couldn't fight my stand even if he knew where it was due to the chains it was holding.

When the light was about to hit Santana and destroy him he attacked Stroheim. Cutting off the Nazi’s leg and absorbing into his body. Stroheim quickly ran outside and pulled a grenade from his pocket.

“If I’m already going to die, I will die on my terms! Before I blow myself up I give you all a warning. The German military didn’t just find this pillar man! No they found three more in Europe! Is is both your destiny to stop all the pillar men from coming back and destroying all of humanity!” Stroheim pulled the pin on his grenade.

“Wait, what do you mean more? Where are they?” Joseph asked.

“None of that matters JoJo, you aren’t strong enough yet! Speedwagon should know who I’m talking about. Only they can help you in the time we have left before they wake up!”

Damn one of them was hard enough, three more would be impossible. I didn’t know who he could be referring to though. I guess Speedwagon could take care of everything when it came down to it.

With that news dropped on us Stroheim exploded and left in his place was Santana. Who was already starting to come apart in the sun. 

Joseph and my Stand were able to keep him from diving into a nearby well and soon he crumbled into stone.

With the battle over I went to collect my bottomless bag and wrapped Santana’s remains in a brown tarp. Which, I handed over to Speedwagon to watch over.

“Alright JoJo, let me look you over.” I had my Stand heal over all the wounds that Joseph had gotten from the fight with Santana.

“JoJo, he was right. As of now your skills in Ripple are weak. You’ll need proper training if you want to be able to fight anymore pillar men. You’ll find them in Rome…”

“Rome huh…well, you can find your way back home on your own right Speedwagon?” I asked.

“Well I’d appreciate it-”

“Make sure to inform whoever it is we need to meet in Rome that we’ll be there soon. Over there is where we hid the bike, there should be enough water to get you to a gas station.” I looked through my bottomless bag.

“Wait you’re leaving me here?” Speedwagon asked.

“Well you heard what that Nazi said right? We’re on a time limit, we can’t waste time looking after you! We need to get Joseph trained up!”

“...very well Ms. Black…” Speedwagon looked sullen.

“Uh, how are we going to get to Rome if we’re giving the bike to Uncle Speedwagon?” Joseph asked me.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my time on this earth, it’s that before you go on any adventures you be sure to have an escape plan before you leave!” I finally found the necklace I was looking for.

I wrapped the chain around both Joseph and my neck before saying the word ‘Portus’. With great speed we were shot miles across the desert and back to my room in our New York home.

Joseph collapsed onto his hands and knees, “What the hell was that Auntie Tonks!?”

“Oh no did I fry your brain on the ride over?” I knelt down and put my hand to Joseph's forehead, “You feel fine, that my dear JoJo was a portkey! It’s a bit rough of first timers but it’s damn useful.”

“...is that so…” Joseph tried to get his breathing back under control.

“Well you can tell Erina what you want, I need to look for another portkey I left in our old house back in London.” 

I opened my bottomless trunk at the foot of my bed and climbed down into it. Leaving Joseph to speak to his grandmother. I had to search near the back of my trunk to find the porkey to our old home.

The portkey was a plate from Erina around the time I we had first gotten back to London together. It had a painted gold ring around to side for me to identify it by.

When I found it I climbed back out of my trunk to see Joseph and Erina waiting for me. Erina hugged me and wished me luck in finding who we needed to find.

With that Joseph and I held onto the plate where we would begin the next leg of our journey to save the world from the pillar men.

It seemed once again I was in the middle of another attempt, of a group of mad men to take over the world. Wasn’t that just the story of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to Rome after a long and complicated journey from London through fascist Germany and Italy. The first thing we had to do was find the hotel Speedwagon had set up for us to settle and find Elizabeth.

After finding the dining room to the hotel Joseph ordered the first thing he saw on the menu. While I planned to already have legitimate Italian Chicken Parmesan.

When the food came out along with a selection of the house wine, Joseph was flabbergasted to receive an ink pasta. 

He asked the waiter over to confirm his order but before he could lay hands on him I slapped the back of his head, “Sit down, shut up, and eat it. You eat most anything anyway so stop making our lives harder.”

He reluctantly sat down and put the first forkful into his mouth before yelling about how good it was. He really just was an airhead most of the time.

A table away someone complained, “They just let anyone in here nowadays don’t they. So many common folk recently.” He was blonde and sitting with a fairly pretty woman.

“What’s with that guy complaining, and getting all comfortably in a hotel restaurant in the middle of the day! Idiot!” Joseph stuffed another grouping of pasta into his mouth.

“Oh have we just forgotten that you almost manhandled a waiter to complain about something you ordered, okay then.” 

I let myself enjoy my meal ignoring how Joseph listened in on another persons conversation and reacted to every little thing. That’s when I saw Joseph throw some food from out of the corner of my eye.

“Joseph! Stop acting like a brat!” I slapped the back of his head.

“B-But look he caught my food with his own!” Joseph pointed. Before food was launched back at our table into the wine glass in front of Joseph, “This is ripple!” Joseph said in awe before sucking the noodles out of his glass.

I looked over to the table once more to see a waiter approach the blonde and tell him he had a phone call for him from Speedwagon.

“THAT’S CAESAR ZEPPELI! He’s the guy we came to meet!?” Joseph shot out of his chair. So it would seem. 

With that the both of us approached his table to meet with him once he came back from his phone call. Eventually he came back and we introduced ourselves. I tried to be polite but Joseph stayed dramatic.

“Ah, you must be the beautiful-” Caesar started.

“Nope, don’t bother.” I stopped his flirtations, “Whatever your goal is, just know it’s not gonna happen.”

“...very well. Shall we move to someone more comfortable? Maybe the Tritone Fountain?"

“Sure, whatever makes you most comfortable.” With that the three of us went to the famous landmark. Joseph played around with some birds while Caesar and I had a conversation.

“So you’re from that same family that taught Jonothan all about Ripple, eh?” I asked.

“Yes, Ripple has been part of our family for generations.” Zeppeli confirmed.

“Feel there’s any hope for Joseph?”

“He seems to me like an idiot and I don’t like him! He’s had Ripple for how long and he’s only at one of the most basic levels of it!”

“HEY!” Joseph rushed over.

“To be fair, it’s not like most of us have major connections to Ripple users. The main person to know anyone is Speedwagon.” I shrugged.

“Well, if I’m honest. I’m impressed that he was able to defeat a pillar man with such a weak Ripple level. If anything he’s more lucky than powerful. I’d even call him weak.”

“I’m going to kick his ass Auntie Tonks!” Joseph cracked his knuckles behind me.

“That’s an impossibility, with how bad you are at Ripple I’d say even…” He grabbed a passing woman, “This woman could beat you.”

“Oh really then...you couldn't even beat a pigeon!” Joseph pointed at a bird flying overhead. That’s when Zeppeli kissed the woman he had stopped.

“Ugh...what the hell is all this machismo…” I chose to let the boys play and sat down at the fountain. 

With that I watched as Joseph charged in only to be stopped by the woman and punched into the fountain. 

“Like I said, even this random woman could beat you.” Zeppeli smirked and crossed his arms, “With how weak your ripple was, I wouldn't be shocked if it was the same for your grandfather. Which caused my own to die!”

“Oof…” Low blow there, and Joseph got mad climbing out of the fountain to make his own move. Zeppeli then used some kind of bubble attack using Ripple.

It punched hard and reformed around Joseph only to expand and trap him in a gigantic bubble. “And they say my magic is cheating, what the hell is this…” I watched on in curious fascination.

With that Zeppeli went to break his Ripple use on the girl from earlier only to be attacked by a pigeon coming out of her mouth. “Ew, what the hell Joseph!”

“Like I said, he couldn't even beat a pigeon!” It seemed he had gotten out of the bubble when Zeppeli lost concentration.

“...damn, you broke out. That’s some clever use of Ripple. You are still weak though. However I cannot say you aren’t ingenuitive!”

“Good, then let’s head back to the hotel.” I got up from the fountain, “We still have a world to save and all that.”

The two glared at each other the entire ride back to the hotel. Where we went up to Joseph’s room. The two of them played a game of cards while I read a book.

Eventually at 11PM a car came to pick us up. I was upset to find out we were waiting for a Nazi to pick us up. 

But according to Stroheim the German’s had their base already at the pillar men. So we’d need to work...along side with the Nazi’s...if Jones could do it so could I.

The Nazi was named Mark, I tuned out the conversation Joseph and Zeppeli had with him. As I wasn’t there to play nice. We had a job to do and that was all.

From there we were driven to the ‘Mouth of Truth’ which opened up by rolling to the side. Zeppeli then went on to explain what we needed to do, “Ripple only works on or through living things. It can only be useful once they awaken.”

“Hm...we’ll see about that.” I spoke. Ripple was one thing, I had magic and my...Stand. Damn I really have started to refer to it with that nickname Joseph gave it.

We walked deeper into the base where it seemed a bit too quiet. We quickly found out why that was when Joseph stepped on a group of flattened Nazi’s.

All that was left of them were skin and clothes. Their bones and insides were missing completely. 

The Nazi escort was investigating when behind him we all saw the three pillar men suddenly appear. Just from walking past him the Nazi was ripped in half by the near naked men.

The three of them walked right past us and stopped near the stairs we had come from. The three of them interacted in near perfect English. 

The one in purple was referred to as Kars. The one in the headdress was called Esidisi, and the one in the small coat was called Wamuu. 

When they made their way to leave Zeppeli jumped at them while throwing Ripple bubbles. Wamuu seemed to identify the bubbles as Ripple immediately. When the bubbles melted the pillar man’s skin.

Wamuu then used bits of his clothing to pop all the Ripple bubbles around him. The three of them seemed to know of past Ripple users from the time they were born.

Somehow the three of them created air pressure using their own Ripple. Which cut into Caesar's face causing him to lose his eye.

The three pillar men went onto explain that 2000 years ago they had systematically eliminated the Ripple clan while they were making the stone mask.

Zeppeli tried to attack the three again only to have his throat closed off by Wamuu. Showing the knowledge that all they needed to do in order to win was stop a Ripple user from breathing.

Joseph coughed into his closed fist to get the pillar men’s attention, while I had my Stand heal Zeppeli. 

I watched as Joseph unveiled a set of clacker balls which were clearly influenced by Caesar’s bubbles. Joseph launched the first set at Wamuu only to come after him with another two.

While the two of them battled Joseph let off a few jokes and jibes. It seemed to be enough to get the attention of Wamuu who gave JoJo one minute to fight.

It was as if it was a game to the pillar man. The other two seemed used to Wamuu’s behavior because they just walked out of the base and let Wamuu have his fun.

With that Wamuu used his air pressure attack to cut into Joseph’s wrist causing him to bleed out fast. I sent out my Stand to cast epiksy on the cut as it seemed even these pillar men couldn't see it.

The thrown set of clackers from earlier helped bounce back another thrown pair which fell from above onto Wamuu’s face. The clackers did enough damage to tear into the skull of the pillar man. 

Joseph then got in close and delivered a punch, only to catch the rebounding clackers and beat them into Wamuu’s body. All the strikes after the initial one didn’t seem to do much but irritate the 2000 year old superhuman.

Wamuu seemed to grow in size and muscle mass causing Joseph to jump backwards out of the way. 

The pillar man dislocated his arm joints and spun both of his arms rapidly creating a vacuum in each one. 

All of this was insane to me, everything was pretty normal up until this point really. Vampires and taking control of a body or two. However these pillar men seemed to break all of reality.

The vacuum created by Wamuu’s arms were enough to destroy the entire column Joseph was hiding behind and turn him ass over teakettle while delivering cuts to his body.

Joseph hit the ground hard but I knew he was stronger than that to die there to a few cuts. I stepped in front of the winded Zeppeli and prepared my stand to fight the pillar man when he came close.

“Brave of you to step up, but I need you both to die like that man over there. I can’t have people know I was hurt in such an embarrassing manner!” Wamuu approached us.

Behind him I watched as Joseph started to crawl away confirming by belief in him. He looked back at me with a nod and I understood the basics of his thinking.

I had my stand cast Sectumsempra down the pillar man’s middle before making it rush him. I had my stand deliver rapid punches into the invisible cut before hitting him with an uppercut launching him backwards at Joseph.

Behind me I heard Zeppeli, “What the hell did you just do!?” I kept my focus ahead though and watched as Wamuu also shocked was slammed by Joseph into a nearby mine cart. The force of the two tumbling into it sent it speeding down the track.

Once they were out of sight I carried Caesar topside out of the hidden bunker. In the distance I could hear a crash. Which could only be Joseph and Wamuu fighting.

Above us I could see the two other pillar men react to the noise as well. Esidisi jumped down from the ruins he was perched on to where the sound came from.

Kars looked directly down on me. Caesar who had recovered enough broke free from my grip and went to where the other three had gone. 

With a final stare at me Kars jumped away too, I followed after the Italian Ripple user. In the distance the three pillar man rocketed off into the sky.

I picked up my speed to see Joseph being cradled by Caesar, “He’s unconscious...it seems, they didn’t kill him, but they all got away.”

“Yes, I saw. I don’t exactly get their motive, these beings are like nothing I’ve ever seen before. We’ll have to ask Joseph what they said to him before they left.” I let my Stand get to work on healing JoJo’s wounds.

When my stand got around near his neck and heart, I was alerted to a foreign object inside of Joseph’s body. The object gave of cursed object magic. 

Something I hadn’t felt since coming to this alternate universe without the magic I was used to. Now it was more imperative than ever I hear what Joseph had to say about the final interaction he had with the pillar men.

I threw Joseph in the back of the car we had come in, and Caesar took the front seat. With that I drove back to our hotel where I had Zeppeli call a doctor.

With a rushed appointment made Joseph had x-rays done over his body. I specifically requested ares around his throat and heart. With that Joseph woke up on his own in the hotel bed.

As soon as he did Zeppeli had pounced asking what had happened, after they rode away on the minecart. 

Joseph went into detail about how the mine cart had crashed, and that he was too injured to fight anymore. But he had taken dynamite from the mine cart and planned to blow up Wamuu. 

Apparently Joseph had impressed the pillar man because instead of killing him, he was able to talk Wamuu into giving him another chance to fight again, once Joseph had improved his Ripple .

Taking him up on his challenge to improve in one month, Wamuu had put a magical ring around his heart that would kill him in one month. 

The only way to remove them was a cure that Wamuu carried in his lip ring. The only way to get that was clear, Joseph had to defeat Wamuu. 

Esidisi also put his own ring around Joseph’s throat, which only his own cure could fix. That one in Esidisi’s nose ring. Which meant in order for Joseph to live we needed to defeat both of them within a months time.

All of this was confirmed when a doctor got the results of the x-rays, and pointed out the rings around both organs. 

I explained to them that it wasn’t smart to mess around with cursed objects. That if the pillar men were telling the complete truth there was only one option. Joseph had to start improving his Ripple skill to defeat both Esidisi and Wamuu within a month.

Caesar then showed JoJo how behind he was in his Ripple training by keeping the water in an upside down glass.

With that he spoke some sense into JoJo, “You need to train, and the one that can get you the results you need is my master. Who is out in Venice. We have 33 days.”

So that was our plan, we called Speedwagon with our new destination of Venice. He acted a bit cagey over the phone about why we needed to go to Venice. 

So when I explained that Caesar’s master was in Venice he told me that he knew who we’d be going to meet but won't say more. 

With that we took the next train out of Rome and headed to Venice. The trip took two days out of our 33 day time limit.

It wasn’t the first time I’d been to Venice. Hermione and I had taken a vacation there once, she enjoyed the history of the city. To say it lightly going further back in the past was an even bigger show of all the history that was in the city.

It was even better, because the water level wasn’t as high as it had been when I first visited. Zeppeli was our guide, so both Joseph and I followed him wherever he went.

He waved a gondola driver over to us, and asked for passage to Air Saplen Island. For a reason that would soon become clear to me, the driver was wearing a mask.

The driver then challenged Joseph to a fight. Joseph accepted the challenge after the masked gondola driver threw their oar into the water and stood on top of it flat on the water.

With only their legs they were able to use the oar as a weapon to hit Joseph on the shoulder from the water. 

The power of the blow sent Joseph himself into the water where Joseph activated his own Ripple letting him walk on top of the water.

As soon as the oar had made contact with Joseph I sent out my stand to smash the oar next to me which obliterated the end of it.

I then looked to start a fight with the gondola driver only to see that they had unmasked. Instantly I recognized their face. 

That was Elizabeth...which meant the reason Speedwagon had acted so cagey was because this was where he sent her. 

Which meant that after all these years the first interaction between mother and son...was to hit him with an oar. No one could change my mind Joestars were all weirdos.

“Master!” Caesar let out a shocked cry, “That’s my master Lisa Lisa, no one actually knows her real name, history, or even why she knows Ripple so well, but she’s undoubtedly a master!”

“Lisa Lisa...eh?” I crossed my arms. I guess it was close enough that she could easily be used to her name. She looked between me and Joseph and I let my stand fade away. She wouldn't be a threat.

Unfortunately Joseph didn’t take it the same way as I did. He looked ready to fight his own mother...but I guess he didn’t know that. 

Lisa Lisa kicked the oar up out of the water, which caused it to float in the middle of the air. She then used the floating oar to jump out of the water and over Joseph before slapping an Iron mask over his face.

This wasn’t just the same girl raised by Straizo, no I had seen a few of the things she could pull off when she was around and this was a totally different and improved woman. 

She also did not look 50 in the slightest, which helped me identify her. She looked exactly the same as the last time I had seen her all those years ago.

She then explained that the mask was for corrective breathing. It would help him improve his skill in Ripple dramatically. 

Lisa Lisa then told him that she wanted him at a skill level where he could run 100 kilometers with the mask on. She would only take the mask off when it was time to eat or brush his teeth.

“Let’s start over, welcome to Venice.” That’s when she started to walk away. I let the two boys trail behind us but I was quick to keep pace with the little girl I had helped save all those years ago.

“I like the new name...you also haven’t aged a day.” Were the first words I spoke to her.

“Neither have you.” She pointed out.

“Well that’s normal for me, it’s not something I’d expect from anyone else.”

“Hm, are you planning on telling...Joseph?” She asked without looking at me.

“I’m not his mom, or his grandmother. I’m just a family friend.” I raised my hands.

“What was that trick with the oar?” This time she side eyed me.

“What? Did you think I lived as long as I have by only being able to stay the same age?”

“Is there anyone that can break down those walls of yours?”

“Not anymore…” With that we both continued silently before Lisa addressed the two boys.

“We’ll be going to that island. That whole island is my home.” She pointed in the distance to a small island that had a spiral tower scraping the skies far above.

We took a boat over to her home and closer to where Joseph would train and hone his Ripple. When we first got to the island Lisa told them both what their first assignment would be.

We went directly to the center of the island where the giant tower loomed over the four of us. “I call it the Hell Climb Pillar! Unless you can complete this task, then all hope is already lost.” With that she opened the doors and shoved the two of them in.

I hesitantly approached and took a peak in. From the door there was a steep fall into a pit. At the bottom of the pit was a murky liquid that the boys had been dropped into.

“Uh, what exactly is that stuff?” I asked.

“Oil.” She then yelled to the bottom of the pit, “Climb to the top of the pillar with just your hands. That’s the only way you can get out. If you can’t, you die.”

“Bit rough, but Joseph’d die anyway if he wasn’t not good enough to fight the pillar men in a month.” I commented. 

While we both waited while the boys attempted to climb I started whistling. “What are you whistling?” Lisa asked.

“Oh...shit. Uh? Well it’s a song that you wouldn't know. Uh...I made it up!” I shrugged my shoulders in a bad lie. I had slipped up and started to whistle ‘Cat Stevens’ Sad Lisa.’

“...Right.” Lisa turned back to the bottom of the pit where she quickly threw a dagger at Joseph who had attempted to cheat using a cloth to pull himself up. With the cloth now cut Joseph fell back down into the oil at the bottom.

She then reprimanded Joseph for attempting to cheat. Joseph asked if she’d really leave them to die if they couldn't get out. Lisa didn’t bother responding and pushed past me.

“Well, good luck Joseph. I’m going to head in, we have like 30 days left so get this done quick!” I yelled down.

“You’re just leaving us down here you old hag!?” Joseph yelled back up at me.

“I’m telling Erina you think she’s old, if you’re starting that shit with me!” I yelled back.

Before I left I heard Caesar ask how old I was with Joseph floundering for an answer. I caught up with Lisa not too long later. Where I met her assistant Suzi Quatro.

I had to stop myself from whistling ‘Can the Can’. Over the next few days I spent my time lounging around waiting for Joseph and Caesar to get done.

I also met Lisa’s other servants. Messina and Loggins. Messina was a man that sported a fu manchu mustache. I mainly avoided him. 

Loggins was a man that wore a fez. I didn’t mind having a few conversations with him when they happened to crop up.

It took four days of our time limit but Joseph and Caesar finished their climb. I wasn’t there for it as I was too busy playing a game of chess with Suzi.

Joseph suddenly burst into the room to show off that he was in fact out of the pit and that he could hold the water in the glass upside down.

Just like that 3 more weeks had passed with Joseph and Caesar learning to improve their Ripple from Loggins and Messina.

On February 25th Lisa Lisa had asked Joseph and I to accompany her and Caesar to St. Mark's Square for some shopping.

Once we got there Lisa sat down at a cafe in the square, where she ordered a soda water. Despite it being morning I ordered a rum and coke. Caesar was handed the list of groceries and went off to buy them.

Joseph opted out from ordering anything because he didn’t want to take off his mask.He did take the opportunity to go to the bathroom though. While the two of us waited for him to come back I asked Lisa why are we there with her.

“I’ll wait for Joseph to get back, it involves him too.” She took a sip of her drink through a straw. That’s when a man passed by behind her and I watched as he bumped her chair.

I sent my stand out to trip him and take what he pick pocketed off her. My stand slipped it back into her jacket pocket.

“Thank you, I would have handled it but you acted just a bit faster.” Lisa thanked me.

“Why do you have something like this? Doesn’t seem like something you’d keep. Bit gaudy really.” I commented.

“Hm…” Was all she said on the subject until Joseph came back out and sat down next to me.

“So what are we doing here?” Joseph asked the question I had not too long ago.

“Well, I wanted to show you both this.” She brought the red gem necklace back out for us to see.

“Wait! Red...jewel…” Joseph’s eyes expressed his shock.

“What is it?” I asked Joseph.

“It seems one of you realized, this is the Red Stone of Aja!” Lisa Lisa held up the necklace.

“The wuh?” I didn’t have a clue what she was talking about.

“Come on Auntie Tonks? Don’t you remember the pillar men said something about it! They need to complete their stone mask thing!” Joseph seemed shocked I didn’t know what the gem was.

“They said something like that? Where we could hear it? That’s like letting it slip you want to create horcruxes. You just don’t do that!” I rubbed my forehead.

“Horcrux?” They both looked confusedly at me.

“Magical thing. Used for immortality at the cost of a life. Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” I waved them off.

“Why do you have the Red Stone of Aja?” Joseph asked.

“To protect it.” Lisa said simply.

“Why can’t it just be destroyed so it can’t be used by anyone.” I asked.

“The legend says I mustn't do that, it is said that if the Red Stone of Aja is destroyed it will be impossible to defeat them.” Lisa explained.

“Ugh prophecies and legends. They end up being real whether you self fulfill them or not.” I hated when prophecies played into the fate of the world.

Caesar came back with filled bags of groceries and handed half the bags off to Joseph. We loaded up the boat and started to head back to Lisa Lisa’s home.

She went into more detail about the Stone of Aja stating that Kars was the one to create it. The stone had no imperfections and if it hits the light just right would be imbued with the power of the sun. 

Given that if the pillar men went into the sun they’d die I could see why they’d want a work around. She hadn’t been the first one given the task of protecting the stone.

“When we get back both of you will begin your final trial.” Lisa told the two of them. When we got back Lisa explained each of the trials to them separately.

Their tests didn’t affect me so I chose to stay out of it. All I know was that the two of them left the island to finish their trials. 

Lisa Lisa invited me and Suzi to drink with her while the boys were finishing their trials. It was around 5AM when Lisa’s glass cracked. I was quick to make my Stand dispel the mess.

For some reason Lisa Lisa had a worried look on her face. I didn’t exactly get it but I did my best to cheer her up, “Don’t worry, both of them will pass and we’ll take on the pillar men in no time!” 

I flashed her a thumbs up. Little did I know that at that time, Joseph was battling for his life against Esidisi.


	4. Chapter 4

When the night had transitioned to day Lisa Lisa informed Suzi and I that the boys should be heading back to us by now. She then asked Suzi to prepare a bath for her.

I took my leave and waited for Caesar and Joseph to get back from their training. Joseph made it into the main building first. 

“Joseph...you know you’re not supposed to have your mask off yet!” I reprimanded Erina’s grandson. The breathing mask was clearly missing from his face.

“EEK! Who’s that man you’re with, Ms. Black!?” I heard Suzi cry from behind my back.

“Really Suzie? It’s me Joseph Joestar!” He pointed his thumb at his face.

“No way! I didn’t recognize you without your mask!” Suzie took a long look at him. Oh...what was this. I watched as the two of them flirted back and forth.

Very suddenly my Stand shot out and grabbed something behind me. When I went to look at it I saw a brain and a series of nerve endings.

Unsure of what else to do I had my Stand crush the brain in its hands. With the shock gone from me I interrupted the two having their conversation.

“Guys! Keep on the lookout, I’ve just kills some sort of brain that was snooping around here!” I made sure to inject enough seriousness in my voice to break them out of their flirtations.

“OH MY GOD! I forgot!” Joseph put both hands on either side of his face, “Esidisi killed Loggins and attacked me, I was able to take his cure! That’s why my mask is gone!”

“THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST THING YOU TOLD ME YOU DUMB ASS!” I yelled. With that I ran up to Lisa Lisa’s room. 

If Esidisi was here, then any of the other pillar men could have come. When I got to her room the door handle was covered in a slime. I had my stand unlock the door before heading inside.

Lisa Lisa was naked on the ground of her room. My stand detected the life still in her so it revived her. 

As soon as she woke up, she let out a small scream. After that, she got up and ran to her end table. “It’s gone!” She let out a worried cry.

I quickly grabbed the towel from where she had been laying and wrapped it around her shoulders. “What’s gone?”

“The Red Stone of Aja! I was attacked by something, it made me put the stone inside of an envelope and give it to one of my other servants to mail! That’s the last thing I remember before you woke me up!”

I heard three different sets of footfalls make their way into Lisa Lisa’s room with us. “Is everything okay!?” Joseph asked once he got into the room.

“The Stone of Aja is gone. It’s been mailed away.” I informed everyone new to the room.

“Where’s the stone? What happened.” Caesar asked.

“I gave it to Zucchero to mail to Venice, but I wasn’t in control of myself at the time!” Lisa explained.

“Was it Esidisi?” Caesar asked.

“You know about him?” Joseph asked.

“Messina and I watched your fight with him, we thought we saw you kill him!” Caesar threw a thumb over his shoulder.

“I thought I did too, I guess he was more stubborn that I thought. Tonks got him in the end though...right?” Joseph turned to look at me.

“I don’t know I just killed a brain when it tried to attack me. If it could attack people maybe it followed you in. From there he must have taken control of Lisa and sent the stone off!” I put the pieces together that I could.

“Then we need to find Zucchero, he’ll let us know where he mailed it. From there we can follow where the package went.” Lisa Lisa got control of her emotions once more.

“We’ll go!” Joseph pointed at himself and Caesar.

“Yeah, you all wait for us to come back with the news.” Caesar agreed.

“Hold on, I have a thing that can allow me to send a message over a pretty big distance, I should join you.” I explained.

“Fine!” The two boys threw their hands up, “We have no time anyway.”

The three of us went looking for Zucchero. When we found the old man not too long later. 

Joseph asked where he mailed the letter, Zucchero told us the post office so we got on Lisa Lisa’s boat and went to the location given.

“Hey, Mailman! We’ve just sent out a package that contains a red jewel. We don’t know where it went or who to, but we’d like it back!” Joseph demanded.

“HAHA...good one. You don’t know where a piece of mail is being sent or to who and you just want to get it back. That’s not how this works.” The mail person shook their head.

“Don’t be mean!” Joseph slammed the desk.

“Mean? This isn’t about mean! It’s the law!” The mailman looked indignant.

“Alright, you’ve tried your way. It’s my turn.” I shoved Joseph out of the way. I made my Stand cast Imperius.

“Oh...you mean...that letter…” The man’s face relaxed and went blank as he spoke in an aloof voice, “We’ve already sent it, I’m sorry...you can’t get it back. However I can tell you where it went…”

“Please do!” Caesar spoke from behind me.

“St. Moritz Switzerland.” The man spoke face still blank.

“Okay, I’ll send my patronus.” I made my stand send my patronus out to Lisa. The white butterflies went through the door...where I heard my own voice speak the location.

“What?” Joseph looked confused.

Messina came through the door seconds later, “I see you’ve found out already, we’re ready to go. The car’s parked just outside.”

“Fucking wild goose chase!” I bitched as we hopped in Lisa’s red car. I took Suzi’s place in the car. Joseph and Suzi said their goodbyes before we drove off.

“One of us might have to sacrifice ourselves if it comes down to it…” Lisa spoke out loud.

“What the fuck Lisa, that’s a bit morbid. Also we already beat one of the pillar men. Wait a bit before we get to sacrificing people.” I hit the brakes on that line of thinking.

“Yeah, don’t worry Lisa we’ll be fine!”

“They’re both right Master! We can do it!” Caesar made a turn.

“I can’t die, I’m out for blood! After they killed Loggins!” Messina spoke with hate in his voice.

“...You’re all right. I was getting ahead of myself. The fact remains it will be dangerous, I was just explaining the stakes.” Lisa backed off.

“With a team like ours? No one can stop us!” Joseph grinned. 

We drove for 11 hours with gas breaks included. Joseph seemed to be the only one who was able to relax enough for a nap. Or maybe he was that tired.

When we spotted the mail train just outside of the Swiss-Italian border Messina woke Joseph up with a slap to the head. 

Our plan was to wait for the train to cross the border and have less eyes on it for us to break into it for the stone. That’s when behind us a black car pulled up.

It honked its horn a few times at us before Joseph got out. I could just make out their clothes. They had on German Nazi uniforms.

They clearly said something to Joseph but I wasn’t able to make it out before they drove around. “He clearly knew me...but...I’m not friends with any Nazis!”

The car then pulled up next to the halted train, before other Nazis came out from inside. One of the Nazi’s had our package in his hand and was handing it over to the car that had just passed us.

The one that spoke to Joseph tore open the package, where we could all see the stone. Caesar pulled in closer so that we could discuss things now that they had the stone.

“We’re taking the stone, we also have questions to ask about the stone and the pillar men. Tell us what you know, we’ll be staying at an inn down the road. We are offering our cooperation...do be smart and accept the help we can give.” The man holding the stone spoke.

“We don’t really have a choice here.” Lisa sighed. With that we followed the black car filled with Nazis to the inn they were staying at.

When we got inside we were forced to wait. Apparently the Nazi didn’t want to talk right away. “Of course, it’s the end of the world AND we have to deal with Nazis!” I threw my hands up into the air.

“What do you mean.” Caesar asked.

“I MEAN, that we’re being forced to work with the worst people in history to stop the end of the world. It’s just all shitty!”

“That Nazi’s aren’t all bad…” Caesar crossed his arms.

“Oh, listen to this guys! The Italian doesn’t think Nazis are bad!” Man the past fucking sucked.

“UGH, I’m tired of waiting! I’m going to ask if we can have this meeting already!” Joseph got up and stormed from the room.

Not minutes later did we end up hearing gunfire from downstairs. We all got up and ran from the room. Downstairs we saw the bodies of five dead Nazis and a giant hole in the wall.

Outside we saw Kars fighting another Nazi who was fighting back despite being cut in half. That’s when I saw that he was made of metal and electronics throughout his body.

How the hell did the technology for something like that exist in this time. It seemed I was in a more than bizarre parallel world if stuff like this existed.

Out further Joseph and Kars were running in the snow for a reason I didn’t know. When we got out into the snow I was able to get a better view of the Nazi.

“You’re Stroheim! What the fuck? How does someone survive a grenade obliterating their body!?” I pulled at my hair at the absurdity of it all.

“It’s not important!” The fuck it isn’t, “They’re both trying to get the stone of Aja. We can’t let Kars get it!”

“Oh shit!” I started sprinting after the two of them. I watched while I ran as Kars got the Stone by the chain of the necklace, around his foot. Only for Joseph to grab it from Kars’ leg.

Then Kars stabbed Joseph in the shoulder with one of his...foot blades causing both to fall down a cliff. When I reached the cliff I looked over the side to see Joseph hanging from an icicle. 

Kars was hanging off Joseph’s leg, by his blade. I had my Stand make Joseph weightless and try to drag him up the cliff side. 

Caesar was by my side assisting my Stand which was invisible. Having Caesar be in charge of Joseph I sent my stand to break Kars’ blade which was impaled in Joseph's leg.

When the blade broke Kars was forced to fall. He was able to catch himself on another cliff across the chasm. I was ready for him to try and fight us once more but he retreated.

Once Joseph was up I healed his shoulder and leg with my Stand. Joseph was able to show that he had the Stone of Aja. That’s when more Nazis arrived at the inn.

Stroheim made sure to let them know not to kill us before he was taken away. Presumably to be repaired.

“Well...what do we do now? We have the stone again.” I asked.

“We go find the location it was being sent to.” Lisa spoke plainly.

“It might be where Kars and Wamuu are based.” Caesar spoke.

“Wamuu is in Greece, if we can believe Kars.” Joseph informed us.

“Okay then Kars is alone, we must go and see if we can find out if the location where the package was being sent is his base of operation!” Messina spoke with an immediacy. 

So...we drove to Saint Moritz. The drive took us into the morning where the sun was out and shining. It was still cold enough to snow. I cast a warming charm on my clothes.

We stopped at a good distance from the address that the package was being shipped. There was a tiny inn just a few miles away from the place we were going. So all of us decided to make it a makeshift base of operations.

Once we were settled, we looked at the address where the package was being shipped. From one of the inn’s balconies we were able to see the Mansion where Esidisi planned on sending the stone.

The windows were blocked and it looked abandoned. It’d make a perfect place for Kars to lay low during the day. Lisa took a poll on what we’d do.

Caesar was for going in then, Messina agreed. Joseph showed his head for strategy when he compared going into Kars’ home base to a fly going into a spiderweb.

I wouldn't put it past Kars to put up defenses or have a backup plan for situations like the one he was in. Unfortunately Caesar didn’t see the logic in not going.

The two of them got into a fight about curses and their grandparents. After they started trading blows Lisa, Messina, and I separated them from each other.

Caesar was able to tear away from Lisa and declare his intention of going to the mansion. Lisa Lisa tried to stop him, but he was adamant that he needed to go for his family name.

With that he marched off on his own. Lisa went into detail regarding why he was so insistent on going right away. It turned out his father was named Mario. 

When Caesar was ten, he suddenly abandoned his family. Caesar grew up hating his father and feeling abandoned turned to crime. When he was sixteen Caesar found his father in Rome. He Followed him and ended up below the Colosseum in Rome.

Where the pillar men slept. His father protected him from one of the traps costing him his life. Caesar realized that his father didn’t want him involved in something so potentially dangerous so he left them. 

Hatred of his father turned into pride for his father, and passion in fulfilling his father’s goal. Before he died, his father told him to find Lisa Lisa and inform her of the pillar men soon to be awakening. From there Caesar dedicated his life to training in Ripple.

The story was enough to change Joseph’s mind in going to the mansion to help Caesar fight Kars. Also while Joseph and I were listening to Lisa Messina had left us to go with Caesar.

I wouldn't let Joseph go in alone and seeing as most of us were already going, we started on the trail down after them. 

When we got past the iron gates to the front of the mansion we saw blood and an arm in the snow. Quickly uncovering it with my Stand it seemed we had found Messina’s arm.

Which meant there was a fight just outside. Caesar nor Messina appeared to be outside, which meant that the fight had taken them into the building.

When we got closer we were able to see a hole in one of the walls to the outside of the building. When we approached the ceiling to the Mansion caved in blocking the front door.

I had my Stand blast it with a Bombarda clearing the rubble and we all headed inside. On a table to our right Messina was bleeding. 

When Lisa went in to check on him he was alive. I quickly had my Stand heal his wounds. He would be missing his arm but he wouldn't bleed out.

That’s when we heard shouting and fighting up the stairs. We all quickly ran up the steps where a piece of ceiling was breaking apart.

Below the cracking concrete of the ceiling was Caesar who had something wrapped up in his headband. He was clearly charging his body with Ripple.

I sent out my Stand to protect Caesar from the falling rubble. Behind him I could just make out the back of Wamuu. That’s when a large chunk of concrete came down from above.

My stand did it’s best to smash all of it but it wasn’t able to stop all of it from slamming down onto the ground in the time it had. Caesar’s lower body was crushed by the giant concrete slab. 

In front of him he pushed out a red bubble made of his Ripple. I made the slab weightless and Joseph was able to get it off of Caesar.

I quickly got my Stand to heal what it could of Caesar’s damaged and mangled legs. I could tell the bones were broken into who knows how many pieces.

“Joseph...the ring!” Caesar tried to get Joseph to pay attention before succumbing to his pain and wounds. 

I made my Stand transfigure the concrete around Ceasar into a flat surface then levitated Zeppeli on top. Where he couldn't be jostled and levitated the flat makeshift stretcher out of the Mansion.

Joseph popped the bubble, inside was Caesar’s headband and a ring. We all clearly knew who it was from and Joseph drank the cure for the ring around his heart.

Lisa Lisa carried Messina outside and I laid Caesar next to him. I put warming charms on both men. Being the sole healer of our team I had to look after both men to make sure they didn’t go into shock.

I had to trust both Joseph and Lisa to going after Wamuu and exploring the mansion. Though his legs were now healed, they were broken and shattered. 

This world didn’t have the proper ingredients for any potion that would do either man any good. If Caesar lived through the night he’d probably never be able to walk again.

As for Messina what he needed was blood. Who knew how long he’d had his wound. Once I made sure the two were stable enough I levitated them back to the Inn we were staying at.

I placed them both in bed and wrapped them up in sheets and blankets. Not too long later did Joseph come up the stairs looking for me.

“Where are Lisa Lisa’s bags?” Joseph asked me.

“Why, what’s going on?” I asked back.

“I need to Stone of Aja. We’ve struck another deal-”

“We only just got rid of both rings, and you want to make deals? Why couldn't you just kill them and be done with it!” I felt a headache coming on.

“The house was filled with traps and enemies like I expected. We wouldn't have won in a straight fight. They’ve captured Lisa Lisa, I need to take the stone to them by midnight...How are these two?”

“They’ll live but...Messina will have to either get a new arm or live without one. Caesar won’t walk again...then again with how Stroheim ended up who knows.” I sure didn’t.

“Can you come Auntie Tonks? I don’t know if either of them will keep their word if I bring the stone. It might turn into a fight.” Joseph looked more than a little apprehensive.

“What choice do we have. I know you’re a tiny bit more honorable than I am Joseph, but know if I have the chance to get the win. I’ll take it.” I looked deep into his eyes.

“...Yeah that’s what I’m counting on.” He let a smile grow across his face. After doing one final check up on the two resting men we headed off.

Joseph drove us the Piz Bernina where at the foot of the mountain rested an arena. I immediately spotted where Lisa Lisa was standing to the side by herself.

He pulled off to the side before we approached slowly. Lisa looked me in the eyes and spoke to me, “I need to speak with Joseph, about some of my origins. You might be needed to fill in the blanks.”

“Oh wow, yeah I can do that.” I simply nodded before she pulled Joseph where we could have privacy in all the people around us. 

Joseph had told me about how they were clearly outnumbered but the amount of people that served the pillar men was astounding. 

Lisa Lisa then went on to explain how she was saved by Erina and I when her real parents had gone on a ship to America. I filled in that’s where Joseph had died to Dio.

“Wait you knew Lisa Lisa? How come you didn’t tell me? Is she like you? She’s over 50 and doesn’t look more that 20!” Joseph pointed at his own face.

“I was told not to...simple as that. Also she has no magic in her, all of her looks can be traced to the ripple.” I shrugged.

“Then Lisa is a friend of the family like Speedwagon?” Joseph crossed his arms.

“Let me continue my story first before this gets confused.” Lisa brought the attention back to herself. 

She then explained how after being rescued she was adopted by Straizo the man Joseph had killed before this whole trip started. 

Before she could go into what she really wanted to say a loud rumble interrupted us and captured our attention. 

All the minions cried in cheer for the noise while to our left Kars and sat up at attention. “Here they come! With that final piece, the fight can finally begin.” Kars spoke with a smirk on his face.

From outside to the middle of the arena a set of gigantic horses pulling a chariot with minions on the back rode in with heavy foot stomps. The horses cried and brayed into the night sky, they all looked feral. 

They rode up out of the arena and seemingly directly at both Kars and Wamuu. Wamuu got up from his seated position before approaching the rampaging horses.

With a single look the mustangs stilled and fell under his spell. From beside us Kars explained, “They are vampire horses, they’ve had their brains perforated with bone spikes.”

“What the fu-” I was cut off by Joseph.

“VAMPIRE HORSES!?” Joseph seemed just a bit more shocked than I was.

Kars powered on, “Now! In this arena! Wamuu and JoJo...will wage a tradition chariot race!”

“I repeat...what the fuck…” Why the fuck couldn't this just be simpler. The minions seemed to erupt into a chant for Wamuu.

A minion in gladiator armor hopped off from the back of one of the chariots to explain the rules, “Opponents will race around the arena while fighting! Master Wamuu or JoJo! The fight will stop when one dies, is thrown off and killed, or crashing during the race.”

“Two of those will result in the same thing…” I raised a finger, “Just say, if a rider dies or crashes…”

“Hey wait a minute! I’m fine with this chariot race or whatever, but those things are vampire horses. They work for you!” Joseph complained.

“Do not worry. The reins are made to conduct Ripple, Wamuu is only steering with his pure strength. Your Ripple should be enough to steer them JoJo.” Kars put his chin in his hand.

Lisa Lisa approached the beasts and put a hand to their reins. Instantly the horses calmed, “It is as he says. You can tame them with Ripple.” Lisa spoke, “Be sure to win JoJo. There won’t be an option to draw.”

“Wamuu! You were not able to kill Caesar! However he can’t be by my side during this fight!” Joseph brought out Caesar’s headband and tied it around his head, “He can however be here in spirit!”

With that Joseph hopped onto the chariot and grabbed the reins ready to start. I followed Lisa Lisa to where she stood beside Kars. 

The fate of the Stone of Aja would be decided by a chariot race...it was too much machismo for my taste. One lap around the arena would be 960 meters.

At the start of each lap, they would have the chance to take a weapon from the starting pillar. Already tied to the top of the pillar was a two handed war hammer.

The race would start when the moon appeared from behind the clouds. Lisa and I watched on in shock as just as the moon was about to come out Joseph got off from the back of his chariot and knelt down by it’s wheels.

“What the hell are you doing Joseph!” I yelled

“The moon will be out soon, get back on your chariot!” Lisa joined me.

“Geez, you two! I wanted to make sure my wheels were free of ruble so I could have a smooth start...oh Wamuu there’s some under your wheel as well!” Joseph told the pillar man.

“Lisa...I’m sorry to say...he’s an idiot.” I put my face into both my palms. When the moon shined down on the arena Joseph hopped on his chariot and the race started.

When it started Joseph shot off. Wamuu on the other hand had difficulties at the starting line. The floor underneath his wheel was blocking it from spinning.

“...while everyone was focusing on the moon...he pulled a dirty trick like that off!” Kars growled. All of the pillar men’s minions called Joseph a cheater.

“YEAH GOOD JOB JOJO! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT! IF YOU AREN’T CHEATING YOU AREN’T TRYING!!!” I yelled projecting my voice with the use of my Stand.

“...you called him an idiot just a second ago.” Lisa pointed out. I ignored her and focused back on the race. Wamuu was behind but catching up.

When Joseph went to grab the hammer on the pillar ahead of him it got knocked forward by his momentum. He tried to catch it but it dropped to the ground.

“Shit!” I cursed.

When I looked to my left Kars also seemed befuddled by Josephs mistake. With not much else to do Joseph kept his speed and went on around the track.

Behind him we all watched as Wamuu ignored the dropped hammer, instead he smashed the pillar in half and took the top with him.

He was still behind so the pillar caused him to slow down even further. Joseph sprinted around the track once more. Because the pillar was missing Kars sent out his minions to act as one. With them they carried two weapons.

One gigantic steel ball crossbow, and a second smaller one. Each one came with two steel balls. Joseph sped around before carefully taking the giant crossbow as he passed.

Joseph struggled with the string of the crossbow causing him to slow down. Behind him Wamuu was catching up. With his free hand he picked the smaller bow and placed it down at his side.

Wamuu was slowly catching up before Joseph finally got the string ready. Then put his shot oiled shot in. He channeled Ripple into the steel ball before firing.

The ball flew in a strange pattern before striking the pillar in the middle of where Wamuu was carrying it. The stone splintered into pieces each now powered by Joseph’s Ripple and tore through Wamuu’s arms and other bits of his lower body.

That’s when Wamuu did something that shocked Lisa and I. With his damaged arms Wamuu pressed both of his thumbs into his eyes. Gouging them out while he was riding.

He then reached below himself grabbing the crossbow next to his feet with surprising speed and accuracy before firing it off. The shot blasted at the chariot Joseph was riding on.

“Joseph!” Both Lisa and I screamed warning him. He looked behind him just in time to dodge the main shot of the steel ball. Unfortunately it had destroyed the wooden chariot he was riding on.

That’s when I spotted it, “The war hammer!” I pointed. Catching the attention of both Lisa and Kars. It seemed that Joseph had rode over the war hammer on the second lap. 

It was now attached to the steel bar keeping both of Joseph’s horses together. Joseph had grabbed onto the hammer using his oil and Ripple to keep control of both horses and carry him like he was surfing on his shoes across the ground.

With his teeth and free hand he attempted to load his second shot. Wamuu behind him was quickly closing the gap. 

“If you are wondering if he can see...he cannot. However his other senses are beyond a mere humans.” Kars explained, “I trust that while he doesn’t know what’s going on he can hear how far ahead Joseph’s horses are. Whether he can hit Joseph is...down to his own senses.”

With that Wamuu loaded a second shot and fired. The steel ball rocketed over Joseph’s head and exploded the heads of both of the Vampire horses.

With the two of the horses down Joseph was left lying on the ground. Wamuu was quick enough to catch up. Wamuu didn’t have any weapons to use accept his only useful arm.

With his only free arm as he rode his chariot at Joseph. Wamuu spun his arm in a rapid circle creating air pressure which he charged Joseph with.

With amazing speed Joseph reached behind him and grabbed the hammer from below the steel bar and threw it over his head at the spinning arm of Wamuu.

With the war hammer still stuck to the steel bar it pulled along the Ripple conductive reins. Joseph then grabbed onto the reins and charged them with Ripple.

Allowing the connection to spread through each object connected. The hammer came down from on top and smashed Wamuu’s arm with a clean break.

The steel bar broke free from the hammer and came down on top of the two horses trapping them to the ground. 

With the sudden stop in speed Wamuu was launched forward from his chariot. Joseph then picked up the preloaded crossbow from the ground and fired. The steel ball rocketed into the chest of the midair Wamuu.

When he hit the ground Joseph moved forward slowly. That’s when Wamuu sprung up and reached out to grab at Joseph. 

I saw something fall from the sky and Joseph quickly catch it before using it to wrap around Wamuu’s neck. “That’s the reins that he launched into the air from before!” Lisa shouted.

Ah...he really planned that out. With a single tug of the Ripple charged leather reins. Wamuu’s head separated from its body. 

The rest of the corpse fell to the ground no longer connected to it’s brain. “JoJo he can still heal! You must finish him before he has the chance to!” Lisa yelled out over the arena. 

From where we were we weren’t able to see or hear much of what was going on. But Joseph hit his hand down causing it to bleed. Then after bleeding over the head he started to walk back to us.

From the stands all the minions charged Joseph down in the arena. From next to us Minions started to swarm. 

With one arm my Stand fired a blasting curse shredding the body of the minion. With the other it punched a hole in one of the minions faces.

“So those are the invisible attacks Wamuu explained to me.” I heard Kars comment from his seated position behind me.

A voice broke out across the entire Skeleton Heel Stone. “HOLD IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” 

When I looked back down at the arena where the sound came from, I was treated to the sight of Wamuu’s severed head launching itself from his crossbow. His severed head shouted as he used his horn to rip apart the minions attacking Joseph, “YOU FIENDS!”

All the minions in the area stopped attacking as they looked on at the head. It seemed Wamuu was honor bound for as evil as he was. He had lost, and was now giving Joseph the blessing to live.

I looked down at Joseph as he saluted the air as Wamuu’s head turned to dust. Then with the wind the ashes were blown away.

From behind I heard Kars yell, “Wamuu! You were too pure of a warrior! That was your weakness!” 

The rest of the minions complained about Wamuu’s loss before Kars killed them all and absorbed their energy back into himself. He just killed all his forces...things seem to be evening out. 

That’s when I learned of the deal that was made without me. Lisa and Kars were to fight one on one. The winner would get the Stone.

“Follow me! The battle between me and Lisa Lisa will happen...here!” He walked a small distance away and out in front of me was a structure that jutted out unnaturally from the earth. 

“The ruins of the Piz Bernina Temple!” Kars went on to explain it’s history...I can’t say I listened. All I knew was that Lisa Lisa and Kars would fight there.

Joseph offered to take her place but she denied him. With a jump from both Kars and Lisa they made it onto one of the beams of the depraved structure.

Kars offered a weapon to Lisa Lisa, as he had blades that came out of his body for his. She turned down his offer. Instead she loosened her Ripple conductive scarf as her weapon of choice.

The match started when Kars twisted of one of his blades that grew out from his body. Light reflected off the blade creating a flash and just like that he disappeared.

His arm appeared from the thin support beams of the structure and tried to slice at Lisa Lisa. Only for her to freeze his arm in place with her scarf and kick him in the face with a flip.

That’s when I saw movement. Kars appeared behind her at the same time as Lisa put down the Kars below her. It wasn’t a one on one fight at all.

I made my Stand cast a stunner which blasted Kars away and into one of the columns behind him. There was no damage to the column as he sunk into it disappearing once more.

From somewhere inside the structure he spoke, “I see you’ve seen through my deception...my only goal is the Red Stone of Aja. I don’t care about honor, nor a fair fight. All that matters to me…IS VICTORY!” 

He appeared from above me trying to stab down onto me. I had my Stand Block the attack only for him to swipe with his feat clipping the back of my head and sending me forward, I phased through my Stand and saw his blade inches from my eye.

Only for Joseph to jump overhead and kick Kars out of the air. Lisa jumped down from her structure and on top of Kars’ body. 

She then jumped away as blades came out of his chest where she impacted him. From the ground Kars’ minions burrowed upwards. They leaped at Joseph, Lisa, and I.

My Stand started firing off spells while, Joseph, and Lisa fought their way though a few. It was clear that there would be more than we might be able to handle.

Then there was a sudden bright light shining on us and the minions. I shaded my eyes enough to see out into the distance. There standing with an army of Nazis was Stroheim, Speedwagon, Caesar, Messina, and...smokey for some reason.

When I looked around us, I saw all of Kars’ minions turning to stone and dust. “Vampire scum! You’ll have to deal with me, Stroheim, and all my Nazis! Backing us is the new invention from the Speedwagon Foundation. ULTRAVIOLET LIGHT!”

With that he took off his Nazi uniform revealing that more of his body had been replaced by technology. He sent out a wave of light that turned the remaining minions to dust.

Kars meanwhile had retreated to the top of the maniacal structure. “Joseph! The Stone!” With that I threw the red stone to Joseph. 

He reached out to catch it when Kars intercepted the catch. “Oh no!” Joseph cried as Kars pulled the Stone Mask out from his body.

“To think it would be that easy, that after all this time. It would be handed to me on a silver plate!” Kars quickly put the Stone mask over his face.

Then with his freehand he placed the red gem inside of the top of the mask. Where...nothing happened. “Wha-”

“Now!” I threw the real Stone to Joseph who caught it in his hand, “When it comes to legend and prophecy with this stuff there’s only one thing we can do!” I yelled, “Joseph use Ripple on the Stone!”

Joseph quickly followed my instructions while the stone placed in the mask retransfigured back into my Stand. 

My stand then started punching and striking Kars in his midsection it’s first hit making him lighter. Each punch sent him higher and higher into the air. 

Each blow that landed drew an involuntary cry from me. “Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! COME ON!” 

The final hit sent him directly up into the air where Joseph pointed his hand holding the stone and charged it with Ripple. 

A beam of light blasted out from the stone launching and piercing through the middle of Kars’ chest. His entire midsection was missing leaving only his legs and upper body to start to fall back down to Earth.

From behind the mountain the sun started to rise, it’s first rays of light working its way through Kars’ head. His elevation only to help expose his body to all vampires weakness.

His body slowly turned to stone in the light before plummeting down to earth and smashing into thousands of rocky pieces. From above Joseph fell down from on top of the twisted structure. 

His hand that was holding the stone had melted down into a stump of a shape. Lisa Lisa dove and caught him before he could make contact with the ground and risk further injury.

With that...it was all over. All of the pillar men were dead. The Stone of Aja was gone, after helping to defeat the ones that would use its power for evil.

The Nazis somehow were able to help save the day...didn’t know how to feel about that. The world was saved and only the people that survived that day in those mountains new about it.

In the aftermath of it all, Joseph was taken back to the inn to be treated for his injury. Stroheim offered him to replace it with machine parts which Joseph gladly took him up on.

Lisa Lisa was finally able to tell Joseph that she was in fact his mother. Who had to go into hiding for killing his father’s killer. She moved to the US to be closer with her son, Erina and I.

Stroheim also offered to replace Caesar’s legs with robot ones. He gave the same offer to Messina who turned him down. 

By the end of the year Joseph had a hand Caesar had a pair of new legs and Joseph and Suzi Quatro got married and became a Joestar.

Speedwagon haven found even more oil all over America put even more money into research for his foundation.

Stroheim died by the end of World War 2. I didn’t have too many mixed feeling about that, he was a Nazi. Just because you do a few good things doesn’t make you better than choosing to become a Nazi.

With that I wrapped up my first Bizarre Adventure...that was until, HE came back.


	5. Chapter 5

In 1941 Lisa Lisa bought a house close to Erina and I. Joseph also moved out from our home and settled in with Suzi. 

Where not too long later in 1943 they had a daughter named Holly Joestar. The same year that Stroheim died in Stalingrad.

Not too long after Holly was born did Lisa start to want to find someone of her own. At a party for an opening night to a film Lisa met Joe Huston. A screenwriter for that movie.

It didn’t start as much, but eventually they started to date. In 1947 they were engaged and a year later they were married. 

Joseph complained that he now had a stepfather to be and Erina over the phone whenever the two met. Joe wasn’t bad, he just didn’t have much of a presence compared to Lisa. 

She far outshined him at least in my opinion but I had grown close to her once again after she had come to America. 

When December 25th of 1949 came Erina had gathered everyone for Christmas at our house. The whole day was a jovial affair. 

Caesar teased Joseph for not keeping up with his Ripple training and that he was starting to look even older than me. 

Joseph quickly earned an ass whooping for claiming no one alive was older than I was. 

My body was only technically 109, I was older by 20 years than that, when it came to my mental age but I wasn’t going to bring that up. 

Smokey couldn't come as he was in Georgia doing something with politics. Dinner went well with Joseph only teasing Joe for a few minutes at a time.

Lisa was finally starting to look older, her Ripple abilities only able to hold back aging for so long. For how old she actually was she didn’t pass for it so it wasn’t all bad.

When Dinner was over Erina had me get everyone's attention so she could announce something important. 

“My heart is warmed by all of you being here today, after some time I’ve come to the decision to tell you all something I’ve known for quite awhile. This I am sad to say will be my last Christmas with you all.”

The announcement had reverberated around the table. I myself knew it had been coming. I’d been taking care of her for the past year and she had chosen to stop taking her medication when the year was out.

I think Joseph took it the hardest out of everyone. He had stormed out of the house leaving Suzi and Holly at the house. 

The rest of us tried to make it the best last Christmas Erina would have. When midnight came Joseph had returned. We had lent out the spare bedroom to Suzi to sleep in.

I was up already knowing that Joseph had to come back at some time and for the first time in years, I cried. I let out wet ugly sobs into Erina’s grandson’s shoulder.

I didn’t hold a single tear or crying moan back. When I was finally able to be aware of the world around me again I felt the comforting arms of Joseph around me. Both of us shared our grief.

In the morning everything back to the way it was. Joseph’s family joined us for breakfast before going back home. When the year was over Erina kept to her word and by January 23rd. 

Erina Joestar passed away in her sleep with me and all her family and friends by her side. Shortly after that we had the funeral where Erina was lowered into the earth.

I sold the house after that, not wanting to be in the ghost home. Joseph and Suzi offered me sanctuary in their home which I gladly took.

It was only two years later in 1952 when Speedwagon also died. It was a heart attack that took him at 89. Thus my family in this new world got one person smaller.

In his will he gave stocks of his company to Joseph and I. With the new money we moved into a bigger place and hired help around the house.

Time moved on from then. The people around me aged while I just kept going, to what end I don't know. 

I still had a family and people that cared who I wanted to be around for as long as I could be. Holly was a sweet child I grew to love spending time with.

She was a beyond joyful girl that if anyone hurt, much like her father. I’d kill them slowly...with whatever means available to me. It felt like Suzi, Joseph, and Holly aged daily.

Until one day Holly came home with a boy and announced that they had begun dating. I only found the hole Joseph dug in the backyard in the morning. When I went out to dig my own hole for the guy.

His name was Sadao Kujo. He was a...Jazz musician. His music was good but he wasn’t good enough for Holly. 

Sadly Holly loved the man and Suzi liked him enough that Joseph and I weren’t allowed to kill him. We could do it in our heads just fine though. 

That’s when he did something unforgivable. He married Holly and they both moved to Japan in 1968. 

She had moved out and away from us which marked Sadao down as unforgivable to Joseph for the rest of his life. In better news two years later Smokey became a mayor in Georgia.

While my opinion of Sadao Kujo never changed, I was very much a fan of the child he helped create with Holly. On February 17th of 1971 at midnight Jotaro Kujo was born.

From the first moments of meeting the little man I fell in love. He was born with personality, in fact the first thing he did was punch Joseph in the face. He was perfect.

Unlike Joseph I made constant trips over to Japan to visit the little guy. Sadao was often out touring the world, so I helped Holly out around the house and with raising Jotaro.

On Jotaro’s 11th birthday both Joseph and I flew out together to visit him. Knowing Joseph would do his own thing, I spent the whole day doing magic tricks for Jotaro.

After staying a week we both headed back to America. On the plane ride back Joseph spent the whole time trying his best to not speak to me. Even going as far as pretending to fall asleep at one point.

I don’t know what his problem was but I played a prank on him by asking Caesar to visit. The night ended with the both of them fighting in the backyard and both getting injured but Caesar winning.

In 1985 Joseph was asked to attend one of the openings of the Speedwagon Research Center in Cairo, Egypt. When he got back he brought back some souvenirs including a deck of tarot cards.

He explained how he had met a fortune teller while down in Egypt and that they had hit it off. From then on they sent mail to one another and Joseph would go visit him once in a blue moon.

In July of 1987, we were visited by Avdol out of the blue. He came to us telling all of us that a great change was coming and that we all needed to be prepared.

He stayed for a short while before I saw something magical happen. He had offered to tell my fortune which I had declined to do. 

Saying that all fortunes and prophecy ended with too much knowledge and responsibility. Unable to do that he wanted to know if I wanted to see a magic trick.

“HA! Oh I know magic and I’ve seen plenty. Trust me, nothing you can do will impress me.” I laughed.

“I assure you, when I do magic it is not the kind that can be done by some street magician. No I have power in magic you could not possibly understand.” He looked me dead in the eyes.

“Is that so, well how about a bet! You do your little magic trick, and I show you what real magic is like.” I pointed my thumb at myself.

“Did someone say bet?” Joseph asked as he came into the room.

“What do you think Joseph? You’ve not told me much about this woman. Do you think she can beat my magic?” Avdol asked his friend.

“Magic!? Avdol, don’t! Whatever she’s said she’s hustling you!” Joseph looked worried.

“Hey!” I complained.

“Are you serious?” Avdol looked shocked at Joseph’s reaction.

“Deadly, while your magic is impressive...how do I explain it simplest...Auntie Tonks is well she’s over 130 years old!”

“Oi, don’t go saying a woman’s age willy nilly like that!” I sent out my Stand to hit him on the back of the head. From in front of me I heard Avdol gasp.

“You...have one as well?” Avdol looked paralyzed.

“One?” Joseph and I asked.

“Let me show you...please do not be scared. This is my magic. My Magician’s Red!” From Avdol a red birds head came out from his body. 

Then the rest of the thing came into view. It was red and had the body of a human. Fire burned around it and I felt the heat emanating off of it.

“You have a...Stand too?” I asked also in a bit of shock myself.

“A Stand?” Joseph asked next to me. “Man is it hot in here or is it just me?” Joseph waved himself over.

“Stand? Is that what you call it? How simple…” Avdol looked thoughtful.

“I came up with that name!” Joseph grinned pointing at himself.

“That explains it then. To think, another...Stand user existed.” Avdol shook his head in disbelief, “What can yours do? Does it merely stop you from aging?”

“Sorry, that’s me! My Stand does other stuff like punch things...and do other kinds of magic.” I was a bit vague.

“Magic how? My Magician's red can control fire, to any heat. The flames cannot be blown out but water can stop it. Only I change how the fire created by Magician's Red acts. I can also have the fire become solid enough to act like a rope and detect other heat signatures in the area.” Avdol explained.

“Uh...mine can do magic...it’s hard to explain. There are entire spell books I could give you and you wouldn't be able to know all the things it can do. I can’t make it any simpler than it does magic.” I shrugged.

“Astounding. What do you call yours?” Avdol asked.

“Well I called it my Stand up to this point. Didn’t really give it a name. It only came to me when my wand got lodged in my heart.” I scratched at my chest over my heart.

“Wand?”

“You know, a wooden stick imbued with magical properties that acts as a conduit for magic. A wand.”

“That makes...sense I suppose. So you’ve never named it? I’ve based mine off it’s color and the tarot card that resonated with it.”

“Well, I don’t plan on using tarot cards for naming anything of mine. But thanks for the idea of naming it.” I’d need to think about that. From there I backed off from my bet, instead we traded information we knew about our Stands.

Before Avdol could leave we had a bit of a duel. Nothing serious, I learned just how much Magician's Red could actually do. 

Avdol also learned what I meant when I said I could do a lot of things. From there we flew back home, where we kept in contact much like he did with Joseph.

5 months later while Joseph was trying to take a picture at the Halloween party we were going to. He somehow ended up destroying a camera. Purple vines had come out of his hand. A Polaroid still developed, the image of which looked to be a four year old boy.

All of us were confused, I told Joseph what I saw and he looked worriedly down at his hand. When he attempted to pick the picture up from the ground, the purple vines shot out from his hand and wrapped around the photo which he grabbed.

Suzi asked what just happened, and Joseph and I asked if she saw the purple vines. She was adamant that she did not. We came to the same conclusion right away. Joseph had somehow gotten a Stand after all this time.

We contacted Avdol with the new information. He informed us that he was just about to call us, about flipping a Hermit card. Joseph’s eyes lit up declaring he had a Stand just like Avdol’s. He’d call it Hermit Purple.

With time Joseph discovered he could not only take photos but use other means that would guide him to things he wanted or needed. Like his missing keys.

Not too long later while testing out his Stand power on another group of cameras. Joseph got the image of a blond man with a star on his upper back.

Then on it’s own his Hermit Purple attempted to call Avdol. It seemed that his Stand was predicting something. I went to the kitchen and dumped the flower onto the table.

Joseph closed his eyes and let Hermit Purple at it. I watched as the vines spelled out the word ‘Dio’. Instantly when we read the writing we flipped out. We ran back to the phone to call Avdol to warn him.

After we warned him of the dangers of Dio. I pointed out the last time I saw Dio, he was just a floating head. Somehow he had gotten his hands on a muscular body with a star tattoo.

Joseph then told me something I never knew. He pulled down the back of his shirt and showed me the same exact star. Then went on to tell me Holly and Jotaro had the same one when they were born.

I hadn’t noticed, then again I wasn’t looking for it. After putting puzzle pieces together we came to the conclusion. Dio had stolen Jonothan’s body and survived the boat explosion somehow.

After that we did months of digging around with Hermit Purple. We eventually found pictures documenting the retrieval of the black coffin found near the Canary Islands. The boat it was found on missing any passengers. 

I instantly recognized the thing after spending two nights at sea in it. It turned out it had a hidden compartment that Dio probably got into. As to how, I couldn't say but if it was his coffin he probably knew all the ins and outs of it.

When July came back around Avdol got back to us. He had encountered Dio, and barely managed to escape before Dio launched something at him.

He went on to detail that Dio wanted to have Avdol join him. We were both thankful he was able to get away. He told us that he had to pick his things up and move while covering his tracks. Then after we said our goodbyes Joseph and I went into planning.

On November 28th 1988 we got a call from Holly. Apparently Jotaro had locked himself in jail. She then went on to talk about how he’d been possessed by an evil spirit. 

The spirit could move and interact with things but only she and Jotaro seemed to be able to see it not the police or other men in jail.

She also talked about how he fired a gun at his own head that the spirit then stopped mid flight. When Joseph and I looked at each other we both knew that there was a possibility that Jotaro had just developed a Stand.

After telling her we’d fly over to help out, we called Avdol. Avdol then came up with a theory. 

After Dio had taken Jonothan’s body it sent out a distress signal to the rest of his descendants that had given them Stands. Which meant that it was possible Dio had developed a Stand as well. That was a worrying thought. 

Joseph then asked Avdol if he could come to Japan with us. He seemed more than delighted. He had been a fan of Japanese culture that he had come across in his travels. Joseph clicked his tongue, seemed that Japan was still a sore spot to him.

With plans made, we packed up our stuff. Normally I’d take a portkey to visit, but we needed to meet with Avdol so that was out. We were shocked to find him at our door not that much later in the day.

“Avdol what are you doing here?” Joseph asked.

“After I covered my tracks, I decided that a good place to stay was New York. Then not long after coming here, I found a Stand user. Though it was something I never expected.” Avdol then pulled out a pack of gum from his sleeves.

Behind him a small black and white dog took the gum from his hands and started tearing into it. 

After it caught sight of Joseph it launched itself into the air from sand that appeared from nowhere at Joseph’s face. It knocked off his hat and started ripping into his hair.

Joseph tried to pry the small dog only for a bird like creature made of sand to wrap around his upper body. Avdol then summoned his Magician's Red and threatened to turn the sand to glass. The dog stopped and went back to it’s gum.

“It’s Stand is the sand, I call it The Fool. As it can morph the sand into other objects that hold their shape. Apparently this dog is well known for avoiding being captured by the dog catchers in most of New York. I’ve chosen to call him Iggy and he loves coffee gum for some strange reason.” Avdol explained.

“THAT THING! Is a menace! He’s not going to come with us! I refuse!” Joseph pointed at the small dog.

“Then where should he go? We can’t just let a potential Stand user for Dio to look for.” Avdol pointed out.

“Hm...How about the Speedwagon Foundation.” I pointed out, “We can put them to task about learning from Iggy about Stands. All while affording him protection from Dio.”

“As long as he’s away from me!” Joseph yelled. So we made some phone calls and made arrangements for the dog to be picked up and studied. It put up a fuss but after Avdol passed on the secret to keeping Iggy’s attention that problem was solved.

With another thing put behind us we set off for JFK to fly to Japan. After a long flight we landed and got off, the date had flipped over to November 27th. Holly said she’d be waiting for us when we got there.

“Auntie! Pap!” Joseph and I turned to look at Joseph’s daughter as she waved us down. “Over here!” When we worked out way to her she wrapped around us both in a long armed and strong for her size hug.

“Oh! Thank you both for coming!” Holly spoke to us with her head down.

“My daughter in trouble, just give me the time and place and I’ll be there in a flash.” Joseph gushed.

“I’m stuck with all you Joestars, no matter what you might change your name to.” I rolled my eyes. Then I slunk out from the hug as it had gone on too long.

She turned her full power to Joseph who tried to call her off, only for her to start tickling him. Joseph started yelling and caught the attention of the other people using the airport. Only for him to tell the off for being nosy.

With that Joseph asked if Holly was sure about what she said about her son being possessed by an evil spirit. 

She confirmed it through tears, she also confirmed once again that she could see it but not other people. Both Joseph and eye made eye contact.

“Has anything happened to you? Like have you started to feel strange or have you seen an evil spirit around yourself?” I asked.

“No nothing like that, it only seems to be after Jotaro. Now he won’t leave that cell, oh I’m so worried!”

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle Jotaro. How has he grown since the last I’ve seen of him. Does he still love the aquarium I got him?” I asked Holly. While Joseph waved Avdol for follow after us.

“Oh, he's just perfect, yes he added a starfish to his collection. I still don’t know how much that thing cost, thank you so much for giving Jotaro that gift!” Holly thanked me.

“Well it’s not often we get such a smart JoJo. Especially after dealing with this one for so long!” I pointed and elbowed Joseph. While we piled into the back of Holly’s car.

Joseph chose to drive and Avdol introduced himself to Holly. They seemed to hit it off well enough. Joseph followed Holly's instructions to the police station. Where we pulled into the guest parking lot.

We approached the front desk and asked to see Jotaro in his cell. At first we were denied but after a wad of cash and some charismatic talk from Joseph we got in.

When I caught sight of Jotaro’s cell I could see all the items that had piled up in there. The cop even mentioned he had more than before.

Apparently Jotaro had heard us coming because he got up from his cell bed and approached the bars. 

When the officer tried to stop us from getting closer Joseph quickly shoved him away and walked over anyway, with me following behind. 

Holly called out to her son to let her know that we were here to help. “...Auntie Tonks...Old Man.” Jotaro greeted us.

“How’s it going kid? My you’ve grown, you’re already as tall as Joseph was.” I observed.

“Why don’t you come out of that cell now, Jotaro?” Joseph asked.

“Get lost, you can’t help me. Sorry you both had to come here for this from New York but I’m not going to be helped by anyone.” With that Jotaro revealed something metal that shined in the light.

Joseph quickly reacted in shock while looking down at his own hand. I looked and saw that the tip of his pinky robot finger was taken off. Jotaro explained that the evil spirit was able to do that. He then warned us off as not to risk our lives.

Jotaro’s stand must have been so fast that neither of us were able to see it do what it did. It must have been at a whole level of Stand than ours.

“Jotaro come back here, we can help. You are not the only one to have an ‘Evil Spirit’ within you.” I made sure to put the evil spirit in finger quotes, “There are other people like you...me included.”

I watched as his eyes bugged out from his head in shock before returning to their normal state. “Yes, we have a rare thing within us. But it is not evil, no instead it is us. Our souls and our energies. We call them...Stands.”

With that I let my own Stand appear from inside me. It grew in size to it’s regular height before looking in at Jotaro. JoJo looked shocked at the appearance of my Stand.

“I call mine...Magic Woman!” With that my Stand transfigured the bars to Jotaro’s cell into plastic beads. He looked shocked at the outcome.

“It made the bars change!” Jotaro reached out to feel them as if confirming what his eyes were seeing.

“It can do so much more than that, please Jotaro don’t worry. You are fine, just come out and we can talk. We have another Stand user with us as well. He has a few theories on how you came to end up with the Stand you have.”

“Who is it?”

“Avdol, if you will.” Joseph called. From behind Avdol approached the cell with us, “This is the Stand user Avdol. We met three years ago in Egypt, where we became friends.”

“You look quite strong...is your Stand like hers?”

“Well, hers is much more complicated. How about I just show you my Magician’s Red.” With that Avdol summoned his red bird headed Stand. The room felt like it had increased with heat dramatically.

“Ugh...it’s hot.” Jotaro wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“My Magician’s Red has gotten hot enough to melt most metals in seconds. While less complicated, it is a powerful Stand in it’s own right. Do you know how to summon your Stand yet young Jotaro?”

“...it got things for me that I wanted and has beat up a few people. It was also able to stop a bullet from striking me at point blank range.”

“Jeez kid, your Stand is fucking quick.” I commented. A bullet? Now that was some speed.

“No matter, it is your Stand. It will follow your mind's desire. Reach deep into yourself and will yourself to do something completely natural to you without using your body.” Avdol instructed Jotaro.

From Jotaro’s back a purple arm came out. It slowly reached forward and then another. They parted the plastic beads to his cell before an entire being stepped out.

It looked like a giant muscled purple man with wild black hair and had gold accessories on it’s hair shoulders and chest. It had black gloves with a gold design on the back of them. For it’s lower half it wore a loincloth and boots.

“Incredible, a full bodied Stand and you’ve gained control of it already!” Avdol spoke in surprise.

“Jotaro! You came out!” Holly rushed past all of us and wrapped her arms around her son’s. The Stand vanished back into Jotaro’s body.

“Fuck, woman. Get off me!” Jotaro tried to get Holly to stop hugging him.

“Don’t swear at your mother! Holly don’t cling to your son like that!” Joseph started lecturing.

“I see all Joestars act strangely.” Avdol spoke from next to me.

“I dunno, they are just a bizarre family. But I wouldn't trade them for the world.” I watched as Holly had to be pried off her sons arm.

“Hey! I have a question. I have a Stand, Aunt Tonks has one, and so does Avdol who I just met. Why are you here old man?” Jotaro asked his grandfather.

“Ah, here is the main reason I came. Aside from helping Holly out from your dramatic self arrest.” He pulled out his spirit photographs from his coat pocket. Then handed them off to Jotaro.

“What are these?”

“That coffin there goes back to something dealt with a long long time ago in the Joestar family's history. Tonks might be able to explain it better…”

“Right, it’s hard to miss but I don’t exactly age. Well one day I was taking a ship to America.” I then went onto explain being attacked by vampires and my daring escape with Erina and the now named Lisa Lisa.

On the back of that black coffin which was created by Dio as a means of survival. Then I went into the details of Jonothan’s struggle with Dio before he died on that ship. Soon we came back around to the pictures.

“They found that box at the bottom of the Ocean, where it was empty and with no signs of life on that ship they came across. Dio still lives and he’s as strong as ever.” I finished.

“Wasn’t he just a head by the end of it all?” Jotaro asked, “Did he heal in that time at the bottom of the ocean?”

“That...needs some more explanation of its own. Let’s chat over a meal, eh?” Joseph came forward. Before taking Holly with him out of the prison area.

We all followed behind and out of the police station, where Holly, Jotaro, and I were stuffed in the back. While Joseph drove and Avdol took the front seat.

Joseph pulled into a cafe and we got out and headed inside. We sat down at a table near the window where I ordered a soda. While everyone else ordered tea or coffee.

“Okay old man, you’ve brought us here. Now explain yourself.” Jotaro pointed at Joseph.

“Geez, so impatient. Well no matter.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a Polaroid camera. He then placed it on the table, “You see. I TOO HAVE A STAND! Let me show you. It developed about a year ago.” his purple vines wrapped around his hand before he chopped the camera.

The smashed camera spit out a photo from it. “...ahhh~ That’s another camera down the drain.” I sighed.

“Did you see!? My Hermit Purple, it creates those thorny purple vines you saw! Well let me explain!” He picked up the photo, “It can reveal far away places of things I need to see. I call it spirit photography!”

With that he placed the photo down onto the table. In the photo was Dio, his back was facing the camera star birthmark clearly visible.

“That's-” Jotaro looked shocked.

“Yes, every Joestar is born with this same mark on their upper back or necks. Dio is no Joestar! Which means he took my grandfather's body for his own, like he had planned from the start of his attack on the ship all those years ago! It’s up to us to find him and eliminate him once and for all!” Joseph finished.

“Him taking a Joestar body is where my theory comes in!” Avdol spoke, “Those marks must mean all Joestars are connected in some spiritual way. It is my belief that Dio has acquired a Stand of his own, which awakened something in every Joestar. That is why Holly is able to see them without having one of her own!”

“The problem is, we don’t know where the fucker is.” I complained, “Joseph’s spirit photography isn’t an exact science. It just takes a picture which can be as detailed or lacking as a photo would be.”

“With that, we’ll be staying here for now. Jotaro will need some training and we’ll be here to do it until we can get a lead on Dio.” Joseph explained.

From there we ate some sandwiches for lunch and headed to the Kujo house. I got a room close to Holly’s and Avdol and Joseph had to share a room.

After I finished settling in, I went looking for Jotaro to hand him a gift I had gotten as soon as we planned on visiting. “Hey, there you are. I have a new thing to add to the collection!”

From behind me I pulled out a plastic bag with water and sea slug inside. “A sea slug. Very good. I shall add it to the tank right away. How did you keep it alive for so long.”

“Well, that all comes down to my Magic Woman. She kept it alive for the trip. I just wanted to hand this off. Really, please don’t worry about your Stand so much. If anything it’s cool. From what I hear you already kicked major ass. Now you can do it without even moving a muscle!”

“What a way of looking at it...Aunt Tonks...you aren’t quite sane.” With that dry bit of humor I burst out laughing. 

I said my goodbyes and headed back to my room to rest up for whatever might come in the next few days.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day went normally. Jotaro returned to school. Joseph, Avdol, and I stayed in from our flight in. Holly freely did her usual routine.

Halfway through the day Jotaro came back to his home way before classes should have ended. That’s when he announced he had someone with him that was working with Dio.

Joseph, Avdol, and I sprung into high gear. Over Jotaro’s shoulder was a student in a green uniform with red hair. He was unconscious. Joseph asked that he be laid down so we could look him over.

Avdol quickly identified it and Joseph relayed the information to Jotaro. “We can’t save him. He’ll die in a few days. You did your best, however there is a reason why he was working for Dio. Enough to want to kill you? Here it is.” 

With that Joseph revealed Dio’s bud sprout. “That was the same thing Dio attempted to use on me to get me into his ranks.” Avdol explained, “I was able to get away, due to some of Joseph’s spirit photography we found a few failed experiments with these things in them.”

“It looks like some kind of spider.” Jotaro observed.

“Well it’s a part of Dio, it digs deep into the brain and right into a spot that allowed Dio to control the person it is attached to.” I explained, “It seems Dio is taking the fight to us, before we can get to him.”

“Can we take the bud out?” Jotaro asked.

“It’d thrash and do damage to the boys brain, doing much worse than just killing him.” Joseph told Jotaro.

“Then we take it out before it can do any damage.” Jotaro spoke his Stand came into view and Jotaro stood over the boys body. 

With one of his own hands he held the red heads body still and with his Stand he pinched the bud. The bud sprouted a tentacle that dug into Jotaro’s arm.

It worked it’s way up his arm and to his neck while his Stand did quick work. When the boys eyes opened Jotaro was quick to reassure him. I learned his name was Kakyoin.

Then with a tug the bud was out and crushed by Jotaro’s Stand. To make sure it was completely dead I vanished the remains. Kakyoin slowly rose up into a seated position.

“Why did you risk your life to save me?” Kakyoin asked JoJo.

“I don’t have a real answer to that...I guess I just felt like it.” With that Jotaro walked away. With my Magic Woman I was able to heal the hole and minor damage to the brain Kakyoin had.

“Your Stand can heal?” Kakyoin asked.

“You call them Stands too?” I asked.

“It’s what Jotaro called them in our fight. I’m sorry for attacking him by the way. I wished I hadn’t.” Kakyoin looked apologetically at the rest of us.

“Don’t worry about it, you weren’t in control.” Joseph smiled waving it off.

“Thank you.”

“Now get some rest. Heaven knows I’d want some after having something from my brain removed.” I gave the kid a smile before heading back to my room.

On my way past the kitchen I saw the fridge left open. When I went to close it I saw Holly down on the floor with her eyes closed.

I quickly checked her pulse. It was fine, but she felt warm. I moved my hand to her forehead and it felt like she had a fever. 

I then caught sight of a luminescent object behind her. I lifted her up and saw something phasing through her shirt. They were green vines with some kind of berries at the tips.

I moved my hand over them, and I phased right through. “A Stand!” I had Magic Woman levitate her back to where the rest of the men were. “She has a Stand but her body is rejecting it.”

“...if a Stand rejects her, then that means her soul is rejecting her. She might die!” Avdol yelled. From behind Jotaro came back into the room.

“I always hope it just skipped her, that she could only see Stands and not have one. But I see I was mistaken.” Joseph held a quiet anger in his voice.

“How can we save my mom?” Jotaro asked.

“If we kill Dio, then it might stop sending the signal that activated all our Stands. That’s the only thing we can do!” Joseph spoke with determination, “If only we knew where he was.”

“Yes, all the pictures you take are in a dark place. We can’t find a location off of them.” Avdol commented.

“We could ask Kakyoin. The last place you saw him was in Egypt. Right Avdol?” I asked.

“That is correct.” The fortune teller nodded.

“Let me have a look at that.” Jotaro asked for the photo which his Stand grabbed. After looking it over it it took a pen and pad from Jotaro and drew a fly.

Avdol quickly identified it as a Nile Tsetse Fly. Which would be in Egypt in the Aswan region. “So he’s still in Egypt.” Kakyoin spoke from the doorway. It seemed he was up again, “Three months ago I went on a trip to Cairo in Egypt with my family. That’s when he put it on me. I’d like to go with you to help.”

“Why do you want to help?” Jotaro asked.

“...I don’t really have a reason...I just felt like it.” Kakyoin mirrored back the words at Joseph. 

“Pft.” Jotaro let out a huff of air.

“If we are all going I’d like to name Jotaro’s Stand, and I’d like to know the name of yours as well Kakyoin.” Avdol spoke.

“It’s Hierophant Green.” Kakyoin told the fortune teller.

“...what an amazing coincidence, no can’t just be that.” Avdol pulled out his tarot cards before having Jotaro pick one, “Your card is the star. Then it’s name must be Star Platinum!”

“...that feels right.” Jotaro grinned.

“Tarot cards huh...strange.” I commented from the side. With that we made some phone calls. We had plane tickets to reserve, and we needed some doctors from the Speedwagon Foundation to help Holly. 

When we got some help for her and got Holly some medicine. She tried to play it off like she was all better but I think all of us knew otherwise. 

I watched as Joseph babied her by brushing her teeth and cleaning her face. He then combed her hair straight and clipped her nails. 

After that he peeled an apple and fed her. When she tried to get up Jotaro told her to stay in bed and rest. 

As soon as she laid her head on her pillow she immediately fell asleep. Proving she was feeling the fever and just trying to act like she was fine.

The three of us left her there to rest and joined the others outside, “JoJo’s mother...she’s the kind of woman who can make you feel relaxed just by being near her. If I was going to fall in love. Then I’d want it to be with a woman like that. I feel like I want to protect her to see her feeling better, smiling.” Kakyoin spoke from his heart.

“What a classy way of saying you find JoJo’s mom hot.” I laughed. The passing comment caused both Joseph and Jotaro to glare at Kakyoin.

He tried to get them to calm down, which they eventually did. From there we drove to the airport to start our layover flight to the East China Airport. 

All four of the guys got seats next to each other I had to sit behind Jotaro next to another woman I didn’t know. At least I got the window seat.

About two hours into the fight all the boys in front of me started moving around. That’s when I saw some kind of beetle flying around. 

It flew at Jotaro who brought out Star Platinum to swat at it only for it to move and shoot it’s stinger out at the Stand. 

Avdol seemed to recognize the bug Stand, “So this is the Stand that brings calamity! The one they call, Tower of Grey! I didn’t hear that this Stand user was with Dio. He attacks in secret and murders in what appear to be accidents. Plane crashes, fires, even earthquakes. They say the plane crash that killed 300 people was because of him.”

Jotaro tried punching rapidly at the bug only for it to evade him. From there the bug flew through a row a passengers and seats killing them instantly. Using their blood it spelled out the word massacre.

Avdol attempted to bring out his Stand but Kakyoin stopped him. Then an old man got up from his seat and accidentally touched the blood writing. 

Kakyoin quickly chopped him in the neck putting him to sleep. Kakyoin went onto explain that they couldn't use a brute force Stand then suggested he use his Hierophant Green with my Magic Woman.

I used Magic Woman to cast immobulus. Tower of Grey dropped to a halt where using its body, Hierophant Green pierce the flying bug killing it and ripping it apart.

The old man on the floor started bleeding before his tongue and head ripped apart. I made my stand levitate him back into his seat. Then Magic Woman sealed his wounds so he appeared to have died of natural causes.

Just then the plane started tilting dramatically forward. Joseph went to the front of the plane followed by Jotaro. 

A group of flight attendants attempted to stop them but were tossed out of the way by Jotaro. Kakyoin stopped them from falling and reassured them before also making his way past.

The plane seemed to even out so I went to the cockpit to see what had happened. Much to my surprise the pilots were dead and Joseph was now flying the plane into the ocean for a crash landing.

When we had “landed” instead of waiting for rescue I transfigured one of the planes wings into a raft. Then when we all boarded I got us to land. Where we disembarked into Hong Kong.

Avdol said he knew a place where we could come up with another plan while we ate and took us to a restaurant. Airplanes were thrown out as a way to get to Egypt.

It would only take one flight to go wrong and a stand we couldn't stop. The choice had to be made if we should go by land or sea. 

Joseph and Avdol suggested that we got by sea as it would be less of a hassle and faster. As the travelers of the group we all had to agree.

While we were enjoying our tea a Frenchman approached us with a gigantic hairdo that was about the size of his head. He told us he couldn't read the menu and asked to sit with us and have what we were having.

Joseph took care of it and even offered to pay for the man's meal. He picked up one of the carrots and pointed out that it looked like a star. “I’ve got a friend with a star shaped mark just like this...right on his back.”

Instantly everyone was at the ready. A rapier pierced through the table and tried to stab Joseph only to get his robot hand. 

Avdol attempted to burn the table and enemy Stand only for the rapier to spin fast enough to trap the fire in it’s speed. 

The rest of us got up from the table as it flipped over to reveal a Stand that looked like a robot with a sword and knights armor. The sword flung the fire onto the overturned table.

The incredible speed had us all stunned. “My Stand is the machine of war Silver Chariot! Muhammad Avdol, your challenge has been accepted! I’ve carved a burning clock onto this table. You’ll die before it strikes twelve.” The man spoke in a french accent.

“You’re good with a sword, but you won’t kill me on any timetable. Who are you?” Avdol asked.

“That’s right, you don’t know me. You’ve all been kind enough to share a meal with me Jean Pierre Polnareff.”

“Merci Beaucoup. I appreciate you introducing yourself, however…” The burning table went up in flames as Magician’s Red moved it’s arm, “I can control my flames at will, they won’t be moved by wind.”

“The ability to control an element at will is formidable however, this swordsmanship of mine isn’t just for show.” He pulled some coins out of his pockets and threw them into the air. Silver Chariot pierced each coin. 

I was able to see the fire caught in between each of the coins the sword had pierced. He revealed his stand was fast enough to cut air and create a vacuum. He then asked to move the fight outside rather than in the restaurant.

We all followed him into a garden, on the sign to the side Kakyoin read, “Tiger Balm Garden.” With that the fight started between Polnareff and Avdol.

To start with Silver Chariot struck at Magician's Red a few times. When Magician's Red fired back with it’s flames Silver Chariot dodged out of the way. The flames struck a statue made in the likeness of Magician's Red.

In it’s next attack Magician's Red launched a fiery ankh at Silver Chariot. Silver Chariot swiped at the flames sending the hot fire back at Avdol who started to burn.

Silver Chariot then went for a slash down the middle of Magician's Red. It cut clean through only for fire to burst out and cover Silver Chariot in fire.

Avdol then revealed that he had put fire over the statue Silver Chariot had created to fool Polnareff into attacking. Once again Magician's Red launched an ankh at Silver Chariot. 

With that we all started to leave the man to his injuries, only for something to explode. When we looked back behind us, we saw that Silver Chariot had shed it’s armor.

Polnareff launched straight up into the air from his back then floated with his back to the ground and head tilted upside down at us, “Bravo! Well done! Bravo!” Polnareff clapped.

“He’s using his Stand to lift him, it’s so much faster!” I called out.

“Right you are Ms. Black!” Polnareff grinned

“If it’s missing it’s armor that just means the next time you get hit, you die.” Avdol pointed out.

“That is true. However you won’t be able to. Let me just show you something that will really freak you out.” Silver Chariot sans armor appeared behind Polnareff then multiplied into seven, “These are all after images. Yes my Silver Chariot is just moving that fast!”

With that Silver Chariot went for a strike at Magician's Red. Magician's Red let out some fire at one of them only for the image do fade. Then Avdol was bleeding from multiple points throughout his face.

“What precision! It must have taken you some time to train to that length.” Avdol praised the skill on display.

“It’s taken me 10 years to get this good. Now let's end this!” Polnareff demanded. With that Magician's Red sent out multiple ankhs. 

Silver Chariot was able to get rid of all of them but was surprised when an ankh came up from the ground below him. With that Polnareff went up in flames. 

Avdol tossed him a knife as to end his suffering. Polnareff refused to die by the blade and his own hand. Instead choosing the flames. Instantly Avdol put the flames out.

Moved by his honor Avdol asked that Jotaro remove his flesh bud, which went through the same treatment as the one with Kakyoin.

I stepped in to heal the Frenchman of his resulting wound. After he recovered Avdol asked that he join us on our journey to kill Dio for planting the flesh bud on him.

He agreed and joined us as we paid for passage on a ship to get to Egypt. Before we could board the ship though he asked Joseph a question, “It’s none of my business but you don’t take that glove off even during meals. Your left hand isn't a right hand is it?”

“Left hand a right hand? What a bizarre question...Why do you ask?” Joseph asked for clarification.

“I’m looking for the man who killed my sister. He was a man with two right hands. I don’t know his face but one day I will find him.” Polnareff spoke with deep determination. 

“Hm, it’s like that mystery with the one armed man.” I spoke to Kakyoin who seemed indifferent to the reference.

Joseph showed Polnareff his robot hand and explained that he had lost it in a battle. It was the Red Stone that had helped him defeat Kars.

Polnareff then told us the dark tale. 3 years ago, his sister was attacked and murdered by a man she and her friend had seen on the side of the road. 

He was protected by the rain. He had sliced open his sisters friends chest but she survived to tell what had happened. 

It was quickly put together that the man was a Stand user. Polnareff had sworn to hunt down and kill the man that had killed his sister. 

He then went on to talk about how he had met Dio who had promised Polnareff that he’d help find the two handed man. If only he killed us.

Kakyoin quickly observed that it was a strong possibility that the two right handed man probably already worked for Dio if he was a Stand user.

Polnareff had felt the same and told us that was why he agreed to join us on our quest to hunt and kill Dio. After that we all boarded the ship, as it made its way across the ocean. 

Not too long into our second attempt at crossing the globe the crew had found a stowaway on the ship. The crewman was ready to call the coastguard but the stowaway had bitten his arm and escaped from the ship into the water.

When I looked over the edge of the boat I saw a shark approaching the stowaway. Thinking quickly I had Magic Woman cast a stinging hex at the shark sending it swimming away. 

At the same time Jotaro had jumped overboard and brought the stowaway back onto the ship. I helped levitate the two back onto the ship just as something below in the water swam after them. Everyone in our group suspected it was a Stand.

When I looked at the stowaway they were missing their hat revealing that they were in fact a small girl. As we started at her trying to determine if she herself was a Stand user. She pulled a switchblade knife on us.

Avdol asked if she knew who Dio was. From her response it seemed she didn’t have a clue. Kakyoin quickly dismissed her as the Stand user who tried to get Jotaro in the water.

Just then the captain of the ship came onto the deck where we were and grabbed the girl stopping her. He pulled her along to lock her in the cell as a stowaway.

Joseph asked if he did any background checks on his crew, which meant he was trying to dig for any information on a possible Stand user. The captain denied it claiming everyone working for him had been for 10 years.

He then took a cigarette from Jotaro’s mouth which I hadn’t realized he had lit up. It was a bad habit that I might have lectured him on if he were my kid. But it wasn’t my business. The captain then put the cigarette out of Jotaro’s hat.

Before the captain walked away with the girl Jotaro stopped him. Then immediately claimed that he was the Stand user from earlier.

The captain denied being whatever Jotaro claimed him to be, having never heard the word Stand before in his life. 

As proof, Jotaro claimed that if a Stand user inhaled smoke the blood vessels in their nose would show through their skin. 

I immediately had Magic Woman transfigure a mirror and hold it in front of my face. I thought it’d be a strange thing to happen, but none of the stand users we had seen so far really dealt with a lot of smoke. 

He might have caught something in the fight between Avdol and Polnareff, with his observation skills that none of us had seen. 

Jotaro then quickly pointed out that he was lying and said that the captain had reacted to his bluff checking his nose just like the rest of us had.

I had Magic Woman throw the transfigured mirror at the Captain who blocked it with his Stand’s blue arm. “Not bad. You’re a smart one, that’s right I’m not the real captain! I disposed of him and left him at the bottom of the ocean!” The faux captain admitted.

“Then we’ll have to leave you there as well!” Jotaro threatened.

“I’d like to see you try!” His Stand fully came out of his body and grabbed the stowaway girl, “This is my Stand Dark Blue Moon! I tried to take you one at a time but you’ve ruined that now I have to get you all at once! To make it even I’ll use this girl as a hostage. After you all went to save her it shows your weakness for others!”

With that the Stand user jumped overboard with Dark Blue Moon holding the girl. Star Platinum launched out from Jotaro punched Dark Blue Moon and grabbed the girl. All before any of them hit the water. 

Star Platinum attempted to haul the back onto the ship but barnacles started appearing on the girls leg and did damage to Jotaro’s stand, which translated to Jotaro’s arm.

I had Magic Woman levitate the girl instead as not to get the barnacles onto her body. Then placed her on the deck. 

With no one in the water except the enemy stand I quickly had Magic Woman cast a lightning spell into the water. 

The water sparked and frizzled and in the distance the Stand user uncontrollably shook before floating face down in the water. 

All around him the fish floated to the top of the water dead from the shock. I made sure the Stand user was dead by casting homenum revelio and not finding any signs of life from the body.

We all let ourselves relax on the ship. After we all asked her name the stowaway girl revealed her name was Anne. 

She asked what was happening but not wanting to get her involved. We kept her in the dark, I quickly told a slight fib saying all we were doing was magic. Technically that was only me doing magic.

That’s when the back of the ship exploded where the engine was. It seemed that the faux captain had a backup plan and rigged the ship to explode.

Everyone on board that was still alive rushed to the lifeboats including us, we just got away before the entire ship exploded and sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

I didn’t see land anywhere in the distance and didn’t know where we were on our trip to port. 

I had to leave the navigation to the other sailors and crew members who had lived through the exploding ship. A few hours after floating at sea a freighter came into view to us. The crew members and I helped paddle our lifeboats to the ship.

The staircase to allow passengers onto the freighter lowered into the water next to us. Jotaro was quick to observe that no one had seemed lower the stairs into the water from on deck.

“It might be electrically controlled from the bridge?” I guessed, “I don’t know ships enough to say if that’s possible.”

“That sounds reasonable to me.” Kakyoin agreed.

“Who cares, we have a ship now. Even if the entire crew ends up being Stand users I’ll take that chance!” Polnareff quickly boarded the stairs and started climbing onto the ship. 

We made our way onto the deck of the ship where there didn’t seem to be any signs of life. From the deck Joseph led us to the bridge where once again no one seemed to be.

“There are no passengers or sailors on board this ship, and yet somehow all the systems are functioning normally.” Joseph observed at the helm. 

Behind us I heard Anne call out to us, “Everyone, this room over here. It’s a monkey in a cage!” All of us walked into the room where I saw what she was talking about.

“That’s an orangutan.” Kakyoin and I observed at the same time.

“If there’s an animal on board, there must be people feeding it. Let’s go find them.” Joseph spoke before getting ready to leave the bridge.

That’s when just outside the windows a hood descended from one of the ships cranes. It flew through the air and tore through the back of a crewman's head. The hook then lifted into the sky as the cable retracted.

“There’s clearly a Stand user here, but I didn’t see anything move the hook!” I tried looking around. Kakyoin sent out Hierophant Green to search the ship through the cracks and below deck.

Joseph instructed the rest of the crew to stay away from all electronically controlled parts of the ship and to go below deck. He then instructed all of us to split up and look for the Stand user.

I stayed in the main bridge and tried to figure out the course we were headed in if it took too long or if we had to abandon ship. 

After hours of the rest of the team searching the sun started to set. Hierophant Green hadn’t found anyone other than us and the crew. 

The same went for everyone else, Jotaro was somewhere else entirely. After a few more minutes I noticed myself shrinking down in size involuntarily. 

That’s when I noticed that I wasn’t changing my size, I was being absorbed into the floor. From outside I could hear the rest of our team struggling and being absorbed into the ship as well.

Joseph came to the conclusion that the entire ship itself was a Stand. Which blew my mind. How could something like this be a Stand. What were the rules of this ability.

I guess I had no right to really complain with my magic. But when it came down to it all things had rules at their base form, it just might take a bit of time to find them all.

But if the ship was a Stand that meant other people could see it. Which proved that not all Stands were invisible to non Stand users. 

When the rest of the boys had sunk down to their chests they started to feel crushed. I attempted to summon Magic Woman but was unable to it was as if she was trapped as well.

Instead I tried to grow my height to its limits as not to be crushed. When it was about to the boys shoulders the ship became malleable and stopped crushing everyone.

I observed that the ship was either falling apart or becoming some sort of liquid. Everyone else had come to the conclusion that the Stand user had been defeated.

We struggled our way out of the ship and back to the lifeboats. Before we could wait for anyone but our group and Anne to get on the ship sunk into the water.

Jotaro explained that the orangutan was the Stand user and that his Stand was named Strength. He defeated it after it had killed all of the crew from the previous ship.

Avdol, Joseph, and I exchanged looks. We knew that animals could be Stand users but to think one had such a powerful Stand that could take the form of a freighter was amazing.

“Well, it’s a good thing I was able to make out where we were. Right now we are only a couple hundred miles northeast of Singapore. I’ll do my best to get us there to the shore as soon as possible.” I spoke as I had Magic Woman blast out air and propel us forward.

“It’s crazy to think it’s only been 4 days since we’ve started this trip from Japan.” Kakyoin observed. As of now it was dark, it was only 4AM by the time we were able to reach the shore.

As soon as we climbed out of the boat we found ourselves just outside of a hotel right next to the water. The plan would be simple spend time there until we could regroup, re-plan, and wait for the sun to come back.

Anne was still with us and she informed us that she still had 5 days before she had to meet her father here in Singapore. We all exchanged glances.

“Fine, she can stay with me. I’ll pay for my room, you lot take care of yourselves. Come on Anne, ever thought about changing your hair to a more fun color?” I asked as we headed inside to the hotel.

From there I bought a room with two beds and we headed up to room 301. I pulled out my shrunken trunk before returning it to it’s normal size and summoning a set of two pajamas. 

I shrunk the second one and handed it off to Anne. After both of us had taken a shower and changed we let ourselves rest. Once the sun came up Joseph called me over to his room on the room phone.

When I had arrived only Joseph and Avdol were there. I sat myself down on the foot of one of the beds in the room. While we waited for the room phone rang and Avdol picked it up.

“Devo of the Devil card? Are you sure that’s what he said? Okay keep an eye out.” With that Avdol hung the phone up.

“Do you know Devo, Avdol?” Joseph asked.

“Yes, he is called Devo the Cursed. He claims to be a Native American shaman. He’s known around the world as a lethal assassin. He is truly a deadly Stand user. I’ve only seen him in the past once! He has scars over all of his body, he makes his victims strike him first then uses his Stand to kill them.” Avdol explained.

“So Polnareff attacked and wounded him? Is that what he called about?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“What exactly does the Stand do?” Joseph asked.

“No one knows. Anyone that had struck Devo was cursed and killed. That means it’s dangerous for any of us to be alone. Try calling Jotaro and Kakyoin once more.”

“Fine, fine.” Joseph got to his phone and called the other boys’ room. We waited for the boys to come up and explain the situation to them. Which not too long later they did.

Avdol explained the basics to them while we waited for Polnareff to arrive. After 15 minutes I spoke up, “Where the hell is he?”

“He could be sleeping, I don’t know him well enough to know if he’s a deep sleeper…” Joseph theorized.

“Well we’ll wait 5 more minutes if he’s not here by then we’ll go get him.” 

It was 3 minutes later Polnareff arrived covered in blood, “What happened!?” I asked.

“Devo...tried to kill me...he’s dead now.” With that Polnareff slid down the wall. I quickly had my Magic Woman heal him.

“Well...that problems taken care of...since we’re all here we should come up with a plan going forward.” I suggested.

“Right!” Joseph nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

“Like we all already know, Dio has taken my grandfather's body. Which means he knows all of our actions through the same psychic link that gave Jotaro, Holly, and I our Stands. However, that means I can use the same link to find out what he’s thinking!” Joseph explained.

From there with Hermit Purple activated he touched the tv in the hotel room we were planning from. The TV turned on by itself before flipping through channel after channel.

While we were messing with a new plan the two younger boys were out with Anne. Devo was already taken care of, and they didn’t need to be with us while we came up with what to do next.

“I’m going from channel to channel trying to get their speech into something I want to know. Listen, ‘There...is...a...traitor...among...us…’ WHAT!?” Joseph reared back.

After flipping through the channels we then found out that Kakyoin was an imposter, sent by Dio. Then on the TV screen hidden in the shadows a shirtless blond came onto the screen. “Joseph Joestar! Once again you have been watching me!”

The TV started to fizzle and both Avdol and I got Joseph out of the way before the screen exploded. “We really need to get out of this hotel, this bill will be nuts.” I complained.

“At least you already checked out of your room.” Joseph complained looking at the remains of the TV.

“Focus you two, the message about Kakyoin and him being an imposter. What does that mean we’ve already gotten rid of his flesh bud.” Avdol got us back to task.

“It must be true if my Hermit Purple said so. Where are they right now?” Joseph asked.

“They went outside with Anne. I don’t know where they could be but they can’t be too far. We’ll just have to hope Jotaro figures it out before anything happens.” I dusted my coat off and started to leave the hotel. I’d leave the two of them to sort out the room.

I had my Magic Woman send out a patronus with a message to Jotaro about a possible spy in hopes that he’d get it before Kakyoin made his move. 

I watched as the butterfly flew away. Making sure to follow the direction in went in. Every time I lost sight of my patronus I sent another one without a message in it.

When I finally reached Jotaro his school uniform was soaked in water from head to toe. He was climbing up out of the water canal.

“JoJo, are you okay? Did you get my message?” I asked.

“Yeah, it was a Stand user disguising himself as Kakyoin. He was a real coward. I don’t remember his name, as he wasn’t worth remembering but his Stand was called Yellow Temperance. I don’t know where Kakyoin actually is.”

“Well do you have any serious wounds I need to heal?” I looked him over.

“No, your warning got to me before he could attack. Though his Stand did eat through some of my hand.” Jotaro exposed his still bleeding hand which Magic Woman healed up.

I then cast a hot air charm to dry JoJo’s school uniform. Then we started walking back to the hotel. As we made our way back Avdol, Joseph, Kakyoin, and Anne all ran to us.

“We got a call from Anne that there was an attack on the cable car platform. We came as soon as we could. Kakyoin woke up stuffed inside the valet podium. Is everything alright.” Avdol informed us.

“Yeah, just some punk trying to bite off more than he could chew.” Jotaro informed them. “Have you come up with where we’re going now?” Jotaro asked.

“Yes, we’ve already bought train tickets for us.” Joseph informed us.

“Well then, this is where we part ways.” I knelt down to Anne’s height, “Good luck with your father and all that. Stay out of trouble.” 

Each of us said our goodbyes to the girl before Joseph flagged down a taxi and we made our way to the train station. Where we boarded. The train had a dinner cart where we all sat around tables set up.

“I can’t believe a Stand managed to disguise itself perfectly as me.” Kakyoin let out a sigh. “Hm...Jotaro are you going to finish those cherries? They don’t seem like much but they’re my favorite fruits. Could I have it?”

“Sure…” Jotaro crossed his arms.

“Thank you.” Kakyoin proceed to...I don’t know if I want to say...licked the fuck out of the cherry. 

“Geez kid, if you’re going to eat it, eat it. Don’t just lick it. It’s giving me PTSD.” I complained.

“Sorry, I just find that’s the best way to bring out the favor before I bite into it.”

“Yare Yare Daze.” Jotaro pulled his hat down over his face.

“What did he say?” I asked, “Kakyoin, sorry to say I didn’t spend time learning Japanese.”

“In English, he pretty much just said...good grief. Oh look flamingos!” Kakyoin pointed out the window as we passed a bed of water with the feeding pink birds.

From there the train chugged along from Singapore to Calcutta. Before we arrived in India proper Joseph had some misgivings. “Avdol, I’m a little worried. Not just about Stand but this is the first time I’m going to India.”

“Oh, the same for me as well.” I commented.

“Right, so as it’s our first time, we’ve only had the information that’s fed to us from the news or other forms of entertainment. Let’s just say it paints a broad and harmful picture.” Joseph continued.

“We might get sick from the food!” Polnareff shivered.

“Ah most of those rumors or overblown or false!” Avdol waved off our worries, “The country is full of nice people. Though...some of it’s customs and such might be a culture shock to those ill prepared.”

“...Culture shock, hm.” I guess it’d be no different than growing up knowing about magic versus those that are raised by muggles. To be suddenly dropped in the deep end might really be too much for the senses.

“We’re here let’s go.” Avdol stood up from the train as it came to a halt. As soon as we stepped off the train the first thing that hit me was the heat. The second thing was the noise.

It felt like there were no breaks from the sound of horns honking or just amount of people talking all at once. Smoke, food, and many other smells also came all at once.

Avdol dragged all of us through the busy streets and people into a nearby cafe. Where he recommended we try some chai tea.

While we drank Polnareff left us to go to the bathroom. While we waited for Polnareff, some food was brought out ordered by Avdol. The first thing to arrive was some kind of leaf wrapped around something else.

As soon as I put it in my mouth it was like I had inhaled literal smoke. However it was solid like a food. That’s the only way I could describe it as it didn’t have any other flavor. I wasn’t bad...I don’t think, it just tasted like smoke.

That’s when Polnareff came charging right past us and back out onto the street. All of us caught up with him and asked what happened.

“There was a Stand. He’s here a Stand that attacks through using mirrors. The man who killed my sister...I’ve found him!” Polnareff informed us.

“Well we should head back inside the-” I started before Polnareff interrupted me.

“You should all realize I’m going to act on my own from now on. The man who killed my sister I know he’s close so I can’t just sit and wait for him to attack. I’d rather act first than counteract. So I’m going to find that bastard and kill him.” Polnareff started to walk away.

“Going after an enemy alone even though you don’t know what he looks like or how his stand exactly works. You’re just falling into his trap.” Avdol spoke simply. “Don’t go!”

“You think I’ll lose?”

“Yes, the enemy is trying to isolate you. That’s why they let you know they attacked while you were by yourself. It’s obvious!”

“Well listen to this! I don’t give a shit about Dio. The only reason I’m here is for the man with two right hands. Simply revenge cut and dry. I’ve always worked alone and I will now too.”

“Have you forgotten you were brainwashed by Dio? Dio who hired that man that killed your sister?”

“Do you know what it’s like to lose a sister? To have a chance to get vengeance on the person who killed her? I heard when Dio attacked you all you did was run away like a coward.”

“Woah! Let’s all calm down. Avdol just let him go. He’s an adult. Polnareff, we will have to deal with him sooner or later. If you can’t be convinced to wait, then we’ll just have to let you do your best. I hope that you survive. If you change your mind or still want to come with us after you possibly kill him. Then we’re still open to you.” I offered.

“We’ll see…” Just like that Polnareff walked away. Since the sun was heading down Avdol booked us a hotel where we could stay for the night. 

Before the sun went completely down each of us went to our rooms to relax. At least I did, I don’t know what the rest of them chose to do with their time.

Before night fell Jotaro busted into my room carrying a bleeding Avdol. There was a hole in his head, from what looked to be a gun.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Dunno, Kakyoin sent Hierophant Green to me. It led me back to seeing Avdol in the street. Then Hierophant Green went away. They must be fighting a Stand user. All we can do is wait for them to get back. Can you heal Avdol?” JoJo asked me.

“Let’s see what we’re looking at.” I peered over his head and from what I could tell the bullet passed through the front of his skull. Then went upward through the top of his head. I had Magic Woman heal what wounds I could.

“Damn, well I can fix the entry and exit wounds but...he’s going to need time for his own body to mend his skull and heal over whatever parts of his brain were damaged.” I explained, “If there’s one thing you learn in magic is that you don’t mess with the brain. It’s very sensitive and the only thing that can heal it is time or a potion.”

“Potions?” Jotaro raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’d never be able to find the ingredients necessary. The most we can do for him is to get him to a hospital and leave him a note for when he wakes up. We’ll have to leave him here in India.”

“We’re another man down. Fuck.” Jotaro kicked my bed.

“Easy. I’ve done enough of the healing that he should be fine and won’t bleed out. I just need you to not jostle him around too much and get him to the hospital.”

“Fine.” Jotaro picked the man up once more before leaving my room. I vanished the blood left on my sheets and rubbed the lids of my eyes before heading over to Joseph’s room to tell him what happened. 

He used Hermit Purple and we got an image of a truck. We showed it around to the people outside which let us know that the car was stolen by Kakyoin and Polnareff.

We paid the man for his truck and asked which direction it went. From there we followed the trail of destruction to another down and to where the truck was left smashed.

When we arrived we came across a man running from Polnareff and Kakyoin. Jotaro punched him before he could get passed us. 

“We’ve heard what happened to Avdol...we’ve buried his body rather crudely.” Joseph spoke. I raised by finger and opened my mouth to question him before JoJo elbowed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

“Although it was the man with two right hands that ambushed Avdol. It was Hol Horse’s bullet that killed him.” Kakyoin informed the group, “What should we do with him.”

“I’ll deliver his sentence.” Polareff volunteered, “THE DEATH SENTENCE!” With that Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot and went to stab the man known as Hol Horse.

Before he could he was tackled out of the way by a girl. She held onto his legs and told Hol Horse to run away. She made sure to hold onto Polnareff’s leg and Hol Horse jumped right onto a nearby horse and rode away.

The Frenchman went to pry the woman off his legs to go after Hol Horse but Joseph spoke up. “The man had no intention of fighting anymore. He’s run away. We can’t waste time following him. It’s already been 13 days since we’ve left.”

“Fine! Let’s keep going on to Egypt! To beat Dio we have to all work together. If any of us act alone we leave ourselves open to attack. Now let’s keep going.” He walked ahead of us back to the town we came from.

“Uh...are we not going to tell them?” I asked Joseph.

“We can tell Kakyoin. However Polnareff now has a reason to keep going. Avdol can be of use to us still. We just need to make sure Polnareff thinks he’s dead.” Joseph shrugged.

“It seems coldhearted. To lie and say he’s dead, just to keep him with us.” I pointed out.

“Ask for forgiveness later. Who knows Avdol might just recover in time, if he does then we can tell Polnareff. But we can’t be two people down. We need him.”

From there we boarded a bus which went from Calcutta to Varanasi. We were joined by the woman who had stopped Polnareff from killing Hol Horse. 

The two of them got to chatting, and I learned her name was Nena. Polnareff tried to talk her out of her love of Hol Horse. But I didn’t understand why. The Stand user had already left long ago and likely wasn’t coming back.

I had heard about the fight with both J. Geil land Hol Horse from Kakyoin. J. Geil had the Stand The Hanged Man. Hol Horse had Emperor. 

Somehow The Hanged Man could move at the speed of light from reflection to reflection. He made fun of Polnareff in his story telling me, that Polnareff thought there was a mirror universe.

“We have Stands that are invisible to non Stand users that can do so much wacky and wild shit. A mirror universe is where you draw the line?”

“When you put it like that...As for Hol Horse...his Stand was a gun. It didn’t need to be reloaded and it he could control the bullets direction after they had fired.” Kakyoin finished.

“WHAT!? That’s so cool and oh so simple. It’s a gun, you don’t need to remember spells with a gun. It doesn’t even sound like you have to aim. Though there are so many benefits to mine, sometimes I just wish I had something much simpler.”

My attention was drawn to Joseph complaining about his arm. He informed us that he had gotten a bug bite, and now it was probably infected.

“Hey look it’s shaped kinda like a face!” Polnareff pointed out with a laugh.

“Let me have a look at it then.” I grabbed Joseph’s arm. I had Magic Woman vanish away the dead skin. 

From next to us Nena burst into an explosion of blood and disappeared leaving only the remains of her blood.

“Holy shit!” Polnareff cried.

“Ah...it was a Stand...and that gents. Is why we do not vanish people or peoples souls it turns out. Wow didn’t see that one coming.” I then set Magic woman on the task of healing Joseph’s arm and vanishing all the blood left over.

We spent the night in Varanasi where in the morning we bought a car to drive to Dheli. It was noticeably colder the further north we went. Joseph pointed out that we were near Pakistan and the Himalayas.

On our drive we came across a car that was slowing down our speed by just going too slow. As the road narrowed down into a sheer cliff Polnareff wanted to get around him so we didn’t have to be stuck behind the car the entire trip.

He passed by bumping the car and sending rocks into it. At one point we nearly drove off the cliff. The rest of us reprimanded him for driving recklessly. Right after that he came to a jolting stop, slamming onto the breaks.

“Christ Polnareff, if you can’t drive normal I’ll take over.” I rubbed the back of my neck which hurt from the sudden stop.

“Look! There’s someone standing right there!” Polnareff pointed out of the front window. Right there in front of us was the same Runaway Anne from Singapore.

“Yare Yare Daze.” Jotaro shook his head by my side.

“You all mind giving me a lift?” She asked before climbing into the backseat of the car.

“This is getting way too cramped!” Kakyoin complained, “Aren’t you supposed to be with your dad?”

“Sorry that was a lie. I ran away from home.” She climbed over Kakyoin and onto my lap between Jotaro and Kakyoin.

“Who said you could ride with us? Why are you here in India...how did you even get into the country!” Joseph asked from the front.

“Who cares about that, let’s travel together again!” Anne grinned.

“No throw her out!” Polnareff demanded.

“She’ll only slow us down, plus with all the Stand users she will be in danger.” Kakyoin pointed out.

“Ah...that’s a good point. We’re already a person down.” I was for having her stay but to needlessly drag her along through danger would be risky.

“Please!” Anne begged.

“No!” Joseph denied.

“Please!”

“NO!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU! When we get to the border get her a plane ticket and money then sender her back to Hong Kong.” Jotaro got us all to shut up, then came up with a solid plan.

“So, why’d you run away from home? Bit reckless don’t you think?” I combed her hair with a brush I had conjured.

“Well, I’m going to get older soon. Then I’ll have to be an adult and I’d be stuck doing adult things. I’d rather explore the world now before I’m old and crusty like that old guy.” She pointed at Joseph.

“Oi! I get better with age!” Joseph defended.

From behind us I heard the sound of a car approaching fast. The driver was honking their horn. “It’s that same car from earlier. Guess he’s in a hurry now.” Jotaro spoke.

“The hell’s wrong with this guy!?” Polnareff once again complained.

“Let him pass us.” Joseph instructed. Polnareff signaled with his hand out of the window for the man to pass. 

The car sped up and went around us, he must have been smoking in his car because I couldn't see through the windows into it. Once it got ahead it slowed back down to it’s slow pace from before.

“AH He’s slowing down again! I let him pass GO!” Polnareff laid onto the horn.

“He’s probably upset about your reckless driving from earlier.” Kakyoin pointed out.

“I couldn't get a good look at him. He might be a Stand user.” Jotaro warned us.

“Yeah, I couldn't see him either. He could just be a random person though too.” I tried to ease the tension in the car.

The car rolled down it’s driver side window then signaled for us to pass him this time. When we went to drive around a Semi Truck was driving straight down that side of the road headlong into us.

“Oh shit hold on!” I had Magic Woman compress the car flat as it took the wheel from Polnareff and drove us between the car and semi. Once we were through I brought us back to our regular size.

“...are we dead?” Kakyoin asked.

“No, I had us be compressed. It’s hard to explain but it took me a long time to learn that magic. We would have been killed if not for it.”   
“That might just be a regular homicidal person or a Stand user! No matter what we need to fight back!” Joseph yelled.

“The car! It’s gone!” Kakyoin looked behind us. 

“Guess there’s no fighting for now...there’s a pit stop ahead. We can go there and unwind after that near death experience.” Polnareff pulled in and parked the car.

We went inside where a man was manually making sugarcane juice. I ordered one for me and Anne. While we were in the middling of drinking the sweet drink Joseph pointed out the car from before. It was parked underneath a tree.

The boys went to go investigate while we stayed behind. Jotaro informed me that it was empty. Joseph asked the owner of the drink stop who the driver was. 

The man told us that he didn’t see that car until we pointed it out. Jotaro offered a simple solution. “Let’s beat everyone resting here up!”

Before anyone moved the car behind us started up and tore rubber out from where it was parked. All the boys hopped back into the car and we chased it down.

“Are we really chasing this random person down? Let’s just get to the border and send Anne on her way before we continue to Egypt!” I tried to calm everyone down.

“It’s fine look!” Jotaro pointed at a sign that went in the direction of Pakistan. Which the car drove down.

“We’d be stuck with him anyway! Let’s take care of him so he doesn’t cause us trouble down the line!” Polnareff snarled. 

We followed him down the road, midway there Kakyoin pointed out that we should have been in a tunnel by now from the road we took. 

The car turned around the corner of a bend and disappeared behind the mountain wall. Polnareff drove after him and stopped the car just before we drove off a cliff. To the side was a rope bridge to the other side of a chasm. 

“It’s a dead end! Where’d the car go? He couldn't have gone across the bridge in his car.” Kakyoin wondered allowed.

“Maybe he went off the edge?” Jotaro theorized. That’s when behind us we got bumped. The car had somehow gotten behind us and was trying to push us into the chasm. 

“Okay Polnareff, here’s what I want you to do. Once I let you know hit the gas and drive us forward. I’m getting us across to the other side. We can figure out what to do from there.” I got Magic Woman out and had her made the car feather light. “NOW!”

Just like that Polnareff hit the gas and I levitated the car across the gap. Where once we were over ground again I let us drop and returned out weight.

I stepped out of the car and Magic Woman fired a bombarda at the fleeing car. The car overturned onto its side before the radio of our car started speaking.

“Please stop! I’ll tell you Dio hired me to get you. I thought it’d be easy with my Wheel of Fortune Stand. Just stop what you’re doing. Whatever it is it’s making my Stand beave strange!”

“That’s magic! It doesn’t play nice with technology.” With that I had Magic Woman summon the car across the chasm. 

It dragged itself along the ground before being dropped at our feet. Jotaro used Star Platinum to rip the Stand user out from the driver's seat. 

The man was tall but skinny aside from his pot belly and overly muscled arms. With twin bone thin legs to complete his bizarre shape. 

The car turned into an Oldsmobile from it’s more modern design in seconds. The Stand user was cowering in fear before the rest of the gang chained him to a nearby rock. 

They gagged his mouth so he wouldn't speak and put up a sign that told others not to bother him because he was meditating. 

Joseph stole his passport so he couldn't leave India. From there we drove into Pakistan and dropped Anne off at the airport to send her back to Hong Kong.

We got back on track and followed the map down some mountain roads. When we neared a city a fog started rolling in. 

A heavy one at that. Polnareff used it as a chance to stop in the city for a hotel and a trip to the bathroom. When we pulled into the city the fog got thicker. 

On the side of the road Jotaro saw a dead dog. I didn’t see it myself but he was the one with better observant skills. 

Joseph got out of the car once we parked and asked at a restaurant if there was a hotel nearby. The man seemed to ignore him before flipping his outside sign from open to closed.

Polnareff tried his hand at asking someone else who was sitting down on the sidewalk. Who fell over before a lizard came crawling out of their mouth.

It was obvious to the eye that the man had been dead. Left there on the side of the road with a shocked expression on his face. 

Jotaro was quick to point out he had a gun in his hand. There wasn’t any blood or wounds on his body and the barrel of the gun was still hot.

Kakyoin stopped a passerby to call the police, who had a clear infection all over her face. He tried to get her to call the police for the dead body but she just walked away.

“This place gives me the heebeegeebees. Everyone seems like their in a trance state. Is it normally like that here? Or is something that makes them behave like this.” I commented rubbing the sides of my arms.

“It could be an enemy Stand user.” Jotaro quickly pointed out.

“But for what reason would a Stand user just kill some innocent person.” Joseph knelt down and looked over the body, “He had Indian money, which means he’s not a local. What’s this!? There’s a hole in his body! It’s about the size of a coin.”

“Still no blood, how can that be.” Jotaro pondered out loud.

“Maybe there is blood lower down?” Polnareff looked the man over, “Let’s take off his shirt.”

“Careful, why don’t I just…” I made Magic Woman vanish the man’s shirt. Underneath throughout his skin empty holes filled his torso. There was still no blood.

“This alone confirms it for me. It must be a Stand user!” Jotaro started looking around.

“Let’s just take the jeep and get out of here.” Joseph leaped over a fence in the opposite direction of our car. He nearly stabbed himself on the fence he tried to leap over but saved himself with the use of his Hermit Purple.

“What are you doing? Don’t go leaping around, with the fog around it’s hard to see.” I looked Joseph over.

“Wasn't the car over here?” Joseph asked us.

“No it’s back that way.” Jotaro pointed to where we had come from.

“That’s...so bizarre.” Joseph shook his head as if trying to clear it. 

That’s when an old woman started to approach us out of the mist. “Are you travelers? It’s dangerous to take a car in this weather. I own a hotel, if you don’t mind you can stay here for the night. I’ll give you the group discount.”

“Phew! Finally someone normal in this town.” Polnareff wiped at his brow.

Soon the police had arrived and took the body away with them. Leaving us with the option to go with the old woman. 

She talked about her hotel while I followed along if I was honest, I wasn’t exactly listening. I was just happy to find a comfortable bed. 

I let Joseph pay for my room and headed up the stairs to it. I was woken up when a cold wind had washed over my body. 

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a completely different room with a hole in the ceiling and the bed I was resting on was just a frame. 

I rushed downstairs to see that the hotel was in disrepair the rest of our group was downstairs. Both Jotaro and Polnareff were injured.

When I went out to ask what was going on my eyes took in the view of an entire graveyard just outside the doorway.

After asking what happened I was told that Jotaro and Polraneff had a fight with the Stand user Enyaba who had created illusions with her Stand Justice.

Also her Stand had the ability to take control over parts of the body that had an injury. Everything and everyone we had seen or spoken to was an illusion created by her and her Stand.

“We’re going to take her with us to see if she has information on Dio. Or whatever else we might need. If she won’t answer we’ll just use Hermit Purple and a tv to get her thoughts when we as her questions.” Joseph informed me.

“Well there’s no need to do that.” I stopped them, “I can just do this.” I sent out Magic Woman to revive her then put her under the imperius curse.

“Where is Dio hiding?” I asked her.

“C-C-Cairo!” She seemed to be fighting the spell. It seemed she had a lot of willpower.

“What is his Stand?” I asked a second question.

“T-Th-THE- Worl-” Before she could finish her thought her face exploded outward as blood sprayed my face.

I looked up to see Hol Horse steal our car. “That’s for trying to kill me, that crazy bitch! Bye again you guys, I’ve decided I’m sticking with Dio. We’ll meet again if you don’t die!”

“Oh right...Hol Horse was here, he helped us fight Enyaba.” Polnareff informed me.

“Yare Yare Daze.” I heard Joseph mutter to himself.

“At least we got the name of his Stand it has to be The World.” I tried to lift their spirits.

“We still don’t know what it does exactly.” Kakyoin felt the need to point out.

“Let’s just get going. We need to get started on the next leg of our journey.” Joseph started to march off though the graveyard. 

We managed to find a farm and pay for a ride to the next town over. From there we bought a horse and buggy for ourselves. Then planned for our trip over to Karachi.


	8. Chapter 8

As we rode a horse and buggy into the metropolis of Karachi, Joseph alerted us to the food vendor on the side of the road. The man was selling what he called doner kebab. He offered to pay for the rest of us.

They then both commenced to haggle with one another. At the end of which Joseph ended up paying 52 rupees. He brought the bagged meat back to where we were before the kebab seller stopped him.

“Before you head back, it’s time I announce my presence. It’s me Steely Dan Stand user represented by The Lovers card, of which it shares the same name.” The man pulled off his disguise to reveal a white vest with a long sleeved black shirt underneath.

Instantly all of us were on high alert as we hopped out of the carriage. Steely Dan didn’t hold the same excitement as us, as he slowly made his way over to a nearby table and took a drink out of a coffee cup.

“You work for Dio right? If that’s the case then stop trying to act all cool. Even if you won’t attack us we’ll still beat the shit out of you.” Jotaro pointed at the enemy Stand user.

“You are correct, I do work for Dio. However, none of you will be able to lay a hand on me...Steely Dan.” Dan set his cup down on the table.

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum to punch the man who took the punches, only for Joseph behind him to seemingly take the same exact punches.

“The Lovers! It’s affecting both of them, that must be how his Stand works!” I was quick to point out.

“Ah, so you’ve figured it out. If it were just a bit longer Joseph would be dead. However I don’t believe you are getting the entire scope of my Stand The Lovers.” Steely Dan made his way over to a nearby child who was sweeping.

He then asked the child to hit him with the end of his broom. Which the boy did, the blow was matched and Joseph went down hard. “It hurts! I feel a lot of pain!”

“That’s because my Stand The Lovers has entered through your ear and into your brain. The pain I feel will hurt you amplified several times. As I said, none of you can touch me. Furthermore I’ve put a spore from Lord Dio inside your brain as well. It’s growing inside your brain slowly. You will die as it eats away at it.”

Once Steely Dan had finished the boy hit him in the back of the leg causing Joseph to yell out in pain once more. 

Steely Dan took exception to the second hit and pushed the small boy in the face, knocking him to the floor. “Well, I’ll be honest. The Lovers is one of the weakest Stands in existence. It couldn't even move a single strand of hair with its power. However, raw power isn’t necessary to kill now...is it?”

Steely Dan cracked his knuckles which drew a reaction of phantom pain even from Joseph’s robotic hand. He then let us know the timeline for how long it would be before the Dio spore would kill Joseph. Ten full minutes.

Jotaro attempted to go after Steely Dan stating he’d get rid of the user before his grandfather could feel the effects of the blow. However the rest of us were able to stop him.

Kakyoin came up with a plan to get out of the user’s range. So we took Joseph away with us and left Jotaro to distract Steely Dan however he could.

When we arrived at an electronics store Kakyoin stopped. He told Joseph to use Hermit Purple on one of the TVs so they could see inside of his head.

Kakyoin came up with the solution to shrink our stands to enter into Joseph’s head so they could take on The Lovers. 

With that the three of our Stands shrunk in size as we guided them into Joseph’s head through his ear. We were unable to see inside so we had to rely on Hermit Purple to show us how to navigate Joseph’s body.

While our Stands did that Joseph cried out in pain complaining that his leg had gone numb. 

“Don’t worry, as soon as Magic Woman reaches the area where The Lovers is affecting I should be able to heal any damage done. I can also possibly vanish the Dio spore from inside you.” I explained my plan, “I’ll rely on you two to drive The Lovers off.”

With that plan made I had my Magic Woman follow the two other Stands from behind repairing the spots where The Lovers had been. In the middle of our search Joseph started yelling out.

“It’s like my back is being tickled! OooH! WOAH! I can’t AH! Concentrate on my Stand at this rate!” Joseph struggled through his sentence.

“Just hold out and stop making those noises.” Polareff complained, “We’re drawing a crowd.”

“I’m not making these OOOH! Noises by choice! UNF!” After that he had stopped. Though the crowd for some reason laid money down at our feet.

The two other Stands went about attacking The Lovers while my Magic Woman went about pulling the spore out from the roots. 

Once it was uprooted and could do no more damage to Joseph’s brain was when I’d vanish it. However now the screens were getting too wide for either party to see.

Joseph spread out Hermit Purple to another screen for me, and used the main screen for the other two. 

I heard the two of them struggling against The Lovers as it disguised itself only to go on to multiply itself before it was captured by Kakyoin’s Hierophant Green.

At the same time it was captured. My Magic woman uprooted the final stem to Dio’s spore. Then Silver Chariot carved it up before Magic Woman vanished the pieces to wherever vanished items go.

Unfortunately The Lovers had seemingly escaped from Joseph’s body and was returning to where Steely Dan was. 

It was too small for us to track so we could only warn Jotaro that the Stand was coming. I had Magic Woman send out my patronus. 

While at the same time Kakyoin admitted he had Hierophant Green keep a strand attached to The Lovers. So he’d be easier to see for Star Platinum.

The shimmering blue butterflies flew as fast as they could to where Jotaro was to warn him. While a trail of green was left by Hierophant Green’s tentacle.

“We have quite the reliable team. Dio and his team of Stand users don’t stand a chance against us!” I pumped my fist.

“Don’t stand a chance...really Tonks?” Kakyoin looked disgusted at my choice of words.

“Unintentional I assure you...however I don’t regret it!” I held my chin up high as I started walking after the green of Hierophant Green’s tentacle.

“You’re a fiend and a menace!” Kakyoin called after me. When we found Joseph there was a crater in a building we could only assume Steely Dan was knocked into.

On the ground was a piece of paper with Jotaro’s name on it for some reason. “All better? Then let’s get out of here.” Jotaro spoke as soon as he saw us all.

From there we avoided Iran and Iraq, instead crossing the Persian Gulf by boat. We traveled the coast until we were dropped in Abu Dhabi of the United Arab Emirates.

From there we planned to travel northwest to a village called Yarpline. Where we could buy a Cessna to cross the Saudi Arabian Desert. 

It’d be a smaller plane which only hold us. Joseph would take care of the flying as he was the only one that knew how to. 

In order to get to the village we’d need to cross a desert anyway. Which required us to buy camels. After a bit of a struggle we bought a camel for each of us and attempted to ride them. 

That was its own struggle with some of the crew. A few spells made it easier for me to tame the beast. From there we started our journey through the desert. 

I quickly made it easier on all of us by casting a cooling charm on each rider. In the middle of our travel Kakyoin had a feeling that someone was following us. 

Jotaro felt the same. However by the shape of the land it would be hard to hide, if someone were following us. “All right all you paranoid people, there’s an easy way to tell if someone is following us.” I hopped down off my camel.

I summoned Magic Woman to cast Homenum Revelio. “See, there’s a marker over all of you and not a singl- No wait. Behind that rock over there, next to that other rock that looks exactly like the other one.”

From above a laser blasted from above us. “The Sun! It’s firing beams of light!” We all ran away to hide while I had Magic Woman cast a blasting hex at the rock where the human was revealed to be.

I heard the explosion of an impact and suddenly the night sky was clear to us. “Holy Shit! It’s 8pm!” Joseph yelled while looking at his watch.

“Isn’t it way too cold now?” Polnareff complained.

“Oh sorry that must be the cooling charm I placed on all of you. The Sun Stand must have been creating enough heat to warm us up.” I had Magic Woman remove the charm.

We all went over to look at the area my blasting hex went off in. There were shards of glass and a man pierced all over by the shards.

“It was a mirror, and it seems he had himself a nice little setup here. There’s even an A/C!” Kakyoin looked over the stuff.

“So does that mean we already beat him? It’s over? We don’t even know what this guys name is. Yet we beat him and his Stand The Sun so easily!?” Joseph looked shocked.

“He was an idiot. His Stand may have been more powerful if he hid better however he didn’t account for being seen, or for the fact that magic was in play.” Jotaro summed up.

“Who cares, let’s get to the village it’s getting cold.” Kakyoin dismissed. With that we ended up in the village. We spent the night there, before we went to bed Joseph bought the plane. That’d we’d be flying in.

In the morning I followed Jotaro and Joseph to the airstrip. Where Joseph had purchased the plane the night before. The seller was giving him trouble though.

“What do you mean you’re not selling us the plane!? Last night you’d said you’d sell it and took the money! Once you took the money the transaction was complete. This is my plane now!” Joseph pointed at the man.

“I’ll return your money. I just need the plane, this baby is sick!” The man pointed over his shoulder at a woman carrying a small baby. “He has a fever of 39 degrees celsius. We need to get him to a doctor that we don’t have in this village.”

“HM! What about that plane over there!” Joseph pointed to another plane near the airstrip.

“Broken, we have two more but they’re out, won’t be back for 2 days.”

“We don’t have two days!”

“Would you rather I just sell you the plane and leave this baby to die!?” The man left no real argument to be had.

“I have a compromise!” The woman spoke up with the baby in her arms. “The plane can hold all of you, a baby shouldn't make a difference. We can give you the baby and you can take it to the next village to see a doctor!”

Kakyoin tried to approach the baby when it started crying very loudly. “Ah, I had a friend just like you. Babies just seemed to despise him.” I commented at the flustered Kakyoin.

With that it seemed decided. We’d be flying with the baby to a nearby village to drop it off then we’d get flying again. 

I shrunk myself down to a smaller size to fit into the plane with the baby now flying with us. Then we took off into the sky. As we flew Kakyoin and Polnareff dozed off. While I watched over the baby.

While we were flying Jotaro turned back to me, “So...can’t you just...heal that baby?”

“Well, I’m sure there might be a spell like that, however I didn’t go down the healing branch of magic. I can heal cuts, bruises, and more physical wounds. If the fever is caused by magical means I could undo it, but I can say for sure it’s not. We really do just need to get this baby to a doctor or hope that it’s immune system fights back.” I explained.

“...I guess even magic has its limits.” Jotaro sighed.

“Well...you know how it is. Oh I think this baby needs it’s diaper changed. Hey shove over over Polnareff!” I shoved the Frenchman into the side of the plane.

“OW! What do you want! I just had a terrible dream!” Polnareff complained.

“Don’t care! I need to change the baby, so leave me some space!” I pushed him to the side as I had Magic Woman clean and vanish the baby’s mess. Then I affixed a new diaper to it’s bottom.

From beside me Kakyoin started panicking he threw a kick and punch from his sleep hitting the back of Joseph’s seat. 

The kick managed to bump Joseph into the yoke of the plane. We flipped end over end as I secured the baby to me. 

Magic Woman made the plane weightless as we went for a landing. We glided down safely as Joseph pulled out the wings to level us out. Next to me Kakyoin started bleeding. 

That’s when Joseph let us know it wouldn't be a safe landing as we thought. From the front of the plane I saw a tree. 

Joseph tried to steer around but the top of the tree just sheared off one of the wings. Causing us to go into another spin and crash into the sand below.

It was much more survivable and much better than if we had just fallen straight out of the sky but we were down a plane and still barley closer to Egypt.

“Well...I guess we can make camp here. We’ll wait until morning and start heading to the next village in the morning.” Joseph sighed.

I helped transfigure parts of the plane into a campsite. While the rest of them got their supplies from the wreck. 

Once that was done, night had fallen and I started up a roaring campfire. While I was by the fire Kakyoin had approached me, “I have a wound.” He stretched out his arm to me.

It looked like someone had carved words into his arm with a knife, I quickly rolled up his sleeve to reveal the words underneath. ‘Baby Stand’ was carved into Kakyoin’s flesh.

“I can’t remember my dream. But I knew it was a nightmare. Then I woke up with this, there isn’t a mark on my own knife yet somehow these words were there.” Kakyoin informed me.

“Woah, is his Stand Freddy Kruger?”

“I don’t know...I just know that he is a Stand user.”

“How do we deal with him?”

“...I don’t know…”

“This baby’s fever has cleared.” Jotaro informed the camp from over the baby. Joseph went over to go play with it.

“If he had one at all.” I whispered to Kakyoin.

“I don’t think Hierophant Green can do much. You’ll need to come up with something.”

“I’ve got some ideas.” I quickly had Magic Woman cast a stunner on the baby. Once it was asleep I had Magic Woman obliviate all the memories the baby had.

When it would wake it would restart it’s life as a simple baby. Needing to relearn all it had from the start once more. 

Joseph then woke the baby and fed it food some food before it went to sleep on it’s own. While the rest of the camp went to sleep Kakyoin and I stayed awake.

I healed the cuts on his arm and we waited. When morning came, everyone seemed to have rested well. We packed up the camp and hiked our way to a nearby village where we dropped the baby off with the first person we saw.

From there we bought another set of camels and rode them across the rest of the desert. When we got to the edge of the desert we already had a boat waiting for us.

Avdol it seemed had recovered enough to leave us a boat, which we’d use to pick him up off the island he had flown ahead to.

The only one who still didn’t know that Avdol was fine was Polnareff. This is was a breaking point. He’d either stick with us or feel betrayed and leave us for good.

We’d need to be delicate. I sent a patronus out ahead to warn Avdol that Polnareff didn’t know and to play along with whatever Joseph came up with.

We marched onto the island where we saw a fake greyed Avdol feeding his chickens. Joseph quickly labeled him as Avdol’s father when Polnareff called out the resemblance.

The rest of the crew went along with it all. Joseph explained that he was a Stand user and that we’d need to convince him to come with us. 

When Polnareff went away we quickly came up with a plan going forward about how to delicately let Polnareff know that Avdol was still in fact alive. 

The talk lasted into the night and Avdol decided that he’d just come out and tell Polnareff himself. That way it’d lessen the blow. The trouble was that Polnareff hadn’t come back for awhile. 

Avdol quickly volunteered to go looking for the Frenchman and get it out of the way at the same time. We accepted his choice and stayed back. 

We waited by the boat for both to come back and after 20 minutes Polnareff came sprinting out of the brush. “Hey Guys! You won’t believe this! Guess who I just ran into!”

He was covered in gashes and bleeding. “Did you run into an enemy? You’re hurt! Let Tonks have a look at you!” Joseph yelled.

“Who cares about my wounds! You wouldn't believe this! Don’t get shocked! Guess who I met! Prepare to be blown away by! Da da da daaaa! Surprise Advol is alive!”

“Oh...well then let’s go.” Joseph went to pick up his bags. The rest of the crew piled back into the boat while I had Magic Woman heal the wounds all over Polnareff. 

“Wait a minute! Why are you guys not surprised at all! A guy who we thought was dead is back and fine! Why are you acting like nothing special happened!” Polnareff pointed at us.

“Ah, right. Remember when we said we’d buried Avdol. That was a lie.” Joseph shrugged.

“W-WHAT!?”

“Yeah, I healed him as best as I could but even in magic you don’t really mess with the brain. So we sent him to a doctor to recover.” I shrugged, “We wanted the enemy to think he had died so he wasn’t attacked while in hospital. Now he’s back and they think he’s dead.”

“NONE OF YOU TOLD ME!?” Polnareff tugged at his hair.

“Well you tend to have a big mouth, and we didn’t want the enemy to know.” Kakyoin explained.

“Then we better tell your father Avdol! He’ll be thrilled to know your ali-”

“That was me in disguise.” Avdol cut him off causing Polnareff to face plant in the sand mid run back to the shack, “Think of it as a sacrifice so that I could pose as someone else and buy this thing!”

Up from the water next to the boat, a gigantic submarine shot out of the sea. “This is how we’re crossing the sea.” Jotaro explained the plan.

“Who’s going to steer this thing!?” Polnareff questioned.

“Avdol and I.” Joseph told him. With that we all piled into the sub for the next leg of the journey. Avdol informed us he had just helped defeat a Stand user on the island.

Cameo the user of the Stand Judgement. Which knocked off another user that Dio had sent after us. With that we headed up the Red Sea into Egypt.

When we were part way there Avdol alerted us that he had already spotted the coast of Africa. “There’s a natural underwater tunnel formed by erosion near this coral reef.” Avdol pointed on the map, “The exit is 200 meters inland. We’ll surface from there.”

“At last, we’ve finally made it to Egypt.” Joseph commented.

“Yeah...finally…” Polnareff agreed.

“Egypt, huh…” Joseph hummed

“Yes, finally here.” Avdol nodded.

“What the fuck are we doing. Let’s just drink this coffee, Kakyoin has prepared for us.” I complained reaching for the cup.

“Wait!” Jotaro stopped me, “Why are there 7 cups here.”

“I must have spaced out and made one more…” Kakyoin looked confused. Instantly the coffee cup in Joseph hand turned into a small creature that ripped of his hand at the wrist causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

“A Stand user got into the sub!” Avdol yelled. The small creature landed on the driving controls before submerging into the panel.

“It disappeared!” Polnareff pointed where the creature went away from.

“No it transformed!” Jotaro explained, “It disguised itself as one of the gauges, like how it did with the coffee cup!”

With the threat gone for now I quickly had Magic Woman heal Joseph. The new plan was to abandon the sub as it had been compromised. 

Avdol quickly deduced the name of the Stand as High Priestess. The user was Midler, who was probably at the surface able to use her Stand at range. The Stand could turn into any object as long as it came from minerals.

As to how it got in it burrowed its way in, as to why we needed to leave the submarine. Rather than wait for them to get on scuba gear that the High Priestess Stand could turn into, I cast a bubble head charm on each of them.

I quickly explained that they’d just breath fine within the bubble. They just needed to swim on their own. 

Joseph tried to make us use hand signals to speak with one another but I pointed out that we could speak from within the bubble just fine.

Then Avdol pointed out that Stands could speak for us, because they were our energy anyway. That led to Kakyoin and Polnareff fucking around with hand signs.

I didn’t want to waste time waiting around so I just opened the door to the sub and the sub flooded with water. 

As we left the High Priestess turned into a harpoon spear to stab at us. I had Magic Woman close the door behind us blocking us from the attack.

From there we lost sight of the enemy Stand. Before it revealed itself as the seafloor. In the form of a giant head made of the sea rocks and sand below.

Then the Stand opened its mouth and sucked all of us inside. While we were inside it’s mouth the Stand user started to flirt with Jotaro.

Polnareff attempted to get Jotaro to flirt back so that she’d let us out and the rest of us followed him. There was a long pause before she found us out and attempted to swallow us whole. 

Thankfully Jotaro was quick to the punch, literally, and let Star Platinum punch the teeth out of the giant head. After that we quickly swam to the surface where the water washed onto a beach. 

Polnareff went to go check on the Stand user who was nearby only to point out she now had missing teeth. He pleaded for me to fix her as it would be a disgrace for a woman like her to go around with her teeth knocked out.

I accepted and from there we trekked up out of the beach area. We were finally in Egypt after 25 days. Up from the beach we made our way into some ruins where we waited for the drop off.

While in the submarine Joseph was able to contact the Speedwagon Foundation to bring in some help for us. Overhead I heard the sounds of a helicopter as it kicked up sand in its wake.

Jotaro asked if we’d be taking the helicopter into Egypt to which we had to let him know that it wouldn't be right to bring in people that couldn't defend themselves as non Stand users.

Avdol was surprised that we had even called for help, and even more upset that he knew Iggy would be on the helicopter given how unhelpful he was as a whole.

Joseph quickly pointed out that Iggy would help with tracking, as well as a small defense from him being a Stand user. 

Jotaro asked who was on the helicopter and Joseph let him know it was the Stand user of The Fool. Polnareff made fun of the name but Avdol quickly shut him up stating that Iggy would beat him.

The two helicopter pilots came out of the plane. Joseph went to greet them and Jotaro asked which of them was the Stand user. “Neither of us, the Stand user is in the back...also there’s someone else in there that requested to come along.”

“HM?” Joseph asked, “Who else is here? We don’t have any more Stand users.”

“That’s because I can’t use any Stand...that’s fine I’ll just use Ripple.” Out from the helicopter stood a blond man that looked about 30.

“Caesar!” I yelled in greeting. By the look on Joseph’s face it was a shock to him as well.

“Ms. Black. JoJo! You still look older than a worn purse. That’s what you get for forgetting about ripple!” Caesar slapped his back.

“What are you doing here!? You can’t see Stands. You won’t be useful!” Joseph tried to get rid of him.

“Ah, that’s true however I’m not defenseless. If Dio is some kind of vampire we’ll need Ripple to put him down. Among a few other things.”

“Who is this grandfather, auntie Tonks?” Jotaro asked.

“This is the Italian known as Caesar Zeppeli. A ripple user that helped out in the past.” I explained.

“Well, I’m not the only one here of course. Iggy went down for a nap. He’s a feisty one, but I’ve won him over in the end. Who knew a dog could be a fan of coffee gum.” Caesar threw a thumb over his shoulder at the helicopter.

“He’s in there? The one that could beat me?” Polnareff approached the helicopter when Iggy jumped out onto his face and started tearing and biting at the Frenchman’s hair.

The two younger boys of the group reacted in shock to Iggy the dog being a Stand user. It was at that point the dog farted in Polnareff’s face.

Silver Chariot was summoned only for Iggy to counter by summoning The Fool. The sword of Silver Chariot passed right through The Fool as it was made up of sand. 

The Fool then pulled the sword out of attack range. Only for Iggy to continue his assault on the Frenchman. “Quite the people that have joined your group, eh JoJo?” Caesar asked Joseph.

“Quit it with that old nickname. I’m too old for that. We’ve got the new JoJo here. Let me introduce you to my grandson Jotaro Kujo!” Joseph pushed Jotaro forward.

“So...you’re as old as the old man?” Jotaro asked.

“Pfft. He’s a lot more...dismissive than you were when we met Joseph.” Caesar laughed.

Avdol was able to get Iggy off the face of Polnareff. After that Caesar passed me something. After looking it over I put it with the rest of my stuff in the bottomless bag I always carried.

The helicopter pilots also gave our group some water, food, and other amenities for the rest of our journey. As well as coordinates to a drop point where they had stored a dune buggy for traversing the desert.

They also passed on the news that Holly was getting weaker and might only last 2 more weeks at the least. 

Before they left they gave us a rumor that there were 9 people that visited Cairo that stood out as possible Stand users according to contents they had in Cairo.

When they left us we started our hike to the coordinates given to us. We were just one step closer to getting to Cairo and defeating Dio once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

Joseph drove the dune buggy with Caesar in the front seat next to him. Avdol and I sat in the middle with Iggy, who was enjoying his coffee gum. 

In the back of the car sat Polnareff, Kakyoin, and Jotaro. We made decent time in the desert crossing dunes at incredible speeds, until Joseph slammed on the breaks.

He alerted us, “Look over there! That’s the Speedwagon helicopter! It crashed in the middle of the desert!” The front window was smashed and the tail broke off.

“Be on the lookout, we might have to face an enemy Stand!” Jotaro warned us. Caesar was quick to point out the pilot who was crushed below the helicopter.

Above him the pilot clawed into the metal as if trying to pry his way out from underneath. Jotaro approached the body confirming he was deceased. 

Turning the deadman’s head water that had pooled up spilled from the man’s mouth. The water piled up and spilled out across the sand until a fish finally came out from inside the man’s throat.

“This man drowned!” Jotaro informed us.

“Drowned in the desert?” Joseph asked. A good distance away Polnareff, Avdol, and Kakyoin alerted us of the other pilot who was still alive.

We all rushed over and asked what had happened to the man. He pointed at blindly at us and simply spoke the words, “Water…!”

Joseph was quick to pass him a canteen. Before he started screaming in fear, “GET IT AWAY, THE WATER ATTACKS!” From the spout of the canteen a hand made of water grabbed the man’s face before completely ripping off his face.

In a panic I retreated back to the buggy with Avdol, Caesar, Joseph, and Jotaro. Across from us Kakyoin and Polnareff were separated by the canteen filled with the enemy Stand.

Avdol admitted his confusion at who the Stand might be if there was only one tarot card left. Jotaro observed the landscape around us for a potential Stand user but couldn't find one.

That’s when I heard a scream from Polnareff and Kakyoin. It seemed that they were attacked as the water had leaked out from the canteen and moved over to them.

I couldn't see the damage done but I knew that he must have been in terrible pain. 

Polareff was almost attacked before one of the pilot’s watches went off, causing the water to cut the dead man’s wrist off.

“Sound…” I whispered to the people next to me, “It attacks sound.”

From across I saw Polnareff pick up Kakyoin’s body to try and move it away only to draw the attention of the water. Who quickly chased after him.

Mid way back to us inside the car Polnareff fell over and threw Kakyoin to us. I sent out Magic Woman to levitate him back to us. Where I set him down inside the car.

Joseph used Hermit Purple to grab the injured Polnareff who he set down next to Kakoyin. I looked over each person's injury. 

Polnareff was easy a simple slice across the achilles tendon. Kakyoin was a bit more complicated. The wounds went across his eyes across his face. 

The face wounds were easy to fix. Eyes were a bit more complicated. In order to be treated it came down to time, and not exposing them to light which could damage them further. 

I instead conjured a bandage which I wrapped around his face so light couldn't affect the healing I was going to do. I couldn't get around to it because suddenly the car was being jerked into the sand by the front tire.

Iggy who was in the car up to that point jumped out. If the water were above the surface rather than using the sand to sink the car I might have been able to vanish it. 

Unfortunately it was below the sand, and unless I was able to get most of the grains of sand it’d be hard to get at the water Stand below. 

The front wheel was pulled off which caused the sand to lose grip on most of the car. As soon as the car landed we were all knocked out from inside it.

I made sure to have Magic Woman hold Kakyoin in its arms above the sand. We all waited and nothing seemed to happen. 

Avdol now a distance from me used his earrings by throwing that away from him in the sand. When the water came up to attack Avdol tried to use Magician's Red to attack only for the water to slice at Avdol’s neck.

He was bleeding out fast so I used Magic Woman who had dropped Kakyoin back in the car, to conjure objects that would lead the water away from me while I levitated Avdol back to me.

The plan worked as the water sliced into a set of rocks. Magic Woman healed Avdol and set him inside the car next to Kakyoin. Everything was still as we waited.

I held up a solitary finger letting everyone know to wait. I cast Homenum Revelio but it seemed that the user was too far away to detect. I let everyone know I couldn't find him with a shrug.

Jotaro waved my attention over to him, he pointed at Iggy. The dog was fine, it seemed the Stand user deemed him not worth attacking. He signaled for me to get him the dog.

I used Magic Woman to lift Iggy into the air before handing him over to Jotaro. The dog struggled until it reached Jotaro’s hands. 

We all watched as after a few silent words Jotaro and Iggy flew into the sky using The Fool. In order to make the load lighter I made Jotaro and Iggy weightless as The Fool flew away with the two of them.

From the sand the water burst out where Iggy used to be before retreating. The sand moved which signaled the water moving underneath it. Going the exact same direction as Iggy and Jotaro were.

“The Stand is probably retreating back to where the user is. Which means Iggy and Jotaro are going in the right direction. Quickly everyone back into the car!” I told the rest of our group.

From there we waited as Jotaro disappeared behind a sand dune. With everyone now in the car I could get to work on Kakyoin’s eyes. Healing eyes with magic was a hardship.

It wasn’t the same scale as trying to fix a brain. No instead it was all about resealing all the damaged parts of an eye, at which point the body would reset the eyes. 

That meant that he’d be blind, and if light were to get in his eyes the cones in the back would be damaged. Time and darkness were all that Kakyoin needed right then.

After I was done we could see Jotaro making his way back to us, in the horizon. Joseph had fixed the front tire while I was healing Kakyoin and we drove over to pick him and Iggy up.

Jotaro let us know that the Stand user was named N’Doul. His Stand was named Geb after the Egyptian god. Jotaro let us know that, N’Doul informed him that each Stand from there on out would be named after nine Egyptian gods then died.

From there we drove the buggy to Aswan to drop Kakyoin off so that he might recover his eyes. On the way there we saw a bus accident. 

When we got to the doctor he admitted Kakyoin in so that he’d have the ability to recover from his injury. Before we left everyone needed a break after fighting the Stand user and rushing to the hospital.

All of us sans Kakoyin decided to go to a cafe which Polnareff picked. We all ordered tea when we sat down. However Joseph warned all of us off stating we were in enemy territory, and that anything open could be poisoned.

“My, my. Getting paranoid in your old age are you Joseph?” Caesar teased his friend, “Back in your youth you’d drink or eat anything put down in front of you.”

“I can’t risk being foolish now!” Joseph declared, before ordering sodas for each of us. When the waiter went go get a coke for each of us a man at another table complained that it was hot.

“Ew, hot soda? I’d take the poison.” I complained.

“You’ve gotten even more childish with age, what are you? 200 now?” Caesar asked me.

“Bite me!”

“Sorry you missed your opportunity. I’m happily married with two kids now!”

“We can go to another cafe, they might have cold drinks?” Polnareff tentatively suggested.

Across the street the other cafe called for help as their place of business was burning down. With that it was decided we’d just have tea. 

When we each went to taste the tea after being parched for so long. Iggy jumped onto another customers table, causing us to each spit out our tea and chase after the escaped dog.

With that plan failed and after catching the dog we decided we’d let Kakyoin know we were going to leave. Joseph, Avdol, Caesar, and Polnareff wanted to pick up supplies with the car, so Jotaro and I went straight to the hospital on foot.

It took us awhile but we reached the outside of the hospital pretty soon. We just waited for the other guys to show up in the car. When they showed up they were acting strange. 

They each commented on how fast Jotaro had gotten there, and Polnareff was talking about dry cleaning for some reason. Joseph asked me if I was feeling any better. 

When I asked him to elaborate he started to ask about my monthly schedule. I promptly beat him silly. An ambulance rushed past us as Joseph offered me oranges as a peace offering.

After checking on Kakyoin as a group Joseph was forced to pay a steep price for his treatment. Kakyoin told us that the doctor told him, he’d recover in a few days. So he’d catch up with us.

From there we drove up the Nile to a small town with a temple, Kom Ombo. Caesar said he wanted to sight see at the temple, and Polnareff complained about wanting to go to the bathroom.

So we all took a break while the two of them went off to do their things. Eventually Polnareff caught back up with us but Caesar was missing.

When all of us went looking for him we found him over the body of a man and a broken sword. “Are you okay? You’ve been gone for awhile. Looks like you were ambushed.”

“Yeah some guy attacked me with a sword, said he was Anubis. Then when I used Ripple to break the sword he just fell over like that.” Caesar explained.

“Hm...the sword must have been his Stand. When you broke it you broke him. If you were able to see it, it must have been a Stand like Strength.” Joseph rubbed his chin.

“Ah a sword Stand! Now that’s cool! Just like Hol Horse’s Emperor! Simple Stands are great!” I gushed about the possibility.

“Don’t complain, Magic Woman has helped us out jam after jam.” Polanreff poked me hard.

“That’s because none of you can go a few minutes without being injured. Be more careful all of you!” I demanded.

“Hah, you got told!” Caesar laughed.

“You have no room to complain, Mr. Ran off on his own to deal with the Pillar Men.”

“I got some cool robot legs out of the deal! I’d say it was worth it!” 

From there we made our way up to Edfu. Where we had to take a break so that Polnareff could get a shave and a haircut. Up the river from there we went to Luxor.

We took a break next to the Nile and had a few cold drinks. Joseph’s hand was acting up. “I really need to oil this things joints. How about you Caesar? You ever have any trouble with your legs?”

“A few, can’t get on a plane without removing them first. If one part breaks down I have to go digging around to look for it. These aren’t simple machines you know! It’s a lot of effort to keep them going.” Caesar informed us.

“Thought they were worth it?” I commented.

“Sure they are, they don’t get tired when I’m training with Ripple. Plus they have some pretty neat features!”

“Like what?”

“Like they can extent...a foot.”

“Wow, you must reach all the top shelves.”

“Hey, it’s useful. One foot can make all the difference.”

“Ain't that the truth?” Polnareff elbowed him.

“A foot?” Avdol looked at him with shock.

“Well no, but the joke was set up for me...I just went for it.”

“...okay. Well how about we stay in Luxor overnight? It’d give Kakyoin a chance to catch up to us. We’re only about a two days trip away from Cairo.” Avdol asked.

“Fine by me!” I stretched my arms, “I could use a rest with a nice comfy bed. Joseph you’re paying.”

“You have your own money woman!” Joseph yelled as he pulled a bottle cap from the back of his hand.

“Eh? But then it wouldn't be free~!”

“No!”

“Yare Yare Daze.” I overheard Jotaro from behind me. As we walked our way to a hotel in town a man accidentally threw his hammer while trying to work on a table. 

It nearly bashed Joseph in the back. However Avdol was able to stop it. We pushed on and ended up spending a comfortable night in a hotel with nothing going wrong. 

It was a new record, nothing had gone screwy since the sword Stand and I didn’t even have to deal with it. 

Jotaro, Polnareff, and I all waited for the three other people in our group to wake up and join us. After waiting for awhile Polnareff yelled up at their room to get them up.

Avdol went to the window to let us know he was coming down. We heard a bit of a struggle before we were joined by Avdol.

“What’s taking the other two so long?” I asked.

“Hm, well. At some point in the night...well…” He suddenly turned bashful, “Well I don’t think it was meant to be like it was but uh...Caesar and Joseph seemed to end up in the same bed.”

“For real? That’s...something…” I didn’t want to judge.

“Well nothing happened as far as I saw but...well Caesar may have just been cold.” Avdol suggested.

“Oh...I guess...that makes sense?” I looked around at Jotaro and Polnareff. Jotaro looked like he’d rather be anywhere else while Polanreff looked like he was dying from laughter.

From there we waited for what felt like 5 more minutes before Avdol went inside to see what the problem was. From there we waited another 5 minutes before Jotaro just started walking.

“Are we moving without them?” I asked.

“They may have been attacked.” was all Jotaro said for an explanation. The two of us followed after him. I wasn’t sure exactly where Jotaro was going but he was moving with purpose.

In the middle of our walk Polnareff shouted, “Oi! Jotaro, Tonks! It’s an enemy I found them!” I turned around to find him but he had already taken off without us.

“Was that Polnareff?” Jotaro asked after approaching me.

“Yeah, the dumb ass went after an enemy without thinking ahead first.” I told him.

“Yare Yare Daze...can you track him?”

“Yeah, I know him enough that a patronus should be able to locate him. We’ll just follow the butterfly.” I summoned Magic Woman who cast my patronus. 

We then followed the glowing butterfly which would lead us to Polnareff. Not too long into our search a kid tried to stop us and the butterfly stopped.

“He should be around here.” I told Jotaro.

“Hey kid we’re looking for a french man. About this tall.” Jotaro indicated a height, “Long hair up to here.” He went even higher.

“That’s me!” The kid looked up at us.

“I should have known better than to ask a kid…” Jotaro sighed.

“Hold on...it might be. Can you see this thing?” I had Magic Woman come out next to me.

“Yeah, that’s Magic Woman!” He pointed. Then he summoned a tiny Silver Chariot.

“Well...looks like this is Polnareff!” I spoke astounded, “I guess there’s a Stand out there that can turn someone into a child.”

Jotaro walked up next to me, “What did the Stand user look like?”

“He was ugly with long red hair that came out of the sides of his head. Like a clown...I don’t know how but he did this to me!”

From beside me Jotaro started to shrink down. “Hey...Jotaro you’re getting smaller!” I informed him. Pretty soon he was smaller than Polnareff.

“Behind you!” Polnareff pointed to the man he had described earlier.

“WHAT!? You should be a toddler by now! You’ve been standing in Sethan’s shadow for more than 40 seconds!” The man shouted at me.

“Eh? Is that how it works? Hate to break it to ya, but I’m about 120 years old. Whatever you think you’re trying to do it won’t work.” I told the man.

With that I had Magic Woman hit the man with a stunner. He went down and both Jotaro and Polareff grew into their proper ages.

“Geez, I never want that to happen to me again.” Polnareff complained.

“Well, if we want him off our trail never to bug us again I can just obliviate him and we can just leave.” I informed the two of them.

“Go ahead, let’s be done with this.” Jotaro turned his back. With that another Stand user was defeated. We quickly rejoined the rest of our group. 

Who had dealt with a Stand user of their own. Mariah with the stand of Bastet. Who had ended up turning both Avdol and Joseph into living magnets. 

Caesar had just been dragged along by virtue of having metal legs. They hadn’t explained most of the battle but from the blushes from all of them, I could only imagine it was an embarrassing fight.

From there we called the Speedwagon doctors looking after Holly. We received the news that she might only make it one more week. 

The plan was now to take a train from Luxor to Cairo. We bought the tickets for all of us and set off by train. When we arrived in Cairo we were hit with another roadblock.

We didn’t know where to go from there. All we had to go on was a spirit photograph taken of the side of the building Dio had moved to. 

All the people tracking Dio had lost sight of him seemingly after discovering that the Stand users had visited him. 

Unsure of where else to go Joseph suggested going to a nearby bar in Cairo to see if the bartender had seen or heard anything through his profession.

“I’d like to ask you something. We are looking for the building in this picture. Do you know where it might be?” Joseph asked the bartender.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t, I just know that this is a bar. Which means that I only serve drinks here.” The bartender replied.

“Sorry...6 iced teas then please.” Joseph sighed as Avdol handed over the money.

“Ah...the building in this picture...never seen it before.” The bartender then went back to tending his drinks. 

It seemed like all of us at once took the drink in our hands before downing the entire thing. Unsure of what else to do we attempted to go asking around at another place, when we were stopped.

“That building...I believe I’ve seen it. Yes, I know that building for sure.” All of turned around and went back into the bar. Where at a far table a man was playing with a deck of cards and a pile of chips.

“Do you really know?” Joseph asked the man.

“Why yes, I did say I knew where the building was.”

“Really this is great!” Polnareff got excited, “Where is it?”

“You can’t expect to tell me for free?” The man raised his eyebrow, pulling off a card trick.

“Fine, fine. Sorry.” Joseph laid down some money on the table.

“No, no, no. I like to gamble you see. I love the thrill of it. It’s a habit of mine. Tell me...do you like to gamble?”

“I don’t know what you’re asking.” Joseph admitted.

“Just answer no if you don’t.”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. What are you asking me to do.”

“If you gamble with me I’ll tell you for free.”

“Gamble for the information? I’m pretty confident in my skills but we don’t have the time. Just take the money, it’s fine.”

“You can gamble anything. For example take a look at that wall. There’s a cat on it.” The gambling man then threw out some jerky onto the floor in front of the wall.“All right, let’s gamble which piece of meat is the cat going to go for first? Right or Left?”

“Sorry, but I don’t care.” With that I brought out Magic Woman and tried to imperius the man, to get the information out of him. 

That’s when a Stand appeared from behind the man and grabbed me before lifting me up into the air. I saw my own body drop to the floor before I knew nothing but darkness.

When I was back in my body Polnareff and Joseph woke up next to me. It turned out that my soul had been taken. 

The explanation I was given was that I admitted defeat in my heart by trying to cast a spell on someone I thought was an innocent. It was a bit vague but who was I to argue my soul was the one stolen.

After me Polnareff took on the bet with the cat eating the meat, to try and free my soul only to lose when it turned out that cat was owned by Daniel D'Arby.

Joseph went up next and tried to win a betting game using a cup of alcohol. They would add coins until the cup overfilled. Joseph had lost, which prompted Caesar to try the same exact bet. 

Caesar had won freeing all of our souls. Daniel D’Arby was forced to give up the location but before he could a Dio flesh bud had killed him. 

Freeing all the previous souls he had collected up to that point. Caesar told us how he had won using Ripple. Something that Joseph might have been able to do if he had continued his training.

After shaking off having my soul sucked out by what amounted to a much simpler dementor, we moved on to ask other people around Cairo about the location in the photograph.

One of the first people we asked was a man working on a nearby house. He was able to say that the place we were looking for was over a century old. Which meant we would have to search southern Cairo.

Midday into our search we had somehow lost Polnareff. Which meant I had to once again use my patronus to find him. When we found him he was leaning against a wall.

“So there you are. What’s going on? Was it a Stand user?” Avdol asked Polnareff. 

“Uh...uh...nope. Just out looking...for people to ask about the picture.” Polnareff started the sweat.

“Is that so, so why is it you are leaning against that wall?” Avdol questioned. 

“Oh, I had to you know drain the bladder.”

“Peeing in the middle of a street? Have you no shame?” Joseph recoiled.

“Yeah, this is pretty low Polnareff.” I commented. It was at that point that Polnareff started to stick his tongue out of his mouth and wave it around.

“What’s wrong with you? Your face is all messed up. Did you hurt yourself?” Joseph asked.

“No! There’s clearly something behind him.” Avdol pointed behind the Frenchman. That’s when Polnareff sneezed. From behind him with Emperor drawn Hol Horse appeared.

Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot which knocked Hol Horse into a set of vases ahead of him. Which leaked out some kind of liquid before a truck who was coming right at him spun out. It tipped over crashing directly into all of us.

I was once again met with darkness. When I came to, Jotaro had moved the truck and cleared space for all of us. Thanks to Magic Woman I was able to heal all of our wounds.

In the distance we all heard someone scream. Thinking it would be best to leave before the police came to question us about the car crash we got out of there post haste. We had also lost track of Iggy through the commotion.

In order to find a lead on Dio’s location Avdol went looking for a person he knew. Apparently the man knew most places in Cairo. 

When we found him he was seated down in the middle of the street with a blanket over his body. Avdol offered him the photo and some decent money to track down the location.

The man immediately threw off his blanket to reveal he was wearing a suit. He told us he could find the manor in 3 hours and not to move from where we were.

With that the man got in a car and drove away. With nothing else to do I transfigured the ground into chairs for all of us. 

Then I conjured up a deck of cards for a quick game of poker. Jotaro sure had a mean poker face. Nothing showed he was a blank wall. 

The game and our patients had lasted until the sun started to set. While we expected the man to come back in 3 hours he’d gone way past that time.

“I wish I had thought of this sooner but...perhaps he has found it and that’s why he hasn't come back.” Avdol pointed out, “What if there was a Stand user defending the manor? If that’s the case we just sent a man to die. Who wouldn't even know about Stands.”

With that mood we decided to pack it up. Unsure of what else to do we went and slept the night in a nearby hotel. The next morning we went out ourselves to search for the manor Dio was in.

We didn’t find any results until 1PM. When Jotaro spotted Iggy who had been missing that entire time as well. The dog was injured, missing his front left paw and many other minor injuries.

The stump was wrapped up, so clearly he had gotten help from someone. That’s when someone else made their presence known. 

“Iggy encountered an enemy. We saw a boy carrying him in his arms, half dead. The doctors from the Speedwagon Foundation tended to his wounds. Just like my eyes.” Kakyoin rounded the corner behind Iggy wearing a pair of sunglasses presumably so he didn’t get direct light into his eyes.

As soon as we saw him most of us went to greet him. He told us that he wouldn't even get any scars from the whole ordeal. Despite being injured Iggy started to walk away from us.

We all followed the 3 legged dog as it made his way through the streets. We came upon the luxury car the man who went looking for Dio’s manor. It was all smashed up and had splatters of blood on it.

That’s when we made it over the hill and saw it. Just like in the picture, the top of the manor came into view. As we approached we all felt heavier a long journey coming quickly to an end with only a few final steps.


	10. Chapter 10

When we all got past the main gates the door to the manor opened on it’s own. As if a specter had opened it for us. When we all approached we didn’t see anyone standing by the door. Nor a Stand to attack any of us.

The hall in front of the door seemed to stretch on for what looked like miles. All of us held back on rushing through the front door for fear of attack from any number of people.

From down the hall something approached as if floating above the floor. As it came down the hall it became more visible and turned out to be a person. Who stopped just before the front door.

“Good day, Master Joestar and company. We’ve been expecting you. I am the butler of this house.” The man spoke with a confident calmness.

“I don’t know who you are! But you’re no ordinary human and I’m going to kill you!” Polnareff screamed while Joseph and I held him back.

Before most of us could react the man pulled out a playing card and tossed it at Polnareff who summoned Silver Chariot and sliced the card down the middle.

“My name is D'Arby. Terrence T. D’Arby. The D’Arby you defeated was my older brother. Here please come in I’ll take your coats.” Terrance invited all of us in.

“Are you planning to avenge your brother?” Avdol asked.

“Of course not. Didn’t my brother tell you his motto? ‘It’s the losers fault for being deceived and losing.’ I believe in that motto as well. My brother challenged you and lost. The one who loses goes down in history as the evil one. I hold no grudge against any of you. My brother is my brother. We are two different people. My only mission is to protect Master Dio.”

“That’s going to be a problem...you see we’re here to axe off Dio. Which means we are enemies.” I informed the younger D’Arby.

“I see...then if you wish to fight. Come into the manor.” The D’Arby brother bowed.

“Stay on guard this hallway must be some sort of illusion!” Avdol warned us.

“Just hurry up and take us to Dio.” Jotaro replied coolly.

Then from behind a Stand appeared behind Terrence. It appeared to be wearing some kind of mask with hearts all over its body. On its face were the letters T and D. “You must forgive me, but my Stand is a different type of Stand than my brothers. It’s name is Atum!”

“He actually showed his Stand!” Joseph reacted in shock.

“Who’s first? Who shall fight me?” The Stand asked with D’Arby’s voice.

“That shall be me.” Jotaro stepped forward while summoning Star Platinum.

“Hm...I’ll bet you that Star Platinum will attack with his left arm first!” Terrence spoke. Instantly every one of us was on guard. Betting changed a few things. Was he bluffing before about his Stand? “It will be a punch from his left. How much do you bet?”

Without a reply Star Platinum rocketed out a punch with his right which Atum dodged with ease. Despite the punch being too fast for any of us to see Atum had dodged it.

“Too bad. I lost. Just like my brother I like to bet, but it seems that luck was not on my side.” With that Atum grabbed Star Platinum by the arm and a hole appeared in the hallway floor. “As an apology I’ll take you to a wonderful world.”

Just like that Jotaro was pulled into the pit with his Stand along with the D’Arby brother. Kakyoin and Joseph tried to grab onto Jotaro but only ended up being pulled into the pit as well.

As Polnareff, Caesar, and I went to go after them Avdol held us back, “It’s too dangerous to go after them! We must wait! Ms. Black is there anything you could do?”

“Well if we really think this hall has illusioned placed over it I can try to dispel it.” With that I brought out Magic Woman to perform counter hexes and curses only to change nothing. “Either these aren’t illusions...or whatever's creating these ones work on a different level than magic.”

“Hold on listen! It’s Joseph's voice!” Caesar stopped me.

“If you don’t hear from us in 10 minutes torch the mansion! We can’t let Dio live!” Joseph’s voice came from the pit before the hole disappeared.

Just like that, the five of us were left alone counting Iggy. We could do nothing but wait for the time to tick by. 

“If they don’t come back and it’s passed 10 minutes I have to let you all know...I won’t help any of you if you get injured or disappear in there.” Avdol warned us all. “It may be cold, but if we are going to defeat Dio we need to be able to move forward. We can’t waste any time.”

“We’ll see what happens when we get in there. Your ideals are sound, but we may need numbers to deal with what’s coming. If there is no hope in saving you...then I agree.” I followed along suit.

After waiting 10 minutes there were no signs of either Joestar or Kakyoin. “I guess this is it.” Caesar let out a breath. “I might not be able to see some of the Stands so I’ll take up the rear.”

“Then I’ll take the front.” Polnareff chose to move first. All of us slowly made our way through the hall and to the first doorway we saw. Inside the room we looked into it was like an Escher painting. 

Nothing made sense and it was hard to comprehend at first glance. “There must be a Stand that creates illusions. If that’s the case the user must be nearby.” I let them all know, “I’ll light up any signs of life with Magic Woman. Be prepared to attack at a moments notice!”

Instantly the spell had a reaction as a piece of the ceiling started to glow red. Iggy summoned The Fool who attacked the lit up part of the ceiling. Where a man fell from the sky onto the floor.

The room around us turned back into what looked to be a normal mansion. The confusing mess from before was gone. Which meant we had gotten the Stand user that could create illusions.

“Another easy win for us!” I celebrated. 

“Yeah! Good job Iggy!” Polnareff congratulated the dog.

“LOOK OUT!” Avdol screamed before pushing the three of us to the side. We all toppled over and as I looked up I saw dark arms fall to the ground in front of me.

“What the hell was that?” Polnareff asked.

“...AVDOL!” I yelled as I ran over to the dropped arms.

“He was there one second and the next all that was left were his arms!” Caesar informed us. Then not too far away a Stand came into view. 

It had no lower body and all around it a blue bubble like aura surrounded it. It’s face was like that of a skull which had a mask wrapped around it.

“What did you do!? Where’s Avdol!” Polnareff asked the Stand.

“Avdol is...dead...and disintegrated. Even I don’t know where he is. All I know is that whatever my Stand Cream eats gets sent to a dark dimension from whence they cannot return. One by one, I’ll send each of you to the dark dimension. Take it as an honor you were defeated by Vanilla Ice!”

“AVDOL’S NOT DEAD! YOU’RE LYING!” Polnareff yelled from the top of his lungs as Silver Chariot attempted to stab into the floating Stand Cream.

Almost instantly the Stand had disappeared swallowing itself whole. I quickly retreated and grouped back up with Caesar, Iggy, and Polnareff. We each faced a direction keeping an eye out for the Stand.

Where I had been standing before the ground and Avdol’s arms just disappeared in a circular shape. “He can attack while invisible! Let’s move it! GO! To another room!” I demanded.

Each of us pressed on into a nearby room. I levitated objects from inside the room to blockade the door while we backed off then ran up the nearby stairs.

Behind us my makeshift blockage came tumbling down as a circle of air pierced through it causing it to collapse in on itself. It was if a chunk of matter had just disappeared from existence.

As we came back up to the exit we went up another set of stairs where we had come into the manor from. 

In front of us a hole opened up in the ground with the same circular shape as any time Cream had passed through something. That meant he was in the same hallway as us.

We once again all grouped up back to back watching for any sign of destruction or appearance for Cream. 

“He’s hiding in the cracks!” Polnareff yelled as he pushed Caesar, Iggy, and I away. I watched as he fell backward missing the front of his foot. It had been taken off like it was part of the circle in the floor surrounding it.

With it making an appearance I quickly hit the Stand with a blasting hex which sent it backward through a wall which disappeared in a sphere.

With that I had to run and apparate each of us behind a pillar nearby that was still standing. “You are so noisy...Vanilla Ice!” Someone came down from up the stairs.

“Lord Dio! Please be careful, they intruders are all nearby somewhere. Please leave everything to me. You don’t need to be here.” Vanilla Ice turned his back to what looked to be Dio.

From where we were hidden I was able to see Iggy concentrating. Sand had been floating in the air above Dio. So it was The Fool, Iggy had made a fake Dio!

I watched from our hiding spot as The Fool Dio raised his hand to chop at Vanilla Ice’s back. Cream’s arm shot out from Vanilla Ice’s back before chopping off the sand arm of The Fool Dio. He had somehow known. Damn!

“The sun is shining through the windows in this room. Lord Dio would never come out here at this time of day!” Vanilla Ice explained.

Caesar and I looked at each other. Dio was still a vampire of course, how could we forget. That was the reason Caesar had come to help. 

I patted my pocket to make sure my secret weapon was still there from when Caesar had passed it off to me. Cream then ate a hole in the sand construct breaking it apart.

“Where are you! I need to beat you all to death for making me kill the likeness of my Lord Dio! Did you realize what you were doing? It may have been a fake but you made me destroy it how dare you! I’ll kick you all to death and then have Cream consume you all alive!” Vanilla Ice screamed.

With that Cream ate Vanilla Ice and they disappeared into nothing. That was until we all watched as the invisible ball form of the two made an indent within the sand left over from The Fool’s construction.

Silver Chariot then from behind the pillar stabbed straight into the sphere. Cream and Vanilla Ice became visible where the sword had pierced through. 

Silver Chariot’s rapier was embedded deep within the mouth of Vanilla Ice in what should have been a kill shot. 

“I’ve figured it out! Your weakness that is! You cannot see from inside your dark dimension. Just as you are invisible to us! We are to you as well!” Polnareff informed us.

However Cream with it’s arm grabbed Silver Chariot by the neck choking Polnareff who was right next to Caesar, Iggy, and I. “How? He pierced right through your brain stem!” I questioned.

“Just...die...already!” Polnareff had Silver Chariot put the sword deeper inside.

“I don’t think I will! Your attacks are all meager to the gift Dio has bestowed me with.” Cream then bit down. Silver Chariot escaped but not before Polnareff lost his ring and pinky finger from his right hand.

“Smart move. You pulled your sword out.” Vanilla Ice spoke. 

“You know what wasn’t a smart move...revealing that Dio had given you a gift.” I walked out from behind the pillar.

“What are you doing?!” Polnareff had asked. While Iggy barked from next to him.

“Tell him the truth. Dio gave you his blood did he not?” I asked Vanilla Ice.

“SO? It was a gift for my devotion to him!” Vanilla Ice looked incensed.

“You see...his gift was a double edged sword. You are now a vampire, which means you can live forever. However it comes with one weakness you see. The Speedwagon Foundation has found ways to fight vampires more effectively. Behold ultraviolet light!” I summoned the ultraviolet flashlight from my pocket and turned it up to it’s brightest setting and flashed it at Vanilla Ice.

From behind the pillar Caesar dived out and did the same. “What’s happening to me!?” Vanilla Ice cried as his limbs turned from stone to ash and fell off his body.

“You’re going to hell!” I yelled as the rest of his body turned to ash as he charged me with Cream. The Stand vanished much like it’s users body.

“...for Avdol.” Polnareff tried to stand on his stump of a foot before The Fool caught him. I quickly had Magic Woman heal his wounds. 

Unfortunately magic couldn't regenerate limbs or body parts. The only thing that could do that was potions which I didn’t have access to in this universe.

With Polnareff, no longer bleeding out the three of us knew we had to keep moving on. Even as we lost a comrade in our most recent fight.

We made our way through the mansion going up the stairs until we were on our way up to the third floor. 

Where at the top of the stairs, the three of us spotted a man that I recognized as Dio from the ship I had first appeared on in this universe.

“It’s been quite awhile Ms. Black, Polnareff. Who knew that when we first met you would be a Stand user. To think my future was right in front of me when I was battling Jonathan all those years ago. You and Erina above me in my personal coffin. Little did you know that below you I had already grafted my own head onto this new body!” Dio lifted his arms above him.

“Oh, I’m sure I got the last laugh. If I remember correctly, I made sure that coffin sank as fast as possible. How was it spending all those years at the bottom of the ocean?” I taunted.

“Not as bad as you might think. You see all that time, I was given a chance to think about everything. I may have lost my fight with Jonathan however I was able to see so much more. Even when I had lost I was able to recover. That’s the thing when you’re immortal, you have all the time in the world. Don’t we Ms. Black.”

“At least I’m able to go out in the day! Nice work turning Vanilla Ice into a vampire, made our jobs real easy. Now It’s time we used the same method on you!” I pointed the flashlight up only to find it missing from my hand. “What the…”

“What? Are you going to throttle me to death? I think you’ll find that hard to do.” Dio laughed.

“Die. Monster! You don’t belong in this world!” Caesar yelled before he too tried to point his hand at Dio. Only to find his hand empty as well.

“You...I don’t know you too well. Thankfully I have been able to find out that you are a Zeppeli. It wasn’t even by my hands that anyone in your family died. They were simply killed by lower lifeforms.” Dio grinned.

“YOU!” Caesar stepped one step up only to appear right next to us once more. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. While next to me Polnareff looked confused.

“Ah...are you too scared to come up here? All you have to do is walk up these steps to fight me.” Dio taunted.

Polnareff and Caesar attempted to go up a step only to be exactly where they started. Iggy from my below barked at the air.

“Ah...a small nuisance of a dog. Maybe you might be able to figure it out...the power of my stand The World.” From below me I watched as Iggy was shaking uncontrollably.

“What is it Iggy?” Polnareff and I asked but received no response from the dog.

“Ah, the fear...it stinks off all of you. If that’s all then I shall kill you all now.” Dio summoned The World. It was yellow in color and seemed to be much like Jotaro’s Stand in stature. 

Before Dio could come down the stairs the wall behind us burst open, letting sunlight in. Dio retreated back up the stairs and into the darkness. From the sunlight emerged Kakyoin, Joseph, and Jotaro.

“You’re all okay!” I felt relief fill my body. At the same time Caesar and Polnareff also looked overjoyed at the timing of their arrival.

“Don’t you worry. We’re here.” Joseph grinned before they all stepped through, “We heard Dio from the other side of that wall. Let’s get after him.”

“Before we all go I need to tell you something!” Polnareff stopped them all. As the three made their way upstairs. “We’ve all experienced his Stand. While that statement is true...none of us seem to understand its ability. It got rid of things and even though we climbed stairs we were sent back to the bottom like he hadn’t moved.”

“I have a theory...but only that. With his Stand being the world...he can maybe move people or objects through space? I don’t know if that applies to himself...I don’t know enough but his power...it’s terrifying. We’re also out of ultraviolet lights.” I informed Joseph.

“Where’s Avdol?” Jotaro asked.

“...” Caesar, Polanreff, Iggy, and I all kept silent.

“Is that so…” Joseph looked tired.

“The sun is setting, we need to hurry.” Kakyoin warned us all.

“Right, Dio is still weak to sunlight.” Joseph scratched his beard.

“Hey, Idiot! What’s above this floor?” Kakyoin asked a sack he had thrown in front of him on the stairs. 

From the bag popped up a small man, “A tower. There’s a room at the top. Lord Dio sometimes goes there during the day.”

“Is there another way to that room?” I asked.

“No, only this way.”

“Fine. Take us there.” Kakyoin demanded. The small man climbed up out of the sack and we followed behind him as he climbed the tower. 

When we got into the room he was talking about. I took in the sight of what appeared to be a coffin. It was much simpler than the black one he had taken with him to fight Jonothan and hid inside.

The windows of the tower were blocked off. So Jotaro used Star Platinum to punch the wood from the windows and let the light into the room. 

The sunlight only came in a single ray. The small man quickly attempted to stay within the confines of the darkness and out of the light. He must have been a vampire as well.

“Be careful, he may not be in the casket. He could be hiding anywhere in here.” Joseph warned all of us. 

When I attempted to detect any life in the room nothing came back aside from everyone in our group. That made sense and confirmed that the small person was a vampire.

“Everyone surround the casket. I’ll use Ripple to get Dio!” Caesar ordered us. With all of us in position standing around the coffin I made sure to stun the vampire out of the way.

Caesar then took a deep breath as Ripple shined like lighting throughout his body. Then he closed his hand into a fist and punched down at the head of the coffin. 

Instantly the casket exploded inward where Caesar had smashed the coffin. However with the lid now gone inside the casket was...a decapitated Caesar.

“CAESAR!” Joseph exploded into a yell dropping to his knees. 

“We need to get the fuck out of here! Something is wrong!” I yelled. I then made Magic Woman explode the ceiling of the room before picking up Joseph and diving out of the window.

“You felt that too?” Kakyoin asked, “If we stayed we might have all been dead by now.”

“This is bad...the sun has almost set.” I watched on as the sun slowly moved behind the buildings of the city.

“We aren’t going to retreat for the night are we?” Polnareff asked, “Night or Day there’s no way I’m running now. They killed Avdol and Caesar!”

“We aren’t running...however Dio is coming after us. He’s going to try and kill us before the sun rises...we must discover how his Stand works before sunrise. Which means...as much as it pains me to say this...we must wait.” Joseph’s metallic hand was creaking under the pressure Hermit Purple was putting on it.

“Waiting isn’t acceptable! We can’t run! NOT NOW!” With that Polnareff ran back around the building.

“Wait!” Joseph and I tried to stop him.

“You can’t stop him.” Jotaro grabbed each of us by our shoulders.

“We can’t let him leave! He’ll die Jotaro!” Kakyoin yelled.

“...Polnareff will fight Dio while chasing him. We are fighting him while running away. We’re attacking from both sides. I’ll go find Polnareff. You three go on ahead.” With that Jotaro went after Polnareff.

“...do any of you get what he’s saying?” I asked.

“We’re bait...I think?” Kakyoin guessed.

“Like I said. Dio is coming after us, he’ll most likely come after me first. Which means all of us. So as he’s tracking us the two of them will follow behind. While we figure out Dio’s Stand.”

And just like that we had a plan. We made our way to the street level and Joseph bought a truck giving thousands of dollars to a diver so we could take it.

When we all piled in Joseph took off down the street at incredible speeds. We swerved in and out of traffic. While just waiting for Dio to make his move. 

The plan hinged on whether or not Dio thought that we hadn’t split up. Not long into our escape, behind us a car had plowed through people walking on the sidewalk. 

With more than an assured feeling Dio was in the car Kakyoin sent out Hierophant Green to attack Dio in the car chasing after us. 

When he tried to attack with Emerald Splash, Dio deflected the emeralds throughout the car while making them avoid his body. 

With another Emerald Splash the ranged attack was countered through the roof of the car Dio was in. 

Suddenly in mid air The World had appeared and punched Hierophant Green before retreating back to Dio. Kakyoin had suffered a dislocated jaw which Magic Woman was able to fix.

With that we were able to confirm that The World was a close range type of Stand. Which meant it could only go about 10 meters and that it didn’t have a ranged attack.

The plan was to stay without of range and attack from afar. Which might be able to give a chance to figure out his Stands power. Behind us the car Dio was inside pulled over.

Before a body was thrown at us through our back window. Splintering the back of my neck with glass and bruising my upper back with the impact of the body.

I was able to get Magic Woman to heal my minor wounds but our truck was damaged. We quickly escaped to a nearby roof. 

Hermit Purple and Hierophant Green pulled the two of them up while I apperated to the roof alongside them. As we made sure to keep 10 meters between us and Dio at all times.

While we ran Kakyoin let us know he had a plan to determine what The Worlds power was. We went from rooftop to rooftop all while keeping our distance from Dio.

We split off from one another. Kakyoin went to the top of a radio tower while Joseph and I stayed a distance away each of us on different buildings. 

Hierophant Green launched multiple Emerald Splashes at Dio, who was able to knock a few of them into a nearby bell tower which started to fall apart. 

All of the emeralds launched from Hierophant Green connected in multiple layers before turning into a web of tentacles. Each strand and web would damage anyone that touched them. 

With Dio in the middle of them all, Kakoyin he launched another Emerald Splash down onto Dio from each strand. 

Then suddenly Kakyoin was blasted away from his position on the radio tower and into a water tower on a nearby roof. It had happened so fast, and Dio was missing. 

All the strands Hierophant Green had created were cut apart and all fell at once. I tried looking for Dio but was unable to find him.

Then from across the way I watched as Dio appeared behind Joseph and tried to attack. Just when Joseph wrapped his hand in Hermit Purple to fight off Dio. 

An emerald was launched into the clock tower which broke the face of the clock. Seeing as both Dio and Joseph were far away from me I apparated by Kakoyin’s side.

I saw the sizable hole in Kakyoin’s chest and...didn’t know what to do. It didn’t look like his heart was damaged. 

There were clear signs of broken ribs, and his intestines and lungs were punctured. So I got to work as fast as I could, while Joseph and Dio fought.

Using Magic Woman I started at Kakoyin’s lungs. Only one of them was even salvageable. The other was completely punctured. 

Even if Kakyoin lived he’d never breathe quite the same again. Then again if Stroheim could survive a grenade Kakyoin would make it through this with the help of technology.

I quickly moved on to Kakoyins other organs healing them the best I could. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Joseph had started to run. 

With Dio hot on his heels I had enough time to get Kakyoin stable. He was no longer bleeding out, but if he exerted himself in any way he’d die of shock.

I quickly paralyzed him and put a notice me not charm over his body. Even if we all died today Kakoyoin might just live long enough to escape.

I then looked back to the clock tower. Why did Kakoyin use what he might have thought was his last bit of energy to blow up the clock tower. 

I thought about all the instances of The World being used. Dio was able to take the ultraviolet flashlights from Caesar and I. Dio moved both Polnareff and Caesar down the stairs. 

Dio had been able to swap his position with Caesar, killing Zeppeli within less than a second before escaping into a shaded part of the room.

All of the strands of Kakyoin broke at the same time. Time...Kakyoin destroyed the clock tower. The World could stop time! 

At the same time not too far away on street level Joseph was knocked to the ground. Jotaro attempted to get to Joseph’s side but before he could Dio appeared.

The next thing I knew a knife was in Joseph’s throat, all the people Joseph had landed next to where thrown to the side, and Dio was right in front of Jotaro.

I didn’t know what I could do. Dio had taken the ultraviolet light from me. Which means my only offence of killing Dio was gone. There was no Red Stone of Aja. 

Joseph was dead...and I couldn't get close if Dio could just stop time. What the fuck were we supposed to do. Vampires were hard enough to kill, one that could stop time...had to be unbeatable. 

I watched from above as Dio used The World to kick Jotaro in the leg. Which Star Platinum deflected. Jotaro’s pant leg was ruined but it didn’t look like it affected JoJo.

Then the two Stands started to trade punches at a rapid pace. I could hear each of them cry out singular automatic words. Star Platinum simply ‘Ora!’. While The World spouted ‘Useless!’ both traded blows at incredible speeds.

The power of their strikes able to lift both Jotaro and Dio into the air with sheer destructive force. 

Star Platinum took a blow to the side of the face which translated to JoJo. Before they traded blows once more. Then Dio was suddenly behind Jotaro.

Now unable to be held up by their Stands combined power Jotaro fell back to Earth. He used Star Platinum to bounce off a nearby building and swooped out of my view. Dio following close behind.

I apperated down to Joseph and checked for a pulse. He was still alive so I needed to move fast. The knife was blocking some of the blood from coming out.

Moving fast I pulled out the knife and healed what I could inside of Joseph’s throat. From there I made Joseph’s body stiff and levitated him up to the roof where Kakyoin was.

Nearby I heard the sounds of police sirens and sounds of both Dio and Jotaro doing battle. Doing all I could there I started making my way to where the noises were coming from.

After a few apparitions I was able to watch as Polnareff had joined the fight. Jotaro was on the ground nearby full of knives. 

It seemed I had picked up the position of medic in the fight. Which meant I needed to keep myself safe for everyone's sake. 

I could only move when Dio was no longer in range. Which meant I also needed to stay out of his eye line. I watched as Polnareff had been knocked away through a nearby buildings, glass storefront window.

Dio slowly approached the downed French Stand user with a signpost in his hands, just as I was about to make my way down to the street Dio had sprung backwards. 

Doing a flip Dio landed on a piece of wall in the middle of the street created from the rubble and embedded in the ground. 

From behind two police officers approached Dio with guns drawn. Dio quickly put down the first one with a punch that killed the man instantly before digging his nails into the second officers throat.

He then guided the officers hand holding the pistol to the downed Joseph’s body and fired a bullet. The body jolted but didn’t move. 

I couldn't have Magic Woman use the life detecting charm cause Dio would see if Jotaro was alive from it. 

Even if he was dead...as terrible as that was Dio was being distracted by his body. Which meant that he was being useful. Even just laying there.

Dio approached the body of Jotaro before putting his face and ear against the ground. Was he listening for Joseph's breathing? His heartbeat?

Dio seemed pleased with the results, my heart broke. Dio picked up his discarded sign and went back over to Jotaro’s body. 

If he was going to defile my nephew’s- But before I could even think to finish that thought Star Platinum bent the sign before it came into contact with Jotaro.

Then Dio was knocked away with a punch to the top of the skull. I watched as fragments broke off from Dio’s head as he was knocked down the street.

Jotaro was alive. I quickly apperated to where Polnareff had landed and found most of his wounds survivable. Though extremely painful. 

I had Magic Woman set all his bones and heal all the lacerations he had received. I had to leave him there inside the tiny shop for his own protection. I couldn't bring him back to where Kakoyin and Joseph were located.

When I stepped back outside I watched as Dio clung to the back of a taxi. The car sped down the street. Jotaro pulled a knife from his body and flung it at one of the front tires causing the taxi to spin out.

Dio rolled with the spin out and was flung down the street. The same street Kakyoin and Joseph were located just overhead. 

Acting fast I had Magic Woman heal Jotaro before he vanish from in front of me. What the hell...since when could he- That’s when I saw Dio looking back to his full form.

All previous wounds also healed over and he was missing his coat. His black shirt was all that covered his upper body now. 

I watched as he licked his hands, which were covered in blood and healed the cuts and bruises he had received from the car crash.

He had taken some of Joseph's blood from when he was stabbed in the throat. I could only hope that it wasn’t enough blood for Dio to fully recover.

Jotaro had launched himself from seemingly out of nowhere at Dio. The two of them, now fully healed traded blows much like from the start of the fight.

Without me being able to see it the two of them flashed into the air. Then Jotaro was launched through an electric hotel sign. Dio was holding his own once more.

I apperated behind the two of them as they made their fight to a nearby bridge. Smashing through buildings and causing mayhem all along the way.

Then on the bridge in front of me a steamroller had appeared. It looked like it had been smashed into the bridge from above and was caved in near the top. 

Jotaro was on top of the steamroller but Dio was missing. I slowly approached from behind on the bridge getting as close as I could. 

Then as I peaked around from behind the steamroller I watched as Dio used The World to kick at Jotaro only for Star Platinum to simply punch the leg of The World. 

A crack formed before working it’s way up the yellow Stand of Dio. Dio mirrored the damage on his own body before his head exploded. 

“You pissed me off.” Was all I heard of Jotaro. “Aunt Tonks...if you could...I need healing...once more.”

“Yeah...after...whatever happened here. You earned that and more.” I summoned Magic Woman to heal Jotaro’s wounds, “That...could have gone much worse. Most of us are still alive. I can’t seem to find Iggy...and Dio...is somehow...dead?”

“We need to make sure. You should make a phone call. The Speedwagon Foundation has one of it’s locations in Cairo right?” Jotaro asked me.

“Yeah...it does. Above the street where Dio got...some of Joseph's blood you’ll find Joseph and Kakyoin. I’ll make a phone call and get Polnareff on my way back.”

“It’s a plan.” With that Jotaro started to walk away. I myself went looking for a payphone. I called the Speedwagon Foundation based in Cairo to send for a mode of transportation. It would need to be able to secure Dio’s...possibly dead body.

They were on the scene in minutes. After picking up Dio I told them to drive to where Jotaro was. I then by myself apperated to where Polnareff was. 

Using a spell from Magic Woman I had woke him up and told him to follow me to where the rest of our group was. 

When we got back Kakyoin was already in the large truck, and hooked up to machines watching his vitals. 

Jotaro was assisting Joseph into the back who was being looked over. Everyone who was awake greeted each other. 

I told the driver to get to a spot where the sun was coming up as soon as possible. With that and everyone loaded up we drove north. 

After hours of driving the driver had informed us that Holly’s condition had improved and that she was recovering as we spoke. 

Then he pulled off to the side of the road where Jotaro, Joseph, and I unloaded Dio’s body. We placed him on the ground and watched as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

“What are you doing Aunt Tonks?” Jotaro asked me.

“I’m getting ready.”

“For what?” Joseph asked with a frog in his throat.

“You know how in movies, how the monster always comes up for one last scare. I’m waiting for that.” I was tense and ready to jump at a moments notice.

“Yare Yare Daze.” Jotaro pulled his hat down over his eyes. Then as the sun rose Dio’s body was brought into the light and slowly the body turned to dust and was blown into the wind.

I fell over onto my hands and knees exhaustion finally catching up with me. “Another disaster fucking averted.” I sighed. 

“At the cost of many lives, it’s finally over. Dio...is dead for good.” Joseph helped me back up to my feet. Together we mourned for both of the friends we had lost yesterday. 

Thus on January 17th 1989 an evil was defeated and another adventure came to a close. With only one thing left to do we all went to the airport to get back to Japan.

We said our goodbyes to Polraneff, exchanging our information should any of us need to get in contact with one another. Over anything. I think the Frenchman summed it up perfectly.“A lot of terrible things happened. But I’m happy. It was a great adventure.”

With that Polnareff went back to France. Jotaro, Joseph, and I all boarded a flight back to Japan. On the flight back I got a seat next to Joseph and shared one of his earbuds as he listened to ‘Get Back’ by The Beatles.

“You ever feel like a song is just...made for you?” Joseph asked me.

“Not as much as this song fits all you Joestars.” I grinned. On the flight back I watched Jotaro as he flipped through an ancient looking journal with meticulous penned notes inside.

“Hm?” He questioned me looking at him.

“Ah...nothing. Just...good job JoJo.” I smiled.

“Hn.” With that final grunt I felt a grin tug on my face all the flight back. Holly looked just as good as when we had left. 

It was a shock to fine Suzi already there at the house when we all arrived. Jotaro was kind enough to his grandmother. 

With all things settled I made plans to leave along with Joseph and Suzi however Jotaro quickly convinced me to put off those plans for the moment. 

Showing me a page from that ancient journal he was reading on the plane. In it’s pages it cataloged the days since Dio had been found in the Canary Islands.

In it it described Dio’s interaction with Enyaba. Who had stabbed him with an object that activated his Stand The World. And just like that, it seemed like a whole new adventure was on the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

At the start of the new era I was busy in the middle of Europe tagging along with Jotaro and Polnareff like it was old times. 

Kakyoin would later join our journeys having recovered from his injures at the hands of Dio. After reading Dio’s journal alongside Jotaro we had determined a plan of action to find the objects that had activated Dio’s Stand. 

Not too long into our search we found an old image of Enyaba before she had even met up with Dio holding a bow with 5 arrows happily grasped in her claws. 

Our first stop was to go back to Egypt where we were able to find an object that was hidden inside of Dio’s mansion. 

I was able to identify the object because of the resonation it gave off within my heart from the elder wand. The fact that the elder wand had some sort of connection to the Stand arrows, we had called them didn’t fill me with any joy. 

Stands were clearly created by something we as humans would never truly understand. 

As soon as we had found the arrow Jotaro had destroyed it and pocketed the remains to get rid of them at his convenience. That left us with 4 more Stand arrows to find.

Let me say it was long tedious work, that eventually led to Jotaro and I leaving the more eastern side of the world for America. On our search to find even 1 we had pretty much failed.

In 1991 while searching for the Stand arrows Jotaro had eloped with some woman. He never told me or anyone else in the family until he had just come back and told me.

He wouldn't give his wife’s location or let me into that side of his life at all. I didn’t know the mind of Jotaro but I could only assume that he knew what he was doing.

From there our trips around the globe became less and less. We stayed in contact with Polnareff but he had his own life to deal with. 

Jotaro had his wife which he kept close to the vest. I...was taking care of an aging Joseph and Suzi. 

The newest problem to arrive was Joseph getting cataracts, and complaining of his bad hip forcing me to buy him a cane. His teeth had fallen out not too long ago, and the beginnings of senility were rearing its ugly face.

When news came, what little there was, we would contact one another but those moments became few and far between. 

The years started flying by with less and less contact between all of us. Kakyoin had moved back to Japan, and Polnareff did whatever he wanted.

Around February of 1999 Jotaro had informed me he was contacting me from Japan. Joined by Kakyoin. The reason being was, he had been hearing strange rumors. 

That might just be related to a Stand arrow. In March of 1999 Joseph had gone and flipped the Joestar home on its head.

After using Hermit Purple to take a spirit photograph of something, all that had come up was an image of a red headed man, that had something that looked almost exactly like a Stand behind him.

During one of his rants Joseph had come to me to show me the image. “Tonksey! Lookie...it’s a Stand user!”

“Why do you have an image of a Stand user Joseph?” I asked.

“I was trying to get an image of Josuke!”

“Don’t you mean Jotaro? Joseph, you said his name last week. You shouldn't be forgetting things this soon.”

“NO! Not Jotaro...Josuke. My son.”

“Joseph, you have a daughter named Holly. I would remember if Suzi had another child.”

“No, no, no! Tomoko Higashikata! She’s the mother of Josuke.”

“...who?”

“Who what?”

“Who’s Tomoko Higashikata?”

“You know about Tomoko? How has Suzi taken the news?”

“What do you mean?”

“About the affair!”

“...the WHAT!?”

It turned out that Joseph had slept with a college student named Tomoko Higashikata in 1983. Who had a son who had only just turned 16 years old in the past year.

Tomoko had been looking for Joseph most of that time but was only able to find him just then through the Speedwagon Foundation. 

Once Joseph had learned he had a son he had contacted the lawyer set up in charge of his will and put Josuke Higashikata in it. 

Only after that did he try and take a spirit photograph of his son, which rounded back out to the image he handed me. 

I made sure Joseph told Suzi so that she wouldn't be blindsided by the information later. Then I called Jotaro who should have still been in Japan near Morioh anyway.

“Aunt Tonks. What is it?” Jotaro asked.

“I need you to do me a favor, it’s...a big ask. Though I have Stand information that might interest you.”

“Go on.”

“Well...your grandfather had an affair and in Japan is his illegitimate child.”

“...”

“Suzi has only just found out, so congrats you have an Uncle who’s younger than you are. The kid's name is Josuke Higashikata. He lives in Morioh. Where does the Stand user come into it? Well a few places.”

“I’m processing hold on. Yare Yare Daze. Okay...go on.”

“Okay so Joseph decided to take a spirit photograph of the son he’s never seen. Much to his surprise someone else shows up. Some random person that looks like he has a Stand. He gets shocked brings the photo to me and I step right on that landmine releasing all this information.”

“Morioh you said?”

“I did. I’ll send you the image through email. Now, Josuke was born before Dio got hit with a Stand arrow. Just a warning.”

“You think he has a Stand?”

“I don’t know, however don’t be shocked if he does. Which might be why Hermit Purple was warning Joseph. Stand users always seem to converge on one point. Josuke might just be in a lot of danger in the near future.”

“...Okay. I’ll look into some things. I’ll bring Kakyoin with me. He’s already met most of my family might as well let him meet my Uncle.”

“Careful, people might think you have a sense of humor.” I heard a click, “Hello? Son of a bitch hung up on me.”

One month later Jotaro called me to let me know he had met Josuke. The kid seemed nice until anyone insulted his pompadour. 

He had confirmed that Josuke had a Stand named Crazy Diamond and they had gotten into a bit of a fight. Crazy Diamond had some kind of ability to fix things or heal people. 

Josuke attended Budogaoka Highschool in Morioh and was part of class 1-B. Had a strange fear of turtles. Popular with girls of his age. 

Jotaro also admitted to him being out of practice using Star Platinum. He had done his own research into the man seen in the photo.

It turned out the man was a criminal Anjuro Katagiri. Nickname Angelo, arrested at 12 for robbery and rape. In total the man had spent 20 years in prison. 

His most recent crime was the murder and sexual assault of three minors and one policeman. In 1998 he was to be hanged to death, but he had lived through the hanging and strangulation for 20 minutes causing his execution to be rescheduled. 

Two weeks later he had escaped. Jotaro theorized that he had survived due to being a Stand user. The photo meant he was in town close enough for Hermit Purple to warn Joseph.

It was 4 days later Jotaro contacted me again, letting me know Angelo had been taken care of and that he was in fact a Stand user. 

Josuke had turned the man into a living rock after the murder had killed his grandfather. As for how Angelo became a Stand user, a male in a high school uniform had turned him into one 6 months before Angelo was scheduled to be executed. 

The man had shot him with a bow and arrow, which meant that Morioh might just have a Stand arrow in it. The man apparently knew Dio, and how he had gotten a Stand through the arrow.

Jotaro also learned that Crazy Diamond could not heal Josuke and that sometimes objects though fixed or healed didn’t have to return to their normal form. 

So Jotaro would be staying there for the foreseeable future to look into the Stand arrow. Another shock was that not a day later he called me again.

Saying that the Stand arrow had been found but taken again. At first the Stand arrow was obtained by Keicho Nijimura. A son of a trusted Stand user of Dio’s. 

The father of Nijimura had a flesh bud planted on him, and when Dio died to had transformed him into some kind of monster that wouldn't die. 

Because of that Keicho had gone looking and gotten a Stand arrow to create other Stand users to kill and put his father out of his misery. 

Only now, Keicho Nijimura was dead and the Stand arrow was stolen by a Stand user that could travel and attack using electricity. The brother of Keicho, Okyusau. 

Had become a new friend of Josuke but Jotaro wasn’t sure what to make of him. He also informed me that during a fight between the Nijimura brothers and Josuke another student had been hit with a Stand arrow. 

Now another person in the town had become a Stand user due to the arrows power. Jotaro now more than ever wanted to track the bow and arrow down so that nothing like The World could ever exist again. 

He also told me that we could no longer communicate by phone due to the electric Stand user so if we needed him that we’d need to use messengers or letters. With that he hung up.

“Tonksey! I’ve come up with a genius plan!” I suddenly heard Joseph burst into the living room. “Since I can’t take a spirit photograph of Josuke, why don’t I just go to Japan myself!”

“What are you saying? Jotaro is already there. There’s no reason for you to go.” I tried to make him back off.

“It won’t just be me who’s going. I’ve already planned for you to come as well!” Joseph laughed, “With how you two speak on the phone all the time I thought you might want to help out with whatever it is…”

“...Damn, I guess we could use your help as well with some of it. Alright, I guess we’re going to Japan.” I needed to pack my bag.

“Hooray, cause I’ve already planned the trip out. Let Jotaro know we’re coming!” Joseph then left slamming the door behind him. 

I went to reach for the phone only realize that we’d just talked about communicating through messengers or letters. A letter would take too long, Joseph and I might be there by the time it’d arrive. 

The only option left for me was to contact a Japan based Speedwagon agent saying we’d be there soon. 

I could only hope Jotaro wouldn't be too mad about getting the news. I might have sent a patronus but the distance wouldn't be viable for my magic to make it that far.

That night I packed up all my and Joseph’s bags. We’d be taking a flight to Japan, then we’d be taking a boat to Morioh’s port. We’d make it in about 48 hours.

If it were just me I might have portkeyed over but Joseph was too old to being traveling like that. That morning we got ready and headed out on a plane. 

Because of Joseph’s age we were able to board first and once he was seated he was out like a light. Once we landed I paid for a taxi to where we already had a boat prepared to take us into Morioh.

Once we were on the boat I set Joseph up in his cabin with mine just across the hall. When we were 30 minutes from the harbor one of the crewmen let me know.

I got up to prepare Joseph who it seemed couldn't find his cane from right in front of him. He was visibly getting worse in front of my eyes. 

Suzi wasn’t as bad as Joseph and Erina hadn’t gotten to that level before she passed. I guess with all the trauma he’d been through something just caught up with him.

When we were 10 minutes out a boat was approaching us. I wasn’t expecting that, when I used some nearby binoculars I could see that Jotaro and another person were on driving.

I quickly told the captain to stop the ship and let the two of them on. Which he did, when both men were helped onto the boat I was quick to hug Jotaro who attempted to shove me off.

“Where’s Joseph?” Jotaro asked.

“He’s in his cabin...he’s getting worse by the day it seems.” I informed Joseph’s grandson.

“We can’t worry about that now. The Stand user who stole the arrow found out the two of you were coming.” Jotaro looked panicked for being Jotaro.

“What? We made sure not to call or anything.”

“I’m afraid he was able to hitch a ride on this one’s motorcycle.” Jotaro threw his thumb back on what looked to be a teen in a school uniform with a dollar sign on it.

“Who’s this?” I asked.

“I’m Okyusau! Jotaro told us you were comin’. Where’s Josuke’s old man?” Okuyasu asked me with a rough sounding voice.

“He’s back there. You’re the brother of the Stand user that died right? Sorry to hear about that.”

“”Sfine.” 

“Alright, now are we under attack from the electric Stand user?” I asked Jotaro.

“Josuke, Kakyoin, and Koichi were holding Red Hot Chili Pepper off last we saw.” Jotaro let me know.

“Koichi? Red Hot Chili Pepper? The band?” I didn’t get what he was saying.

“Red Hot Chili Pepper is the name of Akira Otoishi’s Stand. He’s the one that killed Okyusau’s brother.”

“Got it. We should still make sure Joseph is protected. Who knows what trouble he could get into on his own.” I led both of them to where Joseph was looking out the window in his cabin. Jotaro chose to wait outside of the room.

“Tonksey! We stopped!” Joseph looked at us entering.

“Yep, Jotaro and a friend of Josuke are here.” I informed the eldery man.

“A friend of Josuke? Is that you?” Joseph turned to Okyusau.

“Yeah I’m Okyusau, Josuke’s neighbor. I’m a Stand user too like you.” Okuyasu greeted the older man.

“Huh? Speak clearly!”

“I’m a Stand user!”

“Slam the door? Why that’d create a racket!” Joseph looked confused.

“STAND USER!”

“Oh...you’re a Stand user too? Tonksey and Jotaro are Stand users too. So am I by the way. So Osomatsu...have you seen my cane?”

“It’s under your hand Joseph.” I let him know.

“Oh...so it is. Where’s Josuke? Is he out there?” Joseph asked.

“He’s back on shore.” Okuyasu informed him.

“Oh...there’s something I want to know. I didn’t even know he was alive until recently and I never spoke to him or contacted him for 16 years. Has he said anything about me?” Joseph asked. I turned to Okuyasu who looked uncomfortable.

“We don’t really talk about stuff like that.” Okuyasu answered.

“I see...he doesn’t talk...about it.”

That’s when outside the ship I heard a voice speak, “Jotaro something’s wrong! Akira Otoishi’s body is gone!”

Instantly I was at alert when I some green strand on the back of the Speedwagon crew member. 

The man was pulled backwards into the doorway where Hierophant Green caught him before I hit the man with a stunner. Kakyoin then walked onto the room where he nodded at me.

“I thought I saw a bit of green somewhere.” I went to hug the red head.

“Tonks...Joseph.” He greeted me then looked to the much older Joseph.

“Kakyoin! You look older!” Joseph slowly got to his feet before trying to make his own way over to us. The ship had started back up and we pulled into the harbor. 

Jotaro picked up the enemy Stand user before handing him over to nearby police and Speedwagon agents waiting nearby. 

Joseph walked off the ship and tried to cross the gangplank back over onto land before his cane snapped. 

I went to grab at him before someone who could only be Josuke from his hair description went to catch him. 

The two of them then started to walk away together after meeting each other for the first time. I use Magic Woman to repair the cane while the two of them walked away then handed it over to Jotaro so that he’d have a reason to visit Joseph.

With that done I caught up with Joseph and Josuke. I introduced myself to Josuke before letting him know I’d take care of checking in to the hotel. 

I asked him to watch Joseph while I was doing that though. He accepted the responsibility. 

From there a month had passed. We were able to recover the bow and arrow from Otoishi’s home. Which Jotaro handed over to the Speedwagon foundation.

I was able to buy Joseph a room in the hotel for the full year and I did the same for myself. In that time Josuke and Joseph had gotten to interact more, allowing me free time to do research with Jotaro.

It turned out Otoishi was a fucking moron who used the arrow a few times from what the man had confessed to using the arrow on a rat. So Jotaro was looking into that.

Another strange thing occurred when Josuke and Joseph returned to the hotel with a baby. Though something was strange about it. It had makeup on for some reason.

When I asked the two about it they informed me that it was a Stand user. Marking the second baby Stand user I’d had the pleasure of meeting. 

Apparently the baby was permanently invisible due to the Stand. So they had put makeup on the baby girl in order to more clearly see her.

The plan was to keep her until a set of parents started looking for her, by whatever means they had. With the Speedwagon Foundation any claims of a missing child in Morioh would be forwarded to me.

The baby girl was around 6 months, I would be the one to take care of her until her parents started to look. If they were dead...well we’d come to that road when it arrived.

I went to buy all the proper supplies to take care of the baby. I bought a stroller, diapers two sets of bottles, formula, and lots of baby food. Clothes I could take care of myself rather than paying for them.

After two days of taking care of the baby Jotaro had suggested naming the girl Shizuka, for how her Stand worked. I couldn't say I understood but he explained that it meant silent or quiet. With that he attempted to leave.

“You know, it’s moments like that you end up being a big softy. You might want to think about starting a family with that secret wife of yours.” I poked at him.

“Hm…” Was all he grunted before leaving my room. Later in the day Josuke called about another Stand user that he had defeated, but it turned out that he was just a rude manga writer and artist.

He then went on to explain all the Stand users in Morioh, like a Stand user that had a lock that used people's guilt against them, a chef Stand user that improved and cured people’s bodies, a girl that could grow and control her hair, and a fellow student that could use a dummy to copy another person’s appearance.

Keicho Nijimura really had gone up and down the city and create Stand users out of anyone he saw. Which made it difficult to figure out who Otoishi used the arrow on. Or how many had the possibility of a dangerous Stand or mind to use their Stand for evil.

Thankfully not a day later Jotaro came to me with a lead, he wanted to bring Josuke along as well. The location of which was Southern Morioh. 

People had been disappearing near where Otoishi claimed to shoot the rat. So we were going to either capture or kill it. Before we went to the first family to disappear, Jotaro trained Josuke how to use Crazy Diamond in long ranged attacks.

They used steel ball bearings and flicked them using the power of their short range Stands. Which launched the balls like a bullet fired from a gun. 

After a few attempts Josuke seemed to have it nailed down, so we proceeded. As we approached the farm house we came across a bizarre sight. 

A group of flies were buzzing around something in the field just before the end of the field. When we went over to investigate we saw a cubed group a rats consolidated into one mass.

Jotaro affirmed that it was rat like behavior to kill off any competition in ones area. As well as to preserve food for a later time. 

When we finally got inside Jotaro was quickly able to pick up on some rat droppings near the bottom of the stairs. Josuke would take the first floor while Jotaro and I would head upstairs.

When we went into one of the first bedrooms we heard a crash downstairs before something was launched at us. Star Platinum was able to catch whatever it was.

I had Magic Woman cast a blasting hex at the windowsill where it came from. The window exploded outward sending what looked to be a rat out of the house.

When I got read to chase after it Jotaro stopped me. “It has a poison dart of some kind.” He then showed me his melted hand. “The Stand it has is long ranged. Which means wherever it’s hiding outside it might have a better line of sight on us than we do of it.”

“Shit, let’s see what Josuke was doing downstairs.” With that we ran down the stairs to see Josuke. He had defeated a rat on his own, in the fridge were two people squashed into a meat cube...still living morbidly enough.

He had confirmed he saw a Stand coming out of the rat he had killed. Which meant there were two rats with Stand powers at one point. 

My magic wasn’t able to heal two people or Jotaro’s hand as there was no spell for what exactly was done to any of the people affected with the Rat’s stands.

Thankfully Josuke’s Crazy Diamond was able to do the job my magic couldn't. Jotaro then called into the Speedwagon Foundation. Who after giving Otoishi a truth serum this time, admitted to using his arrow on two rats for target practice.

“You know...I wish they could have just started with the truth serum right off the bad. Rather than letting us be unprepared for two murder rats. Even if it’s morally questionable.”

“I agree...however there’s nothing we can do about it now. We have a rat to hunt before he can do more damage and we need to do it before it escapes during the night.” Jotaro flexed his hand.

Thanks to Jotaro we were able to track the rat down after ordering the Speedwagon Foundation to block off any sewers out from the farming area of South Morioh.

Jotaro handed over rifle bullets stating that the rat would be more cautious now that ever. We’d be outside and the range we’d be at, would require more accuracy than a bearing would be able to handle with wind resistance. 

That was down to their Stands, I had magic which didn’t apply. We went up the trail after the rat for about a dozen meters before Jotaro stopped us. 

Stating that the rats trail suddenly ended. Which meant it had backtracked through its own steps. Altogether we were led into a trap...by what appeared to be an all too intelligent rat.

I saw a hint of movement and transfigured the ground beneath us into a high wall. I heard the impact of something on the other side. “He’s firing at us! Which means his location is north!”

“I see him...60 meters out.” Jotaro informed both of us. “I’m going to lure fire. Aim where the shots come from. I can stop time and dodge before he hits.”

“Got it.” Both Josuke and I nodded. With that he went out of our cover. I created a slope so that we could have the benefit of cover and height from our wall.

I saw three rapid fired shots aimed at Jotaro from somewhere on the hill. I had Magic Woman detect the life in that area and Josuke fired. 

The rat dodged out of the way before perching up again and firing more shots. They looked to be aiming wide for the ground behind Jotaro. 

I used Magic Woman to blast them out of the air with a strong gust of wind. Another volley launched out before Josuke’s bullet hit home into the rat.

With both rats down we collected them both and shipped them off to the Speedwagon Foundation to be studied. 

They had been much too intelligent for normal rats which meant that they were smart before then or the Stand had gifted them with more intelligence.

In all cases of animals having Stands it was understandable how intelligent they could be. An orangutan, or a dog. They had a higher intelligence that could be learned. A rat on the other hand should not have been able to set up a sniper ambush like it had.


	12. Chapter 12

On June 13th Josuke called a meeting with Jotaro and I. He told us about how the Manga artist Rohan and Koichi had run into a ghost of a murdered girl.

She reportedly told them about all the murders occurring in Morioh to that day. Rohan had a connection to the ghost that he also informed us about. 

Which was around the time he had moved away from Morioh. He admitted he didn’t remember the murders but other people that had lived in Morioh remembered the incident in great detail.

How the police investigation had come up with nothing, no murder and no leads. Jotaro asked if the murderer was a Stand user. Josuke said that he nor Koichi didn’t know.

“With how many Stand users there are in this town, we can’t chance the fact that a serial killer didn’t get hit with a stray arrow. And if the murders are still going on, that means he has the skills to hide himself in plane sight.” I acknowledged.

“Ghosts?” Jotaro raised his eyebrow at me.

“We fought and killed a vampire. Not for nothing I’ve also seen a few ghosts a long long time ago. With all the things we’ve dealt with it’s not too far out there.”

“Yare Yare Daze...guess you’re right.” Jotaro admitted.

“So then, tell Koichi we’ll keep an eye out. But if he’s been doing it this entire time without popping up on anyone's radar. Chances are he won’t be caught by us unless he drops the ball...hard.” I informed Josuke.

With that the meeting was over Josuke left back to his life and Jotaro went back to his room. Three days later Josuke informed us that he had run into another Stand user that went to his school named Shigechi.

His Stand was called Harvest and it was a force of miniature Stands that could exist all at once across the entire city of Morioh. 

Apparently he had used Harvest to collect forgotten coins left all over the city and raked in a pretty solid amount of bunce. 

The potential for spying with such a Stand really impressed me, though Josuke didn’t inform us if they could report things back to the user.

After that things seemed to really calm down. Days went by leading into one week. Until terrible news had occurred. 

Josuke called us all together and by all of us I mean every single Stand user he knew that he was on friendly or not so friendly with from what I heard with Rohan.

We all met at where Rohan and Koichi had run into the ghost. Josuke went on to explain the reason why we were all called there. 

That he and Okuyasu were enjoying lunch in their classroom. When a single Harvest drone ran to them covered in blood and holding a single button. 

Where after it had made it to them it exploded into nothing. They then talked about how they couldn't find him and thought the worst. 

The reason we were all there was to meet with the ghost who claimed she could see all the victims that died in Morioh of fowl play. 

Josuke then handed a picture of Shigechi over to the girl who suddenly appeared on the street. I raised my eyebrow to Jotaro who rolled his eyes. Point proven.

“There’s no mistaking it, I’m sorry to say that for sure...this person is dead. He crossed paths with my murderer and was killed. I don’t know how or why they crossed paths but for sure it was the work of the man who killed me.” The ghost spoke with finality.

“We looked all over for Shigechi but couldn't find anything. Not a single trace. Okuyasu and I left him alone for a total of 5 minutes when it happened. All of Shigechi’s school supplies were still in his desk. His parents have even filed a missing persons report with the police.” Josuke reaffirmed his side of things.

“Oh...those poor parents.” I couldn't imagine how they were feeling. Shigechi was only a student. I couldn't imagine losing a child so young, one even nice enough to get in close with Josuke.

“Does that mean the killer was a Stand user?” Koichi asked.

“It had to be if he was able to get past Harvest.” Josuke asserted. “Much less to do it all in 5 minutes. In the middle of a crowded school, and be able to hide the body. All in that time.”

“If there’s even a body, knowing some Stands.” I crossed my arms.

“Josuke, do you still have the button?” Jotaro asked.

“Right here. It was the thing Shigechi’s Harvest was holding.” Josuke pulled out the button.

“We can take them as Shigechi’s last words.” Kakyoin spoke...with slightly cloudy eyes. “They probably belong to the killer.”

“Can you repair it to one of the belongings of the Killer?” I asked Josuke.

“It’s only a button, no threads are connecting it to the jacket. There’s nothing to repair.” Josuke shook his head.

“I’ll ask the SPW to look into it.” Jotaro took the button. “I’ll hold onto it for now.”

“Can you even track something like a button down?” Koichi asked.

“It’s possible, we just need to find the brand and manufacturer. If that’s impossible then it’s a custom item, which means it’s probably limited to Morio.” Jotaro informed the student.

“If...we’re all done here...I’m gonna head home. I’m feeling...strange and kinda pissed off. See ya.” Okuyasu walked away with a wave over his shoulder. 

Ah the poor kid, losing a friend like that. Right after losing his brother as well. With that the rest of the people brought together promised to keep a lookout for a potential killer in Morioh and listen for any rumors.

With that each of us set off to do the work that we could. I still needed to find little Shizuka’s parents. 

When I dropped by the hotel I asked Joseph if he got anything from his Hermit Purple. All he got was an overhead shot of the city of Morioh and a pink glow to it.

On the last day of June I received a phone call while in my hotel room. Koichi was on the other end sounding panicked.

“I need you to come to my location! Jotaro is hurt! Please! We fought the killer and ended up catching his Stand.” Koichi let me know.

“Alright, I’ll be there with backup.” I assured him not bothering to ask where he was. I had Magic Woman send out a patronus to Jotaro and followed it. 

While that one was going to Jotaro, I sent out three others. One to Josuke, another to Okuyasu, and a final one to Kakyoin. Each with a message telling them to follow the butterfly back to me.

While I chased the butterfly I tried to remember if Jotaro told me where he’d be going that day. I knew that he would be investigating the killers button. Why was Koichi there though.

I was the first to arrive at the small shop that looked like it had been bombed. It looked like a shoe shop from all the shoes displayed though many were destroyed or burned.

There were three bodies in front of the store. One was a blonde with a purple colored suit, the other two were Jotaro and Koichi. The man in the suit was at least conscious.

“Hey, are you okay? Did you see anything strange going on here?” I asked the man.

“Don’t go near centipede shoes! There was some huge explosion it’s not safe! Get to shelter! But I need an ambulance! Call the police...I’m hurt and I’m sure there are others!” The man cried.

“Alright I can fix you up enough for you to call the police yourself. I need to help those other two more got it?” I healed the man’s wounds slightly as to shave off time helping the other two who were down.

With that done I went over to Koichi who looked much more hurt than Jotaro with a giant hole in his chest. I did my best to stop the bleeding before Josuke arrived with Okuyasu.

Moving quickly Josuke used Crazy Diamond to heal both Koichi and Jotaro. Immediately Jotaro came to, “Did you get him?”

“Get who? When I arrived there was only you two and another injured civilian.” I asked.

“Was he wearing a suit with blonde hair?” Jotaro asked me.

“Oh shit…” As fast as I could, I sent out another patronus to Kakyoin. With a message to keep an eye out for a slightly injured civilian with blonde hair and in a purple suit. “Alright, now I couldn't heal him all the way as I wanted to get to you two faster so we should be able to track him by his blood.”

“If his blood is still wet I can trace it back to him!” Josuke used Crazy Diamond to punch the ground near where I indicated I had healed the killer.

“His name is Kira Yoshikage! I read his driver's licence!” Koichi confirmed after we chased after the floating blood. “He’s 33, His Stand is a short ranged bomb type, it’s pink and has a cat like look to it. The name of his Stand is Killer Queen!”

“Pink? Shit...I guess that didn’t apply until now though.” I cursed my luck. That’s when we arrived across quite the scene. 

Kakyoin was bleeding in the middle of the street with Hierophant Green’s tentacle wrapped up tank like thing with a skull on the front. “That’s Sheer Heart Attack! It’s part of his Stand. It can also explode!” Koichi let us know.

Next to Kakyoin and the bomb was another thing wrapped in Hierophant Green’s tentacle a severed hand. The blood went to the hand before rejoining it.

“He cut off his hand!” Kakoyin informed us. “I had it wrapped up but he cut it off in order to escape. Leaving part of his Stand here...it held up to two Emerald Splashes.”

“Alright, then let’s use his hand to track him!” Josuke used Crazy Diamond on both Kakyoin and the severed hand which started flying down the street.

We all chased the hand down the street until it was stopped by a door blocking it’s path. On the top of the building I read the name of the store, ‘Cinderella’. 

Apparently most of the others knew who this shop belonged to as a Stand user. When Jotaro pushed the door open the hand flew inside passing a bloody purple suit and other discarded items. Including Kira’s ID and licence.

Further ahead there were two dead bodies, one was a blonde male with the same body type as the man I had healed. The other was a woman in pink that Koichi said was Miss Aya. The owner of the store.

“His face is cut off!” Josuke informed us as he looked at the other side of the body. 

That’s when the woman spoke with a choked voice about how he had forced her to switch his face with a man of the same body size as him.

“Then...why did the hand come...here? Unless he’s still here and we just missed him?” I watched as the hand shot out the door behind us. 

Then the woman on the floor exploded sending us all backwards into the wall of the shop. Crazy Diamond moved quickly to heal each of us, while Magic Woman did the healing for Josuke.

Jotaro was the first up and out the door, then once we recovered we followed him only to watch as a crowd of people were walking around going home after a long day of work.

“...rush hour.” Okuyasu grunted.

“He got away…” Jotaro spoke with finality.

“FUCK!” I kicked over a nearby trash can. This whole thing was a complete failure. I let the murderer get away. I cost a woman her life. Because I didn’t ask questions.

Kakyoin was quick to stop me from causing anymore damage. “It’s okay...we’ll just have to keep on trying. He’s abandoned his old life, there might be some clues left behind we can follow.”

Even as he tried to comfort me I knew that in the end, Kira had gotten away because of my mistake. Which meant everything he did after this would be on me.

With one final kick to the trashcan I apperated away and back to my hotel room. Then I went to Joseph’s to pick up Shizuka who I had left with him.

After taking care of her through the night I was able to cool my head. Jotaro called my room and informed me we’d be going to Kira’s house the next morning. 

He ended the call telling me not to give up. That because Kira had to start his life over it meant he couldn't make such a bold move without drawing attention from everyone already watching for him.

It made me feel better, but I knew that the only leads we could go off now would be found in his home. Even learning about him would do us better than nothing.

So the next morning I handed Shizuka off to Joseph again, and joined the rest of the group in investigating Kira’s abandoned home.

The “team” consisted of Me, Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi, Kakyoin, and Okuyasu. After spreading out we covered pretty much most of the house.

It turned out that Kira was a neat freak and organised everything in his home. He had displayed all his trophies that he’d placed 2nd or 3rd proudly on his shelves. Not a one claiming he ever got first.

His books spoke of a healthy lifestyle as did all the food kept in his fridge and freezer. Jotaro found an album detailing Kira’s life in photographs.

Turned out both his parents had them when they were already much older than would be advised. Leading them to die early in his life, his father of cancer and his mother not too long later.

Jotaro then went on to detail the things that weren’t displayed in the album. Like him succeeding in getting a literature degree and having an office job. 

He didn’t have a criminal record or enemies, didn’t get close enough to have friends, lovers, or even get close to marrying anyone. 

He didn’t go to the doctor which meant he either didn’t get sick or treated illnesses himself. Honestly he was reminding me of that movie and book American Psycho...but Japanese.

Josuke found sets of jars with dates at the top of each one, in one of the drawers of a nearby desk. Inside of each one were sets of his fingernails. 

He measured and dated each clipping before saving them. Counting each bottle there were 15 for each year. Meaning he had spent 15 years of his life doing this.

Jotaro was able to pick out a pattern to them with the murders. Apparently he used them to determine the right time to attack. 

The thought of someone so meticulous about it all sent shivers down my spine. It made me wonder if he kept any trophies from his kills or something.

I went back to the main hall to look for any other clues about Kira. Only to find different sizes and sets of rings all boxed up in a hall closet. 

From back where Josuke and Jotaro were investigating I heard a thump and clattering to the ground. I went back to them to see a phone on the floor. Which from the speaker a voice spoke.

“You thought, my expression was telling you to leave? Trust me when I say, none of you will be leaving! Ever!” The voice sounded like an older man’s voice. “None of you will leave this home alive! I’ll kill anyone that tries to harm my son!”

“Is that Kira’s dad? Damn to think there would be two ghosts in this city, both with a relationship to Kira.” I moved into the room with the rest of our group.

“Come out and face me! Quit hiding!” Josuke yelled into the air.

“He’s not hiding. Here.” Jotaro handed him a photo.

“He’s holding a phone in this photo now! It’s changed.” Josuke commented.

“He can change the word from his picture.” Jotaro quickly grasped before the phone from the floor flung at Josuke. 

Josuke tried to use Crazy Diamond to deflect the blow only for it to pass right through and hit the teen. “So fast!”

“No it wasn’t fast. He just hit you in the photo.” Jotaro pointed at the photo once more, “Shit, now he’s got a knife.”

“He stood up!” Josuke commented as the two of them crowded around the photo.

“He’s coming this way.” Jotaro pointed out. Josuke tried to use Crazy Diamond to tear the photo. Only for it to cause Josuke and Jotaro to tear along the lines in the photo where they were standing.

“Fix the photo, Josuke! The damage is translating to us!” Jotaro commanded with a yell. Josuke quickly did as asked and they came back together.

“I see you have the same ability as my son does.” The broken phone spoke.

“Okuyasu! Use The Hand to wipe this old dude from this photo!” Josuke asked his school mate. Who rushed over to them only to appear on the other side of the house.

I reached my own hand into the room Josuke and Jotaro were standing only to have my hand to go where Okuyasu had been sent. “We can’t get in. It’s like he’s taken this room into a separate dimension. Can you get out from the room?” I asked.

Josuke attempted to push his way through the open door only to be stopped by an invisible wall, “No! We’re stuck!”

“I see you’ve figured it out! You’re trapped the wall is the photo’s frame. It might look like your in that house, but in reality you are trapped in the photo with me! Your spirits are here with me now! A place where I have complete control! This is my power!” The phone on the floor taunted.

“Tsk, then we just need to change the photo.” Jotaro pressed the image of just the old man and took a second photo with the camera in the room. Encasing the old man in a single space of the new photo.

In the original photo taken, there was now a blank space where the old man originally was. As the next Polaroid to come out only contained the old man.

“As usual Jotaro is on a whole other level.” Kakyoin commented from next to me.

“This won’t stop me!” The new photo cried as an arm reached out from the frame of the photo reaching to press down on the camera shutter once more. 

Only for Star Platinum to, in my guess, stop time and smash the camera within the second of paused time. 

Jotaro then picked up the photo and folded it over itself before wrapping it in tape found on the nearby desk. With that we were able to freely search the house.

I followed Josuke, Kakyoin, and Jotaro into Kira’s bedroom leaving the photo stuck to a nearby wall. The first thing I moved to search were the end tables next to his bed. 

While Josuke worked over the dresser on the far wall. Jotaro looked in the closet, and Kakyoin searched under the bed for any hidden items.

There was a large impact back in the room we had left and a flying photo rushed into the room just as Josuke opened the bottom drawer of the dresser he was searching.

Out from the bottom shot a bow and arrow which pierced the photo and where it became part of the image with the old man disappearing from our reality.

“A Stand arrow!” I yelled in surprise as the photo shot up into the ceiling into a crack and disappeared.

“Another set of arrows...that marks 3 in total we’ve found.” Jotaro sighed, “He’s already gotten away…”

“It’s my fault! He was banging around in his photo like he was makin’ his escape and I went to peak inside! An’ now he’s out!” Okuyasu admitted.

“It’s not your fault. None of new exactly how his Stand worked.” I tried to reassure the high school student. Ignoring the pointed look I was getting from Kakoyin. 

Fuck him, he was a kid. I was...more than twice his age. He’s allowed to make mistakes. I was too old to be messing up like I had.

“I agree. Don’t beat yourself up. He was just better than us this time. Like father like son, both of them are good at surviving. At never giving up. It’s rare I admire the fight in my enemies but I respect the challenge they are putting up.” Jotaro commented.

“We need to prepare for the emergence of more Stand users. Now that we know that another Stand arrow exists.” Kakyoin was quick to warn all of us, “With Kira’s father being in control it’s not odd he’d come up with a way to slow us from finding his son.”

“We need to speed up our efforts now. We need to find both Kira and his father and get that Stand arrow.” Jotaro explained.

As much as we wanted it to be that easy it wasn’t. The next day, Rohan the manga artist had fended off a child Stand user. 

He didn’t explain how, but by the end of it I was called in to find Shizuka who was taken for a walk by Josuke and Joseph. 

After knocking the three of their heads together I was able to find it thanks to her crawling to me on her own. I took her back to our hotel room where I watched over her myself for the rest of the day.

Three days later Rohan’s house burned down and somehow the relationship between Rohan and Josuke had soured even further.

So, Josuke was clearly involved in the random destruction somehow, even indirectly. A day after that, Josuke had called me and Jotaro to tell us that he’d defeated another Stand user named Yuya Fungami. 

The user had some sort of long ranged stand named Highway Star. Fungami was able to control his Stand while still injured in a nearby hospital room. Highway Star was able to track things by their sent as far as Josuke was able to tell.

Jotaro and I were able to figure out on our own, by the fact that he had gone after Rohan and Josuke, that the Stand user was probably created by Kira’s father piercing him with a Stand arrow. 

On July 5th Josuke called us in a panic, he explained that he had run into another Stand user, though he was hesitant to call him an enemy. 

The reason he was calling us was to inform us that Kochi had apparently been attacked and that Kira’s father had found Kira. 

When we asked where he had gotten his information, he told us it was from the Stand user in the telephone tower on the outskirts of Morioh. 

At our confusion he quickly explained the story. Toyohiro Kanedaichi purchased a decommissioned transmission tower and set it up as his home. Josuke explained he was a bit of an introvert. 

He was living fine and peaceful until he had developed a Stand all on his own...the tower itself, Superfly. Which kept him trapped inside it. 

Then not too long ago Kira’s father had promised him a life outside the tower if he was able to lure any of us into it. Which in this case happened to be Josuke and or Okuyasu.

They had battled, and after losing Kanedaichi chose to stay within his Stand tower, Superfly. It was a bizarre tale that could have only happened in the universe I had ended up in.

Which brought us to the fact that Kanedaichi, after being defeated had told him, that Koichi had already been taken care of by another Stand user. 

After looking into it themselves, and not being able to get in contact Koichi. They had called us to help search. Immediately I used my Patronus to track down where Koichi had gone.

I followed after my butterfly patronus deeper into Morioh until I found myself on a familiar street. Then I watched as my butterfly phased through the walls of Josuke’s home.

I used Magic Woman to unlock the door and rushed inside. I caught sight of my butterfly as it flew into the kitchen. Where I chased after it. 

“That’s Ms. Black’s butterfly! What’s it doing here?” Koichi asked his his high pitched and distinct voice. Confused I ran into the kitchen to see Koichi sitting at Josuke’s dining room table eating was looked to be a cake.

Josuke’s mom was working at the counter being helped by Kakyoin who was also there for some reason. “That was fast, it’s already been taken care of if I know the reason you’re here.”

“What?” I stumbled over myself even if I wasn’t moving.

“A Stand user came here I don’t know if he was expecting me to be here. So I defeated him and have him wrapped up with Hierophant Green in the vacuum closet.” Kakyoin explained. “After he was knocked out Koichi appeared from one of his folded papers.”

“You...mean...you were attacked and didn’t think to call us!? We heard Koichi had been attacked and I ended up here worried he’d come here to attack!” I let my frustration be known.

“I already took care of it. I would have called later.” Kakyoin shrugged.

“OH! I’m sorry Ms. Black! I had forgotten in the confusion of it all.” Koichi looked apologetic.

“Ugh...it’s fine. I guess it all worked out anyway. Tomoko are you alright?” I asked the mother of Josuke.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m sorry to have troubled everyone like that.” She also appeared very sorry. With that I sent out a patronus to everyone letting them know Koichi was fine, and that we were at Josuke’s house.

“It’s a good thing you were here Kakyoin. Who knows what might have happened if you didn’t stop that Stand user.” I commented...before a question popped into my head, “Why were you here anyway?” I asked.

At the blush on both Josuke’s mom’s face and Kakyoin’s normally composed one my jaw involuntary dropped to the floor. “No fucking way.”

Apparently after coming to Morioh with Jotaro Kakyoin had hit it off with Tomoko. The two were enjoying each others company when the enemy Stand user had arrived in her home. Where Kakyoin quickly defeated him. 

Not too long later Josuke and Jotaro had arrived. Where we had to decide what to do with the incapacitated Stand user. 

He couldn't be arrested by the police as he’d only done things with his Stand which would never stick in court. I offered to obliviate him as a method I had previously used on enemies before.

Josuke however had won out with his method as it was his mother the man had come after. And so before he could wake, Terunosuke Miyamoto was transformed into a book with the power of Crazy Diamond. 

Josuke then took him to the restricted section of Morioh’s public library where he would be forever trapped unable to be freed. 

Remembering Hogwarts’ own restricted section, I was oddly tickled at the familiarity of the idea of a man being trapped inside a book.

As for how things went with Kakyoin and Tomoko. It wasn’t my business to tell Josuke, so that would be on them to come forward about, if they ever did. 

Overall it was a stressful day that ended in the ridiculous manner as it always seemed to. With each day we were closer and closer to finding where Kira had gone. Soon he’d be trapped like a rat and we’d be there ready for him to slip up.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days after the attempted kidnapping of Koichi and Josuke’s mother there was another Stand attack on our group. 

An independent Stand under Kira’s father’s interactions went after Rohan. The Stands name was Cheap Trick. 

It had attached itself to an architect Rohan had hired to appraise the now burned down house he had. After Rohan had seen the Stand it killed it’s host before attaching itself to Rohan.

The Stand then tried to get him to burn down the photos he had regarding his own investigation on Kira’s whereabouts. Which in everyone's mind just proved he was close.

After making his way to the ghost alley and after allowing Koichi to see his back the Stand swapped over. Only to be dragged to what Rohan called “hell” by the ghosts of the alley.

At my asking he explained that if you turned around while in the ghost alley your soul would be taken by the restless spirits inhabiting it. 

On that information alone it made it into my top 10 places I never wanted to visit...ever.

The phone call ended with Rohan telling us to meet him on a specific street at 8:30 AM, where he claimed he had a lead of where Kira was holding out. 

The home of a boy named Hayato Kawajiri. To make sure we knew who we were looking for he emailed over some images for us to print.

So along with Jotaro we headed to the street corner and waited for Rohan to arrive with any new information for us. Soon we were joined by Kakyoin and Koichi.

As we waited the sky seemed to gray over as clouds rolled in. “Of course it’d rain while we’re waiting outside.” I complained before having Magic Woman spell up a magical umbrella to block the rain, and transfigure three more for the others with me.

“Really? You’re using your Stand to block the rain from hitting you?” Kakyoin raised an eyebrow at me.

“It’s hands free unlike an umbrella! Sorry that I’m using my Stand to be more comfortable.” I wiggled my fingers at him. 

Next to us Jotaro opened the umbrella and handed it off to Star Platinum to hold for him. I raised my eyebrow at Kakyoin who rolled his eyes before using Hierophant Green to hold his own umbrella I had made for him.

“Wow, that’s a good idea!” Koichi spole aloud from below all of us. That’s when he summoned his own Stand.

“What do you want?” The Stand asked.

“What the hell? You have a sentient Stand?” I asked the high schooler.

“Yeah, believe it or not, it started out in an egg. Anyway, Act 3 can you hold my umbrella?” Koichi asked the Stand.

“Man, you brought me out for that? This is some bullshiiiiit.” Echos complained before holding the umbrella over Koichi.

“Well...I’ve decided I’m glad I have Magic Woman over one that can talk.” Echos seemed very unpleasant.

“What’d you say hoe? I’ll kill ya! C’mon master just give the word and it’s over for this bitch!” The Stand pointed at me.

“Please calm down Act 3!” Koichi begged his Stand. Before I could start a fight with the little prick lighting struck a nearby billboard.

“Woah! Looks like it’s gonna be quite the storm.” I jumped at the flash of light. Before the thunder rolled in. Two girls ran by us covering the tops of their heads from the rain now pouring down.

That’s when a little boy in a yellow hat walked by us. As Koichi was checking his watch “It’s 8:31...but where’s Rohan…” Koichi spoke while looking at his watch before asking the child walking by, “Excuse me! Sorry to bother you, but do you have the time? My watch seems to be acting up.”

The boy didn’t say much as he kept moving down the sidewalk. “Hello? Can you hear me?” Koichi tried again.

“Oh...uh...it’s 8:33.” The child checked his watch.

“Oh! It feels like...we’ve met before.” Koichi commented. “I’m sure we’ve met somewhere. Where could it have been...do you know me?”

“...no…” The kid responded.

“Really?” Koichi asked.

“Hey, leave the kid alone. He’s gonna be late for school, and you’re keeping him in this rain.” I stopped Koichi from bugging the kid.

“Right! Sorry!” Koichi apologized to the kid before returning to us, “If it’s 8:33 now where’s Rohan?”

“Is that his car?” Kakyoin asked pointing down the street from us. Sure enough an expensive looking car was parked on the street down from us. With its front door side still open.

“YEAH! That is his car. I recognize it from the times I went over to his house.” Koichi confirmed. As we approached the abandoned car something felt wrong in my gut.

“The keys are still in it.” Jotaro observed. He then knelt down and picked up something gold off the floor.

“Hey! That’s Rohan’s earring!” Koichi yelled pointing at the gold item Jotaro was now holding.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” I looked around the street for any signs of the manga artist. That’s when I spotted Josuke and Okuyasu. 

I quickly conjured up two more umbrellas for the both of them. “Gee, thanks Ms. It’s really comin’ down down hard, eh?” Okuyasu spoke in his raspy voice.

“Yeah, what’s Rohan thinking leaving us out in the rain like this.” Josuke spoke opening his umbrella and having Crazy Diamond hold it for him. 

When he did it I heard Kakyoin click his tongue. I made sure to smugly grin at him before my eyes caught the sight of a yellow hat. “Whose hat is that?” I asked pointing behind Josuke.

“What? Right we bumped into a kid on the way here...oh there he is!” The same child that Koichi had talked to before was still standing there looking shocked at us all. Josuke picked up the hat before handing it to the boy.

“Are you okay kid?” I asked before I nearly slapped myself silly, “Don’t mind the floating umbrellas! It’s just...uh a prop! For street magic you know!?” I tried to play it off.

“You’re not using an umbrella…” Kakyoin pointed out.

“You know now that he’s not wearing that hat he REALLY reminds me of someone I should know.” Koichi scratched his head.

“Hey, he looks kinda like the kid in this picture!” Okuyasu lifted a copy of one of the photos Rohan had sent out.

“It’s more than a resemblance. Look at the name on his backpack.” Jotaro pointed at the bag around the child's shoulders. On the side the name read ‘Hayato Kawajiri’.

“Oh shit, he’s been next to us this whole time. The kid Rohan’s been looking for.” I let out a gasp. 

“Did you see a fancy lookin’ dude around here? Looks kinda rich?” Okuyasu asked the now identified Hayato.

“We also need to ask you about this picture.” Jotaro bent down to show him the picture of him recording someone in the crowd. “Who are you taking a video of, in this image?”

“AGH! MY NOSE! The nurses office! I’ve gotta go to the nurses office! My nose is bleeding like crazy!” Hayato started yelling after covering his nose and tried to run.

“Oh, just a bleeding nose? I can help with that.” I tried to stop Hayato and used Magic Woman to heal anything on the boy. I then turned him around, “Ah, see nothing to worry about.”

Hayato’s face looked fine, I had confirmed that Magic Woman had performed a healing spell. “Huh!?” Hayato was clearly confused, but we didn’t have time for that.

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves.” Josuke tried to calm Hayato down, “I’m Josuke, that’s my relative Jotaro with the hat. The girl with the colorful hair is Tonks. Okuyasu is the shady looking one. Kakyoin is the one with the red hair, and Koichi is the friendly looking one.”

“He really boiled us all down like that…” I didn’t know how to feel about being the colorful haired girl.

“S-shady looking one?” Okuyasu reacted.

“Do you go to elementary school at Budogaoka Academy? We go there too and we’ve got time to spare before class starts. We just want to ask a few questions. It’s about this picture. That’s all. No big deal right?” Josuke continued.

“When the hell do classes start then?” I asked Okuyasu.

“9.” The teen replied

“What the hell? That’s super late.” Guess it all depended really.

“This here in the picture, is that your fath-” Koichi jumped in to questioning Hayato.

“STOP! DON’T SAY ANOTHER WORD!” Hayato screamed shocking us all. I shook my head as we were all standing on the side of the road waiting. 

My head felt like it had been hit with a sense of Deja Vu. Something fuzzy had just happened, while we were standing here. 

Lighting struck a nearby billboard. Another wave of Deja Vu. That’s when we were approached by Rohan. “We’re looking for an elementary schooler named Hayato Kawajiri. His house is nearby. That’s my lead.”

“Wouldn't he be in school?” Kakyoin asked.

“Nah, they start at 9.” I waved him off. I felt something was dripping down my nose.

“Ah! You’ve got a nosebleed.” Koichi pointed at me. I quickly used Magic Woman to fix my problem and clean my face.

“Do you have a spare umbrella?” Rohan asked once I was done.

“Oh sure I can make one...hey you ever feel like you’ve experienced someone once...but it was only slightly different?” I asked the group as I created another umbrella for the manga artist.

“Yeah, there was this one time I was sitting on a swing and light reflected off one the trash cans and into my eyes. I feel like that's the one that always happens.” Koichi nodded.

“That’s because it’s happened to you multiple times I assume and it’s so minor you forget about it until it happens again. May I guess that it happens during lunch time?” Jotaro put forward.

“Yeah...so I guess it’s just...faulty memory? The brain is weird.” Koichi sighed.

“Wait, I think I feel it too.” Jotaro spoke. Was I right? Had this happened before? “Except it was all of us waiting for another person to get back, and it was sunny and we were in Egypt.”

“Ah...the game of poker. I had arrived as Joseph had lost most of his money to Jotaro.” Kakyoin nodded. “I remember it well as I hadn’t gone blind from the injury.”

“No, it was...too similar. Because we were standing here and it was raining. Lightning hit that exact same sign...but Rohan was missing...and we found Hayato...I can’t parse it all together.” I rubbed me head.

“...Is this part of a Stand attack?” Jotaro looked into my eyes.

“I don’t know, Rohan is here now...but where are Hayato, Okuyasu, and Josuke…?” I questioned.

“...Josuke…” Jotaro rubbed the back of his neck before looking past me at a nearby wall.

“What is it?” Kakyoin asked.

“I don’t know...it’s like I heard Josuke, but it was only faint.” Jotaro sounded confused. Above us the clouds started to part and the rain stopped. 

I vanished all the umbrella’s I’d made and stopped my own magic umbrella spell. “You said school started at 9:00 right?” Rohan asked.

“Yeah.”

“How do you know what time school starts for this district?” Rohan pointed out.

“Because Josuke said it started later and when I asked Okuyasu he said it started at 9 for Budogaoka Academy.” I let him know.

“When did you learn that?”

“When it was...raining? What? How?” What the hell was going on.

“If you can’t remember maybe your soul does!” With that Rohan drew something in front of him before my body opened like a book. Each part of my body had papers in it.

Rohan approached me before opened a hem in my face. “What the hell is all this...magic school...reading books. Tonks is a character? Who the hell is Dio?”

“Dio?” Jotaro asked.

“Ah, sorry. It’s not relevant these are past memories. But...wow there are so many stories here...sorry. Back to more recent events.” Rohan read on. “It’s as she says. This all happened but...it was like she and everyone around her reset.”

That’s when a large noise happened in a building not too far from us. Rohan canceled the Heaven's Door on me. Which felt weird to have my body reform itself. 

It was also very strange to know that another person knew...everything about me...from even before I had become...Tonks. We all rushed our way over to where the sound had come from.

Around the corner we saw a house smoking as if there was a fire inside. The windows were shattered but the doors were still shut to the home.

That’s when Koichi pointed out that there was an injured man nearby. From all the homes people came out to investigate for themselves what the noise might have been.

Behind the injured man a bleeding Josuke came out of the home along with Okuyasu and someone I now knew as Hayato. 

Moving as fast as I could I got to Josuke and started to heal his wounds with Magic Woman. I wouldn't make the same mistake as before and I would wait for him to tell me if this guy was okay to heal.

“Is this Kira?” I asked.

“Yeah, looks like we finally got him.” Josuke affirmed. That’s when ambulances and Firetrucks started arriving on the scene. Presumably called about both the noise and smoke.

I wouldn't let the opportunity to go to waste. I couldn't do anything that affected the body so I needed to use a spell that would put down the serial murderer for good. 

I took a deep breath and had Magic Woman cast the killing curse. A green light flew out of Magic Woman and hit Kira in the chest, before he flopped to the floor.

Paramedics approached him to check him over but I already knew that the man was dead. The rest of our group looked grim but Rohan put it best, “He couldn't be tried for crimes committed by a Stand. This is for the best.”

“He killed my real father...I wanted him brought to justice…” Hayato looked upset.

“Don’t worry...he’s affected many lives. Vengeful spirits always have the last laugh when it comes to punishing those that are wicked.” I put my hand on the kids shoulder, “By the way...You wouldn't happen to know why everything reset like it did...would you?”

Hayato looked at me with shock in his eyes before wrapping his arms around me waist and crying into my middle. 

In the aftermath of Yoshikage Kira’s death we learned that his father had been killed by Kira thanks to trickery by Josuke. The Stand arrow presumably gone with him.

We also learned that Kira had awakened another power in his Stand called Bites the Dust. Which reset the day and killed anyone that learned his true name. 

Which had explained what happened to me, what it didn’t explain why I was the only one to be able to remember what had happened besides Hayato. I was left with many questions.

After avoiding questioning from the police for the explosions we retreated back to outside ghost alley. That’s where Remi confirmed that Kira was dead and taken by the vengeful spirits of the alley.

With Kira dead she was free to rest in peace, her killer now gone from this world. Josuke and Okuyasu told us about their fight with Kira and how he had some sort of cat plant Stand helping him.

Though it had calmed down and seemed to take a liking to Okuyasu. We all said our goodbyes to the now peaceful spirit as she went into the great unknown. Fading from in front of our very eyes.

I gave Hayato information to contact me when he wanted to see a specialist that would listen to everything he said. After all the things he’d been through he’d need therapy. 

I just wanted to make sure he could get a therapist that wouldn’t think he was crazy for being honest and without having to pay head over heels for the service.

A week later and with everything packed up Jotaro, Joseph, and I packed up our stuff to leave Mirioh. Kakyoin would...stay behind in Morioh. If things went well, I expected to be invited to the wedding dammit.

Little Shizuka’s parents never went looking for her, which either meant they were dead, or terrible people I wouldn't want to leave Shizuka with. 

So she went with us to be in name, adopted by Joseph, but being as old as he and Suzi were, I could tell the task would be left to me...which...honestly I was okay with. 

Rohan had asked for my contact information so that we could keep in touch. He wanted to let me know that I should read each email he sent me as it might be quite the surprise.

Before we could leave Josuke went to see us off. We would be leaving on the boat we came in and catching a flight back to JFK. 

He waved us off and asked if Joseph still had the torn up picture of his mother. I didn’t know what they were talking about but Jospeh said he had it. 

As soon as it was confirmed Josuke summoned crazy diamond which punched something paper in his hand. Joseph’s wallet flew out of his jacket which Josuke caught. 

“A proper father never forgets to give his kids some allowance right? Well you’re 16 years late. I’ll just accept everything in here alright?” Josuke said his own goodbye in his own special way to Joseph.

“What a charmer...eh Jotaro.” I nudged my nephew in all but blood.

“Yare Yare Daze.”

When we Joseph and I got back to our home in New York City, and Jotaro had gone wherever he was hiding, I checked over any missing emails I had missed for the flight back.

Polnareff had sent me a coded message letting me know he’d found a lead on a Stand arrow and would be going dark to investigate it. 

Another email was there waiting for me from Rohan. It was the first chapter of his new Manga series. ‘Magic School’. The cheeky fucker. 

On time went and I had heard nothing for Polnareff since his message had reached me. Jotaro had eventually gotten his doctorate degree after his newest thesis about starfish.

The only reason why we knew was because he sent us a formal letter to our residence tell us. Rather than coming in person to visit. 

On the date chosen by me, December 25th Shizuka celebrated her first real birthday. She had received gifts from all those in Mirioh who knew about her and Jotaro had sent her a tiny cap from wherever he was.

Rohan had continued to send me chapter after chapter of his new manga which...took liberties but were still very interesting to read. 

Kakyoin and Tomoko had officially begun dating. Much to the shock of Josuke who called to tell me as much when he’d found out about it. 

Another thing he told me was that Koichi and Yukako Yamagishi had started dating. I didn’t get to spend time with either of them so I didn’t know what the big deal was.

I made sure to listen to all his complaints until he had relaxed. He then told me that he’d made a connection with Hayato after all they’d gone through. 

I was glad to know that he was still going to the therapist I had set him up with. Thankfully Morioh hadn’t had any Stand attacks happen since. 

Okuyasu had his father had adopted the cat plant which was cool I guess? Time continued to flow until we were all invited back to Morioh to go to a wedding.

On August 20th Noriaki Kakyoin and Noriaki Tomoko ne. Higashikata were married. It was a small affair and they’d received quite a lot of gifts from us. 

Josuke had seemed to have gotten over it though with reasonable reservations about thinking of Kakyoin as a father. 

Shizuka got to meet everyone in Morioh once more this time without being invisible. Something she had learned to do on her own. She was on the verge of turning 2 years old pretty soon.

Everyone seemed to love her, and she seemed to love the attention given to her. After spending a week in Morioh we headed back to America where once again Josuke swindled money away from Joseph. 

However Joseph had come prepared and Josuke was left with fake bills this time with Joseph’s face on them. As we sailed away Joseph blew a raspberry at his son which Shizuka copied. All in all it was a good week.

The peace spanned until March 1st when I received a phone call from Jotaro. He told me he’d be coming by to visit and he had a request that he needed to ask of me.

So we prepared for his arrival. The first thing to come through the door was a young girl with blonde and green hair tied up into two buns at the top of her head.

She was followed in by Jotaro who didn’t at all look like he was surprising all of us by bringing a girl with him. “Aunt Tonks. Old Man, Suzi.” He greeted all of us, “This is Jolyne Kujo. She’s 8. Sorry, she had to come with me it was my turn to watch her.”

“Eh? Who is she to you?” Suzi asked.

“He’s my papa!” The little girl chimed. The shock rushed through all of us at the news. She was eight years old and not a single year had gone by that she was born that Jotaro told us about her.

“Is that right?” I tried to not make it awkward for the young girl. “Well how would you like to meet our little Shizuka!” I pushed our adopted child forward.

“Ahem...she doesn’t know about...Stands so…” Jotaro coughed into his fist.

“Oh, okay. Remember Shizuka stay visible alright?” I asked the girl who nodded her head as the two of them ran further into the house.

“Why do you have a child Jotaro? Who’s the mother.” Joseph asked.

“It’s not important.” Jotaro shut him down.

“So...turn to watch her?” I raised my eyebrow.

“That’s...the reason why who you knowing the mother isn’t important. I’ve wanted to keep the world of Stands out of my private life. As it turns out...I’m deeply connected to that world. She rightly pointed out...I’m hardly there so...here we are.” Jotaro sighed.

“Oh my poor grandson.” Suzi tried to comfort him but he held her off.

“I guess time always catches up.” I crossed my arms. I felt for the kid, Jotaro was spending all his time protecting the world from dangers or stop other Stand users while trying to balance a private life. It must have been tough.

“Yes, I suppose it does. Which is why I’m asking for this favor. I’m going through some lawyers...and dealing with a lot of paperwork right now. As it happens something important has come up that I’d like investigated.” He pulled out a folder.

“Well let’s sit and talk. We can’t just be standing by the entrance all day.” Joseph started to walk to the living room. Which we all easily complied to following him.

Once we were sat down, Jotaro handed me the folder. Inside were many papers with the Speedwagon Foundation watermark. Paper clipped to the front page was the picture of a dark haired boy.

“That’s Haruno Shiobana. He’s 15, he has both Italian and Japanese blood in him. I need a skin or blood sample from him. So that I can have the SPW Foundation look into his genetic structure. He might be related to someone and I need to know for sure. I’d do this myself, but...I can’t.” Jotaro explained.

“Who is this? Why do you need to look into him?” I asked.

“Well I have a theory...which I believe to be correct. But I can’t say for certain which is why I need to check. I can’t say anything without coloring him in a light that may not be favorable. He’s not dangerous, has no record of violent acts. I just need to see for sure.”

“He...looks familiar. As if I’ve seen his face before. That alone has signals going off, I can see why you want to look into him so bad.” I commented. “What’s the plan?”

“Well, he’s in Naples, Italy. How’s your Italian?”

“Nonexistent, however I have translation spells. How do you think I was able to pick up on Japanese so well. I cheated.”

“Good. I’d like for this to be done as sneakily as possible but...your free to act at your own discretion. If things work out unfavorably.”

“Got it. I’ll plan a trip out as soon as possible.”

“I can pay-”

“Nope, what you’ll be paying in is hard work. Jolyne looks like she could use a friend. So instead of leaving them here...you are going to be watching Shizuka. Thanks for the hard work.”

“What? But-”

“No buts. If you are already going to have to do all that you say you do, it means you can’t be exploring looking for Stand users and such. Which means you should spend time with your kid, and Shizuka is part of this family now too. Spend time with your extremely young Aunt.”

“Yare Yare Daze. This family is just too bizarre.” Jotaro complained but he didn’t try to get out of my request the rest of the night. 

I packed my bags and planned a plane trip to Naples for the 29th a few weeks away. Jotaro spent the week with us before flying back with Shizuka and his daughter who I just adored. 

She was just a little tomboy that had so much energy. Also if it was her mother that picked out all her clothes I loved that woman. Jolyne’s outfits were just so cool looking for an 8 year old.

I said my goodbyes to the three of them as they went away. Shizuka seemed to be taken with Jotaro so it looked like she’d be an angel while he watched her.

On the 28th I said my goodbyes to Joseph and Suzi before heading to JFK for a 10 hour flight. Of course, I treated myself to a first class seat. 

My landing would be at around 2PM there so I let myself rest on the flight over. Knowing how things normally went I prepared myself for what would be another adventure of a lifetime.


	14. Chapter 14

When I had finally landed I made my way outside. There was no reason for me to exchange my currency when I had already done so before the flight.

My only luggage was the bag I carried on the plane which had everything in it. Thanks to an extension spell. 

I looked around at the buses and taxis making their way around the airport roundabout. I watched as a blonde teen stuffed his own ear inside his head after folding it over itself.

Already seconds into this trip and something bizarre was already going down. I watched as after the trick he seemed to hand the police he was impressing a wad of cash hidden behind a pack of smokes.

Ah, ah, ah. Naught boy! He seemed to notice I was watching him before he turned to look at me. That’s when I got a good view of his face. He looked...so familiar. 

The blonde hair really matched the face I was seeing but I couldn't place it. Maybe it was the way he designed his hair that was throwing me off? “A taxi? Are you looking for a taxi?” He asked me in English.

I had already come prepared with a spell for translations. “How much?” I asked in Italian.

“Oh, you speak wonderful Italian. Where are you from?” The teen asked.

“Britain originally. I live in the States now.” 

“How wonderful. Well how about 80 euro. It will get you as far as downtown.”

“How old are you?” I asked.

“How about 10 euro?” He dramatically lowered the price.

“Well...sure. Why not. You look like you know some important things. I might need your help. I have more cash that I’ll be willing to pay for some information to go along with my ride.” I offered.

“That sounds good. Is that all the luggage you have? I can carry it if you want?” He offered.

“No thanks. I’m stronger than I look.” With that I tossed my bags into the backseat and got into the passenger side.

“Where are you headed?”

“I’ve booked a hotel near a boarding school that’s nearby.”

“Boarding school? Is it Vittorio Emanuele?”

“That’d be it.”

“I know the place...what are you doing there? If I may ask.”

“I’m looking for someone...should be 15. Japanese Italian. Sound like anyone you might know?” I asked the blonde with the familiar face.

“That’s a rare combination miss?”

“Black. Nymphadora Tonks Black.” I introduced myself.

“What a name. My own name is Giorno Giovanna.”

“GioGio huh? Pretty fun name.”

“Speaking of names...do you...happen to know the name of this 15 year old you are looking for? I might know someone.”

“His name is Haruno Shiobana. All I was told was that he was going to the school. But I need to find him. How much do you think it will cost me?”

“Before we talk prices...why might you want to find this 15 year old?” Gio asked.

“Hm…” Well I didn’t want to give up too much, but honesty was always a plan “Well, someone is interested in finding him because he might be related to someone that my...partner has an interest in. He made sure to say that he was non violent and that he had no criminal record if that helps any.” I explained.

“80 Euro to cover the costs from before and I might be able to help.” Gio agreed.

“Deal.” I reach into my wallet and got out the 10 for the trip and 80 for the information. “90 in total.”

“A pleasure. I’m sorry to tell you that your information is outdated. He no longer goes to the school. He still lives in Naples, as to where he currently is, I cannot say.” Gio told me.

“Damn. Do you know anyone that might point me to a more recent location?”

“...I think there were a few girls he went to school with that might know where he disappeared to.”

“Oh? Bit of a ladies man?”

“No, they just seemed to think he was handsome.”

“Ah, you must know all about that, huh? I’m sure some of the girls I went to school with would be all over you.” The airheads.

“Is that so?...Oh, it seems I’m running out of gas. Do you mind?” Gio asked me.

“Not at all.” 

With that he pulled into a gas station. “I’m going to pay at the counter. I’ll be right back.” He assured me before heading inside. 

I waited for him to come back to pump the gas but after 5 minutes I knew something might have been wrong. I got out of the car and searched inside the gas station.

He was nowhere to be found. Thinking fast I ran back to the car to find my bag missing. I quickly ran back into the gas station. “Did you see a blonde come in here. He had ladybugs on his shirt?”

“Don’t tell me he worked his con on you too? Geez that Giorno.”

“Con? He used his real name for a con?” A person who used their real name had a bag filled with all kinds of supplies. 

Sure they were all replaceable but it was just so much stuff. Plus it was a bag that had a spell of extension. A conman with something like that, who knows what might happen.

“That’s not his real name. Nah, before his hair turned blonde he went by Haruno Shiobana. He may not look it now but he’s half Japanese half Italian.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. TWICE NOW!” With that I stormed back outside. If he was willing to ditch the car that meant it wasn’t worth much to him. 

That entire time I was wondering why he looked so familiar. It was staring me in the face that entire time. Now he even knew I was looking for him. 

I still had the address where he last lived. So if he knows I’m looking for him, I’d need to get there before he packs anything up. 

I got in the front seat and after crossing a few wires the car started. With that I pulled out of the gas station and drove to his last known address.

As I sped down the roads searching for the correct street I saw the familiar blonde hair and ladybug outfit. 

I quickly pulled off to the side of the road not caring what happened to the car and chased after him. “Hey you! Gio! You thief!”

I watched as he turned to look over his shoulder before he started to run. “Not on my watch!” I had Magic Woman hit him with a tripping hex. 

Which caused him to fall over on the sidewalk. I then had Magic Woman try to pin him down only for him to summon a Stand of his own. 

Which after tapping the ground grew a tree from the cracks in the sidewalk. He used that time to try and get away. I quickly moved around the tree and continued the chase.

He pulled off into a side street with a sudden right until I couldn't see him anymore, that’s where I saw him on the nearby rooftops. 

I quickly apperated onto the building with him and kept on following. “You...have the same ability that I do?” He asked while I chased him down.

“Really? You don’t even know the name. It’s called a Stand kid. So which is it, were you hit by an arrow or born with it?” I asked while leaping over a set of pipes.

“Arrow?” He slid under an A/C unit.

“Okay born with, it is.” From there he jumped back down onto the street as a building sloped downward with the hill. 

He jumped inside a yellow tram. As I tried to catch up, the doors closed. Right afterward the tram started to pull out. 

I couldn't follow the track it was on as it led right through a set of buildings on either side. In frustration I kicked at the ground. “You can always catch the next one.” A nearby man assured me.

“Not likely...does this tram have a paper map route?” I asked.

“Yes, it’s right over there.” He pointed at a nearby kiosk with different tiny folded maps in it. I quickly summoned it to my hand not caring if people saw.

The tram led down a bend before making it’s first stop. It would take me a bit but I might be able to catch up fast enough at the second stop.

With that I took off. Following the outside buildings of where the tram was blocked off. Until it opened up and the tracks had sidewalks for pedestrians on either side.

Making sure to increase my lung size and blood flow I started sprinting. Midway to the first stop I was sure it had stopped by that point which meant that I would be catching up soon. That was until I saw the tram go up what looked to be a gigantic hill.

The sidewalks from before turned into stairs. Running was out, what I needed to do now as apparate at a rapid rate upward. 

It would save me time, but if I messed up even once I might end up splinched which would end my chase right there. 

So I did what amounted to a cheap imitation of the X-Men Nightcrawler I “poofed” up each set of stairs where the ground evened out.

Not too far ahead of me I was able to make out the yellow tram Gio should have been on. That’s when it started to go down on the other side of the hill.

Being able to finally see the top of the hill I apperated to just behind the tram, just as a man in a white suit fell out of the side. 

Then I watched as Giorno followed him out by smashing through the window. Why the fuck was Giorno chasing someone now? I kept on the tail of the now 3 person chase.

Giorno suddenly stopped up ahead as if searching for the person from before. Then out from the back of a random civilian, the man with the white suit from before fell out.

The civilian looked like he had zippers where the other man had come out. Giorno then approached the man in white. “HEY! Don’t think you can get away!”

“You again...today was very unlucky for me.” Giorno sounded tired. “If you could please wait, I’m dealing with this man.”

“Who are you?” The man is white asked.

“I’m Tonks. Giorno here stole my bag.” I explained.

“Your bag is gone. I’m sorry to say it, now leave me alone.” Giorno tried to get me to back off.

“Sorry, I don’t think it works like that. Just to make sure...all three of us are Stand users right?” I asked to make sure.

“You’re a Stand user too?” The man in white asked.

“Oh, so he knows but Giorno only learned about that name from me today.” I threw up my hands.

“Ms. Black, you don’t seem like a bad person. So please just drop it.” Giorno pleaded.

“I’m afraid I can’t, as it also turns out you’re the person I’m looking for. Gotta say I’m a fan of the name change.”

“No matter what I do it’s just so useless, useless, useless!” Giorno seemed to grow frustrated.

“Wait...now I know why I recognized you. You look like Dio!” I pointed.

“...my father?” Giorno asked.

“FATHER!?” What the fuck was this day.

“I believe we were in the middle of something?” The man tried to get back the attention.

“Butt out.” I had Magic Woman cast a silencing spell. “Dio...no wonder Jotaro was looking for you. He was right...you seem nice for the spawn of that dick.”

That’s when a blue and grey Stand struck me in the chest. All of a sudden I felt like I was coming apart. I looked down at my body and watched as I looked to be unzipped.

“What the hell...this is...strange.” I tried to move but was unable to.

Giorno then tried to punch the other man with his Stand only for whatever he expected not to work. 

The other man’s Stand struck Giorno as well putting him in the same position as me, but with zippers covering even more places. 

The man in white started to approach as he revealed his arm was attached by a zipper. Which he unzipped allowing it to fall to the floor. 

Before he could get any closer Giorno tugged at his unzipped arm tearing it enough to draw blood and extend his reach to strike the other man in the face.

For some reason the other man just stood there. Looking panicked and a bit not all there. Giorno just walked right past him though and knelt by the person, that the man in white had come out from earlier.

“It seems you are both good people. Both of you could have put up more of a fight for what I’ve done. Even for a gang member Mr. Buccellati you have showed great compassion. You hesitated, it must have been the shock from seeing the needle marks from the arm you borrowed. Am I right?”

“What exactly is going on right now?” I asked still unzipped on the ground.

“Oh, right. Sorry, but if you two could cancel whatever you did to each other. I’m just going to…” Giorno started to search the person at his feet. 

I looked at Buccellati, having just heard his name before nodding as much as I could being partially unzipped. 

My silencing spell was removed and suddenly I was all put back together and able to stand under my own power. “Oh, man. I Never want to experience that ever again.”

“I would like it if I was never unable to talk again.” Buccellati commented.

“This student ID says that this boy is 13.” Giorno spoke up.

“13 with needle marks? What’s a kid doing shooting up?” I asked.

“Exactly, it’s unforgivable that a child is able to obtain something so heinous. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Buccellati? However...isn’t it your boss that sells these drugs to minors? Do you feel conflicted? Am I right in assuming that’s why you hesitated? Answer me.”

“...what if that is true, so what? It changes nothing. I still have to dispose of you! I’ve been tasked with finding out who attacked Luca and get rid of them.” Buccellati explained. “Just because you stopped fighting doesn’t mean I won’t stop trying to kill you!

“No. You won’t try to kill me.” Giorno denied. Even going as far as to approach the supposed gang member. “That’s because...you will become my ally. I’m planning on defeating your boss and taking over this city.”

“What did you say?” Buccellati asked with a surprised look on his face.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to agree with Buccellati here. Did you just say you were going to take over the mafia? To one of it’s gang members?”

“Don’t think I can?” Giorno crossed his arms.

“It’s not about being able to, it’s about taking over the fucking mafia!” I pointed out.

“In order to get rid of gangsters who sell drugs to children, you have to become a gang member yourself. I want to take over and change the mob from the inside.” Giorno looked out over the city behind him.

“You’re seriously thinking about joining our gang?” Buccellati asked.

“In order to control the city, I need to enter the organisation currently in control and work my way up. I will become a Gang-Star. THAT is what I aspire to be.”

Behind us a football hit Buccellati in the back. He quickly turned around and kicked the ball back to the children before looking back at Giorno. 

“I’ll say that I couldn't find the one who did Luca in...and I’ll inform the others about you so that you can enter. But, if anyone finds out that you’re the one that attacked Luca or that you plan to kill the boss, I won’t help you. No one will help a traitor. You’ll pay for your own mistakes. But besides those things, for that honorable determination that you showed when you injured your own arm and for your dream which is worth its weight in gold...I’ll take my chances on you Giorno Giovanna.”

“Hold on…” I spoke up. “Maybe it’s because I’m getting older…or maybe it’s because I’m a sucker for helping people like you...but. There was a reason I was here, I normally don’t believe in fate but the fact that I met you right away when I was looking for you means something. I...will help you on your dream. Buccellati might it be possible to inform them of two new members?”

“...I suppose...plus it might be better to bring in two more recruits. It would be less suspicious if after I went looking for Luca’s attacker and came back with a single person to join.” Buccellati seemed to look thoughtful.

“Will you tell them what we look like?” I asked.

“We’ll be taking care of this now, so that won’t be necessary. Follow me.

“Okay then before we go...it’s been awhile but.” I slowly transformed myself into someone more suitable for what would be gangster work. “I’m no longer me. Call me Bellatrix Black. Or just...Bella for short.”

Shock was clear on both of the faces looking at me as I made myself look like my Aunt Bellatrix. “You’ve changed your entire appearance and bone structure! Is this part of your Stand’s power?” Giorno asked.

“No, I was born a metamorphmagus. Which means I could do that. It was only later I developed my Stand. It can do a variety of things that I won’t get into now.” I explained in very little detail. “However, you are injured aren’t you Giorno? Let me have a look.”

Giorno handed over his still injured arm. Magic Woman healed the wound as both Giorno and Buccellati marveled at the sight. “Variety of things...is quite vague.” Giorno pointed out while testing the arm. I winked at him. 

“Some background you might need to know. Our organization is call Passione. It consists of 756 members and is currently in control of Naples’ hotels, the port’s transport industry, construction companies, funeral services, and restaurants. We reap a huge profit from both gambling and drug trafficking as well. Passione is just the name of the gang. It isn’t the boss’ name. No one knows his name, no one has seen him or his face. I haven’t even met him.” Buccellati explained as he started to move.

“He seems paranoid.” I commented. As both Giorno and I followed Buccellati wherever he was taking us.

“He very well may be. He gives orders through leaders that work under him. The one who will determine if either of you get in or not is a man named Polpo. He is the one who gives my gang it’s orders. He’s inside this building.” Buccellati pointed out what looked to be a prison with grey rock walls.

“This is a prison.” I pointed out.

“That’s right, it is and Polpo is inside. He was found guilty of a crime so he has to stay inside for 15 more years. He still gives out orders from here though and still holds power within the gang. Of course he could leave anytime he wanted. Even be found innocent all this time later. But he has no reason to leave.” Buccellati explained.

“I see...he’s a made man...a wise guy?” I asked Buccellati.

“Yes.”

“A what?” Giorno asked.

“You’ll see once you get inside.” Buccellati told the teen. “You will both have to pass his interview. Everything will start once you pass. This will be like for any other job, you need to be inspected before you get offered a position. What kind he might give is up to him, all you need to do is make sure neither of you are found out.”

“Thank you Buccellati.” Giorno looked at the gangster with a heart of gold. “Oh, yes. I forgot to ask are there others in the gang with Stand abilities?”

“Oh shit. That’s a good question. Something about Stand users being drawn to one another, we might end up having a few fights.” I warned Giorno.

“He’ll tell you about it when you see him, if you pass that is.” Buccellati confirmed. “As you saw I have my own Stand Sticky Fingers.”

“Mine is called Gold Experience.” Giorno informed us.

“Magic Woman.” was my simple reply. 

“I look forward to working alongside you both...if we get to meet again, you both can feel free to call me...Bruno.” With that Buccellati walked away and let us head into the prison.

When both of us headed inside it seemed they already knew what we were there for. While we took off all the items requested of us Giorno informed me of something, “I guess I can be more honest now...I still do have your bag. After...seeing inside it...I didn’t know how to get anything out.”

“Magical extension charm you can actually climb inside to look for the thing you want. Useful on all levels. You only need one bag for an entire trip. Plus there is a summoning spell which should get you the item you want from inside. Just don’t get something that might knock over a shelf or a breakable item inside.” I explained how the bag worked.

“Speaking from experience?” Giorno asked.

“Some lessons you learn over and over again.” I sighed.

We both moved onto the body search were a female guard patted us both down while explaining the rules. “Through these gates is where prisoner number N-28 Polpo, is incarcerated. Please proceed straight down the hallway. You’ll be separated by a thick wall of bulletproof glass. But you can still talk. It won’t break, but you are not allowed to touch it. You have a total of 15 minutes, you cannot pass items off or receive items. Once you pass through, the gates will shut behind both of you. If anything happens shout for us.”

“Got it.” I nodded.

“We’re going directly to his cell? Not a visitation room?” Giorno asked.

“Giorno...he’s a made man. You really will understand once you see.” I told the kid. The gates opened and we moved down the hall and through an iron door. Which closed behind us.

Inside was a wall of bulletproof glass like explained. On the inside were paintings, a mini fridge, a writing desk, and a large looking bed. Along with a toilet and sink.

As we both stood in front of the glass we were shocked to see a gigantic bulbous man rise from the bed. If he were standing at full height he might just hit the ceiling of the room he was in.

“So...you are the two new possible recruits. I must say Buccellati normally never brings two at a time to me. I might need to be a bit more clever with how I test both of you.”

Polpo, a name that made sense to me now in all honesty, rolled himself to the fridge before pulling out a glass and some wine. “Do either of you want a drink? How about some wine? I have an excellent Chianti Classico, it will go wonderfully well with Scamorza cheese and caviar on a cracker.”

“We were told we can’t hand things over.” Giorno seemed shocked at all the things in the Polpo’s room. “Nor receive anything.”

“BAH! They say that for protocol purposes. Humans often…” Polpo picked up a remote control from the top of the fridge. The wall above it flipped up to reveal other items like a pistol, violin, teddy bear, TV, and VCR player. “Say and do different things. That’s the beauty of humans, though it can be just as often the ugly side of them.”

“A Chianti you say?” I altered my voice to match that of Bellatrix’s manic one. It seemed to surprise Giorno. “As you say...only human, right?”

“Molto Bene!” Polpo cheered before rolling to the door to his cell and popping the window open. He placed a wine glass down before filling it up, “Are you sure you want none?” He asked Giorno.

“I’m fine.” Giorno denied.

With that I took my glass and sipped at it. “Now...where was I.” Polpo continued, “The only thing in this prison...that I actually lack is...let’s see, that I can’t actually see Michelangelo’s paintings on the wall of the Sistine Chapel maybe...I have some Van Goghs and Gauguins though.” Polpo rolled over to the said paintings. While drinking his wine and eating a cracker.

I drank at my own wine while I watched the cogs in Giorno’s head turn. “It’s good, no?” Polpo asked.

“Delightful.” I wasn’t exactly a fan of wine but even then it was okay. It didn’t punch me in the face with it’s flavor.

“Ha! Now, I’ve heard a lot about you both from Buccellati. You both want to enter the gang is that right? Bellatrix Black and uh...Giorno Giovanna was it...? I must say Bella is just the perfect name for you.” He leered down at me. Oh god...well I did choose the right madwoman for the job.

“Why thank you.” I let a mad smile come across my face.

“Well...let’s start the entrance exam then. Shall we?” Polpo finished off his cracker. Next to me Giorno flinched for some reason. I downed the rest of my glass and put it back in the open slot of Polpo’s door.

“Yes. Let’s.” I nodded. Inside Polpo’s room a cuckoo clock went off. He downed his own glass where he pulled out a single lighter. “When one has to choose from a list of candidates...what do either of you think is the most important quality to note?”

I let a dreamy look go over my eyes as I answered, “Loyalty.” I let a heavy breath flow through the word.

“Hm...what about you? Giorno Giovanna? What do you think? What’s the most important?” Polpo looked down at the son of Dio.

“What they can do...perhaps?” Giorno seemed unsure. Not a bad approach. Depending on the type some might want to lead a young mind into something they want them to be.

“Well...what can YOU do, Giorno?” Polpo looked interested.

That’s when Giorno lifted both of his hands, that’s when a wallet and a set of money fell to the floor. I looked at the ID of the person and saw it was the guard that had searched us. “I didn’t even notice...how skilled Giorno!” I clapped.

“Yes, yes! Very impressive!” Polpo leaned down to look at Giorno.

“During the body check, I just borrowed this from the guard woman. I thought I could use it for your test. Of course I’ll return it to her as I’m leaving.” Giorno informed Polpo. “Besides that...as for other talents. I can’t think of anything special…oh...I can stuff my ear into my ear hole.”

“Oh ho! How amusing. However I believe Bella here was much closer. The element that’s quite important. Trust, Giorno Giovanna. When one has to choose from a list of candidates the most important element to note is trust. Compared to that someone being smart, or skilled is as significant as a piece of chewed up cracker between my teeth. This test will measure both of your trustworthiness and loyalty. Using this lighter’s flame. Do not let the flame die…”

Just like that Polpo rolled to the gate and took the glass resting there and replaced it with the lighter from earlier. Giorno looked at me and I let him go to grab it.

“Be careful not to let the light out, you two. A 17th century historian by the name of Fuller once said ‘He’s my friend that speaks well of me behind my back.’ To enter the organisation you both have to prove your trustworthiness and loyalty even when no one is looking. For 24 hours you both will guard that lighter without letting the flame go out! If you can do that, I will accept you into the gang. How you do it will be between both of you. It is only a single lighter, it has plenty of fuel. I’m sure you will both manage together. Come back with it here still lit at 3PM and it will prove you are trustworthy. Now go! This is the initiation test!” Polpo finished.

Giorno took the lighter and cupped it in his hands. I followed him out. As soon as we stepped out I cast a flame freezing charm on the lighters fire. “It’s...not hot?” Giorno asked.

“Correct. Now it should not burn us in anyway as we try to escape without getting caught...I’ll leave that to you though...you Gang-Star.” I giggled into my hand.

“After passing the gate, the visitors will stand by for another body check!” Both of us turned to see the guards waiting for us. “Once you receive permission to leave the premises, please proceed to the adjoining room to retrieve your personal belongings!”

“A second body check!?” Giorno asked.

“Well...a little more help won’t hurt.” I commented as I cast a confundus charm on the female guard as she searched both of us for items. 

I watched as Giorno masterfully hid the lighter in his hand and avoided detection. After getting by we both collected our items and headed out from the prison. “You did something with that guard.” Giorno pointed out.

“A charm that dulls the mind.” I informed him.

“I could have handled it.” Giorno assured me.

“I’m sure. But we don’t have time to waste here. I want my bag back, and you need to make sure that lighter stays lit.” I pointed out.

“Right...we can head back to...my place.” Giorno nodded. “Uh...I still live in the dorms...that other time I lied as well.”

“Outwitted by a 15 year old...I’m slipping.” I bemoaned. “Well it’s okay...that car you had was probably filled with tickets and towed away by now. I moved it to chase after you.”

“It wasn’t my car, I don’t have a licence I am 15 after all.” Giorno smirked.

“Christ sake.” With that we both had to walk. I followed closely after Dio’s son, while he was guarding the flame I would need to make a phone call.


	15. Chapter 15

When we arrived at Giorno’s dorms he pointed me in the direction of the dorm telephone. All the way to the room Giorno was asked for help by everyone we seemed to pass by. 

He must have been a real helpful person normally. Too bad he was busy with something much more important. I did him a favor and helped out where I could with each request. From there he went to his room and I made a call to Jotaro.

“Hello?” I heard Jotaro answer on the other end.

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” I spoke into the phone.

“...what happened?” Jotaro asked.

“When I first got here I ran into Haruno, only he didn’t look like the picture you gave me and he changed his name. He’s blonde now and his name is Giorno Giovanna. In any case he conned and robbed my of my bag, with all my stuff in it before escaping. I eventually tracked him down, turns out he’s a Stand user.” I informed him.

“Stand huh. So you got into a fight?” Jotaro asked.

“No...it was more of a chase, that turned into him fighting someone else. But that’s neither here nor there. I can’t talk about that. Also...I know who is father is now, he looks just like Dio. He confirmed as much when I spoke to him.”

“He knows then.” Jotaro simply spoke.

“Yeah, about his dad. But I don’t think he knows that he was a vampire or that he’s dead now. I don’t even think he knows about you and what you did to Dio. But honestly, he’s a good kid...I think? As soon as things were cleared up, he took me to where he lives, where he has my bag.”

“That’s...good. It wouldn't be good to have another Dio. As for his Stand do you know it’s ability?”

“Well he calls it Gold Experience, he explained some of the powers it has on the way here. He can turn inanimate objects into living things. If the living thing created by him is hit with force it will reflect that force back onto the person attacking. Also strangely enough if his Stand punches someone it...overcharges their brain. He couldn't explain that part too well.”

“That sounds...powerful. I am glad it’s not in the hands of someone that would inherit the will of Dio. I’m sorry I guessed that he’d be a Stand user if Dio was his father. That being said, it seems all my suspicions were confirmed. He is both the son of Dio, and a Joestar. You can come back now, I don’t need to learn anymore. Shizuka and Jolyne despite the age difference have...really enjoyed having one another around. So you can come back and collect Shizuka now.”

“Yeah...about that. No can do. I’m now wrapped up in helping Giorno with a dream of his. I can’t explain anymore so...have fun with the kids. Glad it hear their hitting it off, it might do them some good to spend more time together.”

“Wait you can’t just-” With that I hung up the phone. He’ll be fine. I’m the one that’s going to be dealing with the mafia. What’s the worst that can happen with two kids.

I headed back to where I knew Giorno’s room was only to find an old man fallen in front of his door. That’s when I heard a commotion going on outside. 

I looked out into the courtyard and saw Giorno fighting off a Stand in a black robe. As fast as possible I rushed downstairs. “Giorno! What’s happened!?” I asked as soon as I made it outside.

“Stay out of the shadows! It seems Polpo was a Stand user. As soon as the lighter went out and was relit by the Janitor of the doors. The Stand pulled out...what I could only say is his soul and pierced his head with some kind of weapon from its mouth.” Giorno explained rapidly while searching around.

“...at this distance...it must be an automatic Stand. I don’t think Polpo knows if you actually failed or not. It doesn’t matter, you said he uses shadow?” I asked.

“Yes, also...I’ve found out it has an aversion to sunlight. It refused to leave the shadow to attack me.” Giorno confirmed.

“That doesn’t leave us with a lot of time, it’s already 4PM last I checked.” I searched the shadows for a possible Stand. Above us a crow took off then I felt a cut on the inside of my forearm. 

I turned around to catch the sight of the black wearing Stand from before holding Magic Woman and trying to pierce her with a Stand arrow. Magic Woman had blocked the attack with her forearm.

While that happened, I watched as Giorno used Gold Experience to knock down one of the pillars in the courtyard, which was casting a shadow for the Stand to survive in. 

Instantly the Stand screamed in pain as the sunlight beat down on it. It tried to crawl away back into any shadow that it could, only for both Magic Woman and Gold Experience to hold it in place as the sun forced it to vanish into dust.

“That’s twice now, that you’ve helped.” Giorno looked at me, “Thank you.”

“Well...you know. I’m just that helpful I guess.” I healed my wounds.

“You said something about an automatic Stand?” Giorno asked.

“Yeah, like I said if it’s this far from the prison that means that he probably has no idea what happened. It must be tied to that lighter somehow. I’m going to assume that if the lighter is still here, that must mean the Stand and Polpo are still alive.”

“...it killed the janitor of the dorms. What was his goal?” Giorno wondered out loud.

“Oh right...you don’t know.”

“Know what?”

“That arrow...do you remember what I asked when I was chasing you? About how you got your Stand?”

“...You asked if I was born with it...or was pierced by an arrow...the arrow in its mouth. That would give someone a Stand?”

“If it didn’t kill them. Like what happened with your janitor. This...is starting to make a bit of sense. This test, even if you fail Polpo gets something out of it. The chance that someone that wants to work for him turns into a Stand user...at the risk of killing them outright.”

“...So...he doesn’t care who gets hurt in his scheme as long as he gains from it.” Giorno looked upset.

“Evidently not. These Stand arrows go back a long way. I wonder how Polpo ended up with one to begin with. We’ve destroyed all the arrows we’ve come across so that someone with evil intent wouldn't end up with a powerful Stand...like your dad.”

“My dad?” Giorno asked.

“Yes, your father was a Stand user. An evil man, that killed many people and drank the blood of innocents. You see...Dio was a vampire created by a stone mask that he chose to wear of his own volition. May I ask...do you have a purple star birthmark on your upper back or neck?”

“...how...I mean yes.” Giorno looked confused.

“The reason why I know is because a long time ago Dio, having had his head separated from his body, took over the body of a man named Jonathan Joestar. Each Joestar has had that mark on their upper back. While you are the son of Dio, you are also the son of Jonathan and thus you are also a Joestar.”

“...does that mean...you’re a Joestar? Is that why you were looking for me? To find Dio’s son...or was it to find a relative?” Giorno...looked almost hopeful.

“Sorry to say...I’m no Joestar. But I was sent by one...maybe not in name. His name is Jotaro Kujo. He’s Jonathan’s great great great grandson.”

“...Dio lived that long...because he was a vampire...correct?” Giorno seemed to put things together.

“Correct. Along the way he had relations with whoever your mother was.” I ignored the flinch from Giorno and powered on, “Then you were born at some point during that time Dio was struck with a Stand arrow giving him a Stand. The World. With the power to stop time for a short period. Making his even more powerful.”

“Which just allowed him to take more lives with little effort…” Giorno seemed heartbroken...but I needed to finish.

“Yes...however any descendants of his also developed a Stand. Which includes you...and the rest of the Joestars thanks to Dio possessing Jonanthan’s body. There are cases of people rejecting their Stands. One such case was Holly Joestar, the mother of Jotaro. In order to stop his mother from dying due to her own Stand...they needed to kill Dio.”

“So, my father really is dead. Killed by...my great grand nephew? How bizarre.” Giorno seemed thoughtful.

“Well, if you want to look at it that way you have quite a large family. You have Joseph who would be your nephew at 81. A grand nephew in Josuke at 18 and grand niece in Holly at 58 and an adopted grand niece in Shizuka at 2. You already know Jotaro who is your great grand nephew 30 he has a daughter of his own Jolyne who is 9 making you a great great grand uncle. At least...that’s how I’m putting it together in my head...stuff is complicated.”

“I’ve had...so much family...for so long that I didn’t even know about.” Giorno reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and looked inside. Then a small butterfly flew out from it into the sky.

“...I’d give you more time...but. We have a body that needs dealing with.” I pointed out.

“Right...I can turn his body into...some kind of creature…?” Giorno volunteered a plan.

“You know what...I’ll deal with it.” From there I left back to the dorms. The body was still just sitting in front of Giorno’s door. 

I had Magic Woman vanish the body and...that was that. Giorno came back to his room with the lighter still lit and I finally got my bag back. 

We each took shifts in the night to make sure the lighter was still going. Then when it was time to head back to the prison Giorno informed me of a plan. “I’m going to kill Polpo.”

“...what was that?” I asked unsure of what I had just heard.

“I am going to kill Polpo, he doesn’t care about endangering anyone. He only cares about what benefits him. I cannot allow a man like that to live. Especially if what you’ve said about the Stand arrow is true. That also needs to be destroyed along with him.”

“Okay...but even if I agree. He’s in prison and in a cell that both of us have visited recently. Any death might put suspicion on us.” I pointed out.

“...what if...he killed himself in a way that there would be little in the way of blaming us?” Giorno asked.

“...the only ones that might question something like that would be Stand users. Though they wouldn't know if your powers didn’t work in a way that related to the way he killed himself. If this is going to happen it’s going to limit what I can do with my own Stand.” I warned him.

“Do you think it would be worth it?” Giorno looked me dead in the eyes.

“...fuck it. Do whatever you need. Just don’t let me know how you do it. I might need to have the genuine surprise of it to sell the lie.”

“Then it’s a plan.” Giorno looked serious. Then we kept moving to the prison where Polpo would be waiting. Knowing we’d be searched once more I didn’t bother to bring anything. Giorno also only had the lit lighter.

After doing the same song and dance to get inside we made our way in front of Polpo's bullet proof window. He seemed to be missing from his room as Giorno set the lighter down in the slot of Polpo’s cell door.

“I’m over here. Enjoying this special custom made order of pizza.” Polpo spoke with his mouth full behind a gigantic pizza that was the size of his bulbous body. In seconds the gigantic pizza was devoured by Polpo. “Sorry to keep you both waiting. You were...Giorno Giovanna and...Bella correct?”

“Yes.” Giorno replied.

“Ah, yes. Sorry, when I eat I get a bit lightheaded. Maybe because my blood rushes to my stomach.” Polpo reached into his fridge and poured himself a glass of wine. “This may seem sudden...but are either of you religious?”

“Nope.” I replied with my voice copying the inflection of Bellatrix’s tone.

“Well...I myself can’t say I’m very devout.” Giorno spoke his own mind.

“In any case, what I’m about to say may go against God's teachings.” Polpo picked out a banana to go with his wine. Can’t say I got the combination of flavors. “But I want you to listen, and listen well. If the most important thing in the world is trust, then conversely, the most detestable thing in the world is to insult that trust. Do you understand?”

“Indeed.” I giggled. Giorno was decidedly silent.

“Then you know that when you insult someone’s trust not only do you tarnish their good name, you interrupt their lives and back them into an inescapable corner. We don’t fight for money or profit, nor do we risk our lives or start riots because some fool took our seat on the bus or our concert tickets. Fighting is only good for idiots who have nothing better to do. However once we feel our trust has been insulted, we have a sanction to put our lives on the line. I feel that even God would permit murder, in this situation.”

The fact that Polpo was going to die today because of actions on our part were not lost on me. The fact that he was going on like this had...really made the situation so much more ironic.

“Don’t forget any of that. And congratulations to you both, I accept you into our organization. You’ve both managed to bring me the lighter, without letting the flame go out. Therefore you pass.” Polpo continued as he took his lighter back and placed two items on the shelf to his door. “These are Passione badges. They are proof of your membership to our gang. For the time being you both will be working under Buccellati’s orders.”

I let Giorno get both badges as I watched Polpo finish his wine. Giorno handed the badge off to me then I watched as he walked out of the room. “How about a celebratory drink for you tw-or just one of you…” Polpo watched as Giorno left the room.

“As much as I might like to...I need to make sure Giorno doesn’t...get into anything.” I took an exaggerated bow then left the room after Giorno.

As I left the room I already saw Giorno finishing up his search. I had Magic Woman transfigure the badge into a bandage and applied it to the back of my neck. 

I went through the search and followed Giorno out of the prison before transfiguring the badge back into its proper form. I pinned the Passione badge to the front of my clothes that I made to resemble Bellatrix’s.

When I stepped outside Giorno was waiting for me. He nodded at me with his ever serious expression.

It seemed that he had pulled off whatever plan he wanted to do. Polpo was a dead man and didn't even know it. That meant another Stand arrow had been destroyed in the process. 

We went back to Giorno’s dorm to wait for a call from Bruno that only came in the morning of the next day. It was March 31st at 7AM when Bruno called Giorno’s room.

Giorno was the one to answer and after a short conversation he hung up. “We have a place to meet.” Giorno told me. So we both set off for where Bruno wanted us to meet.

He was easy to spot in his white suit with golden yellow zippers all over it. He waved us over as we approached. “Giorno, Bellatrix. Before we head inside I’ve got to explain a bit more about how this all works.”

“Please.” Giorno gestured for Bruno to continue.

“Thank you. Now as you know, The Boss is the top of Passione. Below him are several Capos. The Boss’ only contact is his most trusted right hand man, therefore there is no way for us to find out where or who he is. The gangs here dislike attracting attention. Being conspicuous lends itself to assassination. That’s why they prefer to dress as normal civilians. They also typically have a civilian job by day from barbers to taxi drivers even toy store owners. Their ages vary wildly, shown by the fact you are 15 Giorno.”

“I must come out as the oldest member.” I joked. Only to receive raised eyebrows from both of them. “I can change my appearance which involves being able to change my cells by that fact I can live forever...unless I die by unnatural causes.”

“...So how old are you?” Giorno asked.

“Normally I wouldn't answer that...but...I want to see the looks on your faces.” I paused as they both leaned in like they were learning a secret. “My birthday will be on November 27th so as of now I am only...160 years old!”

“What!?” Bruno looked shocked.

“Well give or take some nonsense that can’t be exactly explained. You know...magic Stand type stuff.” I explained vaguely.

“Then...you were with the Joestars...since?” Giorno asked.

“Oh I was taking a ship to America when I met Jonothan in 1889. That’s where he died, and where I escaped with his wife Erina who was pregnant with his child. So I guess...I’m technically part of the family by association. Might explain why I might want to help out...hm?” I winked.

“You don’t act any older than maybe a 30 year old.” Bruno seemed conflicted.

“Hey! Young at heart, young at mind!” I defended myself.

“That comment might show your age more than anything else.” Giorno snakred.

“Don’t sass me!” I waggled my finger at him.

“As fun as this is, I need to finish my explanation.” Bruno interrupted. “Now, if someone were to gather enough support and money, you can become a Capo yourself. Underneath Capos would be...us.” Bruno gestured to the 3 of us. “Underlings like us are split into groups of 6 to 10. Initially we were required to join these teams and work within our designated territory. Our main source of income comes from protection money from casinos and small scale stores. Examples of other teams are the assassination team and drug peddlers. Despite us working for the same organization, they are a group I don’t necessarily want to work with.”

“Would those also be the first to go if we can pull this all off?” I looked to the two.

“I would like to eliminate the drug portion first, the assassination team I’d need time to know before we made any moves on them.” Giorno checked with Bruno.

“Sound logic. Though there has been some unrest within the assassination team. I’m unsure as to why.” Bruno confessed. “All together his is how the gang is comprised. So, in order for us to get close to the boss, we must gain his approval first. If we get his trust from the approval of a higher up we can get close. If we cannot we will never defeat him. We can’t go looking into the boss’ background, that will end with us dead before we even start. What we need to focus on first is gaining power within the gang. Nothing else.” Bruno finished.

“Then that is what we’ll do.” I nodded.

“Indeed.” Giorno agreed.

“Good. Then we’ll head inside, I’ll introduce you to everyone we’ll be working with. I’ve already told them you would be coming so they should expect you. They don’t know your Stand or it’s powers, but I won’t tell you theirs. If you want to learn you’ll have to get them to tell you on their own.” Bruno advised us.

“...how do they feel about pranks?” I asked.

“What?” Bruno turned to me in confusion.

“Y’know. A way to break the ice.” I suggested.

“...what do you have in mind?” Bruno looked at me with a bit of humor.

“Uh...I have the ability to change my appearance into whatever I want. I think I can think of a few ideas.” I grinned.

“Alright, then I’ll take Giorno inside and send one of them out to you...don’t...go too far.” Bruno warned me.

“Got it!” I saluted. With that Bruno and Giorno went inside the restaurant while I waited. Soon enough a teenage looking boy with an orange bandanna black tank top and orange skirt walked out with a cut on his face.

“Why did Bruno want me to come out here? There’s no one here...excuse me...are you the one that can fix this?” He asked pointing at the cheek with the cut.

“Bruno? Ah yes. I am able to do that. But first I must ask your name.” I looked at the boy taking in all the features I could. He had messy black hair and a childish face with purple eyes. A quick thing to notice through the tight tank top was the abs.

“Narancia, Narancia Ghirga.” He pointed at his own face with a grin.

“Nice to meet you Narancia.” With that I summoned my Stand. I could visibly see him take in the sight.

“A Stand! It can heal people? That’s really useful...who are you again?” He asked as the wound on his cheek healed.

“I am Bellatrix Black. Bruno may have spoken about me?” I informed him.

“He did...but he said you wouldn't be coming for awhile. But...if he knew that...why did he send me out here to you?” Narancia looked to be struggling. Ah, so that was the play.

“He did it because I told him to.”

“What? Why?” Narancia asked.

“Well I asked him if I could pull off a prank on his group. You see I can do a bit more than heal.” I slowly morphed my body down to his height and changed my appearance to what I had observed of him.

“WOAH! COOL!” Narancia looked me over. “It’s like a mirror! Though...that dress won’t work if you plan on pranking everyone!” Narancia pumped both of his fists excitedly.

“Then you support the idea?” I asked.

“Hell yeah! I got that cut from Fugo! That dick! Just because I couldn't solve some dumb math problem!” Narancia pouted.

“Good, then I can take care of the clothes. What I need from you is information. Names landmines I should stay away from if I were you...you know. Stuff like that...and before you ask I don’t need to know their Stands or Stand powers. Bruno already told me that he wouldn't tell us, so I will abide by his wishes and wait for you each to tell us on your own.”

“...That sounds like Bruno alright...okay...well in our group there is Leone Abbacchio. He has white hair and yellow eyes. He wears all black and has a gold buckle that has the letter ‘A’ on it. I don’t call him Leone only Abbacchio.” While Naranica explained I adjusted my vocal cords to better match his voice.

“Got it!” I tried to match both his voice and enthusiasm.

“Is that what a really sound like!? Weird!” Narancia went on, “Next is Pannacotta Fugo, much like Abbacchio I don’t call him Pannacotta. Only Fugo. He has orange hair and bright purple eyes. He wears a suit with holes all over it, you won’t miss it.”

“He was the one trying to teach math to you and stabbed your cheek?” I conjured a square bandage and applied it to my cheek.

“Yeah, he’s real smart. But he gets angry real easy. Uh...next is Guido Mista...I call him Mista...I guess I call everyone by their last names...except Bruno...don’t know why…you won’t see Mista’s hair cause he’s always wearing his hat. He has dark eyes and wears red and blue...he’s scared of the number 4 for some reason. Something about it being unlucky.” Narancia finished.

“Got it. So...here’s the plan I’ll go in there be you for a bit. Then at some point I’ll send a message out to you once I feel like they accept me as you. As soon as you get the message I want you to come find me and act like everything is completely normal maybe sit down next to me...anything you want that will make their heads explode in confusion.”

“Hehehehe! I can’t wait to see their looks of confusion!” Narancia rubbed his hands together. “Let me have one more look at you…” Narancia looked me up and down. He rubbed at the top of my head to further muss it. “Show me your walk.”

“Oh wow, you were the perfect one to send.” I laughed in Narancia’s voice before taking a few steps around.

“Nah, you walk like you’re trying too hard to balance. Just walk like you don’t care if you end up tripping. Cause that’s what you intended anyway.” Narancia gave notes.

“That...is a high awareness…” Maybe he was in tune with himself.

“Huh?” Narancia looked at me with a blank look our heights now matching.

“Oh...never mind. Okay wish me luck. I’ll call you as soon as it’s time!” I grinned and what I assume was an exact same smile flashed back at me. Show time.

I walked into the restaurant and found the table with Giorno at it. I looked around the table until I spotted Fugo by his description. 

I then ran over to him and looked around the table until I found a notepad with a pen on it. The notepad was folded over itself with a single math problem displayed. 

16x55 with the answer being displayed proudly as 28. Oh shit...really? Okay...man that is amazing to see. No matter. I grabbed the notepad and showed it to Fugo.

“I got all patched up! So can we try again! Please?” I asked the taller boy.

“I’m sorry I lost it Narancia, forgive me?” Fugo asked.

“...well...I guess. But first...who’s the blonde?” I asked.

“He’s the new member. Giorno Giovanna, Bruno introduced him after you left. He’s 15 it turns out.” Fugo whispered. “Abbacchio pissed in that cup he’s holding. Giorno drank it somehow...I think he hid it, he won’t tell us his powers though.”

“Woah! That’s pretty fucking gross! It went into his mouth? He’s only 15, huh. Pretty young...hmmm.” I took in the sight of Giorno who was looking me over.

It seemed that I was good enough to carry out a conversation and not be detected right away. I had Magic Woman send a patronus out of my back and where Narancia was. With the message to come back inside.

After a few seconds the door opened once more and a fully healed Narancia headed inside. No grin or any other look to express any emotion. 

All around us the members did a double take at the sight. Switching from the newly entering Narancia and me. I made sure to scoot the chair I was sitting in over to let Narancia in.

He sat down in the chair next to me and started to have the cake prepared at the table. Mista seemed to be the first to speak. “Narancia!? What is going on!?” He looked at both of us.

“What do you mean Mista?” Both of us spoke and looked over at him at the same time. Our voices overlapping.

“There are two of you!” Mista pointed.

“Huh!?” Both I and Narancia looked around. Narancia looked above while I looked under a plate.

“I demand to know what is going on!” Abbacchio slammed his hand down on the table.

“Pfft!” Narancia let out a puff of air from the side of his mouth. It seemed he had cracked. “HAHAHAHA! You were all so confused. Did you really have to look under the plate like that?” Narancia looked at me.

“Sorry...I had just seen the math problem...and answer it was scary.” I replied still with his voice.

“You still haven’t explained what’s going on.” Fugo commented with a serious look on his face.

“Don’t you get it?” Narancia pointed at me. “It’s a prank! And you all fell for it!”

It was then Bruno appeared from around the corner. “All of you knock it off. You too Bella I know you wanted to have fun, but I’ve just received some news.”

“‘Kay!” I peeled off my fake bandage and grew back to my Bellatrix look. Transforming my clothes back into what Bellatrix would wear.

“It’s the other new recruit…” Fugo looked shocked. “So...that’s your power then? Changing your looks...including what you wear?” Fugo asked.

“Who can say? It looked like Narancia is all healed up nicely from that nasty cut earlier though.” I pulled the side of my lips into a smirk.

“Focus!” Bruno brought our attention back to him, “Polpo is dead. He was found after a gunshot went off in his room at 9:25AM. They found the gun in his hand and have ruled it a suidside as no one else was with him at the time. That means we are without a Capo. The good news is I know where Polpo has hidden enough money for us to pay our way into making a new one. We need to head to the docks to depart now.”

Abbacchio looked at both Giorno and I with clear suspicion. Mista was the first to rise. Followed by Fugo. 

Just like that were were all led by Bruno to a nearby dock. Knowing we were going on a trip Narancia stopped by an electronics store to pick up a radio with built in CD player and a few CDs. 

Bruno was able to get a yacht for all of us for free. Thanks to him being known and seen in a very positive light for his work in the community. Narancia was also able to get a large amount of snacks in the deal.

I helped the smaller boy onto the yacht where he set himself up in the middle of the boat with his music and snacks. Bruno sailed the ship out of the dock while everyone else waited for instructions.

Mista was once again the first to really speak up, “Hey, Buccellati! Would you mind telling us where this boat is headed already?”

“All right. We’re fairly far from shore anyway...we’re headed to Capri. That’s where Polpo had a large amount of money stored away. I don’t care that Polpo died, he did things that were deserving of death, however because of his death we need to move fast for his 600 Million. Only I know where it is hidden so it will belong to us. With that money I will become a Capo. However as things may be, someone may find the money before us. It is imperative that this not happen.” Bruno explained.

“Where exactly on Capri did you hide it?” Narancia asked.

“I won’t say where yet. I’m sure members are already looking. It’s best not to risk anyone finding out. We’ll only be safe when we have the money in our hands.” Bruno decided. Then a look of shock went over his face. “Something happened to Narancia!” He pointed at where the boy was standing previously.

I turned around to look and also saw that he was missing. We all ran to the spot where he just was only to find a shoe left. Giorno went to pick up the shoe only to have it taken from him by Abbacchio.

“Where exactly did he go?” Fugo asked.

“I saw him...being dragged into this box…” Bruno spoke with a tiny amount of fear in his voice. 

“Stop the yacht!” Fugo told me. I was quick to get to the wheel of the ship and stop the engine. Only to feel a small prick at my ankle and then nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

The next thing I knew I was laid out on the boat next to everyone while Bruno stood over us. He quickly informed us of what had happened. 

A stand user had planned the attack on us after finding out that Bruno knew the location of where Polpo had his hidden treasure and was going to use us all as leverage to know the location.

Thankfully, Bruno was able to defeat the Stand user who’s Stand Soft Machine would stab us and seemingly let the air out of us. 

I guess that somehow I was forcibly turned flat at hidden away somewhere on the ship that the Stand user had deflated like we were.

I made to heal everyone's wounds from the stabbing we had received from the would be attacker. Narancia had quickly put the boots to the...decapitated body? Of the Stand user. 

He was still alive only being separated from his head because Bruno’s Stand allowed it to be that way. “Looks like his name is Zucchero. Mario Zucchero. Residing in Rome. A Roman gangster, hm?” Giorno looked at the wallet he picked up off Zuccero’s body. 

When I looked back Fugo and Abbacchio had joined in on the beat down of Zuccero’s body. Who it still looked like was feeling pain. 

Or at least that’s what the screams from Zuccero’s head indicated. Bruno had also zipped his mouth shut so all that came out were muffled cries.

I followed Giorno as he went to speak with Bruno, “We should be preparing the boat for docking now. I’ve been watching for a bit but there doesn't seem to be any other boats tracking us. No one else should know that this boat is headed for Capri.” Giorno informed Bruno.

“You’re right there are no other boats around.” Bruno spoke while looking through a set of binoculars. “But who is it that Zucchero heard the rumor about the hidden treasure from? I can’t just believe that he came after us alone.”

“Then you think he has a partner?” I asked.

“Yes, or multiple.” Bruno affirmed. That’s when I heard music being played behind us. I turned around to see Mita, Fugo, and Narancia dancing in synchronization for some reason.

“Hey, look!” Abbacchio got my attention, “This bastard was using the ship’s radio!” He pointed inside the yachts main cabin. 

I watched as a copy of Zucchero with some kind of timestamp embedded in his forehead held the radio receiver in his hand and spoke into it, “I’ve already taken 5 of them hostage. There’s only Buccellati and one other guy left. I’ll take care of both of them, soon.” All while that was happening the time on his forehead advanced. 

“I’d ask that both you and Giorno turn around. I don’t want you to see my Stand! I’ll do you both a favor and let you listen.” Abbacchio stared me down.

“Okay! That’s fine!” I raised my hands and left the area joining Giorno away from the cabin and letting the rest of the gang talk it over. “Not the friendliest bunch.” I commented.

“They kicked a man while he was already defeated...they just seem to be rough around the edges.” Giorno dismissed the behavior. “You seemed to hit it off with Narancia.”

“That’s because he doesn’t seem as serious as the rest of them.” I did like the kid. Still a bit dumb, but that was fine.

“The yacht’s headed to Capri, but he’s not spillin’ the details about where exactly their headed. I’ll pick off his teammates before making Buccellati talk.” I heard the echo of Zucchero speak. It must have been before he got me and Narancia.

“Damn. Looks like whoever he was talking to knows about where we’re going. I wonder how many could be on the other end.” I pondered.

“That yacht...The Lagoon was it?” A second voice I didn’t know spoke. “Where is it now?”

“According to the ships coordinates we’re about 2 hours away from Capri! Buccellati is bein’ jumpy about anyone that might be trailing him. So he’s taking the loooong route to the island.” Zucchero spoke once more.

“2 hours. I’ll take the motorboat to Capri, and wait for you to get here. Dock at Capri’s Marina Grande!” The other voice spoke again.

“That’s the end of the conversation. The feed terminated.” Abbacchio informed all of us.

“On a motorboat it shouldn't take more than 30 minutes to get from Capri to Naples!” Fugo announced.

“Then he’s already on the island for sure.” Mista spoke.

“We need to figure out who that bastard was talking to!” Narancia demanded.

“Whatever it takes, we’ve got to make this bastard spit out the details as to who that was.” Mista went to grab the head.

“Hand him over here. I’ll only allow Bruno to sit in on my interrogation if that’s okay with you all?” I picked up the had from the floor of the yacht. 

For some reason he had a fishing hook with a line pierced through his eyelid. Bruno raised an eyebrow at me but seemed okay with it. Which made everyone else okay with it.

From there I closed the doors to the main cabin while I set the head of Zucchero on the table inside. Bruno sitting across from me.

“Do you have something that would make him talk?” Bruno asked.

“Yep, should work just fine.” I had Magic Woman cast imperius on the head and once Bruno unzipped his mouth started the questioning.

When we both came back out I tossed the head back to Mista who caught it. “His partner is a man named Sale. He’s only working with him. As for his Stand he only knows it’s name Kraft Work.” I informed the group.

Abbacchio looked to Bruno who nodded. It seemed that even if Bruno was there, Abbacchio doesn’t trust anyone new. 

It was a good thing I was able to discern his Stand from the small peak I was able to get at it. The ability to replay people and events. It was a useful ability though I was unsure if his Stand had more to it.

“What do we do now Buccellati?” Mista asked. “At this rate if we dock The Lagoon at the harbor and the enemy realizes that we’re here instead of Zucchero or if we take longer than an hour to get to Marina Grande…”

“Then Sale would come to the conclusion that something happened to Zucchero. If he catches on we might have trouble getting the treasure. No...it might even be doubtful that will be able to get back to Naples in one piece.” Fugo hopped on the train of thought.

“How about...before this boat docks someone head out to the island first, find Sale, and dispose of them.” Giorno suggested.

“...how do you suppose we do that? Swim!?” Narancia asked.

“...yes. I can turn this flotation device...” Giorno touched the inflatable ring with his foot, “...into a fish. It can pull me towards land. Therefore I can get to land faster than this boat. Naturally since it’s my Stand I’ll be going.”

The ring at his feet started to turn into a giant living fish before our eyes. Then it started to flop on the deck. “I, Giorno Giovanna have a dream. I need that 600 million so that Buccellati can be promoted. We must gain status in the organization!”

“Pfft...hehehehe.” Abbacchio laughed, “You want to go? Fine, that’s a pretty good idea you’ve got going there. Even if we know his name and face, there’s no way you’d be able to find Sale. Capri’s harbors are full of tourists! How the hell do you plan on finding him, huh?”

“I’m down with Giorno’s suggestion, Abbacchio. Even if we don’t know exactly where he is, he should be waiting at the harbor for Zucchero. It’s better we go to him rather than waiting for him to attack us.” Mista volunteered for the mission. “I’m going with you Giorno.”

“The fish will only be able to hold both of us, are you sure?” Giorno asked.

“Yeah, my Stands are suited for assassinations. I’m good at that stuff.” Mista pulled out a purple gun from the inside of his boot. Then when he opened the gun a 6 bullet looking Stands became visible.

“A colony Stand!” I looked at them in awe, “What are they called?”

“Sex Pistols!” Mista grinned.

“...you...are the coolest!” I cheered. From there we watched as both Giorno and Mista departed to the island while Bruno sailed behind them. It’d take us quite some time to get to the spot we needed to be.

Fugo and Narancia split off while Abbacchio dealt with Zucchero. Bruno was busy sailing leaving me to myself. When we arrived in the harbor there was a bit of chaos going on.

Mista was injured and leaning against a small building right in front of us. Giorno seemed to be missing. I got off the Yacht as soon as possible and rushed for Mista.

“Where’s Giorno?” I asked.

“Don’t know...there was a crazy fight that ended up on top of a truck. He might be looking for me.” Mista informed me.

“Got it!” I sent out a patronus to find Giorno and tell him to come back to us. “Alright, now to deal with these bullet wounds. You get them from Sale?” I asked.

“Yeah...Kraft Work could manipulate kinetic energy. Shot my bullets back at me. They passed right through me. Should be a clean fix.” Mista informed me.

I got to work right away healing the wounds glad to know the bullets weren’t inside of him, “Where’s Sale?”

“In the building behind me...I shot him in the head. He didn’t die though.” Mista informed me. From there we were joined by the rest of the gang. 

Giorno eventually came running back to us looking frazzled. Bruno went to get him and I healed him the best I could before, he dropped him off inside The Lagoon with Zucchero.

Once Mista was healed Bruno led us up a ways from the harbor to a random bathroom which had a view over the bay. 

“Bella...you really did save me the effort of a terrible trip with your healing. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like trying to get here while I was still hurt.” Mista thanked me.

“Don’t worry I would have patched you up just fine.” Fugo grinned. “See? I have a stapler right here in my bag.” Fugo opened his bag out for a view inside.

“...thanks again Bella.” Mista looked pale.

“Alright, team! Job well done! We couldn't have made it here without you.” Bruno praised Giorno and Mista.

“Now let’s get the treasure!” Narancia cheered.

“Yeah, take us to where you hid the 600 Mil.” Mista looked at Bruno.

“Where did you hide it Buccellati?” Abbacchio asked. “A bank vault? Nah...to obvious. Did you bury it inside one of the caves of this island?”

“Hm...could you wait just a bit longer.” Bruno looked at his watch.

“Why...is it that far away?” Fugo asked.

“Shh!” Narancia shushed all of us. He then pointed to the entrance of the bathroom just outside were two janitors cleaning the rest area outside. He then walked out to try and get rid of them. “Hey guys...we’re using this. Got that? Come back later if you’re here to clean. We’ll be done soon, so couldja wait 5 minutes?”

“Are you Mister Toilette?” The female janitor asked.

“What?” Naranica asked. I watched as the janitor pointed somewhere at the wall behind Narancia. 

“If your names Toilette, then this must be your home. Says so on the sign. Then you would be free to tell us to come back later. But, if you’re not Toilette, then you’ve got no right to tell us to come back later.” With that she walked passed Naranica and toward us.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit! Get over here!” Narancia attempted to grab the janitor by the shoulder. I was quick to see the flash of the pulled switchblade knife at his side as he threatened her. “I told you to stay our dammit! Are you deaf?”

I then watched dumbfounded as Narancia’s wrist was caught and turned over with an audible crack in Narancia’s elbow. 

I attempted to step outside when she turned the knife and put it to Narancia’s throat. There was blood as the knife barley pressed into his jawline. “What the hell...do you want! Why...you-You want to go?” Narancia tried to act confident.

The smaller male janitor took off his hat and looked at all of us with surprise as we stepped out of the bathroom to try and help Narancia. “Hm? Might you be Buccellati? Yes that’s you isn’t it, Bruno Buccellati? I’m here to collect the 600 million Buccellati.”

“OH, then you two are here for the...Bow! All of you! He’s the Passione Capo, Pericolo!” Bruno commanded us. “I contacted him before we landed on the island. He’s come all this way to collect the payment.”

I instantly folded myself over in a bow to what would be a high ranking member of the mob as did all other members other than Bruno. “You have my gratitude for making such a long trip for us.” Bruno schmoozed.

“No need for that. I offered to come here myself. You can all raise your heads now. Sorry about before. My friend here doesn’t like being touched. Buccellati, when you called me I thought you might be alone. I didn’t expect your entire team to be gathered here on Capri.” Pericolo spoke with surprising kindness.

I let myself rise to my full height once more and has Magic Woman heal Narancia as I took the man in. He was old with what could be a lazy eye. “What’s with the getup?” Bruno asked. “I mean why are you disguised as janitors?”

“...we have our reasons. I’ll tell you later. But first thing’s first. You have the 600 million to pay the gang. Don’t you?” Pericolo asked.

“Yes, it’s right here.” Bruno gestured back to the bathroom.

“It’s...in the bathroom somewhere?” I asked. The rest of the gang also asking about it’s placement. We each followed Bruno inside where he used his Stand to unzip the first urinal into the wall where gold and other forms of jewels started to spill out.

“Ew. it was in the urinal.” I scrunched my nose together. 

“Well it was in the wall, technically.” Giorno pointed out.

“Imagine pissing there, and not even knowing that there was 600 million in jewels behind that wall. It must be some kind of bad luck.” Mista laughed.

Pericolo placed his bag on the table and laid out a white cloth next to the sink. From there the jewels and other valuable items were transferred over to the cloth for him to inspect. “These are genuine.” Pericolo used a magnifying glass. “This piece alone could fetch 70 to 80 million at Bvlgari.” Pericolo held up a necklace.

I watched as Pericolo started to pile all the gold and other items into the bag he came in with. All other members watched him do it with envy on their faces. 

Honestly it wasn’t the biggest collection of expensive items I’d seen all at once. Back...home, I had my own horde of money that I could swim though...if it wouldn't break every bone in my body to try.

“Buccellati, I won’t ask how you obtained such an amount of fine items, Passione has no reason to complain as long as they get paid. This money is a symbol. It is proof of both your loyalty and intellect. Congratulations, Buccellati. You are now promoted to the rank of Capo.” Pericolo closed his bag.

“Congratulations, Bruno.” I patted the new Capo on the back.

“Yeah! Buccellati! You’re a Capo! You’ve finally become a Capo!” Narancia cheered beside our leader Stand user. 

We all followed Pericolo and Buccellati out of the bathroom, where Pericolo explained Bruno’s new duties. “You shall be inheriting the territory that belonged to the now deceased Polpo. That is to say the gambling and betting operations, loansharking, smuggling operations, and dominion of the restaurants and hotels in the region of Napoli. 50% of the earnings go to the gang while the other 50 will go to you.”

“At least you can spend all that money without being cramped inside of a cell where one of the walls is bullet proof glass.” I joked at the look on Bruno’s face.

“By the way...this may be sudden. But since you inherited the rights of Polpo’s jobs...while Polpo was alive, there was one job that he still had left to do. And of course Buccellati, that job will be passed on to you. Do you understand?” Pericolo asked.

“What might that job be?” Bruno asked.

“An order straight from the Boss. Just before the order went through to Polpo, he committed suicide.” Pericolo informed him.

“The Boss?” Bruno looked shaken. This timing...was impeccable.

“A direct order?” Narancia asked.

“That’s right an order from the Boss. And I’m here to deliver it to you Buccellati. Guard the Boss’ daughter with your lives. That’s all.”

“His daughter?!” Narancia asked with a yell.

“The boss has a daughter?” Fugo asked.

“The mission begins now. I’ve handed her off to you Buccellati.” Pericolo spoke.

“Handed her off?” Bruno looked confused.

“Ah...that’s why you needed the disguise. That’s why this woman is here with you. This...must be the Boss’ daughter.” I pointed at the second janitor.

“Is that right?” Bruno asked.

The woman took off both her gloves before speaking. “The restroom. Would you mind?” She asked indicating she wanted to pass us.

“Go ahead, Trish.” Pericolo dismissed her. As she moved past me and Giorno.

“For now...stay on guard. Like Pericolo has said. Our mission has already begun.” Bruno instructed us.

“I’ll wait by the restroom being the only other girl here…” I volunteered and leaned against the wall to the entrance of the bathroom.

I listened as Pericolo explained some details we all needed. “Her name is Trish Una, she’s 15. Of course that’s not the boss’ last name. It’s her mother’s. Trish already knows there are people after her, but she’s never seen her own father, the Boss’ since she was born. As you are aware Buccellati, no one knows the Boss’ identity. Not even I have ever seen him in person. Naturally even the Boss has a past.”

“No matter how much you may try to scrub...there will always be stains left that cannot be erased.” I commented.

“Indeed. To explain, 2 months ago Trish’s mother died of an illness. A few days before she died, she tried searching for a man named Solido Naso. She wanted to look for the man who helped create Trish. Now that she was dying she wanted to find him so that he might be able to help. But...she was unable to before dying. Her mission was impossible as Naso was a fake name used by the Boss’ at one point. People look into his fake names all the time. But this was creating a commotion. Trish being the real deal makes it very important for her to stay out of danger.”

“So now we guard her for the Boss and keep her hidden. But who exactly is looking for her?” Bruno asked.

“Traitors from the gang, they want to hold her hostage in hopes that she might know more about that boss than anyone else does. I don’t know how many there are, but they want to overthrow the Boss and take over his drug routes.” Pericolo finished his tale.

“How long will we need to guard her?” Bruno asked.

“One week.” Pericolo answered. “Maybe less, even as we speak the Boss is hunting down and disposing of traitors.”

“You said these orders were supposed to go to Polpo right? Then that means…” Bruno paused.

“That’s right, your enemies are Stand users. Which makes sense given that the Boss only goes to Polpo with orders of that matter. At any rate, with me not being a Stand user I am no longer of any use here. Get off this island right away and find a place to hide her.” Pericolo suggested. “The Boss and I are the only ones who know Trish is with you.” 

“Excuse me. Do you happen to have a handkerchief?” I heard a girl’s voice behind me.

I turned around to see Trish, who was out of her Janitor’s disguise. She was wearing a colorful shirt with an orange skirt with flowers on it. 

Her hair was bright pink. I changed my hair color to match hers. She looked at me with a bit of shock on her face as I did. “A handkerchief was it? Watch my hands empty see? Now if I just…” I slashed my hands through the air and conjured a pink handkerchief gripping it with the tips of my fingers. “Et Voila. For the pretty girl.”

“Thank...you.” She took the cloth from me and wiped her hands, “Can I keep this?” She asked.

“All yours.” I smiled. 

Trish then walked out of the bathroom and into the rest area with the rest of the gang. “So...we’ll all be together all the time from now on?”

“That is correct. Starting now, we’ll be guarding you with our lives.” Fugo agreed. “My name is Fugo.” He gestured behind him, “He’s Narancia.” He pointed at Mista, “That’s Mista. You’ve already met Bella.” He pointed at the final group of the gang, “You already know Buccellati. That’s Abbacchio, and finally that’s Giorno, he’s the same age as you believe it or not.”

“Wow...that’s cool I guess. Well if we are going to be staying together I need some supplies. A pair of stockings, Givenchy number 2 rouge, and this month's issue of Vogue Italia, too.”

“Stockings you say?” I asked already prepared.

“They need to be reinforced around the thighs. Also mineral water, I forgot that. French made. I’d sooner die than drink anything else. Chop Chop.” Trish demanded.

“Well...I can do...some of those things.” I conjured up a few pairs of colored stockings that were to her specifications and handed them over. “As for...sparking water, I could pull it off, however it wouldn't be French made...it’d be made from the air. You see I take water molecules out of the air which creates water, making it sparkling is the easy part of this equation.”

“...water made from the air? That sounds...fascinating. I’d like a glass, but I’d still like everything else on the list.” She requested.

“Well...that can be up to the guys. I’m already doing my fair share of work here.” I looked over my shoulder as the guys looked tired already. I conjured a glass and used aguamenti to fill it, then carbonated it with a quick spell before handing it off to her.

She took a sip, “This will do.” I flashed a quick thumbs up to the rest of the gang as they all realized that it might be a long week.

We made our way back to the boat where we got back to the mainland. Bruno took a short while to find a location for us to stay, but once we had a place we moved.

Bruno had found a place out in a vineyard where the winemaker owners had assembled a house, but hadn’t used it for years. 

So choosing to take advantage of that fact we moved in so that Trish could be hidden. While they were searching I had gone out of my way to check off all the marks on Trish’s list. 

If there was one thing I was sure to do, it was to make sure she didn’t become unhappy. From experience, it was just easier to keep someone hidden if they weren’t throwing a shit fit over every little thing. Best to just go by her whims than to have trouble later.

Once we were set up, we spent the night in the vineyard. With the use of Magic Woman I had cleaned the house to make it more livable for all of us. There was a basic problem.

We didn’t have food and my spells couldn't provide food. Sure water was fine, but magic couldn't create something from nothing. 

Unless you took things from the air or around the area. However in order to be edible spells were out for supplies. 

So in the morning Fugo gave Narancia the car keys and tasked him with getting supplies for all of us. Without being followed back to our secret location.

The reason he was being picked for the job was that his Stand would be best suited for taking on anyone tracking him. 

Narancia had explained a bit about his Stand when we were alone headed into Capri. It was a plane that could shoot live ammo and drop a bomb on what he wanted. Honestly it sounded really cool. Like some kind of weaponized drone.

Trish and my room were on the second floor, while the boys had to use the downstairs. After providing most of her wants and needs, she seemed to be okay with me. 

Though she mainly kept to herself reading the magazines I bought for her. Hours later Narancia came in the second car prepared for him. 

As soon as he stepped out he looked to be in rough shape. I rushed downstairs and got to work healing him while the rest of the gang questioned him on what happened.

It was a Stand user attack...what else did we expect. The man’s name was Formaggio his Stand was Little Feet. Which could shrink anything that it cut. 

Narancia was able to kill Formaggio so there was very little to worry about him tracking us, but the fact that he was able to find Narancia at all spelled trouble for out hiding location.

“As I keep saying, I’ve had a bad feeling about this place the entire time. We need to get out of this grape orchard.” Abbacchio spoke to Bruno, “We don’t have time to spare on this.”

“How do you suggest we relocate? I spent a whole day finding this place, as it was perfect for hiding in.” Bruno countered. “If we believe what Formaggio said to Narancia then he has an entire team of trained assassins. They found Narancia in moments, everything we do now can risk discovery. With the Boss’ daughter with us that just piles on the danger.”

“Why are we talking about it. If we can be found easily then we shouldn't waste time not moving wherever we can. We must move out of this hideout right away.” Fugo chimed in. “Plus it was a Stand attack in the middle of the street. Narancia blew up cars! That’s going to be pretty easy to follow. Our chances of escaping are dramatically going down the more time we spend here.”

“I’m sorry…” Narancia looked tired.

“Don’t worry about it, you got the bad guy under a high pressure situation. He’s dead you’re not and we’ve learned something new about our enemies.” I rubbed Narancia’s shoulder.

“Yes, you did a fine job at neutralizing the enemy Narancia.” Giorio agreed. “Given the situation he was in, he did nothing wrong. It’s to be pointed out that because Narancia is known to work under Buccellati, that means they now know Buccellati and us are in charge of guarding Trish. We should wait for further contact from the Boss, if anyone would know about what happened, it would be him. Which means he’ll know where we should go.”

“Nobody asked your opinion, Giorno! Know your place!” Abbacchio turned on Giorno, “How can you know that the Boss will try to contact us, huh?! It might take days, or even weeks! Don’t be stupid!”

“Buccellati! It’s the Boss, he’s got a message for you!” Mitsa yelled from the back of Buccellati’s van that we came in.

“Wow…pfft.” I looked between Giorno and Abbacchio, “That’s gotta sting.”

“The Boss!?” Bruno looked shocked, “He’s contacting...me.” Bruno looked inside the van, “It’s a message!” Bruno opened the side door to the van and turned his laptop towards all of us.

“So this is how the Boss delivers his messages to his Capos. I’d assume it’s encrypted in some way. So that he can’t be traced. This would be Buccellati’s first message.” Mista explained to Giorno and I.

Bruno started typing on the keyboard of the laptop before explaining to us what we needed to do. “We need to head to Pompeii. There is a dog mosaic there we need to get to. Apparently there is a key that’s important.” Bruno informed us.

Fugo instantly dove into the back of the van and searched through the supplies he helped pack. Mista also joined him. Fugo pulled out a piece of paper that turned out to be a roadmap to Pompeii.

Mista pulled out a book that had details of sights to see in Pompeii. He flipped through it until he found a page that talked about the dog mosaic. 

Abbacchio joined Bruno in reading the messages from the Boss off the laptop. “He’s talking about some kind of ride. A safe ride...I don’t know what that means.”

“We can’t send any messages back through the messenger he’s using. That means we can’t ask any questions.” Bruno explained. “Alright, here is the plan. Giorno, Bella, Abbacchio, Fugo. The 4 of you will go to Pompeii and get the key from underneath the dog mosaic. Mista, Narancia, and I will guard Trish.”

“So...this key will lead to a safe ride? Can such a thing really exist? You can track most anything nowadays.” Mista asked.

“It’s gotta be a helicopter! The key is to one and with it we can fly and land anywhere we want!” Narancia guessed.

“Pompeii isn’t that far from here, it should be only an hour trip for all of you. Find the key, Bella you’ll contact us once it’s safe then we’ll come pick you up and we’ll go from there.” Bruno explained the plan.

Abbacchio was the one who would drive. He gave me the passenger seat and put both Fugo and Giorno in the back. 

We drove for a bit before we came to a guard rail blocking us from driving any further. We’d have to walk from there. “The dog mosaic should be 100 meters or so down the road.” Fugo informed us, as we all stepped into the destroyed city.

“Pompeii, huh? I used to walk around this place as a kid.” Abbacchio seemed nostalgic.

We walked deeper into the city the way Fugo was directing us, before he slowed his pace and started whispering to us, “Abbacchio, Bella, Giorno...stay sharp. Buccellati was right. As soon as we started moving they found us. To think they would come so soon…”

“How many?” Abbacchio asked.

“Just one for now. He’s just standing behind us...watching.” Fugo answered.

“What are the odds he’s just...a tourist?” I asked.

“...low. As he’s staying slightly hidden.” Fugo responded.

“Where exactly is he?” Giorno asked.

“Behind us, to our left. He’s behind the stone pillar. How long might he have been following us? Buccellati must have picked the four of us for this reason.” Fugo guessed.

“Our first priority is the key. We all need to stay on track and not be pulled into something.” Abbacchio instructed.

“You said he was behind the pillar...but which stone pillar do you mean?” Giorno asked looking slightly behind us. I matched him in searching for the person.

“...yeah, I’m not seeing him either.” I agreed.

“Don’t play dumb you two. There’s only one pillar here and that’s the one behind us. He should be right there hiding, can’t you see him from your angle?” Fugo asked.

“Well...I’ve been thinking about it...you’re right there’s only one pillar. But I can’t see where he’s hiding from here either.” Abbacchio joined us.

“Really? All three of you? He’s coming out from behind the pillar right now! He’s making his move! Do you see him now? He’s coming right this way!” Fugo informed us.

We all whipped around to see...nothing. “There’s nothing standing there.” I was confused.

“What are you talking about? What’s going on Fugo?” Abbacchio seemed concerned.

“WHAT? He’s right there!” Fugo turned around and pointed at an empty spot behind us. “Huh…?”

“Wait...you could see him facing the other way? What out of your peripheral? Could there be a Stand user that can hide in someone’s peripheral vision?” I asked.

“No...I saw him behind the pillar using that mirror, over there in front of us.” Fugo informed me. “I was sure of it! There was a man there!”

“Mirror? Careful...I sort of knew a Stand user that could use reflections to attack. Be aware!” I warned them all.


	17. Chapter 17

“He’s there...in the mirror but not here?” Fugo looked confused.

“Let me have a look.” I peaked around Fugo and looked into the broken mirror. Only to see...nothing. Only we were being reflected back.

“Just what is his ability supposed to be?” Fugo looked concerned. “Oh no! He’s busting out! Which one of us will fight him off?” Fugo asked each of us.

“I...can’t see anything. There’s nothing wrong with this reflection.” I told him.

“You are very much not making any sense at all.” Abbacchio agreed.

“I too can see the reflection and can’t see anyone but us in it.” Giorno looked concerned.

“Can’t you all see him? The man in the mirror?” Fugo asked. “Watch out! He’s attacking!” He then shoved all three of us away as he was pulled into the mirror behind him.

“Fugo!” Abbacchio yelled. “He’s gone!”

“It must be some kind of Stand ability involving mirrors! But this isn’t like how the other Stand I know behaved. It was as if he was sucked away.” I looked over the mirror.

“Should we break the mirror?” Giorno asked.

“No! We don’t know how any of this works, you may up just hurting Fugo!” I stopped him.

“Both of you get away from that mirror!” Abbacchio yelled.

“Why what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Don’t ask any questions! Just get over here fast!” Abbacchio insisted. I pulled Giorno with me away from the mirror and then turned around. 

“What? Is that a Stand?” Giorno asked summoning Gold Experience to his side.

“Don’t attack! It’s not an enemy’s stand, It’s Fugo’s. Though it is very dangerous!” Abbacchio warned us. “Don’t stand near it. Fugo must be still alive and summoned it...only it didn’t go with him. It’s still here.”

“Fugo’s Stand...why might it still be here...does that mean Fugo is still here in some way?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but I don’t know how he can hold his own against a Stand user without his Stand.” Abbacchio continued to worry.

“What is its name?” Giorno asked.

“Purple Haze. Oh wait...it’s Standing up!” Abbacchio pointed out. “Let’s move further back...it’s moving...but strangely. Like Fugo doesn't know where he is but he’s still trying to control it. He normally doesn’t use it at all unless it’s really necessary.”

“It’s starting to attack the air!” Giorno pointed.

“We have to get out of here!” Abbacchio screamed.

“What’s so wrong? It’s not even near us.” I needed more information.

“Stop questioning me! I’m trying to save you! Purple Haze is dangerous to anyone that’s not Fugo. It’s punched the wall! Get as far away as possible!” Abbacchio pulled us both away. 

From above a crow fell to the ground at Purple Haze’s feet dead. “A crow just...fell out of the sky…” Giorno observed.

“It’s because of Purple Haze.” Abbacchio informed us. As another bird turned into a bloody mess and fell behind the menacing Stand. “It has a killer virus in it’s fists. If it breaks it’s capsules on it’s fists it will kill anything and anyone that comes into contact with it. The enemy had lucked out by separating Fugo from it.”

“A virus!?” Giorno asked in shock.

“There are a total of 6 capsules on it’s fists. It’s an airborne virus. It goes into your lungs and through your skin and multiplies at an unprecedented rate. Any victim will die within 30 seconds of making contact. Not even Stands are safe.” Abbacchio explained.

“What’s it’s range?” Giorno asked.

“5 meters.” Abbacchio replied. “I don’t know exactly were Fugo is...but he’s somehow 5 meters away.”

“That’s pretty far for such a devastating Stand.” I didn’t like the sound of any of this. This was nuts.

“How far can the virus travel then?” Giorno asked.

“If it were dark...who can say. But the Virus is weak to light. Even an artificial light can break down the virus. The sun should be disinfecting the crows as we speak. This...is the secret to Fugo. A complete reflection of his hidden personality!” Abbacchio pointed out.

“It’s...rubbing its own leg…” Giorno observed.

“Wiping off it’s own spit maybe?” Abbacchio guessed. “It always looks angry, but apparently, it’s pretty neurotic and hates getting dirty. I guess you can call it one of the Stands quirks.” 

We all watched as it celebrated getting it’s leg clean of the Stands own spit before seeing smudges on it’s own wrist. 

It then tried to wipe and lick its own wrist clean. Which just got more drool down on the Stands leg. “For being Fugo’s Stand...it acts pretty...well unintelligent.” I observed.

“It’s only the violent and deep surfaced side of Fugo. It’s also proof that Fugo can’t see his Stand. That he doesn’t have control over Purple Haze. It wouldn't just be acting on it’s own otherwise.” Abbacchio informed us.

Very suddenly Purple Haze broke the mirror we were standing at before. “It’s attacking things at random again.” Abbacchio warned us.

“Well there goes that theory about him being tied to the mirror...but...what if it’s not random. What if Fugo...wanted that to happen?” I suggested.

“It doesn't’ matter...we have a mission to accomplish. The enemy is being taken distracted by Fugo. Let’s move on.” Abbacchio commanded.

“Are you abandoning Fugo? Will you just take the key and leave Fugo to this crisis?” Giorno asked.

“Woah! Before either of you get riled up. I have a suggestion. Giorno can stay here to help! I’ll go with Abbacchio to get the key. We have enough people to cover each task...okay?” I stopped the two.

Abbacchio who looked ready to blow from Giorno’s comments calmed down. “Whatever. That works for me. Come alone Bella.” I followed him out as Giorno turned back to Purple Haze.

It didn’t take long before we arrived at the location of the dog mosaic. Abbacchio spotted the key and knelt down to pick it up. 

“Hold on...there is a reflection here.” I pointed out. I used Magic Woman to vanish the mirror from existence. “There...now there won’t be a risk.”

“Right…” Abbacchio picked up the key. “Now...let’s head back.” With that we went back to where Giorno was. Where we saw Fugo, Giorno, Purple Haze, and a melted person.

“What happened?” I asked.

“He came out of the mirror saying something about a key...ended up running right into Purple Haze and Giorno. Which...you see what’s left of him.” Fugo informed us.

“Is Giorno okay? If he ran into Purple Haze the virus could have spread!” Abbacchio looked worried.

“I’m fine. I’ve created a vaccine using Gold Experience and a snake created inside of Purple Haze’s virus.” Giorno explained.

Abbacchio looked relieved. “Gee...didn’t know you cared…” I grinned.

“Tsk. I didn’t want him infecting us.” Abbacchio defended moving forward. “I have the key.” He informed the other two.

“Then that’s mission accomplished!” Fugo looked a bit beat up.

“Let me take a look at you. I’ll heal you up while we head to the car. So...Purple Haze, huh? Hendrix fan?” I asked as I healed Fugo up. 

Giorno also needed help with what bits were damaged by Purple Haze’s virus. Even with a cure an injury was an injury. 

“We’re about 15 minutes later than expected. I’ll send out the message now.” I informed Abbacchio.

“It’s fine...we needed this key for whatever the Boss has planned. I do question your Stand and it’s wide range of abilities. How is it you are able to do so much…?” Abbacchio asked.

“Well...by Stand is called Magic Woman, cause she can do...all sorts of magical things. You know, so it’s a lot of stuff vaguely leading back to...just being magic.” I came a bit clean.

“Useful...I think you’ve saved us a lot of trouble. That Stand user knew about the key. I suspect he spotted us getting it before you got rid of that mirror.” Abbacchio guessed.

“You’re welcome.” I grinned. I ignored the loud sigh from Abbacchio and sent out the patronus to Bruno. Not too long later, along with Trish and the rest of the gang Bruno arrived.

We left the car we took to Pompeii and got in with Bruno. Abbacchio handed over the key to Bruno to inspect. Bruno held it up to the light. I guess he learned it from the Boss.

“I give you thanks for guarding my daughter Buccellati. Go to the drinking fountain where the turtle is, at Napoli station, platform 6, and use this key. Then take my daughter to Venezia by train. P.S. Your final orders will come once you reach Venezia.” Bruno read out loud.

“Train?” Narancia grabbed the key reading the message himself. “Aw, man.”

“Guess we’re going to the train station.” Bruno spoke. With that he started the trip. 

“After all this time I thought it’d be to a helicopter, will we really be safe riding a train with this? Going to the train station is going to be tough.” Abbacchio complained. “Why doesn’t this message tell us how to use this key? What are we supposed to look for at the train station drinking fountain, that this key would go to?”

“The Boss told us to get the key so that we’d have a way to move without getting detected by the enemy. We have no choice but to trust it!” Bruno spoke, “To trust this key and go to the station.”

“Is the Boss...in Venezia? It makes it sound like it, according to the message.” Narancia asked.

“That’s none of our business.” Bruno shut him down. “We just need to follow our orders. Go to the platform at station 6, and board the train! The fastest out would be the express train to Firenze, it should be leaving in 10 minutes. We’ll take that one. Mista...Bella any signs were being followed?”

“None on my end!” I replied looking out the right window.

“Same here. No one for now at least.” Mista said from the left. “But the station presents a problem. If the enemy has the staff under payroll, they’ll know the moment we arrive.”

When I caught the look Fugo and Mista were giving Trish I glared at them. They seemed to get the message and backed off. 

When the car came to a halt Fugo nearly fell onto Trish but I used Magic Woman to stop his decent. “Easy there Casanova, we’re here. You can get off first.” I informed him.

With flushed cheeks he was the first out followed by the rest of the gang. I was last out with Trish just ahead of me. We couldn't let her be last or risk her being hurt.

From there we headed inside the station where there was an announcement overhead. “Florence bound Express, Departing at 4:35 PM. From Platform 6!”

“That’s us, I’ll get Trish on board!” I informed Bruno, “Good luck with that key.” I headed to the front train car while holding onto Trish. 

A minute before the train was going to start Bruno ran into the cabin with a turtle in his hand and pointed it at all of us. 

Suddenly I felt the sensation of falling...where I landed inside a room that looked like it was a living space. “What the hell was that?” I asked.

At the same time Mista asked, “What is this? Where are we?”

“The turtle at the drinking fountain was a Stand user. It seems that we are now inside of the turtle. I don’t know how, but when I put the key into its shell it activated this ability. The key becomes a doorway between this place and the outside world, and allows us to hide in here.” Bruno explained.

“Oh...so not so different from subspace.” I shrugged.

“You mean your bag.” Giorno picked up.

“Yeah, take a look.” I opened my bag and pulled it out to show how deep it went to the other gang members.

“It’s like it goes on for miles!” Narancia put both of his hands on his face. “But...how can a turtle have a Stand?” He asked.

“It’s not too uncommon. I knew a dog, an orangutan, and even some cat plant that had Stands...sort of.” I explained.

“How bizarre!” Narancia climbed onto one of the seats and tried to touch the ceiling only to phase through. Almost as if he was being sucked out by his head. 

I pulled him down and he fell back down into the chair he was standing on. “The turtle is still out there. It moved under one of the seats of the train! This is sooooo cool! It’s kinda like a spaceship!”

“This room isn’t an illusion...it really exists and we can interact with things in here.” Fugo admired. Behind him I watched as Abbacchio opened a mini fridge.

“It’s cold...and the drinks are cold too!” Abbacchio marveled, “It must have power of some kind.”

“Shit! It’s even got a TV!” Mista yelled from the center of the room playing with the analogues of the TV. “Power and reception to display things!”

“I don’t know about power currents. Magic and technology don’t mix well so I have to use other things to make work around for my sub spaces.” I explained.

“The Boss wanted us to use this...so he must have set all this up for us.” Bruno guessed. “We’ll get to Venezia like this, as long as the turtle doesn’t get spotted by a Stand user.”

“Right! The key is the turtle’s Stand. Which means it’d only be seen by Stand users.” That might be bad.

“Well it’s under the seat for now, it should stay out of sight.” Bruno assured me. With that...we waited. 

The train was on it’s way and we had a clock to watch as we made our way up Italy. Lisa had moved to America...so I wondered how her place was doing. Did she just abandon it? Or sell it to someone else.

Soon Abbacchio, Giorno, and Fugo passed out on the couch. Guess they were pretty tired from all that time in Pompeii. Mista was the first to break the awkward silence of the trip.

“Maybe it’s cause we’re inside of a turtle...but it’s getting kinda steamy in here. Anyone else want a drink?” Mista asked. “We only have cold drinks. Soda, water which we already have an unlimited supply of. Apple, Pineapple, and Orange juice. Anything stand out?”

Trish wanted her sparkling water which I provided. Bruno wanted just a plain water which I also helped out with

“Man...how long has it been since I’ve had apple juice…” I wondered. “Toss one here.” Mista provided me with a plastic bottle.

“What about you Narancia?” Mista asked. To which all he got was silence. “Hey! You listinin’?”

“Huh? What was that?” Narancia asked cupping his ear and yelling the question out.

“I asked if you wanted a drink!” Mista yelled back. “Geez, you’re looking tired. Maybe you should take a nap. I’ll keep an eye on the ceiling...just rest.” Mista talked Narancia down.

“Really? Thanks. My shoulders suddenly feel really stiff...and my back hurts too. I could go for something...warm...and easy on the stomach as well.” Narancia sat down with a softness.

“I said we only had cold drinks. Listen to me when I’m talking!” Mista complained.

“Then, I’ll have a banana.” Narancia picked one of the fruits from the bowl in the center table of the key room. He also grabbed one of the magazines from the pile of them. “Ahhh~” He opened the first page, “Nobody could look at this garden without sighing could they? It’s so relaxing. So beautiful.”

“You into gardening, Narancia?” I asked.

“Hm...not really. It’s just that I’d like to lie down under the sun in a garden like this and think about the good old days, when I was a kid.” Narancia looked nostalgic.

“Good old days? You’re what? 16?” I asked.

“17…” Narancia softly replied while flipping through the magazine.

“Hey! Quit licking your fingers to turn the pages. That’s fuggin’ gross!” Mista yelled at Narancia, “I haven’t read that one. Don’t need your spit all over it.”

“Huh? Was I doing that?” Narancia asked. “I don’t normally...sorry.” That’s when he started to cough into his fist.

I watched as a white object fell out from his mouth. “Ew, you okay? Hack anything up?” I asked.

“...my tooth...it...fell out.” Narancia looked confused.

“At 17? What the hell. Let me see, I can probably get it back in. There’s no way you still have your baby teeth to fall out.” I picked up the tooth from the ground.

“It’s this banana! It’s all dried...and as hard as a rock.” Narancia complained. Coughing in the middle of his explanation.

“It looks okay...now open up your mouth and saw, ah!” I instructed.

“Ah!” Narancia looked up at me...his face was all wrinkled and his hair was turning grey before my eyes.

“What the fuck!” I yelled. “It’s like he’s aging before my eyes!”

“What’s that...I can’t hear you!” Narancia spoke cupping his ear. “Oh...the banana...it’s falling apart.” I watched as the banana in his hand turned brown before going black and shriveling.

“Something’s wrong!” Mista yelled.

“I know!” Bruno stood up.

“What’s this white stuff...it came outta my head!” Narancia yelled his voice becoming more aged. I watched as his hair fell from the top of his head in clumps.

“Oh god! It must be some kind of...ageing Stand attack!” I guessed. “ That must mean it’s happening on the train...they don't know we’re here...so it must be non discriminate in it’s attack!”

“You’re all making a racket!” I heard an old Giorno speak. I turned around to see a much older man sitting where he was. “Is there a problem?”

“You’ve aged!” Bruno reacted. “Abbacchio and Fugo as well!”

Giorno looked over at the two people sleeping next to him and looked shocked. “What...is happening?”

“Who is that…?” Narancia asked. I watched as he was leaning over the table in front of him. “A reflection…? No that can’t be me! What’s happening to me!”

All the fruit on the table in front of him started to age and rot. “A Stand that ages...how old...can we get before…?” Mista looked worried.

“Hold on...something is strange. I know why I’m not aging...but look around us. Mista, Bruno, Trish. You are the only other people not turning old right now!” I pointed out.

“Okay...we need to make some choices. We can either take Trish and escape from the train. Or find the enemy Stand user and kill him.” Bruno gave us options.

“We can’t go out there. If we wanted off we’d need to stop the train...which we can be sure we can.” Mista countered. “That only makes one of those options viable.”

“Mista and I can take care of it. We have more ranged Stands.” I volunteered us.

“My fingers!” Narancia cried. “They’re shriveling up...and coming apart. There’s no blood...I can’t even feel them...but I can see them!”

“We need to move now!” Mista spoke climbing on top of the chair to leave.

“You can’t! Not yet!” Giorno stopped us. “It’s already been pointed out...but those who aren’t ageing yet...we need to know why before you leave.”

“We can’t waste time!” Mista yelled.

“Hold on...he’s right. What do you think Giorno?” Bruno asked.

“They must have a reason they can attack such a large group at once. Trish would be caught in the cross hairs somehow, and they want her alive!” Giorno pointed out, “So it must have a limit of some kind.”

“...How...does a Stand determine that?” I asked. “How can Trish be safer than the rest of us?”

“I don’t think it would have affected you either.” Giorno confessed, “Aside from your...ability to change your own body. You are a woman.”

“Huh!? What does that have to do anything?” I asked.

“I think the Stand affects men and women differently.” Giorno theorized.

“It’s clearly affecting men differently from each other already. How would that play into it?” Bruno asked.

“Because...of what they were doing at the time!” Giorno pointed at the seat Bruno was in. “Look...he was drinking the water. The only one to not have a drink since before I took my little nap was Narancia...and he’s had it the worst. The rest of us have at least had something cold. I think...it ages determined by body temperature.”

“That’s a bit of a leap…” I didn’t know about his theory.

“Then test it...you must have some way of lowering the temperature in here.” Giorno looked at me.

“Sure…” I summoned Magic Woman and had her cast cooling charms all over the room we were in. Almost immediately the results were obvious. 

All the aging people in the room reverted to their true age. “Incredible…” Bruno looked on in awe.

“Giorno...kid. I don’t know how you could come up with the stuff you do so fast...but...please always stay this smart.” I pleaded.

“Alright…then we have our plan. Mista will take the ice from the fridge and Bella will go with him to deal with the Stand user. We’ll all stay here and...stay as cool as possible.” Bruno commanded. 

I assisted Mista up out of the room and climbed up after him. He pulled me out from under the seat...the Turtle seemed to have moved into the front of the driving cabin.

“I’ll activate the A/C.” Mista informed me. With that he made his way to the right of the cabin and pressed the button only for his hand to pull him into the wall. “AH! Something is in my hand!” He pointed as he got pulled further up the wall.

“Let me see!” I looked at his arm. A hook seemed to be moving through his arm, just beneath his skin. “Okay...this might hurt!” 

I tried to cut the string with a severing charm only for the cut to be reflected further up Mista’s arm and away from the hook. “FUCK!”

“Sorry...looks like this Stand can’t be beat this way...is it the fishing line that aging people?” I asked.

“We forgot to think about multiple Stand users!” Mista struggled out. The line was moving further up his body. “I’ll use Sex Pistols to hold it...you find the user by following the string!”

“Right!” I did as Mista asked and moved forward. Behind me I heard more shots fired. As Sex Pistols whizzed past me further down the train. 

When I got to the next room over I saw the fishing pole knocked to the ground and a broken glass filled with ice on the counter. 

“Ah...the bar...so the aging would affect you too… then you aren’t working alone.” I observed. The Sex Pistols were all surrounding a green haired...well chinless man with cauliflower ears.

“Who are you!?” The man looked frightened. “You’re with...Mista! That’s why the bullets are here! You must be part of Buccellati’s gang!”

“Correct.” I got closer, “Now, if you aren’t the one aging people...where is your partner?” I asked.

“Please! You’ve got to help me!” An old man...probably aged by the Stand tried to approach me. “What’s going on!?” He grabbed onto my hand.

“Hey! Let go! I’m trying to help you!” I tried to shake him off.

“You can help...by dying!” The old man spoke. Suddenly I felt my arm rapidly ageing having been used to the feeling of my body changing at my will I fought it off. “What!? How!?”

“You’re the other Stand user!” I yelled in surprise.

“Pesci! Get her!” The old man commanded.

“But Prosciutto-” Pesci tried to beg off.

“She’s busy with me! Kill her!” Prosciutto once again yelled. Then I heard a loud bang. Prosciutto suddenly had a hole in his head. 

He dropped from my hand and the aging process on my arm ended. All the other people in the room also started to de-age rapidly as well.

“Prosciutto! You killed him!” Pesci screamed and reached for his fishing pole Stand only for another bang to ring out and a hole to appear in his head.

“You okay?” Mista asked me.

“Fuck...that was close. Thanks for stepping in when you did.” I thanked him.

“You kept them both busy...good thing Pesci over there was too slow and scared to act. Otherwise...things might have gone bad.” Mista looked him over. “We need to make sure…” Mista looked cold. 

He plugged another round into each of the enemy stand user’s heads. “I don’t blame you...when...he was holding onto me. I was aging at such an extreme rate I don’t know how long I would have been able to hold out.”

“Well our job isn’t done. You need to heal any of the damage done to Narancia with his aging.” Mista started back to the front of the train and I followed him.

We both got back to the turtle and went back inside. Everyone looked much better, but Mista was right. 

Even back to his normal age Narancia looked injured from all the damage done while he was under the Stand’s attack. 

Once Narancia was healed, Bruno moved to wake Fugo and Abbacchio up. “Who ate my banana!?” Narancia asked. Searching around for it.

“What’s going on Bruno?” Abbacchio asked.

“We’re getting off the train. We’ve been attacked by Stand users. They’re taken care of now but it’s likely they’ve informed our other enemies that we’re here so we need to make an escape.” Bruno explained.

“An attack while we were asleep? You should have woken us.” Fugo looked disappointed.

“That’s not important now, we can still use the turtle but we can’t use the same method of transportation. Plus this train was only headed one place. So we might need to get into Firenze another way.” Bruno instructed. “This trip might have been made a few days longer.”

“There’s something I’d like to ask.” Trish spoke up. “Do you mind?”

“We don’t exactly have to answer any questions you may have. Our job is to only guard you.” Bruno warned her.

“I must get an answer no matter what it takes! What are you people? Why are all these strange things happening. Why are there sometimes spirits coming out of your bodies?” Trish demanded. “Why are there people coming after me, because of a father I’ve never met. Answer me!”

“You...can see them?” I asked.

“Yes!” She insisted. I looked to Bruno who looked as shocked as I felt. Trish might be a Stand user...but, she didn’t know anything. She might not even know she had a Stand.

“I’m sorry...but I can’t explain everything, just know we’re here to protect you. Now! Bella...I need to to carry the turtle out of the train. We should get to a highway. Find a shipping truck that would be heading in the direction of Firenze.” Bruno ordered me.

“Okay!” I shrunk myself down to the size of a little girl and climbed out of the turtle before picking it up. 

I looked at the map inside the cabin for any nearby freeway and knowing the direction I was now going I started moving. 

It didn’t take me long to apparate to a nearby freeway. Just before there was an on ramp, I spotted a moving truck. I hit the truck with a spell stalling for a bit. 

Then approached the driver’s side. When he was in range I imperiused him. Then I had him roll down his window. “Where are you driving?”

“Firenze…” The man spoke with a blank look.

“Good.” I walked around the truck ignoring the people honking behind me. Then opened the passenger door and placed the Turtle underneath the passenger seat. 

I then had Magic Woman obliviate the driver of ever seeing me and stopped the imperius curse. Then once that was done, I entered the turtle once more.

All in all my venture took about 20 minutes in total. “We’re moving.” I informed the gang.

“We know, we saw.” Fugo informed me.

“Right...what’s the plan now?” I asked.

“We’ll get into the city and decide from there.” Bruno said. After an hour into the trip for some reason the truck driver crashed into the guardrail of the freeway.

“Shit! This is just fucking terrible luck!” I kicked one of the couches.

“Bella, calm down. We can find another form of transportation.” Giorno tried to calm me down.

“Yeah, until that goes bust too. Or we end up attacked by another Stand user. Ugh!” I threw my hands up. “What’s the plan Bruno!”

“Let’s just see where we are…” Bruno was the first to climb out of the turtle. Which was followed by the rest of us. “Hm, we’re about 20 kilometers from Roma. There should be...the Appian Way not too far from here. It shouldn't be too crowded this time of day. We can walk along it and take any transportation...that doesn’t require anyone other than us to drive.” Bruno quickly put a plan together.

With that everyone got back into the turtle aside from me and Bruno. Bruno seemed to know the location so I apperated holding him in the direction he pointed.

Soon enough we were on an older looking pretty empty road. “Alright, you’ve done your part. We’re going in to stay and guard Trish. The rest can walk the road.”

Just like that, we did a bit of musical chairs and swapped out people that wanted a break from just sitting around. Fugo, Narancia, and Giorno were the first to volunteer.


	18. Chapter 18

As the boys traveled and the rest of us waited in the turtle, while being carried, they came across a car park. Apparently Giorno asked if it would be a good idea to just steal a car. 

So while they debated that idea outside of the turtle Bruno and I guarded Trish. They came up with a plan to make it look like they stole multiple cars, when in reality we’d only be taking one.

While they were dealing with that plan, Bruno and I were dealing with an entirely different problem. “If you could excuse me,Bella and Buccellati, could I trouble you both with a very simple question? Where might I find a bathroom in this turtle?” Trish asked.

“...damn, didn’t think of that. Maybe we should let her out?” I asked Bruno.

“Hm, no we can’t risk exposing her like that. Although it’s a very good question.” Bruno seemed to think.

“I’m glad you understand, but I’d still like to go!” Trish demanded.

“Ah! I’ve come up with a plan.” Bruno stood up and walked over to the closet inside the turtle room. He opened it and used Sticky Fingers to create a zipper in the floor. “Let’s just put a zipper on the floor. Right here in this closet, problem solved. I don’t know where this leads but I doubt it will harm the turtle.”

“Wow, that’s...pretty rough, Bruno.” I commented.

“I don’t understand...you’re not making any sense.” Trish looked worried.

“He just made a toilet, for everyone.” I explained.

“Buccellati! We’ve found a car.” Giorno spoke into the turtle above us. I looked up at the giant image, it was a bit unnerving. Seeing a giant face projected into the ceiling.

“Good, let’s get on the road once we’re sure it’s safe.” Bruno looked up at Giorno. I looked back down and...didn’t see Trish anywhere.

“Trish? You using the bathroom?” I asked looking around the room. I didn’t hear anything. I opened the door and didn’t see her in there instead I saw a Stand standing in the middle of the closet with a cubed up Trish. “Bruno!” I yelled before I saw darkness once more.

The next time I woke I was lying on the floor of the turtle room, next to Trish and Bruno. I instantly sprung into action with Bruno searching around the room. 

Only for Giorno to tell us what had happened. There was a Stand sent to capture Trish and kill the rest of us. 

Giorno was able to kill the Stand and it’s remote user, at least that’s what he told us. He also informed us that because of the fight he was able to discover he could, in a more basic sense than my Stand’s power, heal people.

Reassured that another enemy was dealt with, Bruno ordered everyone to find a car and get moving once more. 

Rather than exposing all our members Bruno picked Abbacchio and Narancia to join us in the turtle. From there we drove until night had fallen. 

Very suddenly Bruno got a message on his laptop. “We’ve got an email from the boss!” Bruno informed us. “I’m going to need you over here Abbacchio.” He said.

“Me?” Abbacchio asked.

“Yes, over next to this dining chair. He said you need to use Moody Blues next to it.” Bruno told him.

“...Moody Blues.” Abbacchio looked over at me...before turning back to Bruno, “You mean my Stand right.”

“Yes, I’m not sure what he means, but it’s an order. So get rewinding.” Bruno commanded.

“Very well.” Abbacchio looked at me and then he summoned his Stand. For the first time I got a good look at it. It was sleek and I recognized the time stamp at the top of its head. So...that was it’s base form when it wasn’t copying people. “10 hours ago, right?”

Very suddenly Moody Blues flew into the air and turned into a man in a green suit. He was standing on top of the dining room chair. 

“It’s transformed, looks like someone was here 10 hours ago.” Abbacchio explained. The old man looked back at where we were standing somehow..and he looks awfully familiar.

“Huh...I think I’ve seen that guy before.” Narancia pointed.

“Yeah, me too. I think his name was Pericolo. He’s the one that made Bruno a Capo.” I pointed out. “I remember him...I’m sorry to say, because of his eye.

“Oh right! The one in the bathroom at Capri Island! The one that gave us Trish!” Narancia remembered.

“He must have been the one who left the turtle at the station then.” Abbacchio commented.

“Shh! He’s started talking.” Bruno pointed.

“I shall deliver your final orders. This is a precaution, on the off chance that someone is reading our emails. What you will be doing at Venezia is the most crucial part of your mission. We must not allow anyone else to know, because it will tell you how to transfer Trish to the Boss.” Pericolo explained through Moody Blues.

“How to transfer?” Bruno asked.

“Here it is.” Pericolo showed the picture of a location. There was a lion statue with wings on top of a fountain in front of a building. “Once Trish has safely arrived in Venezia, find this sculpture and obtain the OA-Disk inside. The location of the transfer will be written on the disk.” Pericolo then burned the picture with a lighter.

“What the?! He’s burning it!” Narancia yelled.

“He’s not leaving any evidence behind. Anyone know where that sculpture is?” Abbacchio asked.

“Pause Moody Blues.” Bruno commanded, before walking over to the picture. “This is the entrance to Venezia itself. That’s the Venezia Santa Lucia Station. That’s where we’ll find the statue. Resume.”

“That is all. You must obtain the disk.” Pericolo spoke once more. “The enemy has already discovered me. ‘How can Trish meet the Boss in safety?’ That is the most crucial part! You must give it the absolute highest priority! This marks the end of my mission. I pray for your safety. I owe the Boss for the fruitful life and fulfilling life I’ve led. I...mustn’t leave any evidence.” Pericolo reached into his inside suit pocket and pulled out a gun. “My men know nothing. They will be the ones to clean up my mess.”

“What!?” Bruno looked stunned. Then as Pericolo put the gun to his head I covered Trish's eyes and turned her away. The blast went off and Pericolo got pulled through the ceiling. 

“Shit…” I cursed as Moody Blues stopped the image. “...he just did it under orders like that...huh.” Silence back was all I received. 

From there we pulled off from the road to plan out our next action. Giorno and Mista would make up a 2 person team to collect the disk. 

While Narancia would take the canals in a boat that we would rent and head into Venezia another way. 

He’d defend the turtle with Aerosmith, and keep a lookout for things with his carbon dioxide detector. It was still dark by the time the plan went into action. 

Narancia kept us updated while he drove his boat through the water. “The sky is starting to lighten up in the east now. Looks like we might be due for some sunny weather in Venezia.”

I checked the clock inside the turtle. 4:50AM that sounded about right for this time of morning. “Does your radar see any boats or other signs of life around us?” Bruno asked Narancia above us. “If not, head for the station along the outer walls of the city. Giorno and Mista should have crossed the bridge right about now, too. If all has gone well, then they’ll already have the disk from the lion statue.”

“Gone well, huh. If only we would get so lucky. It’s either going to be us or them.” I commented.

“You’re surprisingly pessimistic Ms. Black.” Fugo commented.

“When you’ve done this for as long as I have, you know better than to assume all things will go to plan.” I rebutted.

“How long have you been doing this?” Abbacchio asked.

“Longer than you’ve been alive.” I informed him, “Isn’t that right, Bruno.”

“...I refuse to comment.” Bruno crossed his arms. “I won’t join in on any teasing.”

“Tch, spoil sport.” I rolled my eyes. As more time passed Narancia informed us all that the sun had come up and that he was getting closer to the meeting point.

“Buccellati! We’ve hit the station, I’ve detected 2 people here. Nothing else in sight. Maybe cause it’s so early. Everyone else must be asleep.” Narancia commented.

“It’s probably Mista and Giorno, but stay sharp! I suppose they’ve made it without much incident and are waiting for us to arrive. Though we each have our own misgivings.” Bruno responded to Narancia eyeing me.

“Hey! There you are, Giorno! Mista-” Narancia suddenly cut himself off.

“Hm? Well, Naranica? Are they there?” Bruno asked looking worried.

“Huh!? Mm, er...n-Nope! Eh, I just, hm. Got some dust in my eye! I can’t see, to tell who those people are up there! Nope not a single thing. Maybe we should wait...yeah. That’d be for the best!” Narancia stumbled through some words.

I shrugged at Bruno who seemed as lost as me. “Well, do they look like they are anywhere nearby?” I asked.

“Uh! Yeah...I’ll go to them! Just wait here!” Narancia left the turtle in the boat.

“It’s not like we can move anywhere, unless the turtle does.” Fugo pointed out. Not too long later Narancia returned with Giorno and Mista. 

The disk was handed to Bruno who popped it into his laptop immediately. Then he started reading. “‘I give you sincere thanks for guarding my daughter, Trish. But first, there is something I must warn you of. The data on this disk was entered when you boarded the train in Napoli. As such, I do not know how many more pursuers still live. Neither do I have any way of knowing how many of your team have fallen in combat.’”

“Speaking of...we dealt with another one trying to get the disk. Ghiaccio, he put up a real fight, but Girono was able to fix my wounds.” Mista explained.

“Told you!” I pointed at Fugo. “You learn to expect this stuff! I guess it was lucky that Giorno was there after learning that new trick of his, huh?” I asked Mista.

“It’s fuckin’ painful, even if it did help!” Mista complained.

“We’ve taken down 6 then.” Bruno spoke. “Now let me finish reading. ‘The disc contains the information you need to safely allow me to meet my daughter. These will be your final orders. I shall also warn you that you are not allowed to deviate at all from the orders detailed on this disk. If any of you act in violation of these orders, even if it is a coincidental occurrence, then I shall take it as a warning of your hostility, and it will be very difficult to reunite me with my daughter.’”

“...is that his own threat?” I asked.

“I’d take it as one.” Fugo replied.

“‘Now, here are your orders. Your destination will be the island of San Giorgio Maggiore. This island contains nothing but a lone church. And that church contains a lone belfry. You shall be taking my daughter to the top of the belfry. Your mission will conclude once you bring my daughter to the top of the belfry.’” Bruno read.

“How far is that island from here?” I asked.

“Well on the image he’s sent me the other side of Venezia from here. But we can cut through the Canale Della Giudecca into the Canale Della Grazia.” Bruno responded.

“Then we should start heading there now.” Abbacchio spoke. “You hear that Narancia?”

“Got it! Uh...wait. Where am I going?” Narancia asked.

“Ugh, Fugo?” Abbacchio sounded tired.

“I’m on it.” Fugo climbed out of the turtle.

“Okay, he’s going into details of his orders.” Bruno explained. Then for the people out of the boat and now driving he raised his voice “‘Order 1: Ascend the belfry not by the stairs, but by the one elevator installed in the building. Trish and one escort must be the only ones to ascend! Order 2: The escort must not bring any knives, guns, mobile phones or any other objects! Order 3: You must reach the island within 15 minutes of acquiring the disk. The disk is equipped with a tracking device and I will have already detected it’s movement. Order 4: The remaining members are to wait on the boat. They are not to set foot on the island.” Bruno finished.

“I guess if he hid his identity for this long, this kind of paranoia has worked. But he’s been a bit vague when he talks about objects of any kind. I guess the clothes on our backs only?” I questioned.

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Mista spoke. “He probably meant things of that nature.”

“Then he could have said that…” I mumbled.

“Alright, I think we can all head topside now. Do you see our destination Fugo?” Bruno asked.

“Yes, I see it. It’s just over 200 meters away.” Fugo replied.

“And there’s nobody following us around.” Narancia jumped in.

“Good. Keep the boat moving.” Bruno then turned to Trish, “Ready to get out of here?”

“Yes, please.” Trish nodded. With some assistance she was the first out followed by Giorno and Mista. Then the rest of us came out at once.

It seemed we were really close to the island from the water. “The top of that tower...the Boss is right in there, huh?” Narancia observed.

“He’s very cautious, but that’s exactly why he’s the Boss of the gang.” Fugo chimed in.

“So, this is how our mission ends, and with all of us safe sound an uninjured. Not too bad, is it?” Abbacchio almost sounded sentimental.

“Even so, I’m tired as hell. Why don’t we stick around for a few days and have some fun in Venezia before heading back? I know it can’t beat the taste of home. But I’ve heard good things about the food here.” Mista commented.

“They really got good food?” Narancia asked. “What’s there to eat, c’mon tell me! I just realized how hungry I am!”

“Well the pizza isn’t the best, but they’ve got spaghetti al nero di seppia and horsehair crab salad. And if you want meat, they say in the Hotel Cipraini’s carpaccio is out of this world!” Mista described.

“That sounds like Heaven on Earth, the way you’re talking about it.” I found myself drooling.

“We haven’t had any real food to eat for 2 whole days. I’d like to drink wine out of a real venetian glass.” Fugo grinned. 

Everyone was ready to have a great time...but then I remembered...what I was really here for. The timing had dragged me along and somehow we found a way to get close to the Boss. 

The only thing left to do was for Giorno, Bruno, and I, to somehow kill and oust the man behind Passione. Which made me wonder...what to do with the loose end of Trish. 

How did she fit into all this. If we completed the mission we’d be closer to the Boss for killing him, but when would an opportunity present itself like this again.

“Hey! The rest of you better not let up! Narancia keep an eye on that radar!” Bruno snapped. “We need to make sure nothing is wrong for when we arrive!”

“Buccellati, I volunteer to escort Trish to the top of the belfry.” Giorno stood up in the boat. Well shit guess we were planning things out now.

“Are you sure?” I looked Giorno in the eyes. “I’m sure once this mission is over...things will swing around. There’s no need for you to do it.”

Giorno squinted at me pausing for a moment until Abbacchio spoke up pointing at Giorno. “What the hell do you think you’re saying!?”

“The Boss never said who had to take her up, just that only one person could.” Giorno pointed out. He looked at me. “The mission is as good as done...if all we need to do is bring her up there then I can-”

“Why would anyone else but the newly made Capo, and leader of us Buccellati, take her up there. You dumb bitch!” Abbacchio put his face into Giorno’s. “The Boss didn’t give a name because he didn’t know who would make it here. You heard him, he thought some of us would die getting here!”

“Please, calm down both of you…” Bruno stood up. “I’ll go...it’s only natural.” Bruno looked at both me and Giorno. Then he finally turned to Trish. “Step on to the island Trish. Only you and me, as ordered.” Before Bruno could step off the boat he paused. “Oh...right. Giorno, would you mind giving me a lucky charm? As a prayer for success on our final task? Ladybugs are beetles of the sun, and symbolize life, isn’t that right? And you wear those brooches as lucky charms, don’t you? Or...am I wrong?”

“Not at all, sir. You’re exactly right. The ladybug is the beetle of the sun. They are harbingers of good fortune.” Giorno replied. 

So this was the plan, then I’d need to send in back up as well. Though mine might be a bit better suited for defense, than whatever Girono did with his life giving Stand powers.

“Ah! Lucky charms! You see, I know a few things that will help you out. As for the completion of a long adventure and getting back home, I have just the thing to go along with Girono’s ladybug!” I used Magic Woman to transfigure itself into the Red Stone of Aja. Then I handed it along with Giorno’s brooch over to Bruno.

“Thank you both…” Bruno nodded at both of us before helping Trish off the boat and heading into the church. 

After a few minutes I felt something through my connection with my Stand. It was as if...I had lost consciousness for a second. But, that meant something was going on. 

“Something is wrong…” I voiced.

“Huh?” Narancia looked at me.

“I think Bruno might be under attack.” I looked at the boat.

“What can we do?” Narancia asked. “We can’t leave the boat!”

“We have to wait!” Fugo demanded.

“And leave him there?” Giorno asked.

“We can’t just leave Buccellati!” Mista stood up. “What do you think Abbacchio?”

“Let’s move!” Abbacchio stood up. Each of us rushed into the church, the only one to stay behind was Fugo, I couldn't blame him. I just hoped he’d stay out of our way. 

The first thing we saw inside the church was a man draped in shadow carrying Trish down a set of stairs. With Bruno not in sight.

Who seemed to be missing her hand and bleeding on the floor. I felt my Stand not too far from me, which meant Bruno was close. “An enemy has Trish! Open fire, Mista!”

“What?!” The man in the darkness seemed shocked before I spotted Sticky Fingers appear and...somehow miss the man. However now Trish was on the floor.

I untransfigured Magic Woman and had my Stand retrieve Trish back to us. “He’s next to the pillar!” Giorno pointed. Sex Pistols guided a bullet around and shot directly behind there. “He...moved? How!? Damn, he’s retreating...we need to leave.”

“There he is...no wait, his carbon dioxide is gone…” Narancia looked through his radar. I spotted the Turtle on the floor for some reason and quickly summoned it to my hand before handing it over to Mista.

“I have Trish, let’s get back to the boat and get out of here!” I called out to the rest of the gang. They all looked to Bruno who was standing there glaring into the distance.

“Bella is right...let’s get back to the boat.” Bruno turned around and joined us as we left. When we got back to the boat Fugo was still there, just waiting. 

While we were running I healed the wound that Bruno had zipped shut on Trish’s wrist. We all piled back into the boat. “What happened in there Bruno?” Abbacchio asked.

“The Boss...his plan the whole time wasn’t to protect his daughter. It was to kill her, so that he could get rid of a loose end on his existence!” Bruno slammed his fist into the side of the boat. “This whole time! I hate a man like that…I’ll get right to the point. I’ve just turned into a traitor against the Boss. This is where we part ways, though the fact that you’ve stepped onto the island has...probably already made you targets. But if you follow me from here, you’ll without a doubt become traitors as well.”

“That was...the Boss?” Mista asked. “No way...he must have had some kind of Stand ability. He got away so fast.”

“What the fuck happened in there!” Fugo asked. “Traitor against the Boss? This is why I told you all to stay in the boat!”

“I’m sorry…” Bruno looked troubled.

“We should really come clean…” I whispered to both Giorno and Bruno.

“Fine, I’ve planning on betraying the Boss and becoming a traitor. However...after what he did to Trish...his own daughter, his flesh and blood. I couldn't stop myself...if you want to kill me so be it...but if not...then you can come with me, I won’t order it. But it’d be safer if you all came.” Bruno explained.

“I must explain as well. I too planned to kill the Boss, the only reason I became part of this gang was to stop his evil hand.” Giorno stepped forward.

“It’s the same for me...but since we’re all coming clean.” I transformed back into my usual skin with it’s purple hair and height. “Ah, glad to get rid of that disguise.”

“What!?” Narancia looked at the three of us. “...so...we’re all traitors now?”

“I didn’t mean for you to come...but you came for me.” Bruno looked at the floor.

“Idiot...like we wouldn't do it anyway. We became part of Passione for you!” Mista poked Bruno in the chest. “We aren’t leaving now!”

“Trish...was betrayed...by someone who should have been close to her...I can’t not help!” Narancia stepped forward as well.

“Was there ever any doubt…” Abbacchio pressed his hand into Bruno’s shoulder.

“I’m not going…” Fugo announced. “It’d be dangerous and irrational. Completely based on emotion rather than using our heads. None of you will leave Venezia alive!”

“That’s fine...in fact...I’m glad.” Bruno looked at Fugo. “For once I’m doing what I think is right...rather than just surviving. Rather than just doing the rational thing. Thank you Fugo. All right! Those of you still on this boat will be branded traitors!” Bruno announced before starting the engine and setting sail.

“Here’s the turtle! We should let Trish rest inside.” Mista pushed the reptile back towards me. Agreeing with his assessment and entered the turtle while holding onto Trish and set her down to sleep on the couch while we made our escape.

We went up the canal back into Venezia by boat, making sure to avoid main canals. Instead we went through unused low traffic areas. 

Until everyone started to feel a bit hungry. Mista pointed out a restaurant where he knew there would be good food, while being out of the way by the water so we chose to go there. 

Giorno didn’t seem to be too hungry so he chose to just keep watch while we all ate. After we ordered and were given our food Mista went on to do his usual rants. “So...about vegetarians. You know what they are right?” Mista asked.

“Oh, god...not again.” I rubbed my forehead dropping both my knife and fork.

“Listen! Okay so, I’m thinking are they allowed to each cheese?” Mista asked.

“Huh?” Abbacchio raised his eyebrow. “I don’t think so. Milk products and eggs have to come from cows and chickens. They can’t eat things made from either.”

“No, no. Vegans don’t eat animal products. Vegetarians don't eat the flesh of animals.” I pointed out.

“So...then they are the ones who can’t have cake or cheese?” Mista turned to me.

“I don’t even think they can eat honey.” I shrugged. “I don’t know many to say for sure though.”

“Hm, avoiding cake might be good for your health.” Mista theorized.

“What about shoes and handbags?” Narancia chimed in.

“Those made of animals are an animal product in a sense, vegans wouldn't have them...but if they are flesh can vegetarians not have them either?” I scratched my head.

“Isn’t the point to not make animals suffer, why not go the full way and become vegan?” Abbacchio asked.

“Dunno. But, I choose not to think about it. I’d rather just eat what I want...it helps that I don’t put on weight, so I can eat whatever I want.” I cut into another slice of desert.

“No fair!” Narancia complained.

“Giorno! Sit down and have a good meal. Nothing will come that we can’t handle in time.” Bruno ordered the blond. “We can think about how to get out rather than just...worrying.”

“Fine, but we must stay alert. Anyone can be an enemy.” Giorno spoke. It was then that some passerby in a white suit bumped into Narancia spilling wine on himself.

“HEY! What the fuck is wrong with you! You got wine on my suit!” The man yelled in Narancia’s face picking him up by his top. “You got money to pay me back! This shit was expensive!”

“I know what you are!” Narancia yelled. Slamming the wine glass into the man’s face causing the man to bleed.

“What?” Mista asked before standing up. “An enemy?” That’s when both Narancia and Mista started putting the boots to the man in the suit. 

Abbacchio joined in not too long later. I didn’t have the heart to tell them he might not have been an enemy. 

They looked to be having a good time, plus he seemed like kind of a dickhead anyway. “Hold on...I don’t think this man was an enemy. He didn’t put up much of a fight.” Abbacchio pointed out.

“Whoops! I can’t pay for all the blood and wine on his shirt!” Narancia looked distraught.

“Ah well...what’s done is done?” Abbacchio shrugged.

“Eh, don’t worry Narancia. I’ll clean him up real nice and make him forget he ever came here.” I rubbed the teen’s shoulder. Then I had Magic Woman do just that.

“So, Buccellati. What will we do next?” Abbacchio asked.

“The Boss’ Stand...it has some kind of power to erase time. I’m sure you’ve all noticed. It happened when he attacked Trish.” Bruno informed us.

“Yeah, I felt...something like that. It was how I knew you were being attacked.” I pointed out.

“Well, his Stand doesn’t matter if we can figure out who he is. Once we know his face, we can come up with a plan to assassinate him. We must find out his real identity at all costs.” Bruno banged the table.

“But...how?” Mista asked.

“Trish! She’s got to be or have some kind of hint! That’s why the Boss wanted her dead. That’s why everyone has been after her.” Abbacchio was quick to point out. “Am I right?”

“About that...I don’t like that plan. I don’t want Trish to get more involved in this. She’s not a part of this betrayal. She was the one that was betrayed...once she wakes up, she’ll be devastated.” Narancia interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on his fists. “How will you break it to her, Buccellati? How can you tell her she was betrayed by her own father? Please, just keep this plan a secret from her.”

“Trish is more mature than you give her credit for. She’s a big girl. All this time she’s been with us, she’s seen some pretty wild shit. I think she can handle the news.” I pointed out.

“Bella is right.” I heard the familiar voice from one of the chairs below us, from the turtle. “I already know...I’ve known this whole time. I remembered something, my mom once said she met my father on the island of Sardegna.”

“...just to point something out. The makes not Bella, by the way. Can’t believe I forgot to tell you my real name after I got back to my old skin. The name is Nymphadora Tonks Black.” I raised my hand.

“...wait. Aren’t you that billionaire lady that got all that money from investing in a bunch of places?” Mista asked.

“...do people know that?” I wondered out loud. “I think I would have heard if I were famous.”

“No one knows what you look like...well. I guess now I do...and whoever knows you.” Mista looked me over. “To think I’ve been with someone so rich...this whole time.”

“Technically it’s only rich by investment. None of the money is tangible until I cash out. Though I have cashed out quite the pretty penny before a few...investments failed.” I informed him.

“Focus!” Bruno slammed the table again. “As impressive all this is, Trish is telling us vital information. Continue…please.”

“Oh...um, well, I’ve heard bits and pieces from my mom as a little girl. She met him on vacation. He said he’d be back soon, then vanished without leaving so much as a name or picture.” Trish explained.

“15 years ago...Sardegna. Could that be where the boss grew up?” Abbacchio asked.

“We must be able to find some information there!” Trish agreed.

“...why are you telling us this?” Bruno asked. “We might end up killing your father. No, in fact we vowed to do so or die trying.”

“It doesn’t matter what you do to him. I just want to know my origins no matter what! I refuse to die before finding out!” Trish put her hand over her chest.

“Okay, now we have a place to go!” Mista celebrated. “We just need to plan out how we get there.”

“WHAT!?” Narancia cried. “There’s a shark in my soup!”


	19. Chapter 19

“What do you mean? What’s going on, Narancia?” I asked.

“A shark!” Narancia summoned Aerosmith and fired on the table and seat he was at destroying the soup and everything else around it.

“Giorno get Trish inside the turtle and keep her safe!” Bruno ordered. “Abbacchio take the right! Mista take the left! Bel-I mean Tonks check for any other enemies!”

I scanned the horizon and looked for anyone nearby but couldn't really distinguish anyone that stood out. “Where is the enemy, Narancia!?” Mista asked.

“It was inside the soup! He was there all along!” Narancia pointed at the spilled soup and destroyed bowl.

“Where?” Mista looked into the spilled liquid.

“H-he’s gone! I definitely saw a fin coming out of my soup! It looked like some kind of shark!” Narancia was worried. Then he suddenly fell over.

“Narancia what’s wrong?” Mista asked. “Say something! Did you get hit? Are you Hurt?”

“They’re attacking us already...they’ve got some guts taking us all on at once.” Abbacchio spoke.

“Tonks! It looks like Narancia can’t talk, have a look at him!” Bruno ordered me. I stopped my basic scanning and knelt down in front of Narancia.

“You really can’t talk?” Mista asked.

“He’s missing the front of his tongue!” I shouted. “Something got it...I’ll heal it but it’d be good if Giorno came back soon to fit something back on for him.”

Narancia pointed behind me at the table. “Wanpg!”

“What’s wrong Narancia?” Mista asked.

“Did you want water?” I asked. Narancia shook his head. Giorno came up from the turtle. “Hey you need to start working on a new tongue for Narancia, something got it. He said something about a shark, it must be some kind of Stand attack!”

“Okay, but it will take time.” Giorno informed all of us. After a good few seconds Giorno had a tongue, he fused it to the stump of what was left of Narancia’s.

“Are you alright, Narancia?” Bruno asked him.

“Yeah...you all saved my life.” Narancia coughed a few times.

“If the enemy Stand is remote controlled how might we get out of Venezia…?” Abbacchio asked Mista as they planned with one another. “A bridge across the sea, maybe?”

“Can you talk now, Narancia?” Bruno asked rubbing the younger boys back. “How exactly did the enemy Stand attack? Is there anything you can give us besides being a shark?”

“It came...out of the soup.” Narancia explained. “Hey, Buccellati we should escape through the canals. There was this huge, rocky thing. It ran behind a building...huh? What did I just say?”

“Hm, could you repeat that, Narancia?” Abbacchio approached.

“Didn’t you just say a Stand attacked you?” Mista asked. “But you said it was in the soup...something doesn’t add up. Did you mean to say something else?”

“I saw it!” Narancia claimed. “It was a gigantic Stand!”

“A...giant shark? In the soup bowl?” I asked.

“How big is giant?” Mista asked. “Like this big?” Mista made it the entire length of the soup bowl. 

“Nope!” Narancia shook his head. “Wait...no! That’s not what I meant.”

“Then this big?” Mista made it the length of his shoulders.

“Not like that, I said!” Narancia was getting desperate. “No...wrong...uh...It’s not the size...I mean, something is wrong.”

“Then was it this big?” Mista spread his arms to their full length.

“Yep, that was it.” Narancia nodded.

“What the fuck! In the soup!?” I reacted. “We woulda seen something like that!” Everyone else also questioned Narancia on the subject.

“You’re saying that something that big was in your soup made of rocks...then ran into the store?” Mista asked.

“I think he said behind?” I wasn’t sure though.

“Narancia, your description of the enemy isn’t really making sense. Let me double check, the enemy is rocky and huge. And struck you with a swift blow that took your tongue?” Bruno asked for clarification.

“Nope, it was hella slow!” Narancia corrected.

“Hella…” I repeated...what a word.

“Huh? Again?” Narancia seemed nervous.

“Narancia...nothing you are saying makes sense. Did you really even see an enemy Stand?” Mista asked.

“Of course I didn-” Narancia covered his own mouth.

“What was that?” Abbacchio asked.

“Hold on...something is wrong.” I stopped everyone.

“Yes, it was a fact that he was attacked somehow.” Giorno pointed out. “Buccellati, we should take the boat out of here right away.”

“Stop Giorno!” Narancia yelled. “We gotta take the boats down the canal! NO, that’s not what I meant!”

“But you’re right, we should take the boats down the canal. Just as you said Narancia.” Giorno agreed.

“UGH! Please take the boat! We gotta go right now Giorno!” Narancia held onto Giorno’s leg.

“What’s gotten into you, that’s what we’re going to do!” Giorno tried to shake him off.

“TONKS! 16x55 is 880!” Narancia let go of Giorno and clung to me. “You get what I’m saying right? Sharks are plants. I’m a girl, Bruce Lee is a girl too! Tomatoes are black!”

“...you got it right...there’s no...way...Narancia!” I changed my hair to pink. “What color is my hair!”

“BLACK!” Narancia yelled.

“Do you think that your right?” I asked.

“YEP!” He nodded.

“Is this an enemy Stand attack?” I asked.

“Nope!” Narancia shook his head. “My tongue!”

“Sorry, Narancia. This will hurt!” I informed him. I used Magic Woman to vanish all of Narancia’s tongue. He screamed while holding his mouth. Thankfully there was no blood.

“Tonks! What are you doing?” Giorno asked, looking surprised at me.

“He was under a Stand’s control somehow. It was making him say the things he didn’t want to. Now that’s dealt with, you’ll need to get him a new tongue once more.” I explained.

“Is that right, Narancia?” Giorno asked the teen. Narancia nodded weekly. “Then that means...we shouldn't take the boat into the canals?”

Narancia shook his head. “Here!” I conjured a pen and paper. “Write what you want to say for now, while Giorno works on another tongue for you.”

Narancia got down the writing when he was done he handed the paper over to me. “What does it say, Tonks?” Bruno asked.

“‘It was a shark the size of his soup, but it warped to different glasses around the table...and changed size.’” I read. “That means we can’t go places with water. As for him saying all the wrong things, it was a Stand attached to his tongue. Making him say the wrong things.”

“Then how do we defeat an enemy that can warp? We can’t even run if it’s using water of any size!” Abbacchio looked around us. “We’re surrounded by water.”

“Well, I’ve already taken care of one of them, whoever was controlling what Narancia said. We just have one more. Narancia if you can, take to the skies and look for anyone giving off carbon dioxide. I’ll use Magic Woman to search for signs of life in the area as well.” I instructed.

I used Magic Woman to cast homenum revelio in the area. There were people all surrounding us. That’s when I spotted a stand out in the crowd...or not in the crowd at all.

Not too far in the distance, on a rooftop across the canal from us, there was someone laying down. “Narancia, check this location. Is there any way to know what someone looks like, or is it just their breathing?” Narancia tapped his nose. “Then...fire on this location, if it’s a civilian I’ll take responsibility…”

“Are you sure?” Bruno asked.

“Whatever Stand power this person has, we have no get away options. We can’t risk being attacked. Narancia...full frontal assault! Go!” I commanded.

I watched as Narancia commanded Aerosmith to launch a full bombardment of the nearby rooftop. Once the smoke cleared I apperated up there. 

In the remains of the roof I saw a dead man with orange braided hair and blue jumpsuit with shoulder pads. 

Next to him...was what could have been a person that was partially vanished, it reminded me very much of that time where I had vanished the Stand attached to Joseph.

When I gave Bruno the description of the first one he looked grim. “That would be Squalo of the Boss’ Special Squad. Which means that...Tiziano was also there. We’ve just stopped two of the Boss’ elite guards. They were always together, so it makes sense that there were two Stands.”

“Tonks! Thank you for understanding me! I was so worried...if anyone made one wrong move, it’d be all over!” Narancia dove into my midsection with a tackle of a hug.

“Well, it wasn’t all me. It was thanks to your own quick thinking and reminder that we were able to get out of this pinch...but the question remains. Where to go from here?” I asked Bruno. “I know we have a lead on the Boss’ but how do we get there?”

“We should be home free...we’ll take the boat out through the canals. We’ll head for the airport and grab a plane. We don’t have the luxury to travel by land. The entire gang will be coming for us. If we want to get to Sardegna we’ll have to cross the Tyrrhenian Sea sooner or later anyway. If we can’t find the truth about the Boss’ past we’ll be defeated.” Bruno explained.

So, that’s what we did. We got the hell out of Venezia by boat and headed to where we could get a plane out of the mainland. 

When we arrived at the airport and got to the tarmac we were stopped by guards, or at least they tried. They really gave their best effort...but well, it wasn’t meant to be.

“Scram! The departing gate is over there, beat it!” One of the guards with a machine gun yelled at us.

“Narancia, Tonks? Any sign of pursuers?” Bruno asked us.

“Not getting any life following us really.” I reported.

“Nothing to report here, either. Looks like once we dealt with those two Venezia was completely empty. But...there are some bunnies near the airport, how can they stand to be here with all the noise and those big ears of there’s.” Narancia rambled.

“HEY! I’m talking to all of you! None of you are allowed past this point! Stop or you’ll be arrested!” The security continued to yell.

“Oh, how lucky. Are you busy right now? Sorry, but could you answer a quick question?” Bruno stepped forward after handing the turtle to me. “The airport is just really big, and I don’t know where some things are. I’d like to steal an airplane. Know where a good one would be?”

Bruno dragged the man away by his gun as we moved further onto the airfield and took another guard to ask. I imperiused the guard and asked him some questions. “We’re looking for a plane. It can’t be a passenger plane. A cargo or private jet is what we want.”

The guard pointed at a nearby jet that had it’s door already open. “Grazie!” Narancia chirped before hitting him over the head with his fist dropping the guard. 

I was quick to obliviate both guards of us ever being here. “Hey! Buccellati! We found one!” Narancia yelled over to Bruno. Who quickly caught up with us.

“This is going pretty smooth, I must say...good luck pulling this off again anytime soon.” I commented.

“Wait a minute guys! We’ve all been talking about stealing a plane this whole time, but I just realized something huge!” Narancia looked panicked. “Well maybe it’s just me, but I think you guys are forgetting something important! How are we supposed to fly a plane!? Where’s our pilot?! How could we forget something so important after coming all this way!? Do you think any of us thugs have flown a plane before?!”

“Calm your ass, you’re the only one who’s forgotten.” Abbacchio spoke. “You’re right about most of that, however someone has flown this plane before. In this cockpit. So Moody Blues will assume their role to help us.”

“Plus not for nothing, I know how to fly small aircraft. Nothing like this jet, but thanks to some training with a trusted friend I learned. As for my average, we only had to do an emergency crash landing once! So, I’ll be Moody Blues’ co-pilot.” I explained. 

Yes, Joseph wanted me to learn how to fly a small plane just in case...something came up, that needed me to fly one. Well, right now kinda fit the bill.

“Seriously?! Oh man this is just too freaky!” Narancia looked ill.

“I can’t sense any trace of life energy on board, other than us. Can you confirm my findings? Narancia, Tonks?” Giorno asked. Doing a once over I agreed with his findings as did Narancia.

“Good, then we’ll take this plane.” Bruno accepted the report.

“Fuel looks good too.” I informed Bruno.

“Mista! Giorno! Don’t let anybody...no scratch that. Don’t let anyone or anything get close to this plane!” Bruno ordered. “Once we take off, we’ll be about 10,000 meters in the air and going about 800 KPH. No one can keep up with us once we’re airborne. Destination, Sardegna! Our flight time should be just under 2 hours.”

I checked the last recorded flights and handed the timestamps off to Abbacchio to input the correct pilot. I went over pre-flight procedures along with Moody Blues, who called out the proper starting checks. 

“How much longer before we can take off you two?” Bruno asked Abbacchio and I.

“We shouldn't rush things, it’ll take as long as it takes. Just sit down and we’ll let you know.” I waved Bruno off.

“Something is on the radar!” Narancia warned us all. “It’s getting closer! It’s...at walking speed, down the runway. Mista to your front left!”

“Anyone else in range?” Giorno asked.

“Only 1 on radar!” Narancia called. Outside I heard the sound of gunfire, but it seemed to only be from Mista. “He’s not stopping Mista! He’s slowed to a crawl but he’s still coming for us! HE’S GOT A STAND!” I heard a few more shots. “He’s dead!”

Once all our checks were complete I disabled the radio to the tower. “Alright, we’re about to pull off, get Giorno and Mista on board.” I informed Narancia.

We pulled backwards and onto a runway. Then Giorno and Mista were on. “Everything okay?” Bruno asked.

“Dead and dealt with.” Mista informed him.

“All right passengers! Sit down and buckle up!” I yelled back at all the passengers. Moody Blues started to take off and after a good run up we were in the air. “Retracting landing gear now.”

“Takeoff successful!” Abbacchio informed the rest of the crew. “We’ll be at 12,000 meters then we’ll be cruising.”

I kept an eye on our altitude the entire time up and once we leveled out I watched as Moody Blues guided us the proper way. “Okay...we should be good...until it comes time to land. Let’s hope we didn’t pick a time with air troubles.”

Part way into our flight I noticed the main cabin pressure suddenly dropped. “Huh? Wonder what that was about...it seemed to restabilize.”

“What’s up?” Abbacchio asked.

“Just a sudden pressure drop, it’s worrying but...it stopped already. Could we have a leak?” I checked all the meters. “No...nothing depressurizing anymore.”

“Strange.” Abbacchio agreed. Not too long later there were gunshots behind us. “What the fuck?”

“Is that Mista? What is he firing at back there?” I turned to look behind me. “Was that pressure loss something to do with an attack? Why isn’t anyone talking to us!”

“I can’t get out of range or Moody Blues won’t be able to fly the plane!” Abbacchio explained. “Can you look?”

“Yeah...I just need to-” I stood and and started to make my way to the door of the cockpit when I heard the smashing of glass and felt the plane tilt. “SHIT!” I jumped right back into my seat to even out the plane.

After a few seconds of correction the plane evened out again and I checked the pressure once more. “It happened again...this time I think I know why, they must be fighting something back there.”

“Go out and help them!” Abbacchio yelled at me.

“I can’t if I end up hitting the plane with a spell.” I whistled getting lower as a mimed my hand falling out of the sky. “The plan will lose power. We can’t have that. We’ll just have to trust that the rest of the gang will handle it.”

After about 1 minute Bruno came in to tell us what just happened. “There was a Stand...that activated post mortem on that man Mista shot. Mista, Narancia, and Giorno need healing.”

“Is it taken care of then?” I asked.

“I believe so.” Bruno answered. He then handed me the turtle. “They’re in here.” That’s when I heard Trish scream in fear. I shot up out of my chair and headed to the door.

I went to open the door but Bruno stopped me. “We can’t have you attacked! You need to let me handle this, you’re our only way to heal our team!”

“But Trish is out there!” I pointed out.

“Yes, but it can detect movement…I’ll get Trish, you help the team.” Bruno opened the cockpit door and slowly moved outside closing it behind him. 

Leaving me and Abbacchio in the cockpit. Unsure of what else to do I headed inside the turtle. Narancia and Mista both were easy to help, they just needed to rest. 

Giorno was a bit more complicated. He was missing a part of his body that my healing wouldn't be able to fix. 

I made sure to stop his bleeding and that everyone was secure inside of the turtle before climbing out of the turtle. 

Just as I was stepping out I saw both Trish and Bruno rush into the room and close the door behind them. Alerts went off letting us know we were losing altitude suddenly.

“What’s happening!?” I got into the seat to pull up but noticed we were bottom heavy. I looked back at the two newcomers for an explanation. 

Trish was holding Giorno’s ladybug brooch that had the start of what would be his new hands. Something else I noticed was that a new Stand was floating behind Trish.

It did something to the door behind them after they entered. The door seemed to bend and stretch as whatever on the other side of it tried to get into the cockpit with us.

“The Stand grew!” Bruno informed us. “It’s taking the plane down! We need to take this plane down in the water!”

“Okay!” I started to incline us to where we might go for another emergency crash landing. Honestly this time was a lot more intense than...Joseph accidentally stalling us in mid air.

“No! We need to separate this cabin from the rest of the plane! I’ll use Spice Girl!” Trish yelled as the pink Stand behind her punched the cabin.

“It’s softening! The walls, they’re like rubber.” Abbacchio touched the surface. Bruno seemed to get the idea and unzipped the front of the plane from the rest.

We started to fall downward onto the island nose first. Using each of our Stands we flipped the nose of the plane into a parachute that caught the wind with it’s new soft rubbery material. 

Behind us the rest of the plane exploded as it was consumed by whatever that Stand was made of. I held tightly onto the turtle as we slowly floated down.

“What did you learn you had a Stand...that could do this Trish?” Abbacchio asked.

“Just a few seconds ago…” Trish explained.

“Oh great...how convenient. As it usually tends to be…” I sighed.

“Well...the Boss and his men might think we’re dead now at least.” Abbacchio pointed out as we went over the wreck of the plane.

“Alright, Bruno. Hold onto the turtle I’ll head inside and fix up Giorno.” I handed the turtle over to Bruno and went inside the turtle where Giorno was well enough to fix his own hand. Using his Stand’s power.

When we landed we were near a dock and a building that we could all take shelter inside of. Narancia searched for any nearby people that might have been there ready to fight us. If they didn’t already think we were dead from the crash.

After a few minutes Narancia pointed out a pair of two blips on his radar not too far from us. But the fact was he wasn’t sure if they were an enemy or not.

Then I noticed something launching at us with incredible speeds. I tried to use Magic Woman to defend us but Bruno’s Stand was much faster than mine.

“It’s an enemy!” Bruno shouted. “They’re already here. Waiting for us. It was as we feared. Narancia bombard!”

“Already ahead of you, I had Aerosmith circling them from the start. I know that I’ve hit home...the one that threw those...what are they?”

“Scalpels.” Abbacchio informed him.

“Well he’s not moving anymore...but...maybe it was only him. The second blip disappeared off my radar. In any case right now there is only one person breathing on the top of that cliff over there!” Narancia pointed.

“Status?” Bruno asked.

“He’s down! Aerosmith demolished him!” Narancia confirmed.

“Good. Now let’s see who it was.” Abbacchio started to move.

“Hold it, Abbacchio!” Bruno stopped him. “We can’t be sure how many people will be coming to this coast. You need to hurry. Replay the identity of the man who took the photo of Trish’s mother on this coast 15 years ago! We can’t stay here any longer than necessary!” Bruno demanded.

“I told you! There’s only one guy on that cliff!” Narancia pointed again.

“I’m with Bruno, we need to get in and out as fast as possible.” I voiced my concern.

“What about the man that Mista killed! He had a Stand that attacked us after he was dead. What about whoever that person is up there, whoever Narancia just ended!?” Abbacchio asked.

“...is the man on that cliff dead?” Bruno asked Narancia.

“Barely. His breathing is slowing and he hasn’t moved since Aerosmith shot him.” Narancia informed Bruno.

“Fine. Narancia, Tonks, and I will go investigate for you Abbacchio. Get Moody Blues ready for replay instead. Either way we need to get moving out of here as soon as we can. How long will the replay take?” Bruno asked.

“15 years? 8-10 minutes if we’re lucky.” Abbacchio explained.

“Do it in 5, we NEED to get out of here.” Bruno emphasized. “Narancia, use Aerosmith to tell the rest of the group to come out of the turtle and come here. We’ll leave as soon as Moody Blues reveals the Boss’ identity.”

“Wait! I’ve lost control!” Narancia yelled. “He’s somehow...taken control of Aerosmith! I’m firing all I got! Something burrowed inside! Oh...he’s dead. He was over there!”

Bruno and I followed Narancia up the cliff and to where he was pointing. “We’ll stop here. Slowly we’ll approach and investigate.” Bruno led the two of us to the body.

“Well...he’s dead. His Stand is snuffed out too. His...face is gone, so we can’t exactly identify him.” Narancia started at the man in black.

“He’s most likely the leader of the assassination team.” Bruno guessed.

“How can you tell?” Narancia asked. 

“He’s either confident enough to come on his own...or he is the last of his team.” Bruno sounded...a bit upset. “...I think he wasn’t just killed by you Naranica you said you saw 2 blips earlier, right? Plus look at his leg, it’s cut...not by Aerosmith’s bullets but by some kind of blade.” Bruno pointed out.

“I can’t see anyone right now!” Narancia yelled. “There’s no one else here!”

“Narancia, if you didn’t get the chance tell the others to regroup already. Tonks, you were able to find people as well right. How does it detect them?” Bruno asked.

“I’m not sure. It’s magic, but that specific spell only works on humans...maybe it detects life? Heartbeat? I don’t know.” I admitted. 

“Search the area. Please...I need to be sure.” Bruno requested.

“Yeah, no problem.” I used, homenum revelio in the area and found...nothing. I even did a 360 to get a full view of the area. “There’s no one here...wait, there’s something small over there! It’s moving behind that rock!” I pointed at where I saw human life.

We all converged on the area where Bruno unzipped the rock for a surprise attack, only for us all to see that it was a boy barely holding onto life with his wrists cut and seemingly pale from a lack of blood.

“He may have been who we were following this whole time.” Bruno looked stunned. “A boy that wandered too close...but some of this doesn’t make sense.”

I knelt down to heal the child as much as I could. He was cold and barely holding onto life. “I’m going down there...I’ll return him to whoever he came with. He shouldn't have any wounds so there isn’t much to explain...just that I found him.”

I carried the boy down to the beach, where I looked for people that might have looked like they lost a child. I found a worried looking woman who also spotted me. 

As soon as she saw me she rushed over to me and took the boy from my hands. Sure that the boy...might get help I obliviated her, erasing any memories of spotting me at all.

Then I returned to the cliff. Where Bruno and Narancia were speaking to one another. That’s when I saw a yellow bullet. That was one of Mista’s Sex Pistols. 

“Did Abbacchio find the Boss’ identity?” I asked.

“No! Abbacchio was attacked!” The bullet with the number 3 on its head informed us. “Mista and Giorno are already with him. I’m here to tell you!”

“Attacked?” Bruno looked worried. Then he took off. Narancia and I went after him back to where we had left Abbacchio to trace back the identity of the picture taker.

When we got back, Mista and Giorno were standing over the body of Abbacchio. There was a hole in his chest right through where his heart should have been.

“NO! NO! NO!” Narancia pushed Bruno out of the way and threw himself at Abbacchio’s body. “Damn it! This can’t be happening! What are you fucking waiting for! Hurry up and heal him Giorno!...TONKS! HEAL HIM RIGHT NOW!”

“Narancia…” I tried to reach out.

“NO! Just do it before I kick both of your asses!” Narancia tore himself out of my reach.

“What happened Giorno…” Bruno asked.

“It was instant. It happened all in one moment, at point blank range. We were too late. How did they get so close…” Giorno looked distraught. 

“Mista? Where’s Trish?” Bruno asked.

“Still in the turtle.” Mista replied looking away.

“Keep her there. We have to leave right away. This is my fault. This place doesn’t hold a single lead left for us about the Boss.” Bruno spoke with a stiffness I wasn’t used to.

“What are you saying, Buccellati!?” Narancia cried. “Abbacchio’s going to wake up any minute, now! He’s just taking some time, that’s all! Just wait, he’ll get up! Right Giorno? Isn’t that how it is?”

“That’s enough Narancia...it’s not safe here.” Bruno was still stiff in his demeanor. “We need to stay alert.”

“What are you saying Buccellati?! What the hell are you saying?! If the enemy comes, I’ll kill them right here! They’re nearby right? I’ll kill them before they kill us! Come on guys!” Narancia looked at each of us.

“We need to leave, Narancia. Buccellati is right.” Giorno spoke with softness for the other teen.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Are you slacking off? Bring him back, you son of a bitch! Quit holding back, you fuck!” Narancia went at Giorno, but Mista and I were able to hold him back.

“Narancia...stop it.” Mista spoke while still holding the younger boy back.

“Are you just going to leave him here, Buccellati?! You’re just going to leave Abbacchio all alone here!? I don’t want to leave him here!” Narancia cried out to our leader.

“This is an order. Abbacchio knew the dangers...when he came here with us…” Bruno spoke. I caught sight of his bleeding lip, created from his own teeth marks. Then he quickly turned away and started walking.

“Wait! He’s holding something!” Giorno stopped us all. “It looks like a fragment of some kind of rock. There has to be a reason he was holding it.” 

Giorno used Gold Experience to turn the rock into a ladybug and had it fly back where it came from. It landed on a nearby stone pedestal, where Trish’s mom was leaning in the picture.

We all went around to the side it embedded inside of...where a face imprint was smashed into the side of it. “The replay!” Mista pointed. “Moody Blues must have been able to leave an imprint of the Boss’ face. It even has fingerprints. Now we can ID the Boss. Abbacchio left us this...even at the very end.”


	20. Chapter 20

While Bruno used the room inside the turtle to do as much research as he could into the Boss’ origins, I was free to use Magic Woman to help bury Abbacchio.

Now that we had a lead given to us with his sacrifice, we had time to stay long enough to get detailed prints and facial recognition imprints to use on Bruno’s laptop.

Once we were able to give a proper burial to Abbacchio and a single conjured cross, we were forced to leave. Narancia who needed to see it done didn’t smile as we escaped with haste.

We were on the boat when we were spoken to by Bruno through the turtle. “We have a new destination!”

“Where are we headed?” Mista asked.

“Roma the Colosseum more specifically. Someone has contacted us with knowledge about the Boss. His name is...Diavolo. Our new contact knows about Diavolo’s Stand ability.” Bruno explained.

“...someone was able to contact you out of the blue? How?” I asked, who would be able to find us.

“We were searching for the Boss’ through death records we came up with nothing, but now we have more than we did before.” Bruno sounded suspicious.

“Do we have a name?” I asked.

“No, he didn’t give one. But he knew about the Boss’ Stand ability to erase time, it’s name. King Crimson.” Bruno informed us all. 

“He also knows about Stand arrows. He says he was able to obtain one...that it had some kind of secret power that no one knew about. Does that make sense, Tonks?” Giorno spoke next from inside the turtle.

“...a secret power? I mean, I wouldn't know. But, I’ve always rushed to destroy them with my partners rather than studying them. In fear that someone would get access to a Stand about as powerful as Divolo’s. However, if there’s a chance to get around his Stand, and with the new information we have...we have to take the risk.” I spoke.

“Yes, that’s why we’re going to Roma.” Bruno agreed.

“Alright, setting sail towards Roma, Buccellati.” Mista spoke after starting the engine. “We’ll need to get back to the mainland first.” Mista got the boat in motion away from the island we had just left.

“We also have more information about the Stand arrows that you might want to know, Tonks.” Giorno informed me.

“Like what?” I asked. Anything would be good. The last one we had encountered was used by Polpo’s Stand which was now destroyed. The 2 before that was destroyed too.

“They’re made out of some meteorite. That gave people powers. Our contact was able to obtain one in Egypt. That’s where Diavolo got his, and entrusted it to Polpo as far as I’m able to tell.” Bruno informed me.

From there we spent hours sailing back to the mainland of Italy. Where we would dock at the coastal city just outside of Roma. 

In order to meet up with whoever had contacted us in the world famous Colosseum. The sun had started to set by the time we had even gotten close. 

So by the time we actually started to dock, the night had truly fallen. Before we could really set out to Rome we made sure that there weren’t Stand users or any enemies we’d have to fight off.

“We’ll head out once those drunks leave.” Mista informed Bruno who was still with Girono and Trish inside of the turtle. 

I was in charge of holding the turtle, while Mista was our main defense and Narancia kept an eye out for our surroundings. “We’ll need a car as soon as possible.” Bruno spoke from the turtle. “We’ll reach the outer limits of Roma in about 45 minutes, even if we don’t take the autostrada.”

“We got here at the perfect time. The only light is from street lamps. Even the moon is being blocked by the clouds. Things are working out…” Mista spoke.

“Way to jinx things.” I sighed under my breath.

“Still lots of signatures all around us, for how late it is.” Narancia pointed out.

“Was there a fuckin’ party? They’re all sleeping just lying around the floor of the city.” Mista complained peeking with his binoculars. “What the...oh no. We might have a Stand user…”

“What is it?” I asked.

“He’s using something that...is attacking the villagers. It’s some kind of indiscriminate attack. This must be an ambush!” Mista informed me. 

That’s when I saw something fuzzy around Mista’s hand. “Oh no…” I looked at Narancia and the same kind of stuff was working it’s way up his legs.

“You too!” Narancia pointed at my feet.

“It’s some kind of mold!” I yelled to the other two.

“We need to find the Stand user, so that it stops!” Mista searched. “Narancia find him!”

“Shit!” Narancia used Aerosmith to search the coastal city. “We’ve already got civilians dying all over the village! Some are still breathing...so it’s not an instant kill of an attack! It’s somehow affecting the entire village. It’s got a huge range! That’s going to make it hard to find the host!”

“What’s going on out there?” Bruno asked.

“Some kind of mold attack!” I informed him.

“It makes flesh weak enough to tear with little effort. That’s what happened to a few villagers out here...they tore themselves apart in an accident!” Mista explained.

“Narancia! Do you detect any breathing on the water?” Bruno asked.

“Nobody’s at sea! Just us!” Narancia yelled in a panic. “We need to leave!” Narancia got back down into the boat beneath us to start an escape, when spores of mold appeared all over his body causing him to flop over. “It’s in my body!”

“...he got lower…” I observed. “It must be height based! As soon as he lowered himself into the boat the mold spread faster! That’s why it started at our legs. 

“That’s why it was on my hand! When I lowered my hand to grab the gun from my boot it must have caught!” Mista agreed.

“Okay, then we need to get higher!” I used Magic Woman to raise Narancia and the boat out of the water. I didn’t want to just do it on Narancia in fear that he’d come apart.

“I’ve read about this!” Giorno spoke from within the turtle. “There is a type of mold that prefers moving to lower altitudes, it attaches itself to insects the multiplies once the insect reaches low enough and kills the host.”

“Of course you have…” I muttered. “What’s the plan now, Bruno?”

“If Giorno’s right then we need to get higher. We need to get to a car and out of the city from its highest point rather than wasting time looking for the Stand user.” Bruno planned.

“I’m sending Narancia inside the turtle for you to look at Giorno!” I informed the turtle. Then climbed into the boat and lowered Narancia into it.

“Nothing has broken apart, so I just need to get rid of the living mold left on his body.” Giorno explained.

“I’m coming out to take his place.” Bruno stepped out of the turtle. “Let’s start our assention. Mista, Tonks.”

We all moved up the stairs past the set of torn apart drunks. “We need to go up right?” Mista asked. “Then what if we hit a path that goes down?”

“We shouldn't have to worry about that too much.” Bruno waved his concern off. “This place looks like it’s built into the side of a mountain. That means it has to keep going upward from the bay. I’ll lead the rear, Mista you move in front, Tonks you take the middle. When you find a car, start it as soon as you can, Mista.”

As we walked up a few steps I could already hear cars moving on the road above us. “Looks like we aren’t too far, it’s just a matter of height.”

“What car will I be looking for?” Mista asked.

“We don’t want to waste time starting it, so one with a corpse near it? If you can. The key might be on the body.” Bruno suggested. 

As we got near the top of the staircase the whole set of stairs started to sink and lower away from the ledge it was attached to. “The stairs are sinking away from the wall!” Mista yelled.

“Another Stand user must be here, not just the one with the mold!” Bruno pointed out. “There’s another one chasing us.”

“If we keep sinking we’ll get lower...it’s a well practiced team!” I agreed. “Both of you hold onto me!” I instructed. 

Each grabbed a hold of my coat as I apperated up to the wall where the stairs broke away from. We all looked back at the staircase as each rung of stair sunk and melted away into the ground one level at a time.

“The enemy must be beneath the ground, that must be the speed he’s limited to.” Bruno observed. As the pillars of the hand rail shot beneath ground at quicker speeds right through the stairs.

“Let’s keep moving!” I shoved Mista forward. Bruno followed behind as we had planned. Not too long later we made it to the car park. 

“There! A corpse with a key in his hands, he was reaching for his car door!” Mista pointed out.

“Lucky!” I cheered as we rushed to the car. Behind us the stone floor crumbled into the ground, as if a fault line was chasing us during an earthquake. 

“He’s moving fast! Even if we got in the car, it would sink before it started!” Mista stopped. “I’ll distract him, both of you start the car!”

I did exactly as he asked and charged for the corpse with the key in it’s hand. Behind us the ground beneath Mista opened up. 

I looked behind me after I picked up the key, Mista fired shots beneath him only for some of the bullets to reflect off something catching his own legs with his shots.

Mista’s Sex Pistols redirected the shots back to the ground, making the Stand user let go of Mista. “He didn’t finish me! I think he’s going for one of you!”

The ground broke in the straight line for Bruno. Who after seeing the ground took off in the opposite direction of the car. 

Instead he ran to where the car park ended in a sheer drop back into the mountain side village. As soon as I saw the bottoms of Bruno’s shoes as he dove, I snagged the key from the molded over corpse and got in the car.

I put the key in the engine and turned it over as the car roared to life. I swung the car around in the parking lot and drove to pick up Mista first. 

Then once he was able to climb inside, I drove to where Bruno had dove off. As soon as we got there Bruno rode the end of one of Sticky Finger’s zippers to the top. 

The bottoms of his legs were covered in mold from his fall. I used Magic Woman to pull him inside the car and then hit the gas and drove right through the parking lot barricade.

“Both of you need healing, Mista I can fix with Magic Woman. Bruno head inside the turtle for Giorno to look at you.” I commanded.

“But-” Bruno protested.

“Listen, you’re in a compromised state! Get fixed then you can think about helping. We don’t have time!” I yelled, turning around the bend of the mountain.

“Fine...but I saw the second Stand user. He’s wearing a brown outfit of some kind. He’s not able to see while underground, so he must be using another sense to find out where we were.” Bruno informed us. “Now...you’re right, I’ll get looked over.”

Bruno climbed into the turtle and Mista was healed. Leaving the two of us in the car as we made our way out of the village and towards Roma. 

We started to get a great distance closer to our destination when Mista started to ask something. “What...is that noise?”

“Huh?” I listened and heard the sound of some kind of constant noise just above us. “Is...is that a helicopter?” I asked. 

Then something landed on the hood of our car and exploded into gore. It was a body, and it looked like it fell a huge distance but the most worrying part. “It’s covered in that mold! They’ve got a fucking helicopter!” I swerved to get the car back under control as we spun out.

“Shit! I’ll try to take it out!” Mista yelled firing his gun and Sex Pistols at the helicopter above us. Just as they were about to make an impact, someone in the bodysuit that Bruno described dodged the shots. 

The Stand user then dove into the ground like it was made of water and much to my surprise the earth swallowed him like it was water, softening his impact. 

The tires of the car started to sink into the earth much like the stairs had before. “Grab the turtle!” I instructed Mista, who did as I asked. 

Then I used Magic Woman to levitate Mista to the roof of the car. I rolled down the driver side window and used the space to climb out and onto the roof of the car as well.

“Mista!” Giorono spoke from inside the turtle. “Aim at the helicopter again, I’m going to help!”

“...okay!” Mista aimed his shots when out of the turtle Giorno’s hand stabilized the gun. The shots hit the side of a building just below the helicopter. “The helicopter was out of my range! We missed!”

“My plan would have worked if you missed or not!” Giorno climbed out of the turtle. “Watch!” From where the bullets had impacted tree branches grew out and latched onto the side of the helicopter holding it in place.

“We’re still sinking!” I pointed out.

“Tonks! I need you to take care of the Stan user underground. Mista and I are getting to that helicopter!” Giorno instructed. “Can you handle it?”

“Get it done fast, I don’t fancy getting turned to mold in the middle of my fight!” I cast an exploding hex at the ground and the ground opened up at the impact around the spell.

The ground retreated in a line away from the car. “Go!” Mista yelled and the two of them took off. I aimed once more and shot where I had seen the ground move. 

The muddy substance turned to stone before the spell impacted and caused debris to ricochet back at me. 

Out from the ground the Stand user shot out and slammed into me knocking me from the roof of the car. 

So far all I had seen this guy use was the ground, and with me not wanting to have the mold spread onto my body, I decided to go for a blind apparition upward.

With a crack the two of us were taken into the air as I had Magic Woman pummel the enemy Stand user’s body. 

He tried to fight back and slip free from my hold but I held on and before we hit the ground again I apperated once more to the same spot. 

As we fell the man eventually got the upper hand and flipped me over so that my back was facing the ground first. 

Rather than looping around once more I used Magic Woman to make myself weightless and levitated. The sudden stop caused the man to lose his grip on my body and made him fall.

He was absorbed much like before back into the ground. There was an explosion in the distance as a car burst into flame. 

The mold was spreading, I needed Mista and Giorno to hurry. From the ground a brick of concrete was launched at me. 

I used Magic Woman to punch the stone out of the air smashing it to pieces. Then I watched as the car we had come in completely sunk into the ground. 

After a few seconds the entire car shot up out of the ground towards me, as if the car was rejected from the earth. He was using the ground like some kind of slingshot.

Thinking fast I used Magic Woman to convert the car into thousands of grains of sand. The sand washed over me and fell back down to earth a much less dangerous set of projectiles. 

From above I heard yelling. When I looked up I caught sight of Gold Experience punching someone yelling, “Wryyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Before switching over to “Useless!” for what felt like a full minute.

The body was launched in an arc before slamming down out of the view of my vision. “Looks like the mold is no longer a threat.” I observed as the civilians below in Roma looked much improved from their moldy state of before.

Ambulances sounded all over the city as they rushed to treat the injured and dead from the mass spore attack, from above. 

But I didn’t didn’t know where the underground man was hiding. That’s when I remembered one of my many spells. 

I could track him easily. “This is why I’d love it to have a much simpler Stand, I can’t remember all this shit!” I used Magic Woman to cast, homenum revelio.

Almost immediately I was able to track his movements as he followed behind a person simply walking around above him. 

That’s right, he couldn't see things while underground. Which means he doesn’t know his partner was stopped, or that he was tracking a random person rather than me.

I observed his movements. It was if he was crawling underground swimming through the floor. Then just as he looked like he was going to surface I cast retractum, on the civilian to get him out of the way.

The Stand user shot out of the ground like a dolphin bursting through the top of the water. He was moving too fast for me to catch him with a spell. 

I attempted to get in closer but it looked like he was already in mid dive back underground. I was surprised when, from the back of the turtle I was holding, Aerosmith shot out and fired a bombardment at the enemy Stand user.

Bullet holes and a single bomb hit on target killing the Stand user before he could hide again. I canceled the spell on myself and slowly came down from the sky.

“Narancia! You’re all better!” I peeked inside the back of the turtle to see him awake and alert. Next to him Bruno was just waking up, without any mold on him anymore. 

Trish seemed to be watching over Bruno, like a nurse would a patient. For as non conventional as we all were, we seemed to be a hell of a team.

“We can meet up with the rest of the team at the Colosseum. Get moving Tonks!” Bruno instructed. I wasn’t going to argue it was the right choice. 

Giorno could deal with whatever he needed to with Mista. Rather than waste time walking I apperated in rapid fashion towards the Colosseum itself.

When I got near I caught the reflection of something on the inside. I think I saw a set of binoculars...and possibly a wheelchair, but I wasn’t sure. 

That’s when I heard a familiar French accent call out to me. “Tonks! Is that you?”

“Holy shit! Polnareff! Wait there, we just dealt with some enemy Stand users so we’re split up. I’ll get up to you!” I called out.

“Wait, is the contact someone you know?” Trish asked.

“Yeah, he helped out kill another evil Stand user in the past. I’d lost contact with him...after...he said he found a lead on a Stand arrow in Egypt...son of a bitch!” I increased my speed and found my way inside the Colosseum.

Polnareff was on the second floor from what I could tell of the reflection. Gionro and Mista already seemed to be there waiting on the inside for us.

“You made it then?” Mista asked.

“Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Narancia finished the guy off though. That’s not important, I know our contact. Giorno he’s the one that helped defeat Dio! We can trust him, he’ll explain everything!” I turned to Dio’s son.

“Dio? What’s he have to do with this?” I watched as Polnareff rolled out of the shadows. I was right, it was a wheelchair, but it didn’t seem to be something in use due to old age but because of missing limbs.

“Polnareff! Your legs!” I was shocked.

“Yes...an incident of how I became acquainted with Diavolo. His Stand King Crimson is something that is truly fearsome. Not only did he take my legs, but also the use of my right eye and my right hand. He threw my body into the rocks of the sea below...but he was unable to kill me.” Polnareff explained.

“Unable to kill you...hm.” A deep voice spoke from within the Colosseum. “This truly has been a trial. The trial of defeating my past. One which I accept.”

I suddenly found myself forward and with Magic Woman already summoned like I had planned. “...he’s here.” Trish whispered. Bruno, Narancia, and Trish seemed to have come out of the turtle during that lost time as well.

“In order to grow, we must defeat the mistakes of our past. Isn’t that right? You have done the same, haven’t you Jean-Pierre Polnareff?” The voice asked from the second floor.

“Y-you! No!” Polnareff turned his back to face behind him.

“The past, even when you break it to pieces and entomb it in stone, it crawls out like a worm. This is a surprise. I would never expect you to be the one to rise up again against me.” The voice once more spoke.

“Diavolo! You-” Polnareff tried to distance himself but was trapped.

“So, what about me!? It doesn’t matter! Neither does how you managed to survive after I scattered you to the sea all those years ago. Not at all. The only thing that does matter, Polnareff. Is why you are here? What have you come here to tell Buccellati and his team? Just to tell them my name and history? No! I don’t think so. I see that arrow, why have you brought it with you here? Did you get it from Egypt? I was fine with merely having one, but might it be more important than I knew? What are you going to do with that arrow? It doesn’t matter! Once you die, nothing that arrow can do will save you! Polnareff!” I caught sight of the color pink running at Polnareff.

“Now!” Polnareff cried as he summoned Silver Chariot. I used Magic Woman to cast a blasting hex up at the color pink I was able to make out. 

Only for it to disappear from my eyes. “It seems you’ve learned...you used droplets of blood to tell when time was erased.” 

I searched for any trace of Diavolo up there with Polnareff but couldn't see anything in the dark. “You’re already within my range!” Diavolo shouted. “You won’t escape this time, Polnareff!”

I watched as the wheelchair was lifted into the air above by Silver Chariot, before a bright light and a loud crash ruined my vision and auditory senses. 

“Ugh...something’s not right. Guard Trish.” Giorno spoke. “Why do I feel so strange?”

“I feel...it too?” It was as if I were getting sleepy...and smaller. I then started to feel something splashing on my face, which made me open my eyes.

All around me the rest of the gang were also slowly waking up. Trish was looking around before she ran into cover. That’s when I spotted...me? 

Which wasn’t exactly something I was used to. Though I looked much older than I normally would. I watched as my body ran behind cover with Trish. 

I slowly got back up to my feet before I noticed I was moving with a much different gate than I was used to. I tried to extend my height but, I was unable to change it.

Mista was the next to stand up but looked around before catching sight of Trish, and screaming. “Wait, what’s going on!?”

“That’s my body...then...woah!” Trish looked down at her own body. “I’m inside...Trish’s body!”

“What do you mean you’re in...woah my hands are really wrinkled!” I heard my voice speak.

“...did we all just swap bodies!?” I looked around at the gang...as Bruno crawled across the floor on all fours at incredibly slow speeds. 

“We must have swapped our souls between our bodies!” Giorno seemingly woke up, or in this case not Giorno. “Mista and Trish seemed to have swapped. While, my body seemed to be inhabited by the turtle. Tonks?”

“Here!” I raised my hand.

“You’ve become Narancia.” Gio-No, Bruno informed me.

“Then who the hell am I!?” my own voice asked. “I’m Narancia! But who the hell is all wrinkly like this!?”

“That’s my body...I can’t seem to shift, so that means you’ve got my metamorphmagus abilities. That would be my natural form...if I wasn’t constantly keeping my appearance up.”

“Then where is Giorno?” Narancia in my body asked.

“Giorno?!” Trish in Mista called out into the air. “Oh god! I reek! My armpits smell horrible!”

“We have bigger problems to worry about!” Mista in Trish pointed out. “Like who’s Stand did this. This isn’t anything like what King Crimson is said to be able to do.”

“Can we even still use our Stands?” I asked. I tried to summon Magic Woman...and she came out with little problem with ease really.

“It seems like it.” Bruno in Giorno looked at Magic Woman.

“I’m looking around...it’s like everyone around the Colosseum has fallen asleep judging by their breathing.” I watched as my own body now had a visor in front of my face.

“None of this matters!” I heard a french accent speak. “What matters is that Diavolo is still our enemy.” I looked down to see the turtle speaking to me.

“Polnareff!?” I screamed.

“Tonks then? You’ve swapped with...Narancia was it? My body has died on the second floor...now I’m here. I know what’s going on. I was forced to use the power of the arrow. I was able to swap everyone's souls around.” Polnareff explained from the turtle’s mouth.

“The arrow did this?” Bruno asked.

“Yes! The Stand arrow is not an enemy nor alley. It just acts as is willed. Let me explain one thing. It is the power of my Stand Silver Chariot...only my Stand is no longer part of me. Because I have...died.” Polnareff spoke.

“But that’s not how it worked before...like at all…” I pointed out.

“That’s because the Stand arrow evolved my Stand. It’s only mission now is to guard the arrow. You must get it before Diavolo can!” The turtle looked at us.

“He’s right! There’s a dead body near a wheelchair on the second floor!” I heard my own voice speaking...which meant it was Narancia.

“Hold on...if we’ve all swapped bodies and...Giorno is missing, can that mean he can take the place of someone’s dead body?” I asked.

“I don’t know…” The turtle looked downward. “All I know is that 2 years ago after nearly being killed and surviving in whatever way I could, I lived inside of a house in a farming village. I bumped the arrow to the floor, being unable to reach down and pick it up I used my Stand. Silver Chariot cut it’s finger on the Stand arrow and something like this happened all around me. Thankfully I was able to take the arrow away from Silver Chariot before anything went wrong. Things went back to normal around me.”

“So...we need to take the Stand arrow from Silver Chariot...but you’re already dead. Is the arrow the only thing keeping it alive?” I asked.

“I’m already dead, just living off borrowed time. You need to do whatever you can. I have more information. Diavolo works as 2. There is another soul within his body...something that behaves entirely separate to Diavolo’s mind...he and Diavolo are in play here...I believe.” Polnareff shared new information with us.

“We’ve got a moving person coming through the gates right now!” Narancia suddenly yelled. “Whoever they are, they are moving fast!”

Mista in Trish’s body pointed...his gun at the new arrival and yelled at the pink haired man. “Freeze!”

“Wait! To his left! It’s Silver Chariot!” Polnareff pointed out. “Or should I say Chariot Requiem. It has the Stand arrow in its hand!”

“Diavolo is trying to take it!” I heard my voice yell.

“Wait don’t attack yet!” I stopped Naranica. “Look! It’s Gold Experience!” I pointed as Diavolo’s body brought forth Giorno’s Stand.

The gold Stand of Giorno attempted to take the arrow from Chariot Requiem. “That’s Giorno!” Bruno in Giorno’s body shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, this is a semi sequel to Wings of a Butterfly. However the only character that will be in all of it will be that Self Insert OC character from before as Tonks. I only started and ended up finishing all of JoJo within the month of December and found there weren't that many fics. So I took a crack at it. Still in progress.


End file.
